Coupable ou Innocent ?
by Woshi
Summary: /ABANDONNEE!\
1. Introduction: L'agression

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Auteur : une nouvelle ? Et non, c'est toujours moi XD

Rating : T mais je sais pas si je devrais mettre en M...

Genre : Angst/Suspense

Disclaimer : ça m'étonnerais qu'il se passe quelque chose de pareil dans FMA XD

NDA : yo tout le monde, Fagocyteuse ancienne Aemel13 arrive avec une nouvelle fic assez angst mais peut-être qui se finit bien, je sais pas encore pour la fin. Bref, je vous laisse savourer.

Bêta lectrice : Lil' booboots, encore et toujours ;p

_Mot de la bêta : une intro qui plante bien le décor, et qui se termine sur une révélation surprenante… Vous allez voir ;)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Prologue_

Dans une ruelle mal éclairée, des hommes couraient de part et d'autre, armés pour se préparer au pire, mais toujours en rang et en silence. La raison d'un tel vacarme à minuit passé, sous une pluie battante qui faisait déborder les dernières feuilles mortes tombées des arbres des caniveaux des routes bétonnées ? L'armée avait reçu un coup de téléphone anonyme comme quoi un alchimiste d'état se ferait agresser dans une ruelle et que le pire pourrait être à venir s'ils n'intervenaient pas.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye avait tout de suite été chargée de cette affaire ou plutôt, c'est elle qui avait demandé à s'occuper de cette histoire. Dès que ses deux yeux ambre s'étaient posés sur le nom de l'alchimiste en question, elle fut tout de suite volontaire et c'est elle qui dirigea les opérations d'une main de fer et avec un sang froid étonnant, telle la jeune femme stricte, sérieuse et posée qu'elle était.

D'après l'informateur anonyme, le militaire serait à deux pas d'un restaurant tristement connu dans un quartier plutôt mal famé, le genre d'endroit où l'on se donne rendez-vous pour préparer un sale coup, pour des pots de vins, l'alcool y étant fort et de mauvaise qualité .

A côté de la militaire blonde, le sous-lieutenant Havoc tremblait de tous ses membres et c'est à peine si son éternelle cigarette au bec, éteinte à cause de la pluie, ne tombait pas. Il se demandait comment elle faisait pour garder son calme comme ça alors que la situation était vraiment critique.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, même sous la pluie elle restait impeccable, alors que lui était tout décoiffé. D'ailleurs, on lui avait secoué les puces au milieu de la nuit, il avait à peine eu le temps de se préparer convenablement alors que la subordonnée de Mustang avait eu autant de temps que lui mais était parfaite.

Se sortant de ses pensées, il voulait lui demander si elle était sûre d'elle et se risqua à lui parler.

- "Lieutenant Hawkeye..."

Elle le regarda brièvement et acquiesça avec un sourire de réconfort pour le rassurer, ce qui marcha un peu mais laissa le grand fumeur blond perplexe. Cependant Riza ne s'en inquiéta pas ; tout se passerait bien, il n'était pas alchimiste d'état pour rien, il allait s'en sortir, il était fort, toutes ces années n'ont pas été en vain, il était l'alchimiste de...

Mais un hurlement la coupa dans ses pensées, on l'aurait retrouvé mais malheureusement, trop tard, et il n'était pas seul.

- "EDWARD !!!!" hurla la blonde aux yeux noisette.

En effet, c'était bien le Fullmetal qui était l'alchimiste en question, si Riza s'inquiétait autant pour lui, c'était à cause du colonel, elle savait qu'il tenait à lui et comme il avait suffisamment de boulot comme ça, elle s'en chargeait elle-même mais pas comme Hugues, non, car elle sait que Mustang ne le supporterait pas, elle lui ferait plutôt son rapport une fois tout terminé mais...

Les choses ne se passèrent pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu…

Le Fullmetal était à moitié couché, la tête étant supportée seulement par une poubelle, les cheveux sales et mouillés par la pluie et le sol, les vêtements à moitié déchirés, du sang coulait de ses fines lèvres et de ses membres, ses ports d'automail étaient arrachés et il était inconscient.

Devant lui était agenouillé un homme qui semblait s'intéresser à lui et lui aussi était un peu dans un sale état, veste blanche déboutonnée et on pouvait même voir son pantalon noir ouvert, maintenant mouillé par la pluie. Sans nul doute que c'était lui l'agresseur, il devait avoir plus de la vingtaine.

Le lieutenant sentit son coeur se serrer et elle pointa son arme vers le délinquant, refoulant ses larmes en voyant le jeune garçon dans cet état et hurla tant bien que mal au criminel :

- "Plus un geste, mettez vos mains sur la tête et lâchez votre arme si vous en avez une !!!!"

Le concerné se retourna et ce fut l'ahurissement général. Havoc, qui était derrière le lieutenant, son pistolet à la main au cas où, laissa tomber sa cigarette. Riza elle-même baissa son arme devant cette personne et la plupart des soldats derrière elle se frottait les yeux pour voir s'ils ne rêvaient pas.

Le criminel se leva, son air toujours sûr de lui peint sur ses traits mais ne s'éloigna pas de l'aîné des Elric.

Riza bafouilla quelques mots qui allaient sans doute prendre un tournant particulier dans le futur :

- "Co... Colonel !!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ouah, sans vouloir me vanter, j'adore mon intro XD

Nan, je rigole, me tapez pas. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de cette histoire Angst, hein ? C'est fait pour, cette histoire s'annonce sombre. Mais un happy end s'annonce, peut-être... si vous êtes sages et que vous reviewez ;p


	2. Chapter 1:Début des soucis

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Auteur : mwa :p

Disclaimer : on le saura, pas à moi XD

Rating : T mais j'hésite vraiment avec le M

Genre : Angst/Suspense

NDA : premier chapitre après ce petit long prologue,on se pose des questions,hein?Lisez et vous saurez ;D. Je pensais le poster Mercredi(histoire de me vanger pour la rentré,comment ça j'abuse de mon autorité d'auteur?) et puis finalement,bah,le voila,mais le prochain arrivera dans un peu plus longtemps,et merki pour les rewiew

Bêta lectrice : Lil' booboots

_Mot de la bêta : un chapitre qui nous tient toujours en haleine, et pauvre Edo… Mais le Colonel est-il coupable ? C'est ce qu'on se demande tous :p_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

_- "Co... Colonel"_

Riza écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, ça... ça ne pouvait être lui, non, impossible… Le Colonel n'était pas du genre à faire une chose aussi ignoble,surtout à un enfant! Calme. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, elle devait garder son sang froid. Havoc derrière elle était beaucoup moins sûr et ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter, son arme lui avait échappé des mains, et beaucoup étaient comme lui, c'était normal après tout…

Le colonel Roy Mustang était pris dans une ruelle où un viol avait été commis, les habits légers, sans nul doute que d'après les apparences, on pouvait penser au pire, surtout en voyant l'apparence du Fullmetal,à moitier dénuder par terre. Il était vraiment horrible à regarder… D'ici, on pouvait facilement le croire mort avec son teint pâle accentué par les ténèbres de la nuit, ses habits déchirés et en miettes salis par le sol, ainsi que ses cheveux sales et boueux, ternes, alors qu'il sont d'habitude si brillants… Surtout humides, ses yeux d'or étaient fermés par le puits de l'inconscience, on aurait dit qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais se rouvrir.

Beaucoup de soldats derrière leurs supérieurs étaient démunis et avaient le coeur serré devant un tel spectacle, et le fautif était peut-être devant eux… Sa veste blanche était maintenant rendue transparente par la pluie et son pantalon était sale, sans oublier ses cheveux noirs humides. Il regardait la scène avec ses deux prunelles sombres. Tout le monde le regardait d'un air mi-dégoûté, mi-étonné.

Mais Hawkeye ne se découragea pas et tenta de faire le point dans sa tête, le colonel s'était peut-être retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Après tout il aurait bien pu apprendre via quelques sources secrètes qu'Edward Elric était en danger et que précipité par la peur, il aurait oublié de mettre une tenue convenable… Oui, c'était sûrement ça, ou quelque chose de ce genre, le colonel ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, c'était impossible, sinon... Sinon où seraient tous les espoirs qu'elle avait mis en lui ?!?

Se tirant de ses sombres pensées, elle engagea la conversation, se mettant devant tout le monde pour éviter tout dérapage, et demanda d'une voix nette et forte :

- "Colonel, expliquez-nous ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Edward Elric ?"

- "C'est plus que clair Hawkeye ! Le Fullmetal a été victime d'agression sexuelle. Il faut faire quelque chose ! Et vite !"

Elle écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux devant la réponse de son supérieur mais reprit vite un visage neutre, s'il était si sûr de lui et demandait des soins pour le Fullmetal, c'est qu'il n'était pas le criminel, on ne pouvait pas lire de culpabilité sur son visage, seulement de la colère et de la tristesse contrôlées par son expérience. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas être conscient que la scène pouvait prêter à confusion.

Le premier lieutenant allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle fût stoppée par une voix froide et tranchante qui appartenait à une personne aussi cruelle qu'elle. Cette personne s'approcha à pas lourds jusqu'à être à la même hauteur que le lieutenant, puis se tourna vers elle, la fixant avec des yeux bleus glacés à en donner des frissons.

- "C'est vous qui avez fait ça, n'est-ce pas Mustang ?"

Le concerné ne répondit rien, il fixait simplement sa subordonnée d'un air triste et abattu.

Riza, de son côté, recula d'un pas de cet homme qui la répugnait, mais comment osait-il... D'accord, on ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait mais de là à faire des hypothèses sans même entendre le suspect ou au moins la victime ! Ça se voyait que cet homme détestait Roy, ils avaient tous les deux la même ambition : devenir Généralissime. Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'un trône pour deux personnes. Jusque là, c'est le Colonel qui avait toujours été en tête, s'attirant les bonne grâces des gros bonnets de l'armée, se distinguant de tout le monde et se faisant une réputation aux petits oignons, ce qui faisait qu'Archer le haïssait encore plus qu'avant Ishbal !

Et maintenant, il avait enfin toutes les armes en main pour non seulement se venger de Mustang mais aussi virer celui-ci de l'armée pour toujours et pouvoir devenir Généralissime sans problème, faire d'une pierre deux coups comme on dirait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Hawkeye se mit tout de suite devant le militaire, son arme toujours en main mais baissée :

- "Attendez Colonel Archer, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ici, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le Colonel Mustang juste parce qu'il s'est trouvé sur une scène de crime avant nous."

- "Vous semblez oublier, lieutenant Hawkeye, qu'il était non seulement avant nous mais qu'il n'est pas dans les meilleures conditions pour se défendre d'être coupable."

- "Colonel écoutez, le Fullmetal est gravement blessé et l'arrestation du coupable n'est que secondaire !"

- "C'est vous qui allez m'écouter, je me fiche éperdument de ce qui peut arriver à ce gosse trop stupide pour se faire violer, et je sais bien ce que vous comptez faire, vous voulez protéger votre supérieur adoré, mais maintenant c'est moi qui ai les cartes en main, j'en ai assez entendu ! Arrêtez cet homme, il est accusé d'agression sexuelle ainsi que de coups et blessures sur Militaire."

- "Mais..."

Trop tard, la jeune femme se retrouva bousculée par les militaires qui emportaient Roy Mustang qui n'opposa pas de résistance. Malgré la pluie qui tombait, on pouvait voir pour les plus sensibles des larmes couler de ses yeux. Déjà, ils étaient dans l'arrière de la camionnette spéciale pour les suspects arrêtés. Le colonel, les menottes aux poignets, Archer à côté de lui, savourant sa vengeance. Les portes étaient prêtes à fermer mais Hawkeye n'abandonna pas :

- "Attendez ! Avant de l'arrêter, vous devez au moins écouter sa version des faits !"

- "Il nous la racontera dans une de nos cellules, maintenant laissez-nous partir. Vous aurez mieux à faire, vous devrez nous donner la version de la victime, enfin, quand celle-ci se sera réveillée. Allez, en route."

Et sans laisser le temps au lieutenant de répondre, la camionnette démarra et les militaires fermèrent la porte, laissant la jeune femme blonde seule sous la pluie avec seulement l'équipe de Roy plus quelques soldats derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers Edward toujours inconscient, baignant dans son sang, avec tout ce qui était arrivé, elle l'avait presque oublié... La militaire enleva sa veste d'uniforme et enveloppa Edward dedans puis le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant d'ordonner à Havoc d'aller chercher une ambulance pour Edward.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je retrouverai le vrai fautif, on te soignera et on libèrera le colonel d'Archer, j'ai promis à Roy... Je l'ai promis..._

L'ambulance arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, se faisant remarquer de loin par sa sirène spéciale. Edward fut mis dans un lit spécial de transport pour l'amener jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Riza avait insisté auprès des docteurs pour rester avec Edward pour le voyage, ceux-ci s'étaient montrés réticents mais elle s'était bien fait comprendre avec son gun et les médecins furent un peu obligés d'accepter…

Avant de laisser l'ambulance partir, elle adressa un dernier message à Havoc :

- "Sous-lieutenant, il faut que vous alliez au QG, c'est là qu'il ont sûrement emmené le Colonel, informez-vous de l'évolution de l'affaire et promettez-moi de me tenir au courant par téléphone !"

- "C'est promis lieutenant, et vous, prenez bien soin d'Edward !''

- "Ça, je n'ai pas à le promettre, Havoc..."

Et l'ambulance démarra, les infirmiers fermant la porte pour des raisons de sécurité. Hawkeye se prit les mains en regardant le petit blond couché sur son lit, recouvert de bandages, dans un état similaire à celui où il était après la transmutation de sa mère. Il respirait lentement mais régulièrement dans son masque à oxygène, Riza rangea son arme avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Elle s'occuperait de lui, elle l'avait promis à Roy et fera tout pour tenir cette promesse...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, chapitre 1 entamé. Alors qu'en pensez-vous mes cocos ? J'aime bien faire passer Riza pour une femme protectrice, ça lui va bien non ? Bref, reviews? Pour voir un peu comment vous trouvez ça.


	3. Chapter 2:L'hospitalisation

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Auteur : Mwa, mwa et re-mwa

Genre : Angst/Suspense

Rating : Argh, j'hésite vraiment entre le T et le M XXXD

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

NDA : Ben, pas grand chose à dire à part : voici la suite de la fic :)

Bêta : Lil' booboots.

_Encore un bon chapitre, où cette fois-ci on se penche plus sur le côté relationnel. _

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant que l'ambulance roulait sur les routes humides, bétonneuses mais surtout très boueuses de Central, le lieutenant Hawkeye, assise au chevet d'Edward Elric gravement blessé, les bras croisés, se posait des questions quant à l'étrangeté de cette affaire, car c'était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net là-dessous. D'abord l'informateur anonyme, est-ce qu'il y avait un lien avec le fait que le colonel ait été avant eux sur les lieux, et comment avait-il pu savoir qu'Edward était alchimiste d'état, car ça ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'oeil. Et le colonel Archer, comment avait-il été au courant lui aussi, elle avait pourtant veillé a ce qu'aucun gradé étant en concurrence directe avec Mustang ne soit au courant, du moins, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas arrêté le malfaiteur...

Elle se redressa de sa chaise qui était à côté du lit du Fullmetal et soupira longuement devant la complexité de cette histoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'occuperait d'abord d'Edward, c'était le plus important, Havoc était loin d'être idiot, elle pouvait compter sur lui et puis il y avait Fuery aussi qui pouvait les aider, ainsi que Breda, Falman et d'autres alliés plus secrets ; elle n'était pas seule et elle avait bien besoin d'être épaulée, elle-même qui doit veiller sur Roy… C'était assez ironique.

Les tremblements dus aux frottements des roues du camion sur le sol s'arrêtèrent et le paysage cessa de défiler par la petite fenêtre du véhicule, signalant aux passagers que l'ambulance était arrivée à destination, qui était l'hôpital, et que tous devaient descendre.

La jeune femme sortit en s'étirant, ça faisait elle ne savait combien de temps qu'elle était là-dedans et l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Elle regarda le bâtiment dans lequel elle allait sûrement passer de nombreuses nuits, pour la plupart blanches ; c'était un grand immeuble blanc, possédant une dizaine d'étages, les fenêtres bien réparties, comme tous les hôpitaux, avec un mini jardin derrière, rien de bien exaltant, quelques arbres, un petit parterre de fleurs entrecoupé par un chemin de graviers pour permettre aux patients de se promener et une pelouse maintenant rendue humide par la pluie.

La nuit était encore là et s'imposait par ses couleurs bleutées sombres, voilée par quelques nuages, une nuit sans lune, à cause des ténèbres, on voyait bien les fenêtres déjà allumées des infirmières de nuits qui passaient leur temps comme elles le pouvaient. Elle avait choisi un hôpital public et non un hôpital militaire pour éviter des problèmes avec l'armée et d'éventuels espionnages, ici au moins ils auraient la paix. En plus ils n'étaient pas très loin du QG, 20 minutes de marche, 10 minutes de voiture.

Riza se tira de la contemplation du paysage quand un médecin lui fit signe derrière de se pousser afin de laisser passer le lit à roulettes où était allongé son petit protégé, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils passèrent devant l'accueil qui était déjà assez rempli de monde pour une heure aussi matinale, puis prirent l'ascenseur de service qui menait à différents étages et qui évidemment s'arrêtait en cours de route pour prendre d'autres passagers. De la chirurgie aux blocs opératoires en passant par la maternité qui était, contrairement aux autres étages, de différentes couleurs et même parsemée de dessins, du rouge sage, du bleu, du jaune, un peu de rose, du vert, quelques éléphants, ballons, etc… peints sur les murs, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère plus calme...

Ils arrivèrent enfin au 9ème étage, celui des patients blessés et dans le coma, car en effet, Edward ne s'était pas réveillé depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé dans cet état comatique. Les médecins ne savaient quand il allait se réveiller, ça, Riza le savait et avait serré les poings de rage devant son _impuissance. _Elle accompagna les docteurs pendant tout le trajet, hors de question de le laisser seul, il fallait qu'elle soit là, et elle le serait toujours.

Seulement, les médecins ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et lui demandèrent de quitter le lit car ils allaient dans le secteur des soins intensifs, où les visiteurs étrangers au personnel n'étaient pas admis. La mort dans l'âme, la militaire dut se résoudre à rester devant la porte, regardant par les deux ronds transparents qui étaient au-dessus du lit qui s'éloignait et qui portait l'enfant qu'elle avait juré à Roy de protéger.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise non loin de la porte et décida d'attendre que les docteurs en aient terminé avec le blondinet. Une infirmière s'approcha doucement de Riza, celle-ci la reconnut, elle était avec elle dans l'ambulance, c'était une femme qui avait un peu plus de la trentaine, les cheveux châtains clairs rattachés en queue de cheval avec les yeux clairs, elle portait comme toutes les infirmières l'uniforme blanc sauf qu'elle avait délaissé la jupe pour un pantalon blanc. Elle semblait avoir de l'ancienneté dans son travail, la mine fatiguée et les traits tirés par sa nuit blanche lorsqu'elle était de garde. Elle lui tendit un café que Hawkeye prit avec plaisir car ce ne serait pas de trop, et le but lentement et discrètement.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, se décida à parler l'infirmière, mes patrons même s'ils sont assez chiants savent ce qu'ils font et puis votre fils a l'air très résistant ».

La réaction du lieutenant ne se fit pas attendre, elle faillit recracher entièrement son café mais se contenta de toussoter un peu en tapant du poing contre son torse avant de se retourner vers l'infirmière, passivement étonnée; faisait-elle vraiment assez vieille pour avoir un fils de cet âge ou était-ce Edward qui faisait jeune !?!

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'infirmière reprit en haussant les épaules :

- « Et bien, comme il a l'air d'avoir une bonne douzaine d'années, je pensais que ça ne vous étonnerait pas trop ».

Deuxième solution, Hawkeye se sentit soulagée, elle ne voulait pas paraître vieille pour son âge, elle avait encore de belles années devant elle bien que celles-ci seraient dévouées à son supérieur.

- « Et puis, vous sembliez si protectrice avec ce petit que ça semblait évident ».

Riza sourit à cette remarque, c'est vrai que ça pouvait porter à confusion mais il faut dire que... comment ne pas vouloir protéger cet enfant quand il était si mal en point, il donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'être protégé et aimé, et puis il faut dire qu'elle a toujours eu des instincts protecteurs, déjà avant avec Mustang et maintenant le Fullmetal. Le nombre de mères adoptives d'Edward venait encore d'augmenter.

L'infirmière interrompit ses pensées en lui tendant sa main, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres :

- « A propos, je m'appelle Virginie Vina ».

Riza la serra en se relevant, répondant elle-même :

- « Riza Hawkeye ».

Deux heures passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes, l'une pour tromper son ennui de garde de nuit, l'autre son inquiétude pour le blondinet, avaient fait plus ample connaissance, ainsi Virginie avait apprit que Riza était militaire et veillait sur un supérieur dragueur, pervers et paresseux comme pas deux dont elle devrait se méfier si celui-ci venait ici. L'infirmière avait tout de suite répondu en rigolant que ça n'arriverait pas car elle avait un conjoint et 3 enfants.

Après ces deux interminables heures, la porte s'ouvrit enfin découvrant les médecins qui faisaient rouler le lit dans lequel le petit blondinet recouvert de bandages, mais en meilleur état que lorsqu'on l'avait trouvé dans cette ruelle maudite, était endormi et inconscient.

Ils le mirent dans la chambre 105 dans laquelle la jeune femme blonde resta jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se réveille, l'infirmière qu'elle avait rencontrée plus tôt lui apportant ses repas pour éviter une chute de tension.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hawkeye était en train de dormir, la tête reposée sur le lit d'Edward, ses deux bras repliés les uns sur les autres, rattrapant un peu la nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait manquée, quand le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre brutalement et précipitamment la fit sursauter et réveiller avec des sueurs froides.

- « EDWARD !!!!! »

Elle se rendit compte que les deux personnes qui avaient hurlé le nom du principal concerné n'étaient autres qu'un garçon châtain de quatorze/quinze ans, les yeux verts/gris, accompagné par une blonde en mini jupe noire et au t-shirt blanc recouvert d'un petit manteau noir à manches longues, aux yeux bleus qui avait elle quinze ans.

En effet, Winry Rockbell et Alphonse Elric étaient arrivés en coup de vent quand ils eurent apprit qu'Edward avait été hospitalisé et qu'il était dans un état grave. Alphonse, depuis qu'il avait récupéré son corps était retourné à Lior où Rose se trouvait, le garçon avait rejoint la belle brune pour l'aider avec ses enfants. Il voulait aider les habitants à reconstruire la ville à l'aide de son alchimie, son grand frère n'y ayant fait aucune objection, bien qu'il fut triste de voir que son frère prenait son envol sans lui.

Quant à la fille unique des Rockbell, elle ne venait pas de Resembul mais de Rush Valley, elle avait décidé d'y poursuivre son stage pour terminer de se perfectionner en mécagreffe, en fait elle s'était un peu éloignée des frère Elric et notamment d'Edward, celui-ci ayant décidé de prendre ses distances depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle tenait plus à lui qu'à Al...

Bref, Winry et Alphonse se précipitèrent sur Riza pour lui demander des explications, ce qui s'était passé, parlant tous les deux en même temps et à voix forte à la limite du hurlement, le lieutenant fut obligé de les éloigner de force et de leur demander « gentiment » de se calmer avant qu'elle ne se fâche. Une fois l'atmosphère un peu reposée, elle les invita à s'asseoir sur les deux autres chaises à côté d'elle avant de commencer son récit.

La militaire blonde décida d'expliquer qu'ils avaient trouver Edward amocher mais pas violer,elle pensait qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoins de savoir ça,surtout pas que Mustang était le principal suspect,connaissant le destins des parents de la blonde et la sensibilité du cadet,elle oublia volontairement de leur expliquer ce détail.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva expliquant aux deux adolescents qu'elle allait prendre des nouvelles d'Havoc et du colonel, elle se dit aussi qu'ils devaient avoir à parler tous les deux. D'après ce qu'elle savait, ça faisait quand même deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le lieutenant partit donc, confiante de laisser Edward en de bonnes mains.

Une fois seuls, Alphonse et Winry ne prirent pas la parole, tous les deux assez timides et un peu frustrés. Alphonse regarda son grand frère endormi, ou plutôt inconcient , couvert de bandages et eut le coeur serré de le voir dans cet état, il n'osait pas imaginer comment il devait être lorsque les militaires l'avaient trouvé… Quant à la jeune Rockbell, elle tripota ses doigts nerveusement puis se décida à parler :

- « Alors... heu... comment va ta copine ? »

- « Ha, heu… Rose ? Elle va bien, son bébé aussi, les habitants de Lior n'en veulent plus à l'armée, ils cohabitent maintenant. D'ailleurs depuis qu'on a construit un QG spécial là-bas avec Mr Armstrong en tête, la ville redevient belle, et.. hem, et toi ? »

- « Ho... et bien, j'ai perfectionné mon entraînement, Mr.Garfiel et Mr Dominique m'ont beaucoup aidé pour mes automails, maintenant je peux en faire des biens qui ne rouillent pas au contact de l'eau, en utilisant des métaux spéciaux » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il y eut un court silence entrecoupé par le bruit des respirations régulières du blondinet et des BIP riguliers des machines médicales qui étaient là avant qu'Al ne reprenne la parole :

- « Et comment ça va toi et... nii-san ? »

Winry baissa la tête et se cacha les yeux avec sa frange blonde de cheveux, laissant entendre à Alphonse que ce n'était pas le bon sujet puis finalement, se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres et répondit :

- « Ho, tu sais, cet idiot se la joue toujours aussi insensible ! »

Elle riait mais le coeur n'y était pas, et Alphonse le savait, par conséquent, avec sensibilité et gentillesse, il décida de ne plus poser de questions sur le sujet ; de toute façon ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour penser à ça.Il regarda à nouveau son frère qui était vraiment en piteux état avec un regards triste.

Malgré le fait qu'on l'ai soigner avec précaution,l'aîné des frère Elric était vraiment mal en point,il avait un pansement sur sa joue droite un tout petit sur son front,pour éviter que sa cicatrice ne s'ouvre. D'après ce qu'il avait su, Al avait appris qu'il était aussi blessé gravement au torse et au ventre, forçant les médecin à couvrir pratiquement tout son corps de bandage, il a aussi appris que son bassin avait été fortement endommager et que quand il se réveillera, il aura du mal à marcher. Dernier point, son épaule gauche était aussi blessée mais rien de grave cette fois. Mais dans l'ensemble globale, le fullmetal était vraiment triste à regarder, Alphonse en avait le coeur serré pour le peu qu'il savait :

_"Pauvre Ed, il n'y a que ses automails qui ont été épargnés..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oui, je sais, ça avance lentement, mais sûrement XD

Au départ je voulais pas couper ce chap' mais finalement je me suis dit que ça instaurait plus de suspense.

Une review est accueillie à bras ouverts :)


	4. Chapter 3: Mon amour

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Bon, on connaît le blabla et tout :) alors, que nous réserve le chapitre 3 ? Ben, lisez et vous saurez (note : me tuez pas pour la fin XD)

_Note de la bêta, Lil' booboots :_

_Alors là… Sérieux tu nous fais une sacrée surprise en fin de chapitre !! _

_Si je ne te connaissais pas j'aurais peur xD ça donne encore plus envie de savoir la suite ;p_

_Il va y avoir des réactions, c'est sûr… ENJOY ;D_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que le petit cadet Elric et la jeune fille Rockbell discutaient dans la chambre du malade, le lieutenant Hawkeye était occupé à autre chose, elle essayait de prendre des nouvelles du Colonel via l'intermédiaire d'Havoc, et il fallait dire que ce n'était pas du luxe car elle était morte d'inquiétude pour celui-ci… Avec Archer qui s'occupait de l'affaire, c'était loin d'être gagné, comment avaient-ils pu tomber sur le plus pire ! Est-ce que l'équipe de Roy Mustang était vouée depuis le début à être frappée par le mauvais oeil ou était-ce vraiment la malchance qui les poursuivait et ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle ? Et puis pourquoi Archer !? C'était le pire qu'on pouvait trouver (à part Bradley et deux trois autres personnes) sur Terre. On aurait dit que c'était de naissance chez lui d'être malhonnête, mauvais, froid -et encore elle était gentille- et chiant. Si c'est le cas, elle plaignait sa pauvre mère...

Elle en était à se poser des questions sur cet homme immonde, le combiné accroché à l'oreille, l'air pensive, quand la sonnerie d'attente fut interrompue (pas trop tôt !), signe qu'on avait décroché . Ce fut une voix masculine qui lui répondit :

- "Allô"

- "Havoc, c'est moi" répondit-elle d'une voix visiblement douce mais pas très sûre d'elle, une première avec elle il fallait dire !

- "Riza, je suis si content de vous entendre, il s'en ait passé des choses en un jour !" s'enthousiasma le fumeur.

- "Racontez-moi tout en détails"

- "Et bien déjà, ils ont mis le Colonel dans une prison de haute sécurité !"

- "QUOI ! Mais ce n'est qu'un suspect, et encore, on est même pas sûr !"

- "Oui mais les autres n'étaient pas si certains que vous et ont préféré 'ne pas prendre de risques' si vous voyez ce que je veux dire"

- "Je vois, oui."

- "Du coup, on est pas trop au courant, mais ce que l'on peut vous dire, c'est que si on trouve pas vite le vrai coupable, le Colonel risque d'y perdre bien plus que des plumes, le Généralissime lui-même et tous les hauts gradés suivent cette affaire ! Il paraît que les grands dirigeants de l'étranger sont déjà au courant !"

- "C'est pas vrai ça ! Et moi qui pensais avoir tout fait pour garder la confidentialité de cette affaire !"

- "Ben vous en avez pas assez fait apparemment."

Il se tut car il aurait juré avoir entendu, même d'ici, les oreilles du lieutenant siffler et il devina immédiatement qu'elle se retenait à peine de tirer 30 balles sur le téléphone public de l'hôpital.

- "BREF ! Il faudrait que l'on gagne du temps, si vous pouviez aller consulter les lois et trouver une faille"

- "Une faille ?"

- "Oui, n'importe quoi qui rendrait sa liberté au Colonel même si on ne trouve pas encore le vrai coupable, un truc idiot, tout ce que vous pourrez trouver !"

- "Mais, il existe plus de 10 exemplaires de lois différentes juste pour Armestris, le tout éparpillé dans les bibliothèques des 4 QG, ça me prendrait 2 vies pour retrouver et lire tout ça à moi tout seul ! Je suis homme de terrain moi, pas employé de bureau !"

- "J'ai jamais dit que vous deviez faire ça seul, faites-vous aider par des personnes qui sont déjà sur place."

- "Qu'est-ce que vous ne me feriez pas faire…"

- "Je m'appelle pas Riza Hawkeye pour rien ! A part ça, il faudrait que vous vous occupiez de Black Hayate."

- "C'est fait ! Breda s'est porté volontaire."

- "Breda ? Il a enfin vaincu sa 'dogsphobie' ?"

- "Non, on a tiré à la courte paille et c'est lui qui a été tiré au sort."

- "Veillez à ce qu'il s'en occupe bien !"

- "D'accord... Et sinon, le petit Edward, comment il va ?"

- "Je mentirais en disant bien, mais on l'a soigné et sa vie n'est plus en danger. Son petit frère et son amie sont venus lui rendre visite, c'est justement pour ça que je me suis permise une petite pause, une infirmière m'a gentiment réconfortée pendant ses soins."

- "Est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ?"

- "Et bien, non, pas encore mais je pense que fort comme il est, il doit..."

Sa phrase fut coupée nette par une sonnerie ressemblant un peu à une alerte rouge, ainsi qu'une lumière rouge sortant d'une petite ampoule ronde accrochée au mur. Deux infirmières et un médecin se précipitèrent en direction de la chambre d'Edward, visiblement paniqués et affolés. Riza sentit son sang faire un tour, elle expliqua rapidement -sans vraiment s'expliquer- à Havoc ce qu'il se passait et raccrocha sans prévenir pour se précipiter dans la même direction que les docteurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le sous-lieutenant raccrocha le combiné un peu perplexe, parce que le lieutenant n'était pas vraiment du genre à raccrocher au nez. Il espérait que le Fullmetal aille mieux, le pauvre...

Enfin pour l'instant, ce n'était pas trop son souci premier, il avait une mission et il n'allait pas y faillir, le Colonel était toujours là pour eux, c'était lui qui prenait les risques et bien qu'ils aient été souvent avec lui sur le terrain, c'était le colonel qui était en avant, il ne leur faisait jamais prendre de risques inutiles. Havoc pensait qu'il tenait ça de sa sordide expérience à Ishbal mais il n'en était pas très sûr...

Écrasant sa cigarette sur son cendrier, il se dirigea vers le bureau des renseignements pour voir un peu ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus.

Il se nota à lui même de téléphoner au QG Ouest, il avait ouïe dire que l'ancienne secrétaire du général de brigade Hugues y était et qu'elle était apparemment attachée aux frères Elric. Et puis Fuery semblait entretenir de bons rapports avec elle, tiens, lui aussi il faudrait qu'il l'appelle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riza se dépêcha de rejoindre les infirmières qui courraient dans les couloirs, les seringues à la main, elles se dirigeaient vers la chambre du Fullmetal qui n'était pas très proche il faut l'avouer. Le poste de téléphone public le plus proche était dans le centre de l'étage, il y avait certes une douzaine de téléphones disponibles mais il fallait avoir le goût de la marche et de la patience et supporter de se séparer d'un proche pour y aller.

Le lieutenant reconnut parmi l'une des femmes en blanc la femme qui l'avait réconfortée, Virginie Vina. Elle lui adressa la parole tout en continuant à courir :

- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Edward ?"

- "Oui, on ne sait pas trop mais son rythme cardiaque a accéléré, c'est le jeune garçon qui était avec lui et cette fille blonde qui ont téléphoné à l'infirmière en chef, c'était une urgence apparemment"

Hawkeye ne dit rien, elle espérait juste du plus profond de son coeur que le jeune homme blond n'avait rien, que ce soit une fausse alerte, qu'ils se soient trompés, qu'il tienne le coup, pour Roy !

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la chambre (qui était bien sûr celle située au fond du couloir), là se trouvaient Alphonse et Winry complètement paniqués, ils se jetèrent sur le docteur en promettant qu'ils n'avaient touché à rien et que ça s'était produit d'un coup. Edward avait commencé à s'agiter et à respirer difficilement. Une des infirmières les somma d'attendre dans le couloir mais ils refusèrent, apparemment déterminés à ne pas laisser leur frère/ami ici tout seul .

Pendant que les infirmières s'occupaient d'Edward, lui donnant des médicaments avec des noms bizarres, Riza serrait les poings et en était presque au stade de prier, retenant difficilement son sang froid et ses larmes, que ses années passées avec Mustang lui avaient servi à forger. Malheureusement quand on est confronté à une situation pareille, on a du mal à se retenir.

Les infirmières se parlaient, injectaient des doses dans le bras gauche du Fullmetal, recommençaient à parler brièvement, l'ambiance se tendait au fur et à mesure.

C'est alors que quelque chose se produisit...

Les infirmières et le médecin reculèrent d'un coup car le petit blondinet se releva d'un coup dans un souffle coupé, comme s'il sortait de l'eau après plusieurs minutes d'apnée, les yeux écarquillés et un air indéchiffrable, son teint était très pâle, presque gris et ses yeux avaient perdu de leur brillance, ses cheveux était ternes et ébouriffés et sa tenue de patient complément tachée n'arrangeait rien.

Les 3 personnes chargées des soins se ruèrent sur lui pour lui mettre une perfusion et un masque à oxygène pour qu'il reprenne une respiration régulière et surtout, qu'il se rallonge, car il risquait de rouvrir ses blessures, ainsi que de lui administrer beaucoup de médicaments contre la douleur et autres.

Après plusieurs minutes de respiration dans le masque, quand il manifesta le besoin de respirer l'air pur, les infirmières le laissèrent l'enlever pour qu'il puisse enfin parler tout en veillant à ce qu'il ne fasse aucun geste dangereux pour lui-même qui pourrait rouvrir ses blessures :

- "Où..."

Il avait du mal à parler et à respirer car il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans un profond sommeil.

- "Du calme, vous avez subi une violente agression, restez tranquille" dit une des infirmières en tentant de lui remettre le masque mais Edward le repoussa faiblement :

- "Où... est… mon... m... amou...r..." fit-il en se relevant.

Sur le coup, tout le monde se figea, les infirmières, le médecin, Riza, Al et Winry, tous le regardèrent bizarrement dans un silence gêné et perplexe , se jettant des coups d'oeils futifs jusqu'à ce qu'Edward reprenne la parole en regardant la filles au yeux océans :

- "Win... Winry..."

La concernée s'avança très doucement, les yeux baissés et la tête basse vers le malade, en se triturant les doigts, les infirmières et le médecin lui laissant le passage. Une fois devant le grand lit blanc, à sa grande surprise, il lui saisit sa main et lui sourit :

- "Winry... ma chérie, mon amour, tu es venue..."

- "Hein !!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rangez vos harissens, vos bazookas et autres objets pouvant nuire à la vie de l'auteur et appuyez plutôt sur le petit bouton "Go" pour me dire votre façon de penser (en essayant d'y aller avec un peu de tact XXXD) !


	5. Chapter 4:Sans souvenir

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Et voici le chapitre 4, il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire j'avoue (guimauve un jour, guimauve toujours, surtout trempée dans du nutella, miam x) heu, je m'égare XD) Mais le prochain chapitre sera enfin mieux,et encore gomen pour le retars(à mort mon B.blanc)

_Mot de la bêta, Lil' Booo : _

_EDO T'ARRETES TON DÉLIRE, OUI ?!?_

_(Transmission terminée)_

_Je crois que tout est dit. _

_Ahem._

_Enjoy ;D_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- "Winry... ma chérie, mon amour, tu es venue..."_

_- "Hein !!!!"_

Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune femme blonde au chignon qui avait crié ce mot. Celle-ci toussota un peu de gêne,le rose aux joues mais n'en était pas moins surprise de cette réaction et apparemment, le cadet Elric était dans le même état, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Winry ne savait plus où se mettre car elle pensait qu'Edward se moquait d'elle, comme toujours !

Voyant l'ambiance qui s'était encore plus tendue au lieu de se détendre, Madame Vina adressa un sourire de réconfort à Hawkeye et Alphonse, poussa gentiment Winry sur le côté, s'assit sur une chaise à côté du patient. Elle se pencha vers Edward en s'adressant à lui d'une voix douce et maternelle :

- « Dis-moi mon garçon, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il t'es arrivé, pourquoi tu es hospitalisé ? »

- « Je... non... » répondit le petit blond d'un air pas très sûr.

Virginie réfléchit en se grattant le menton, il était commun que ce genre de chose arrive après ce genre de… hum... agressions… Elle vérifia sa théorie :

- « A quand remonte ton dernier souvenir ? »

- « Je... il remonte à quelques jours après que j'ai... hem… réussi mon projet avec mon frère... »

- « Et c'était quoi ? »

- « Quelque chose, un... un secret » répondit le blond en baissant les yeux devant la femme un peu perplexe ,elle se tourna vers Alphonse mais celui ci avait fait de même .

- « Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? »

- « Je suis parti à Resembull pour revoir ma dernière famille »

A ces mots, Hawkeye sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Edward avait dit "dernière famille", et eux alors ? Ceux avec qui il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie; ils ne comptaient pas ? Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Schiezka, Hugues, Maria Ross, Broch, elle et... Roy. Ils ne représentaient vraiment rien à ses yeux ? C'est pourtant eux qui s'inquiètent pour lui, qui recherchent la vraie crapule qui lui a fait ça (bien qu'apparemment, il ne s'en souvienne pas),. Elle s'est inquiétée pour lui, elle s'est occupée de lui... Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, si lui ne les voit pas comme telle, elle, elle le verra toujours comme faisant partie de leur grande famille...

La voix de Virginie la tira de ses sombres pensées :

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas, tu sembles bien heureux ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « C'était notre déclaration d'amour avec Winry » dit-il d'un petit sourire, rouge de gêne en baissant les yeux.

La concernée écarquilla les yeux, c'était il y avait plus d'un mois, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il faisait ce sourire béat en parlant,. Ça avait été un vrai enfer pour tous les deux, elle s'y revoyait encore, quel jour maudit ! D'ailleurs, elle aimerait bien pouvoir oublier, ce souvenir qui la hante !

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Dans une magnifique colline remplie de fleurs multicolores qui abritaient de multiples papillons de même couleur, deux adolescents blonds marchaient à travers la verdure, de temps en temps protégés des éclats du soleil par les arbres fruitiers gorgés de lumière._

_Le premier ou plutôt la première était une blonde aux yeux bleus qui portait un bandeau rouge ou dépassaient deux grosses mèches blondes. Elle portait un t-shirt noir sans manches et découvrant le nombril qui lui cachait juste la poitrine ainsi qu'une salopette mauve dont le haut avait été attaché autour de la taille._

_Le deuxième était un garçon visiblement plus petit que la fille, habillé tout en noir malgré la chaleur étouffante. Il avait le visage encadré par deux grosses mèches blondes ainsi qu'une natte qui pendait sur le haut de son dos. Il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise en compagnie de la jeune fille._

_Celle-ci arrêta sa marche et se mit sans prévenir devant son ami, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant : _

_- « Ed, j'ai... j'ai quelque chose à te demander » annonça-t-elle._

_- « Vas-y Winry » dit tout simplement le garçon en croisant les bras devant elle bien qu'il eut la désagréable envie de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire._

_- « Je... j'aimerais savoir quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ! » s'exclama ladite Winry en baissant les yeux, un petit sourire gêné, le rouge aux joues._

_- « QU... quoi ! »_

_- « Je veux savoir si... si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime ! » répéta-t-elle plus fort en s'approchant de lui d'un air grave…_

_Ledit Edward recula d'un pas, il détourna son visage et se frotta la nuque, plus que gêné apparemment : _

_- « C'est impossible Winry »_

_- « Co... comment ça c'est impossible ! Je suis la fille parfaite pour toi, on se connaît depuis longtemps, je t'ai beaucoup aidé et... notre amitié a mûrit... »_

_- « De ton côté... » répondit rauquement le blondinet aux yeux d'or._

_- « Comment ça »_

_- « Je suis... déjà amoureux... » _

_Il avait presque chuchoté ces mots, lui aussi apparemment rouge comme une pivoine._

_La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, commença à sangloter en silence puis se reprit rapidement et prit Ed par le col, s'y accrochant désespérément : _

_- « C'est qui : qui est plus important que moi !!! Hein ? Ed... » hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. _

_Qui pouvait être mieux qu'elle. Qui lui avait volé le coeur d'Edward !!! Qui avait osé... Alors qu'elle avait patienté toutes ces années dans le but de l'avoir pour lui. C'est ELLE qui lui avait fait ses automails qui lui avaient permis d'avancer, c'est ELLE qui les avait réparés, c'est ELLE qui s'était occupée de lui quand il était malade. Alors qui avait rendu ses efforts si vains. Qui était cette personne si cruelle, si horrible, si..._

_Edward répondit en deux mots, les yeux cachés par ses mèches d'or, refusant de montrer son expression et refusant de la regarder dans les yeux :_

_- « C'est... »_

_Des dizaines d'oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres, les écureuils allaient se cacher dans les gros trous faits dans les troncs des arbres, les lapins rentraient dans leurs terriers et l'atmosphère devint tout à coup beaucoup plus lourde._

_Et c'est dans cette ambiance qu'une jeune fille s'écroula à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps devant un garçon qui lui tournait le dos et qui ne disait rien. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le coeur et qu'on tournait lentement mais sûrement..._

_Après quelques minutes, elle se retourna, ne dit rien et partit, à son tour silencieuse et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et un mal de tête terrible. Aussi quand sa grand-mère lui demanda pourquoi elle était revenue sans Edward et si elle se sentait bien -car elle arborait tous les symptômes d'un chagrin d'amour- elle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre pour essayer d'apaiser cette douleur qui lui serrait le coeur. Elle pleura longtemps pour évacuer le chagrin qui la rongeait, tournant ces mots dans sa tête sur cette personne qui lui avait volé son ami, et la colère prit le dessus sur le chagrin..._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Elle retint de justesse une grimace à ce souvenir si amer, elle avait l'impression d'y être, l'odeur du bois, des arbres, des fleurs, les gazouillements des oiseaux, le bruit des branches qui s'affaissaient sous le poids des animaux, le petit vent chaud qui soufflait dans ses cheveux, l'éclatante lumière du soleil, l'amertume des mots...

Dans la version "officielle", elle et Edward avaient fait une petite balade, il y aurait eut un malentendu entre eux comme quoi ils se seraient disputés encore pour des brocs et ce serait pour ça qu'ils seraient en froid, mais dans la version officieuse...

Alors pourquoi parlait-il de cette déclaration comme quand on parle du plus beau jour de sa vie, pour la faire souffrir encore, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas assez eu, parce qu'il voulait encore la faire pleurer ? Ou était-ce inconscient ?

La jeune blonde retenait difficilement ses larmes devant cette cruauté, mais quand Edward les lui sécha avec son bras droit en lui souriant doucement, elle se radoucit aussitôt, mais ne comprenait toujours pas son comportement.

Riza quant à elle réfléchissait sur son petit protégé. Bien qu'elle n'était pas trop informée sur la vie sentimentale de celui-ci, elle avait appris (via quelques sources secrètes) que les deux adolescents étaient en froid et qu'ils ne voulaient plus se parler ou plutôt Edward ne voulait plus lui parler ou la voir. Depuis plus d'un mois, il était resté à Central City, coupant les ponts avec Resembull, gardant le contact juste avec son frère qu'il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde et continuait à travailler avec l'équipe de Mustang avec qui il avait tissé des liens.

Elle sourit à cette pensée, c'est vrai que le QG était beaucoup plus animé et intéressant avec Edward Elric. Tous les jours, il avait une bonne idée pour amuser et distraire toute l'équipe (pendant les pauses bien sûr !). Il avait appris à jouer aux échecs avec Breda et faisait souvent des parties avec le colonel (1). Il avait aussi aidé Fuery à réparer les appareils électriques du bâtiment avec son alchimie. Avec Falman, ils s'amusaient à chercher des livres toujours plus compliqués dans la bibliothèque, ce qui enchantait Schiezka de ne pas avoir à passer son service seule ou presque. Maria Ross et Broch aussi s'occupaient bien de lui, peut être un peu trop même.

Elle se rendit compte du tournant de ses pensées quand elle réalisa qu'elle souriait bêtement devant un mur ! Elle se reprit puis elle prit la place de l'infirmière et posa à son tour une question assez cruelle pour l'adolescente aux yeux bleus qui était à côté mais il fallait qu'elle sache :

- « Edward, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là s'il te plaît ? »

Il la regarda bizarrement de ses yeux d'or froids, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi familière, elle n'était pas sa mère ! En quoi ça la regardait de toute façon, lui il s'en fiche de tout ça, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est guérir et rentrer à Resembull avec sa douce, au diable l'armée, il avait déposé sa démission, non ? Si c'était pas le cas, il la poserait demain, il ne voyait pas ce que l'armée pourrait lui apporter d'autre qu'un fardeau. Il n'avait que trop longtemps supporté la sale tronche du colonel et des autres !

Riza sentit cette irritation montée dans ses prunelles d'or et eut un regard désolé, non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour elle, il avait bien changé en l'espace d'une nuit et d'un jour...

Ed se décida quand même à répondre, sans doute pour qu'elle le lâche :

- « Et bien, on était en train de se promener à Resembull et puis elle s'est tournée vers moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait..." Il rougit un peu et eut un petit sourire pour la jeune blonde qui baissait les yeux, puis se retourna vers Riza qui restait de glace face à ces charmantes intentions.

- « Je lui ai répondu que moi aussi je l'aimais, on s'est embrassés et on est revenus chez tantine main dans la main et après... »

Il marqua une pause semblant chercher ses mots, et les craintes de Virginie qui était en arrière à côté d'Alphonse se confirmèrent.

- « Et après ? »

- « Je... je ne m'en rappelle pas, je ne me rappelle plus, je suppose que je suis resté là-bas avec Al et Winry... »

- « Bien, merci Fullmetal . »

Elle l'avait appelé par son ancien surnom pour éviter plus de confusion, l'équipe entière de Mustang lui avait attribué un jolie surnom mignon (qui le faisait beugler par son utilisation mais bon…) mais elle préférait ne pas l'utiliser dans ces conditions, surtout pas devant Winry et Alphonse qui ne comprendraient rien.

Quand elle regarda Winry, une expression de stupeur était peinte sur son visage, et elle comprenait bien, après tout, quand on sait ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Car en effet, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là… Un jour, Edward l'avait tirée dans un coin, à l'insu de tous et s'était confié à elle. Égoïstement, elle s'était sentie heureuse car il lui montrait qu'il lui faisait confiance, et c'est ce qui était le plus important pour elle : la confiance. S'il s'était confié, c'était pour savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal . Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réagi mais après elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable en vers lui même. Et ils avaient rejoint les autres, Edward rayonnant de bonheur à nouveau.

Malgré l'attroupement qu'il y avait dans la chambre du Fullmetal, la militaire se rendit compte qu'Alphonse ne parlait pas beaucoup, remarque, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire car il ignorait pratiquement tout ! Edward ne lui avait rien dit sur sa dispute avec Winry, juste qu'ils étaient en froid, et après il s'était éloigné, l'un partant à Central, l'autre à Lior, alors il devait être bien perdu.

Coupant court à ses pensées, elle prit les infirmières et le médecin à part pour qu'ils lui expliquent un peu son comportement, parce qu'il y avait sûrement une explication à ça :

- « Il s'agit d'une amnésie, c'est typique dans les cas d'agressions sexuelles, la victime ou plutôt une partie du cerveau de la victime refuse de se souvenir de l'agression et coupe les informations capitales qui doivent remonter à la surface » répondit le médecin, avec autant de tact qu'Archer lui-même.

- « D'accord, fit Hawkeye habituée par ce genre de comportement froid venant de la part des médecins, mais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois avec cette jeune fille n'est absolument pas ce qu'il nous a raconté, alors pourquoi il ne se souvient pas de ça aussi alors que ce n'est pas lié à son agression ? »

- « Vous savez, il arrive de temps en temps que des personnes sortant d'un coma, en plus de ne pas se rappeler de leurs agressions, ne se rappellent pas non plus du reste, c'est le cerveau qui veut ça, inconsciemment le patient bloque ses souvenirs pour ne pas se rappeler d'un évènement désagréable qui s'est déroulé »

- « Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Edward a oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux derniers mois !!! » 

- « Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais oui, nous le pensons. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un oubli, il interprète juste comme il le veut. Il se souvient de ce dont il veut se souvenir, une déformation de la réalité, c'est courant après un choc pareil. »

Riza s'appuya contre le mur et soupira bruyamment, elle était dans une belle merde. Comment allaient-ils faire pour innocenter Mustang si Edward ne se rappelait même pas de son agresseur ? Archer ne leur ferait pas de cadeau, il s'occupera de leur cas les uns après les autres et se débarrassera de Roy. Et puis elle était triste, le petit blondinet ne se rappelait plus de ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, avec toute l'équipe, il ne se rappelait pas de leur complicité, de ses sentiments... Pour lui, ils étaient de parfaits étrangers, des boulets, des militaires froids alors que pendant ces deux mois, il avait découvert leurs côtés humains... Quelle tristesse...

Elle se retourna vivement vers le docteur et les infirmières et demanda :

- « Mais il n'y a pas un moyen pour qu'il récupère la mémoire, sa VRAIE mémoire ? »

- « Certains utilisent l'hypnose ou des médicaments sur le patient, d'autre essaient aussi de le confronter à des éléments familiers, certains encore essaient de le confronter à un choc violent mais c'est très risqué car le patient risque au contraire de tout oublier.

Non, le seul vrai moyen est d'attendre et de ménager le patient en jouant son "jeu", là il faudra que cette jeune fille fasse semblant d'être sa petite amie, éviter d'aborder les sujets épineux... »

Riza baissa les yeux. En bref le docteur disait qu'il fallait _mentir_… Elle ne pouvait pas, elle en était incapable. Comme on l'a vu plus tôt, pour elle la confiance est capitale et elle n'est pas femme à mentir. Et puis elle savait que ce n'était de toute façon pas une bonne chose pour lui car s'il retrouvait la mémoire d'un coup, il risquerait de péter les plombs, parce qu'en 2 mois il s'en ait passé des choses...

Malheureusement, c'était la seule solution. Aussi le docteur donna les instructions à Winry et à Alphonse, la première devrait faire comme s'ils sortaient ensemble et le second comme s'ils avaient passé ces deux mois ensemble.

Riza n'approuvait pas...

Pas du tout.

Aussi elle sortit de cette pièce où les mensonges continuaient , Winry semblait récupérer rapidement sa bonne humeur et Alphonse s'en réjouissait... Virginie la rejoignit très vite et lui fit un sourire compatissant :

- « Vous savez, ce n'est pas le premier cas, et même si je n'approuve pas vraiment non plus, c'est la seule solution qui ne soit pas dangereuse pour le patient »

- « Je sais, mais... Que ce soit son frère passe encore mais sa "petite copine", c'est de l'amour faux, un mensonge égoïste qu'elle n'hésite pas à exploiter pour elle ! »

Riza se sentait tellement en colère qu'elle n'était même plus honteuse d'avoir des propos aussi cruels envers l'adolescente.

- « Oui et puis ce genre de fille, je n'aime pas. Elle s'habille trop léger alors qu'on est bientôt en automne, vous avez vu sa jupe? Tellement courte qu'on dirait un appel au viol ! Je ne laisserais jamais ma fille s'habiller comme ça !!! »

Riza sourit devant les propos de la femme en blanc, elle était maman mais comprenait bien les autres. Elle aimerait bien être maman elle-même mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord résoudre tous ses problèmes avant de penser à fonder une famille, et trouver l'homme parfait, bien qu'elle eut déjà une petite idée...

Elle en était là, à réfléchir sur son avenir dans le couloir blanc où des femmes et des hommes en blanc circulaient ainsi que des gens assez mal en point -certains en fauteuils roulants-. Elle se tenait près de la porte du malade quand quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête, elle se retourna brutalement vers la femme qui lui tenait compagnie ,la faisant sursauter :

- « Vous avez dit... votre phrase... » dit-elle avec un regard grave.

- « Quoi ? » questionna l'infirmière, un peu perdue.

Riza ne dit rien, rumina quelque chose dans sa tête puis se releva soudainement, rentrant dans la chambre d'Edward en claquant violemment la porte faisant sursauter tout le monde au passage. Elle prit Alphonse par le bras et se mit à courir dans le couloir, vers le centre de l'étage, ignorant les appels de l'infirmière et tirant Alphonse qui émettait des plaintes derrière elle. Il y avait _quelque_ _chose_ qu'elle devait vérifier, quelque chose qui allait peut être rendre sa mémoire à Edward...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si vous trouvez ce chapitre lourd, c'est normal, il fallait que je passe par là pour mon histoire, pour le prochain chapitre, on se penchera plus du côté de Mustang et son calvaire avec Archer ;)

En attendant : review, please ?

(1) Je fais une petite dédicace à Dragonna ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Le prisonnier

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Et voici le chapitre 5 où on laisse enfin un peu de côté Riza et les autres pour se pencher du côté de Roy,avis aux fan,vous allez être servie,je voulais attendre dimanche pour poster ce chap' et puis je me suis dit,comme il fait pas avancer l'histoire(un tout pitit peu),il vaut mieux que je le donne,surtout que la prochaine publication sera dans...longtemps,peu plus tenir le rythme,snif :'(

Et merci encore pour les rewiew,c'est pas trop dans mes habitudes,mais je vais y répondre :)

_**Astate: **Je sais pas encore,je réfléchis...;p,enfin,tu me connais un peu et tu sais en quoi j'ai foie dans fma XD.Et je suis d'accors avec toi(bien que j'essaye de rester neutre dans cette fic là),Edward est bien dans un état pitoyable XD.Merki pour ta rewiew :D_

_**Kiku-chan:** J'adore frustrer et couper au moment crucial(sadique,ouiiiiiii lol).Tu peux lire et relire mon chapitre si tu veux,tu trouveras peut être un indice sur ce qui a fait tilt dans la tête de Riza-chérie(XD)Merci de la rewiew_

_**Lumineko:**Hé,faut pas me l'abîmer ma Winry moi!J'en ai besoin pour la suite . Et t'inquiète pas,Riza ne va pas lâcher Edward d'une semaine(vive Rizaaaaa).Merci d'avoir Rewiewer_

_**Serleena:** Mystère et boule de gomme ;p,mais tu es peut être sur la bonne voie U.UU.Merci pour la rewiew :)_

_**Sarafma:**Si tu penses avoir deviner,tant mieux pour toi,mais,sans me vanter,mon esprit est un petit peu trop tordu pour qu'on devine ce qui s'y passe XD. Merci pour ta rewiew_

Enjoy :)

Bêta : Lil' Booo.

_Raahh mais je veux savoir ce qui se trame -.-_

_Bref, encore un bon chap. Et fallait bien avoir quelques nouvelles de ce cher Roy ;)_

_En espérant ne pas avoir oublié de fautes ('suis morte, je HAIS les bacs blancs), BONNE LECTURE !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un coin sombre du QG de Central City, quelqu'un regardait sombrement devant lui. Un endroit où les rares personnes qui y allaient étaient les gardiens et les geôliers. Dans cet endroit qui était la prison de Central, un homme était assis sur un banc crasseux, devant son lit qui n'était pas en reste, dans une cellule individuelle et humide, signe qu'elle ne datait pas d'hier. Un endroit sombre éclairé par les faibles lumières émanant des petites ampoules bon marché du couloir. Il était construit avec des pierres qui étaient pleines de rainures où des rats et araignées s'y faufilaient de temps à autre soit pour sortir, soit pour entrer, espérant grignoter le peu de nourriture qu'on apportait ici.

C'est dans ce lieu sordide que le jeune Colonel Roy Mustang qui avait était promu Général jusqu'à hier, était assis, les mains jointes reposant sur ses genoux, le regard fixé sur son lit en face de lui. Lit qui était constitué d'un oreiller envahi de mite et d'une mince couverture trouée un peu partout. Roy avait les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements sales et humides, le teint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux avaient eux aussi perdu de leurs habituelles assurance et arrogance pour laisser place à une tristesse infinie mais aussi à de la colère, dirigée vers lui-même.

Il était tellement stupide, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ! Les choses se passaient pourtant tellement bien jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce que son subordonné... Edward... Il sentit un sanglot lui remonter dans la gorge mais il se réprima très vite, il n'était pas homme à pleurer, même s'il était seul…

Mais comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de là ? Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, non, surtout pas, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester ici et laisser son équipe livrée à elle-même. Il savait, sans prétention, que si son équipe était toujours unie, c'est parce qu'il était toujours là. Riza, il la connaissait depuis longtemps, elle s'en sortirait mais Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda et... Edward. Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans lui, sans supérieur, ils allaient être placés sous les ordres de différents supérieurs, éparpillés aux quatre coins d'Amestris...

Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, ou du moins, alléger son cas et sa peine quand celle-ci sera fixée. Oui, il allait faire ça, après tout, toutes ces années et les expériences qu'il avait vécues n'étaient pas vaines, que ça lui serve à quelque chose bon sang !

Il fut tiré de ses sordides pensées quand un des gardiens ouvrit la porte de sa cellule avec un bruit de grincement très lourd, les clefs d'une main, les menottes de l'autre. Il le tira sans ménagement par sa chemise puis lui mit les menottes, serrant trop mais n'en ayant cure. Et comme seule explication, il grommela :

- "Ton interrogatoire va commencer, tu viens et tu parles à personne, sinon tu connaîs les conséquences."

Roy se contenta d'acquiescer, il ne connaissait que trop bien les sordides prisons de Central et les gardiens, ceux-ci étaient cruels, sadiques et profiteurs. Ils n'hésitaient pas à tirer une balle dans la tête de n'importe quel détenu au moindre faux pas. Depuis que King Bradley était aux commandes, les conditions de vie des prisonniers ne cessaient de s'aggraver, on avait même dépisté la peste chez l'un d'eux à cause des rats qui allaient et venaient. Ils avaient réussi à la maîtriser mais un jour, il y aura une fuite, il en était certain. Si on ajoutait à ça le manque de nourriture et d'eau ainsi que d'hygiène, on pouvait estimer que l'espérance de vie d'un prisonnier était d'environ 1 an si celui-ci était vraiment résistant.

Le ténébreux suivit pas à pas le gardien, veillant à garder une expression stoïque. Il ne regardait ni à droite ni à gauche mais droit devant lui, ignorant les remarques que les autres détenus lui faisaient, insultes comme menaces. En effet, sa réputation était arrivée jusqu'ici et il n'était pas accueilli avec des colliers de fleurs, mais ça, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis !

Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur qui menait à tous les étages, restant tous les deux silencieux dans la petite pièce. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, il partirent vers le fond du couloir, quittant ainsi le sous-sol et rejoignant l'entrée de la zone ; il passèrent directement dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Le colonel fut mis dans une grande salle vide blanche et froide -évidemment fermée à clef- avec pour seule compagnie deux chaises, l'une en face de l'autre, séparées par une table avec quelques enveloppes posées dessus contenant sûrement des photos. Roy regarda vers sa droite et constata qu'il y avait un grand miroir. Du moins en apparence, car il était spécial ! On pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce de l'autre côté, pratique pour espionner sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Le beau brun le savait et c'est pour ça qu'il décida d'afficher sa pose fétiche, un air stoïque peint sur son visage, assis sur sa chaise ni trop tendu ni trop décontracté, ses yeux à présent froids. A cet instant, on ne savait pas ce à quoi il pensait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui l'horripilait, un sentiment qui était partagé par ailleurs. Une fois la porte fermée, Roy se leva, non pas par politesse, mais pour éviter de donner le moindre signe de faiblesse devant cet individu détestable, il avait déjà montré une faiblesse devant lui ce fameux jour, il ne recommencerait pas. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux longuement, droit dans les yeux, une lueur de défi les traversant. L'un sourit méchamment et l'autre le regarda froidement. Le silence était très lourd et pesant dans la pièce, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient comme deux chats rivaux près à se sauter dessus et à s'entretuer au moindre faux pas .Finalement, ce fut Mustang qui prit la parole en premier, avec une pointe d'arrogance et d'ironie :

- "Comme ça, c'est vous qui vous occuperez de mon interrogatoire, Colonel Archer, quel _honneur_."

- "Vous ne devriez pas jouer au plus malin, Mustang, je suis officiellement chargé de cette affaire par le Généralissime lui-même, vous avez intérêt à être coopérant, sinon ce ne sera pas tellement vous qui en paierez les conséquences."

Le concerné se rassit sur sa chaise dans un silence de mort, essayant de cacher sa moue. Il savait qu'il était coincé, ce n'était plus lui maintenant, c'était toute son équipe, avec Edward en prime ! Bien que ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, Archer avait raison, il valait mieux qu'il se tienne tranquille et qu'il joue à son jeu le temps que tout ça se tasse. Avec un peu de chance il échapperait à la prison avec juste un sursis...

Si Hawkeye lui trouve un bon avocat...

- "Bien, allez-y."

L'homme au regard aussi froid que la glace s'assit en face de lui, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il savourait pleinement sa vengeance sur cette personne qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis longtemps, l'empêchant de se distinguer des hauts gradés. Cette fois-ci il aurait le dernier mot !

- "Pour commencer, au moment où nous avons trouvé la victime, nous vous avons trouvé sur le lieu du crime, pourquoi ?"

Mustang se retint habillement de commenter, il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle le père Archer ! Il y allait direct sans tact, il fallait s'attendre à quoi de plus venant de la part de l'homme le plus froid du QG. Il répondit d'une voix blanche :

- "J'ai été prévenu par quelqu'un que le Fullmetal était en danger"

- "Vous avez fait vite, et cette personne, était-ce par hasard la même que celle qui nous a prévenu ?"

- "Non."

Roy préférait mentir, car s'ils retrouvaient cette fameuse personne et qu'elle disait qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, on aurait encore plus de soupçons sur lui :

- "Alors, qui était-ce ?"

- "Anonyme."

- "Je vois... Et dites-moi un peu, pourquoi étiez-vous dans cet état ?"

- "J'était pressé, dans la vitesse j'en ai oublié de m'habiller convenablement."

- "Oui je vois, c'était légitime."

Roy grinça des dents en sentant le ton ironique de son interlocuteur. Heureusement que ses années passées à contrôler ses sentiments et ses pulsions lui permettaient de se contrôler, sinon il aurait sans doute lâché une insulte (et même un coup de poing, puisqu'on lui avait évidemment confisqué ses gants) qui l'aurait conduit direct à la cour martiale, et ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment, surtout pas avec lui !

- "Autre chose ?"

- "Oui. Auriez-vous par hasard vu quelqu'un d'autre autour de vous ?"

- "Non" répondit sèchement Mustang.

- "Bien, restez ici, quelqu'un vous raccompagnera à votre cellule"

Sitôt dit, le militaire au visage pâle se leva de sa chaise et sortit en fermant la porte d'un mini claquement sec, laissant le Colonel seul dans cette pièce glaciale et blanche, assez sceptique. Celui-ci réfléchissait, l'interrogatoire avait été court. Il faisait ça pour se donner l'impression d'avoir tous les indices en mains ou... il savait déjà le secret de l'histoire ?

Impossible ! Même le beau brun ne savait pas tout dans cette affaire, mais pour le peu qu'il savait, il savait que même si cette solution était dure, il devrait assumer.

Soupirant une dernière fois, il balança sa tête en fermant les yeux, signe d'exaspération, conscient qu'on était en train de l'observer derrière le miroir sans teinte, le jugeant sur son attitude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Alors ?"

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts et noirs soupira de lassitude, évidemment ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce depuis cette fichue enquête ! Elle aurait préféré mille fois plus être au chevet d'Edward plutôt que d'enquêter pour innocenter le colonel soi-disant.

- "Rien, on a rien trouvé."

Car oui, contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipe, Maria Ross n'était pas si convaincue que ça de l'innocence de Roy Mustang. Bien que celui-ci était très aimé par ses subordonnés, elle ne voyait pas vraiment la nécessité de tout cela. En fait, elle trouvait même que les rôles étaient inversés avec Riza Hawkeye, c'était la militaire blonde dévouée entièrement au Colonel qui s'occupait d'Edward et c'était elle, une des personnes pour qui il comptait beaucoup qui cherchait à innocenter le Colonel... C'était quand même contradictoire !

- "Vraiment ? Pourtant vous aviez quand même un peu plus d'un jour !"

Havoc, devant elle, sentait son exaspération. Bon, il savait que Maria Ross et Broch n'avaient pas vraiment de lien avec Mustang, et qu'ils étaient plutôt du côté d'Edward mais quand même... Ils pourraient y mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté, après tout ils cherchaient l'agresseur de leur protégé ! Et puis apparemment Maria Ross ne semblait pas apprécier Riza, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Enfin il ne comprenait pas vraiment les femmes, c'était peut être à cause de ça qu'il n'avait pas réussi à conserver une petite amie plus d'une semaine !

- "Enfin c'est pas grave, d'après ce que je sais, vous allez être muté au Sud "

- "En effet"

Havoc réfléchit, le Sud, d'après le peu qu'il en savait, c'était apparemment là que le maître d'Edward habitait. Il paraît qu'il était effrayant, sans doute un gros balèze genre Armstrong... Enfin ça ne le regardait pas. En tout cas, sur ce qu'il connaissait, ce maître et Maria Ross semblaient se connaître. Tant mieux ! Plus ils auraient d'alliés et plus ils pourraient déjouer Archer et ses plans, parce que celui-là aussi avait de la ressource, surtout chez les hauts gradés !

- "Bien, je vous remercie."

- "Au revoir, sous-lieutenant !"

Elle fit le salut militaire respectueusement en même temps que son sergent puis lui tourna le dos et partit, suivie de son coéquipier. Elle ferma doucement la porte sous le regard indifférent d'Havoc, qui était resté seul dans le bureau. Il avait toujours sa cigarette au bec évidemment, accoudé contre son bureau, l'air pensif.

Il se demandait comment s'en sortaient Schiezka et Fuery à l'Ouest, ils avaient été mutés là-bas quelques jours avant... l'agression. Quand il leur avait téléphoné pour leur annoncer la requête de Riza, ils avaient déjà été mis au courant pour le Fullmetal et le Colonel (c'est fou ce que les nouvelles vont vite !) et étaient vraiment horrifiés face à l'état d'Edward. D'ailleurs, il paraît que l'un d'entre eux avait pleuré pendant près d'une heure, seulement on ne savait pas trop qui...

Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient, ignorant la situation actuelle, envoyé par l'intermédiaire du courrier quelques petites douceurs à Edward en guise de réconfort même s'ils savaient que ça n'enlèverait pas sa tristesse et toutes ces horreurs. C'était quand même terrible, ce petit avait déjà vécu des choses affreuses pendant son passé et voilà que... que ça continuait...

Coupant court à ses pensées, il décrocha le combiné, composa le numéro pour joindre la bibliothèque du Sud, attendit et pria pour qu'ils aient à dire des bonnes nouvelles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- "C'est du beau travail, Colonel Archer."

Le vieil homme borgne déposa avec peu de ménagement sur son bureau les dossiers que cet homme pâle lui avait apportés. Frank Archer se tenait au garde à vous devant le Généralissime, droit comme un I, tout comme Mustang. Il voulait montrer le respect qu'il avait envers ses supérieurs mais contrairement à lui, il n'hésitait pas à utiliser les moyens les plus malhonnêtes pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il avait bonne réputation, il était très apprécié des hauts gradés car il avait du potentiel, un bon chien froid et cruel que l'armée adorait.

Ce qui le différenciait de son rival, car celui-ci bien qu'étant lui aussi froid, n'en restait pas moins humain, et savait encore ce que "humour", "sentiment" et "humanité" voulaient dire.

- "Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir engagé sur cette affaire"

- "C'est un honneur, votre altesse"

Le président haussa un sourcil devant cet humain, un des militaires qu'il appréciait, froid, cruel, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, le genre de personne qu'on peut facilement manipuler et appâter. Il suffisait de lui faire croire qu'on l'estimait un peu plus que les autres et le brave homme ne se sentait plus… Pathétique.

Pathétique mais amusant, car Bradley avait bien remarqué le petit jeu auquel lui et Mustang jouaient et il fallait dire qu'il s'en amusait fortement. Grâce à ça, il pouvait leur faire faire pratiquement ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'ils pensaient que ça allait leur rapporter des "points". C'était assez divertissant, les paris étaient ouverts sur "qui allait résister le plus longtemps".

- "Avez-vous interrogé Mustang ?"

- "Oui, mais il n'a pas dit grand chose"

- "Je suppose que ses subordonnés cherchent un "éventuel" autre coupable pour le sortir de là"

- "En effet, dois-je les arrêter ? "

- "Non. Laissez-les faire"

Bien qu'étonné, le colonel Archer obéit et sortit en fermant doucement la porte, laissant le général seul face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entière ville de Central.

Les humains étaient des êtres tellement stupides, un rien les appâtait. Et grâce à cette affaire, il allait peut-être pouvoir regagner des plumes. Depuis la mort de Dante il se sentait de plus en plus faible sans pierres rouges et en manque, alors pour une fois qu'il avait une opportunité...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le jeune homme aux yeux sombres était misérablement couché sur son "lit", les jambes détendues, le coude replié sur son visage de façon à cacher ses yeux, ressassant des souvenirs, des pensées, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres, quand un des durs gardiens frappa sèchement sur les barreaux de sa cellule avec sa matraque. Il sursauta intérieurement et interrogea son bourreau du regard. Pour seule réponse, le geôlier s'écarta pour laisser place à un blond qu'il connaissait bien.

- "Bonjour sous-lieutenant"

- "Bonjour Colonel."

L'homme habillé en noir s'écarta pour les laisser seuls. Ils se regardèrent pendant longtemps, les barreaux coupant leurs visages mais pas assez pour qu'on ne voie pas leurs expressions. Le silence était pesant, à cet endroit de la prison, aucun bruit ne pouvait les atteindre, rien.

Havoc était triste pour son colonel mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir un regard compatissant, car les onyx froids de son supérieur lui montrèrent bien que sa pitié, il pouvait se la garder !

Le militaire aux yeux clairs soupira devant tant d'orgueil de la part de son supérieur et commença :

- "On est sur l'affaire Colonel, on travaille à vous faire sortir d'ici"

- "Où est Hawkeye ?"

Havoc déglutit, il parlait de lui faire retrouver sa liberté et il ne s'occupait que du Lieutenant, non pas qu'elle n'était pas digne d'intérêt mais...

- "Où est-elle ?"

Le ton du brun était dur et sans appel.

- "Elle est à l'Hôpital, elle s'occupe du Fullmetal, mais Colonel, si je peux me permettre…"

- "Il va bien ?" coupa sèchement son interlocuteur.

- "Je ne sais pas, Riza n'a pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus la seule et unique fois où je lui ai téléphoné."

Roy ne répondit rien, on pouvait lire l'inquiétude et la colère dans ses prunelles sombres, et Havoc se sentit aussi impuissant que lui en jour de pluie quand il le voyait dans cet état. Finalement, à sa grande surprise, son supérieur reprit la parole d'un ton neutre et froid.

- "Arrêtez l'enquête"

Évidemment, Havoc faillit avaler sa cigarette devant ses paroles et ne dut sa survie qu'à sa seule volonté de se trouver une petite amie avant ses 40 ans.

- "Mais, Colonel !"

- "Je ne... veux plus que quelqu'un trinque pour moi"

- "Mais on ne trinque pas, on recherche qui... "

- "Vous n'avez aucune chance... aucune de le retrouver, il y a trop d'obstacles, trop de difficultés !"

- "Si vous faites allusion à Archer, nous sommes tout à fait capables de... "

- "NON !"

Il se reprit en voyant qu'il avait pratiquement hurlé de désespoir sur son subordonné, et reprit en se passant une mèche derrière son oreille, histoire de se donner un genre :

- "Non. Je. Je ne veux pas Havoc, vous ne les trouverez pas, vous ne pouvez pas les arrêter… C'est... C'est ma faute..."

- "Colonel.."

- "Partez maintenant, et ordonnez à tout ceux que vous avez impliqués d'arrêter... Promettez-moi une chose, veillez bien sur Hawkeye"

- "Colonel..."

- "En fait, ce ne sera pas une promesse. C'est un ordre... Je vous ordonne tout ce que je viens de dire, partez maintenant, et laissez-moi !"

Le sous-lieutenant ne put en dire plus, le Colonel avait fait signe aux gardiens que l'entretien était fini, et le blond dû partir d'ici, abasourdi par le discours de son supérieur. Pourquoi avait-il dit de telles choses ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers le plafond et baissa tout de suite les yeux. Sur son côté, les différents détenus lui lançaient des regards étranges qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, certains allaient même jusqu'à lui adresser la parole de manières osées, avant de se faire battre et lyncher par les geôliers.

Tout en étant dans l'ascenseur, Jean réfléchissait au charabia de Mustang. C'est sûr, il y avait un sens caché là-dessous, seulement, étant plutôt vif des muscles et pas de l'esprit, il renonça à comprendre mais se promit d'en faire part à quelqu'un qui saurait tout déchiffrer.

Au fond de la prison, le Colonel murmurait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

- "Bonne chance Riza."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le prochain chap' ne sera que dimanche dans 2 semaines(en fait,je cherche une excuse pour retarder au max la publication parce qu'après,j'ai plus de chapitre en avance...XD)

Hem (tousse tousse) pour la fin de ce chap', je me suis rendue compte que ça ressemble à la fin du chapitre 44 du manga, sauf que les rôles sont inversés UU et que c'est pas le même contexte XD je l'ai même pas fait exprès, y bref, donc vala, dites-moi un peu ce que vous en pensez : Review ?


	7. Chapter 6: Relations et confusions

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Et voici le chapitre 6. Bref, ici on se penche sur la relation complexe entre Edward et Winry (fans du Edwin, profitez-en U.U).

Ainsi que sur ce que va faire Riza pour son pitit protégé :). Et Al dans tout ça ? Ben, il fait un peu de la figuration XD !

Mais on reste aussi un peu du côté des militaires, comme ça, ça fera un bon équilibre.

Enjoy ! ;D

Et comme c'est à la mode,je vais rep aux com's encore une fois :

_**Serleena:** Oui,Roy en taule,ça fait zarbi mais j'aimais bien l'idée XD. Sinon,comme dit le dicton,tant qu'il y a de la vie,il y a de l'espoir...Alors je vais peut être condamné Roy à mort XD,Nan,je wigole,merci pour la rewiew :)_

_**Astate:** Gentille,hein...La voila la suite,mais tu risque peut être de pas apprécié,par contre,si tu plonge la poupée vaudou dans de la crème anglaise,je peux peut être me grouiller XD.Merki pour la rewiew,j't'adore ;)_

_**Lumineko:** Héhé,j'adore mettre le doute dans l'esprit de mes lecteurs,je suis sadique,cruelle et méchante XD. Merci pour ta rewiew :)_

_**Kiku-chan:**Yeah,t'es sur la bonne voix ;). Et voila la suite,merci pour ta rewiew_

Bêta : Lil' booo.

_Je ne ferai que confirmer ce que dit Mymi : fans du Edwin, profitez-en :), j'ai bien peur que ça ne devienne assez compliqué par la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lieutenant raccrocha le combiné du téléphone appartenant à l'hôpital dans un soupir de soulagement. La conversation n'avait pas été bien longue mais elle avait suffi pour être convaincante (il faut dire que Riza avait de bons arguments, comme un Beretta par exemple). Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre en espérant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle se retourna vers Alphonse qui était assis sur une des nombreuses chaises alignées, à côté d'une personne âgée qui semblait visiblement un peu à côté de la plaque… La vieille dame lui faisait la conversation sur entre autre, le fait qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de jeunes médecins de nos jours et que ça faisait plaisir de voir enfin son petit-fils ici. Le cadet Elric l'écoutait sans vraiment l'écouter, il avait ses yeux marron dans le vide et semblait songeur, comme dans la plupart des cas où il était inquiet. Riza s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté avec un petit sourire. Elle prit la parole d'un ton doux, comme elle savait le faire dans les situations critiques :

- "C'est bon, demain normalement."

- "D'accord" répondit son interlocuteur sans grand enthousiasme.

Il y eut un court silence entre eux, entrecoupé par le bruit des infirmières et des docteurs qui passaient par là avant que la militaire ne reprenne la parole, la vieille dame étant partie rejoindre sa tante qui passait par là.

Riza poussa un micro soupir et reprit la parole, d'un ton un peu plus ferme et déterminé, mais toujours aussi souple :

- "Écoute Alphonse, je sais que toi et ton frère vous vous êtes éloignés pendant ces dernières semaines, que ce n'est pas forcément ce que vous auriez voulu, je comprends. Après tant d'années passées ensemble, toujours l'un avec l'autre, c'est dur de se séparer. Tu sais, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir avec le Colonel, car nous aussi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps..."

Alphonse avait prit un faible sourire à la dernière phrase d'Hawkeye, elle trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait mais...

- "Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me gène lieutenant. C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé que moi et Nii-san on ne se quitte pas mais il avait choisi sa voie avec l'armée, moi la mienne avec Lior, Rose et son bébé. Mais s'il était heureux avec vous, moi ça me suffisait, et puis quand il m'a écrit son unique lettre il semblait heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis la mort de notre mère. J'étais content qu'il fasse confiance aux adultes de nouveau !

Riza sourit, cette fameuse lettre elle s'en rappelait bien. C'était elle qui avait conseillé à Edward de l'écrire à Al. Elle avait remarqué que leur Fullmetal préféré avait été dans une phase de déprime car il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son petit frère ; en fait, il lui manquait cruellement. Riza qui était évidemment la plus clairvoyante de l'équipe lui en avait parlé et il l'en avait remerciée du fond du coeur. Et donc Edward avait envoyé cette lettre.

Mais si Alphonse n'était pas triste pour ça, il l'était pour quoi alors ?

- "Mais dis-moi Alphonse, qu'est-ce qui te chagrine alors ?"

Le concerné se figea un peu puis se détendit avant de répondre d'une voix qui se voulait désolée :

- "C'est pour Winry. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé entre elle et grand frère mais apparemment, ils auraient eu une grosse dispute. Depuis Winry était vraiment très triste, elle n'arrêtait pas de déprimer et elle ne mangeait plus. Elle me faisait peine à voir, surtout qu'elle ne méritait pas ça, elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert de la mort de ses parents, elle méritait vraiment d'être heureuse. Vous savez, elle aime Edward depuis très longtemps, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, enfin je l'espère. Après tout, ça n'étonnerait personne."

- "Hmmhmmm..."

Riza se contenta d'écouter sans faire de commentaire. En fait, pour être franche et honnête, elle se fichait un peu de l'état d'esprit de la jeune Rockbell, celle-ci portait aussi peu d'intérêt à l'armée. Mais c'était légitime, celle-ci lui avait prit ses parents et ses deux amis d'enfance, ce que la fille aux yeux bleu ciel avait de plus cher au monde. Alors comment ne pas leur en vouloir, elle-même détestait les militaires, mais pour d'autres raisons.

- "Je sais que Winry est triste, mais je ne pense pas que faire ça lui fasse du bien. Un jour ou l'autre, Edward retrouvera la mémoire et ce jour-là elle sera encore plus triste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se repose sur des illusions."

- "Je sais lieutenant, mais moi je préfère la voir heureuse et puis je pense que c'est aussi bon pour mon frère, ça lui permettra de s'aérer l'esprit. Après tout, s'il arrêtait les frais, ça ne serait pas plus mal."

La femme aux yeux marrons tilta et se garda pour elle ses pensées mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Alphonse venait, d'une façon plus ou moins cachée, de dire qu'Ed devrait quitter l'armée !

Elle décida de ne rien dire et de prendre cette phrase sous une autre forme. Aussi, elle quitta brusquement l'endroit où elle s'était assise pour aller se débarbouiller dans les toilettes des filles, laissant le cadet Elric légèrement ahuri face à ce comportement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- "Voilà Ed c'est terminé."

La jeune fille blonde déposa ses derniers outils baignant dans la graisse sur sa table avec d'autres trucs et bidules en fer, aciers et autres métaux sur la table de chevet du patient et admira son travail, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Ledit Edward se releva difficilement et bougea un peu son bras en faisant un mouvement simple et pas trop grand, histoire de se dérouiller de ces longues heures passées à être immobile et allonger,sans faire aucun mouvement de bras ou même de poignet, et répondit avec un sourire satisfait :

- "C'est parfait, tu es vraiment un mécano du tonnerre, Winry"

La concernée eut le rose aux joues devant ce compliment et décida pour se donner une allure de ranger le bordel qu'elle avait mit sur sa table de nuit, ou les infirmières allaient lui passer un savon. Elle enleva aussi son tablier, couvert de taches d'huile pour le ranger avec le reste dans sa grosse valise. Elle refit sa queue de cheval puis prit l'ancien automail mais une infirmière l'arrêta :

- "Attendez, pouvons-nous le garder s'il vous plaît ? C'est pour des tests."

- "Comme vous voulez." répondit la fille aux yeux clairs, en haussant les épaules, indifférente.

Un fois la bonne femme partie, le silence s'installa entre les deux ados, entrecoupé par leurs respirations et le bruit de quelques machines utilisées pour les soins, que Winry a beaucoup affectionnés d'ailleurs.

Edward se décida à prendre la parole, d'une voix un peu tremblante :

- "Alors... combien de temps depuis... ce jour ?"

Winry serra les poings. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de lui et répondit tout en lui arrangeant son oreiller afin qu'il s'allonge mieux :

- "Deux mois."

- "Deux mois…" répéta le garçon.

Ça faisait si longtemps… Pourtant leur relation ne semblait pas vraiment avoir évoluée. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient déjà dû attendre tout ce temps pour se déclarer, alors c'est sûr que ce n'était pas en deux mois qu'ils allaient commencer à...

Enfin bref, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour.

- "Et il s'en est passé des trucs ?"

Winry réfléchit, il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose de concret à Edward, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas l'air d'être un mensonge. Ils en avaient discuté avec Alphonse mais très vaguement.

Finalement, elle décida de faire simple :

- "Et bien, tu es resté avec nous à Resembul, toi et Al vous avez rattrapé de nombreuses années perdues ici et on a recommencé à bien s'entendre, comme autrefois.

Elle eut un sourire triste, si seulement ça avait pu être comme ça. Retrouver l'insouciance de leur enfance, la joie de vivre, sans pêchés ni poids oppressants, juste vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche comme on dirait, loin du fardeau de l'armée et des horreurs du monde. Comme une vraie famille : Ed, elle, Al, Mamie Pinako. Le seul souci serait de savoir le nombre de tel poisson qu'on pêcherait ou quel bouquin on allait découvrir. Gérer la boutique d'automails. Oui, ça se rapprocherait du paradis.

Elle émergea de ses pensées par la voix d'Ed qui lui demandait :

- "Et l'armée."

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait quitté l'armée, sinon elle ne pourrait pas expliquer la présence de Riza ici. Il fallait qu'elle lui trouve une bonne raison d'être resté dans l'armée tout en continuant à vivre avec eux.

- "Tu as décidé de te suspendre de tes fonctions."

- "Ha bon ?"

- "Oui, une sorte de 'retraite' anticipée."

- "Du moment que je suis libre." fit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent devant son amie qui soupirait de soulagement.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire ici d'abord ?"

- "L'armée t'avait rappelé pour une erreur de dossier."

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas d'imagination pour pouvoir raconter des histoires.

- "Et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite ?"

Winry allait une nouvelle fois répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée sur Virginie Vina qui avait un air gêné mais en même temps grave. Elle obligea la blonde à se lever en la traînant par la main, celle-ci essaya de se débattre mais elle fut très persuasive et la força à la suivre dans le couloir.

Là, elle la regarda l'air sévère, prête à la gronder comme elle gronderait l'une de ses filles.

- "Dîtes-moi mademoiselle, qu'alliez-vous répondre à ça ?"

- "Je..."

- "Si quelqu'un est le mieux placé pour savoir quoi répondre à ce jeune homme, ce n'est certainement pas vous ! Imaginez si vous aviez dit quelque chose qui aurait pu causer des séquelles à son cerveau !"

- "Je ne savais pas, par... pardon..."

Winry baissa la tête, les yeux brillant étrangement, elle était apparemment au bord des larmes. L'idée d'avoir risqué de faire du mal à Edward lui fendit le cœur.

L'infirmière se redressa, un air compatissant sur le visage, elle avait visiblement été un peu trop dure.un petit moment se passa entre elles puis elle finis par poser une main sur son épaule avec un petit sourir:

- "Ce n'est rien, mais à partir de maintenant faites attention à ce que vous dites. Évitez de répondre à ses questions si celles-ci traitent sur ces deux derniers mois s'il vous plaît."

- "Oui madame..."

Sur ce, elle s'en alla d'un pas léger pour rejoindre ses collègues, laissant l'adolescente seule appuyée contre le mur, les yeux bas, honteuse devant la porte de la chambre de son pseudo petit copain.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un petit brun à lunettes raccrocha le combiné, soupirant à la fois de soulagement et d'ennui. Cette courte discussion avait été suffisante pour le détendre un peu. Mais pas trop quand même, après tout, lui aussi avait une mission !

Il dirigea son regard vers la bibliothèque où était une jeune femme à lunettes qu'il connaissait assez bien, un petit sourire ornant ses traits.

- "Mademoiselle Schiezka, s'il vous plaît !"

La dénommée Schiezka passa sa tête d'innocente par l'embrasure de la porte, jetant un regard interrogatif derière ses verres de lunettes, les bras comme à son habitude chargés de livres.

- "Oui adjudant-chef Fuery ?"

- "Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez connaissance des lois concernant les arrestations et les droits des suspect en garde à vue ?"

La jeune femme brune sembla réfléchir un instant laissant la lumière se refléter sur ses lunettes carrées, un doigt sur le menton, puis déclara avec un sourire triomphant :

- "Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle !!!! J'avais passé près de trois heures à lire tout ça. C'étaient des dossiers empilés avec des numéros de lois numérotés ! Difficile de ne pas m'en souvenir puisque c'est juste après avoir lu tout ça que je m'étais fait prendre et qu'on m'avait renvoyée !"

Fuery sourit. Sacrée Schiezka ! Mais au moins il était sûr d'une chose : si les lois étaient ici, ça allait épargner à son bon sous-lieutenant de chercher tout ça dans un océan de papiers. Par contre, il restait une chose à vérifier...

- "Mais dites-moi, est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?"

- "Et bien, ça fait déjà pas mal de temps, presque deux ans… Ma mémoire est bonne mais pas à ce point... Par contre je me souviens très bien où il ont été entreposés !"

- "C'est déjà ça."

Fuery lui sourit gentiment pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas fauté et se dirigea dans l'immense pièce remplie de bouquins. Tout simplement magnifique,grande,spacieuse, mais le problème était qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'étagères qui cachaient les grandes fenêtres pour y voir clair.

Le binoclard soupira et commença à prendre les livres qui avaient été mis à sa disposition.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un énorme sifflement retentit dans toute la gare du centre, un sifflement qui appartenait à une locomotive à vapeur. En effet le train qui venait de faire un long voyage s'était arrêté avec ses passagers. Le contrôleur déclara fortement l'arrêt final du quai et fit signe à tous les voyageurs de descendre. Rapidement la foule qui était déjà bien nombreuse devint encore plus dense. Des dizaines de personnes qui venaient des quatre coins du pays, ou qui rentraient chez elles tout simplement, marchaient dans tous les sens valise à la main, tous plus ou moins à la recherche de proches qui les attendaient après un aussi long voyage.

C'est dans cette agitation que Riza Hawkeye et Alphonse Elric attendaient impatiemment. La militaire du duo était contente de pouvoir enfin respirer un bon bol d'air après presque 2 jours enfermée. Même si elle avait l'habitude de passer plusieurs heures dans une pièce pour son travail avec Mustang, elle ne s'y ferait jamais complètement. Son truc à elle était de sortir, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne prendrait jamais un travail de bureau à temps complet. Elle préférait largement être garde du corps, non pas qu'elle travaillait plus les muscles que la tête (comme un certain sous-lieutenant) mais elle était plus efficace avec l'esprit aéré.

En attendant que le passager qu'ils attendaient descende, Riza décida de tuer le temps grâce au meilleur passe-temps connu : la discussion.

- "Dis-moi Alphonse"

- "Oui lieutenant ?"

- "Juste comme ça, cela va de soit mais... Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais une petite idée de pourquoi ton aîné ne veut pas se rappeler de ces deux derniers mois ?"

- "Non, je pense que ça a un rapport plus ou moins étroit avec Winry mais à part ça..." répondit le cadet Elric en haussant les épaules.

Intérieurement la femme au chignon soupira ; le plus jeune allait être épargné par tout leurs hem… problèmes. Elle pensait en effet que ce n'était pas à elle de le lui dire, en vérité, elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il fallait le lui dire. C'est vrai qu'Alphonse était réputé pour être une personne naïve et candide, et lui apprendre une telle chose…

Et bien il allait sûrement tomber dans les pommes pendant près d'une semaine et il faudrait amménager un chambre pour lui à côté de celle de son frère !

Elle coupa court à ses pensées, la personne tant attendue était enfin dans son champ de vision. Elle était habillée comme d'habitude très sobrement, mais assez jolie avec son pull blanc recouvrant son t-shirt à manches longues vertes, ainsi qu'une jolie jupe claire qui contrairement à celle de Winry avait une longueur raisonnable. Avec son bébé dans les bras, elle avait vraiment l'air très mature. Ses cheveux roses et bruns volant dans le vent elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

Riza la salua respectueusement et déclara d'une voix neutre mais sympathique :

- "Bienvenue à Central mademoiselle Rose. "

Enfin elle arrivait, peut-être, la clef de tous leurs soucis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur mon ordi alors que j'avais pas le droit d'y aller à cause de mon B. Blanc, bande de veinards XD.

Remarque, pour le chapitre que je vous donne vous méritez au moins ça...

Bref, j'ai fait venir Rose parce que je la trouve classe :) euh, sérieusement elle va jouer un grand rôle dans ma fic, et puis je trouve qu'elle apparaît pas souvent dans les fics (c'est bizarre comme son taux de popularité est bas...Les fan du Edvy et du Royed ne veulent pas la voir avec Ed,tout comme les fans du Edwin,qui sont souvent fan du Roy/Riza,il reste plus beaucoup de personne qui l'aime...) je trouve qu'elle mérite cet honneur, moi je l'aime bien Rose... (plus que Winry XD) et pour savoir les raisons, bah, voir mon profil (pub, pub sans l'être XD)

Bon, j'arrête, review please :)


	8. Chapter 7:Délicatesses

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Et que voilà le prochain chapitre, alors qu'est-ce que Rosinette (p'tite dédicace) vient faire ici ? Telle est la question.

A part ça, du côté de Roy on a trouvé une solut' ? Et bien, on va voir tout ça !

Enjoy :D

PS:Bande de veinard,je voulais la poster que ce week end la suite mais comme je suis en vac' grâce à mon stage,ben,je me sens d'humeur généreuse XD,entre autre,j'était super contente de voir autant de rewiew laisser,de plus,je tiens à remercier Sabine02 d'avoir laisser une rewiew à chaque chapitre alors qu'elle découvrais ;)

_**Kiku-chan**:Oui,notre pauvre Edo est pas au mieux de sa forme,ce chapitre ne va malheuresement t'aider à t'y retrouver(ou peut être un peu XD).Merci pour la rewiew_

_**Astate:** J'espère que ce chap' va te rassasier ;)(merci au passage pour ton com's sur mon blog)Malheuresment,Winry n'est pas prête de lâcher Edo,mais heuresement,ni Riza.Merci pour ta rewiew,kissou_

_**Serleena:** Ben,chacun son opignon,pour ma part,je la trouve super comme perso.Et tu as peut être un début de piste ;p.Merci pour ta rewiew :)_

_**Lumineko:**Enfin quelqu'un de mon avis,ça fait plaisir. Voila la suite.Merci pour la rewiew_

_**Dragonna:**Et oui,mais Winry,c'est Winry :s.En tout cas,parmis toutes tes questions,tu as trouver la bonne réponse,reste à savoir laquelle XD.Quand au Ed/Win faux(puisqu'on l'apelle comme ça),il va malheuresement durer,mais le Royed va aussi s'instaler lentement mais sûrement(une fois la dizaine de chapitre passée XD).Merci beaucoup pour la rewiew :D_

_**Sabine02:** Déjà,merci pour toute tes rewiews,et ensuite,voila la suite.Bonne lecture_

_Bêta lectrice :__ Lil' booo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alphonse se jeta dans les bras de sa tendre amie, en faisant évidemment attention à son petit. Il était parti avec hâte sans vraiment donner d'explication à sa douce. Dans l'urgence de la nouvelle, il avait juste dit que son frère était en danger et qu'il devait se rendre à Central le plus tôt possible.

Cela avait mit Rose dans un gros état d'inquiétude. Edward comptait énormément pour elle, alors savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien, c'était horrible. Aussi, quand Alphonse lui téléphona pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle s'était dépêchée de prendre son petit, préparer ses affaires et partir directement en train pour la cité du Centre.

Alphonse s'enleva délicatement de ses bras, c'était assez amusant de voir que Rose faisait une tête de plus que lui et pourtant, on voyait qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Riza en était toute amusée puis elle décida de prendre la petite valise légère et de les conduire en direction de la voiture qu'elle avait louée pour les déplacements.

Une fois sortie de la foule étouffante du bâtiment et éloignée des bruits incommodants des sifflements de train, la petite troupe se dirigea vers le véhicule où la jeune femme blonde se mit à la place du conducteur, Rose à côté d'elle. Alphonse se mit derrière et s'occupa du précieux bébé de la jeune fille.

Un fois la voiture démarrée, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses décida d'engager la conversation :

- "Alors dites-moi... Heu, lieutenant Hawkeye..."

- "Vous pouvez m'appeler Riza" répondit la concernée avec un petit sourire, sans cesser de quitter la route des yeux.

- "Hem, Riza... Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez appelée ?"

Riza soupira intérieurement, mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, elle se sentait à la fois honteuse et gênée de devoir parler de ça à cette jeune fille. Elle avait aussi peur de réveiller des séquelles de passé et qu'elle lui en veuille. Même si elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes, elle ne voulait pas se faire détester mais...

Mais elle devait lui demander, pour Edward et pour Roy aussi...

Prenant une grande respiration, elle répondit :

- "Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure, le temps que vous vous remettiez de votre voyage"

Le lieutenant décida qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas tout de suite, elle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet devant Alphonse, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça et puis...

Et puis, de toute façon celui-ci risquait de le répéter à Winry, et la jeune militaire n'y tenait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Je n'en peux plus, j'abandooooooonne"

Fuery sortit son nez de ses livres pour voir la jeune femme brune allongée sur le côté, ses lunettes de travers, un livre ouvert posé sur le corps. Il comprenait son état de fatigue, lui-même commençait à avoir mal aux yeux à force de parcourir des centaines de mots par pages, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de baisser les bras ; Havoc, Hawkeye, Edward, Mustang et tous les autres membres de l'équipe comptaient sur eux.

- "Courage mademoiselle Schiezka, on y est presque."

-"Moi je n'en peux plus Adjudant, j'aime lire, c'est indéniable, mais là..."

Le petit militaire à lunettes se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il déclara avec un petit sourire :

- "Très bien, nous allons faire une pause, nous serons plus efficaces le ventre plein et l'esprit reposé."

Schiezka lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et se dépêcha de se lever pour aller à la cafétéria.

Là-bas, ils prirent chacun leur portion puis s'installèrent à une table, l'un face à l'autre tout en grignotant leur repas. A cette heure ci de la journée, il y avait peu de monde et donc moins d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- "Dites-moi mademoiselle Schiezka ?"

- "Oui, Adjudant chef ?"

- "Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?"

La fille aux yeux couleur émeraude déglutit un peu, semblant réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis déclara à voix basse :

- "Et bien, je pense que cette histoire n'est pas tout à fait nette."

-"Je pense la même chose, Havoc m'a dit qu'Archer avait été mis en charge de l'affaire et que c'est lui qui gérait tout, étrange non ?"

- "Sans compter sur le fait que les hauts gradés et le président lui même suivent cette histoire avec beaucoup d'intérêt et de curiosité."

- "Vous avez sans doute raison. Quelque chose me dit que cela est plus qu'une affaire d'agression sexuelle."

- "Je me rappelle un jour d'une phrase que le major Edward avait dite : 'Une vérité se cache sous une autre vérité' "

- "Je pense que nous devrions nous mettre sur nos gardes."

- "Et rester alertes à tout ce qui peut nous paraître louche"

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête affirmativement d'un air sérieux avant de prendre chacun une gorgée de leur tasse de café habituel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le jardin qui était derrière l'hôpital, deux jeunes gens se promenaient à travers le gazon et les arbres morts, entrés en hibernation jusqu'au printemps prochain. Tous les deux étaient blonds et semblaient avoir le même âge sauf que le garçon du duo était en chaise roulante et semblait couvert de bandages. Le ciel était assez clair, bien que voilé par des nuages baladeurs et quelques oiseaux de saison qui passaient par là. L'air frais mais doux soufflait avec une légère brise, les feuilles mortes recouvraient le sol, de couleur rouge, jaune, orange, de rares fois verte ; cela se sentait que c'était l'automne.

Winry avançait lentement à travers les feuilles mortes, poussant la chaise de son pseudo petite ami, salissant un peu ses petites bottes noires, cherchant un endroit où Edward se sentirait le mieux. Elle sentait son coeur battre contre sa poitrine, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait un moment seul à seul avec lui, enfin, la première fois depuis _ce_ fameux jour où tout avait basculé.

Elle secoua la tête intérieurement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, Edward était là, avec elle, et c'était le plus important.

- "Ici c'est bien"

Sans laisser le temps à Ed de répondre, elle chercha le banc le plus proche et s'assit dessus après avoir calé le malade à côté d'elle, malade qui ne cessait de sourire depuis la ballade : c'était enfin le seul moment où lui et sa belle étaient en tête à tête, sans infirmiers ou militaires. Évidemment, il pensait à Riza pour ça... ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que malgré la rancoeur qu'il avait envers l'armée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de tendresse pour cette femme. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas, ils n'avaient pas gardé les cochons ensemble ! Qui plus est, elle était entièrement dévouée à son bâtard de supérieur. Tiens d'ailleurs celui-là, il ne se rappelait pas que quelqu'un y ait fait allusion depuis... et bien, depuis son hospitalisation.

- "Au fait, merci d'être venue." dit-il pour couper court à ses pensées gênantes, surtout lors d'un tel moment.

Son amie d'enfance se releva vers lui et sourit gentiment.

- "Ce n'est rien." répondit-elle l'air modeste.

- "Si, c'est quelque chose ! s'exclama le blondinet, tu as toujours été là pour moi et Alphonse, tu nous supportes depuis je ne sais combien d'années et nous... et bien, on ne te remercie jamais assez correctement ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Winry."

Ladite Winry se mit à rougir délicatement sous le regard attendri de son compagnon. Elle se tritura les doigts avec nervosité et Edward le remarqua, aussi, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'obligea à lui faire face, plongeant ses prunelles d'or dans ses yeux bleu océan.

- "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Winry." fit-il si doucement qu'elle crut qu'il chuchotait, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de... douceur dans son regard, lui qui est d'habitude si froid, râleur et impulsif, c'était très étonnant de sa part. Il ne montrait de la douceur qu'envers Alphonse, même petit, il semblait distant avec elle, alors le voir là, si proche, avec tant de délicatesse... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...

- "Ce n'est rien..." dit-elle en baissant les yeux, triste.

Il lâcha d'une main les siennes et l'utilisa pour lui saisir délicatement le menton, cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle disait ça. Il la força à le regarder, augmentant la couleur rouge de ses joues.

- "Alors dans ce cas... Laisse-moi me rapprocher de toi." souffla-t-il doucement en s'approchant un peu plus près...

Et sans aucun autre mot, il l'embrassa délicatement, et bien qu'il n'y était pas allé brusquement, la jeune Rockbell ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Mais les referma bien vite pour goûter à ce moment qui semblait l'envoyer au septième ciel. Elle passa lentement ses bras au dessus du cou du Fullmetal qui faisait de même avec sa taille...

Et autour d'eux, des oiseaux roucoulaient pour la dernière fois de la saison, avant de partir vers des pays plus chauds, les fleurs s'épanouissaient et faisaient profiter pour une dernière fois de leurs couleurs chaudes aux autres étrangers avant de se replier sur elles-mêmes, les lapins chahutaient avant de repartir dans leurs terriers hiberner. Les nuages jouaient à cache-cache avec le soleil, celui-ci timide et hésitant avait montré sa chaleur et ses couleurs. La brise douce mais fraîche annonçait le départ du printemps, l'installation de l'automne et l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Parmi tout ça, une infirmière repartit dans le bâtiment pour s'occuper de ses patients qui avaient besoin d'elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin arrivé à l'hôpital, le petit groupe marchait tranquillement à travers le couloir rempli d'hommes et de femmes en blanc. On pouvait sans aucun mal distinguer les résidents du bâtiment et les _autres_. C'est à dire, les visiteurs venus voir leurs proches, les futurs patients qui attendaient leur hospitalisation et d'autres gens.

Riza soupira, c'est vrai que les hostos étaient de plus en plus pleins, surtout en cette saison où l'hiver annonçait des angines, des grippes, des rhumes qui allaient aggraver le cas de certains habitants qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se soigner. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y allait avoir une pénurie de médicaments dans peu de temps et que ça allait être dur, certains seraient obligés d'avoir recours au marché noir, laissant des gens sans scrupules profiter de la pauvreté des autres.

C'est là que la militaire se félicita d'avoir envoyé Fullmetal directement à l'hôpital plutôt que d'attendre. De toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé, ça n'aurait pas pu durer.

Lorsque la troupe arriva dans la chambre du petit blond, ils furent surpris de voir qu'elle était vide, ni Winry, ni Edward n'étaient là. Il ne restait qu'un verre d'eau sur la table du patient qui avait sans doute servi à prendre les médicaments et la grosse valise de la mécanicienne qui lui servait à transporter ses outils. La chaise roulante n'était pas là non plus, il n'y avait que le lit qui était parfaitement fait et la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer les chambres.

Elle ne savait pas d'où elle tenait cela, mais Hawkeye sentit un malaise en elle...

- "Et bien, où est-ce qu'ils sont ?" demanda Rose.

- "Je ne sais pas, je pensais que c'était trop tôt pour Edward de sortir dehors mais quelqu'un a apparemment voulu lui faire plaisir..." répondit Riza avec une pointe d'amertume.

- "Ils sont dans le jardin." fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement et virent Vina. Le lieutenant sourit un peu à la jeune femme et présenta celle-ci à Rose (et accessoirement à Alphonse qui ne la connaissait que de vue.)

- "Vous savez quand ils rentreront, il fait froid dehors et j'ai un peu peur pour mon Nii-san, même s'il est avec Winry."

La femme blonde approuva, elle n'aimait pas trop le fait que son protégé soit à l'extérieur avec son agresseur qui traînait dehors. Winry ne serait pas assez forte pour se battre contre lui s'il avait Edward... Déjà que celui ci avec alchimie et automail,n'était pas fort,alors un jeune fille...

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je leur ai donné une heure de retour et s'ils ne reviennent pas, j'irai les chercher moi-même, dit l'infirmière avec un sourire, mais dites-moi un peu, que fait cette demoiselle ici ?"

Disant cela, elle se retourna vers Rose qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis son arrivée. La concernée serra son bébé dans ses bras et sourit innocemment aux autres. Riza serra les dents... Il était temps qu'elle explique pourquoi elle avait fait venir la jeune fille ici, le temps où il faudra qu'elle lui demande l'impensable ...

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise pour éviter que le coup ne soit trop dur et chercha les mots pour commencer son récit…

Récit lourd de conséquences, de pêchés, d'horreur mais aussi d'espoir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et je coupe ici :p. Je voulais me réserver un chapitre entier pour l'explication de Riza avec Rose, gnagnagnana XD (Pas taper)

Pour la scène entre Winry et Edward, je l'ai écrite en pensant à twa, Sista ;D (parce que je t'adouuure :3)

Enfin bref,une p'tite review s'youplait


	9. Chapter 8:Petit dénouement

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, enjoy, c'est tout.Et aussi,une réponse aux rewiew:

_Serleena :__ Oui, pas taper parce que voila la suite XD. Tu vas bien voir ce que Riza et Rose vont ce dire. Merci pour la rewiew. Bonne lecture_

_Sabine02 :__ La réaction de Rose. J'ai décider de faire un truc bien. Je crois que t'as été une des seules à apprécier la scène entre Ed et Winry XD. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta rewiew_

_Dragonna :__ Houaou ! Tu m'as écrit un roman que j'en ai la bouché bée ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Alors, en effet, comme tu as pu le remarquer, Winry et Alphonse n'étaient pas emballer par le fait qu'Ed reste dans l'armé mais bon, faut les comprendre... du moins Alphonse XD. Sinon, oui, Winry en profite, j'ai fait cette scène exprès pour elle car en effet, la suite risque d'être un peu moins drôle pour elle (enfin... bref), sinon, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire un Ed/Win faux, tu m'en veux pas j'espère XD. Et en effet, Riza et l'infermière veillent aux grains ;) .Sinon, faut quand même un peu patienter pour le Royed, parce qu'à moins que Roy n'essaye la télépathie (comme Ed dans le tome 13 XD), avec Mustang sous les verrous et Edward à l'hosto, ça risque d'être dur. Sinon, je suis contente que t'apprécies "ma" Rose :).Merci pour ta rewiew et bonne lecture_

_Lumineko :__ Respire, respire XD. Il te faudra du souffle pour la suite mais t'inquiète pas, Riza surveille Edo de près (là, elle a eu une baisse de forme XD).Merci pour la rewiew, Enjoy_

_**Bêta lectrice :**__** Lil' Booo**._

_**Aahh on sent que l'intrigue commence doucement à se dénouer… ! On sait enfin pourquoi l'aide de Rose est suscitée… Et cela va provoquer pas mal de changements c'est sûr, en particulier pour un (voire deux !) personnage(s)… ;p**_

_**Et qui est ce mystérieux personnage qui entre en scène à la fin ? **_

**… _Bonne lecture :)_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- "Et bien voilà, j'ai besoin de vous pour aider Edward à récupérer sa mémoire"

Rose la jaugea du regard pendant quelques instants, en quoi avait-elle besoin d'elle ? Ho, bien entendu elle et lui avaient vécu pas mal de choses, Lior et Cornello. Ensuite, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tard dans cette même ville en compagnie de Scar et de Ly... Dante. Et enfin dans cet étrange manoir où ils avaient dansé une valse ensemble.

A cette pensée, elle se sentit rougir, c'est vrai qu'elle avait pendant un moment éprouvé quelque chose pour ce garçon qu'elle voyait autrefois arrogant et prétentieux, mais finalement mignon et posé. Mais au final, son coeur s'était dirigé vers son petit frère qui était plus gentil, plus doux... Un peu comme elle.

Enfin bref, c'est là-bas qu'elle avait vécu avec Edward le plus grand moment de celui-ci ; il avait réussi à ramener son frère avec son corps. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien en alchimie, elle pu dire qu'il avait donné Dante et Glutonny en échange... Cet homonculus prénommé Envy ayant bizarrement disparu quand Alphonse avait ramené son aîné à la vie...

Enfin bref, pour en revenir au sujet principal, elle pensait que même si Edward et elle avaient vécu beaucoup de choses, ce n'était pas grâce à elle ou à sa présence qu'il allait retrouver la mémoire, mais en quoi alors ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Riza lui adressa un sourire triste et amer, puis elle se retourna vers madame Vina et le cadet des frères Elric :

- "Excusez-moi tous les deux, est-ce que vous pouvez nous attendre dans le couloir ?"

Alphonse fut quelque peu surpris mais l'infirmière posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire chaleureux et rassurant et l'entraîna hors de la pièce pour laisser le lieutenant et la jeune fille brune seules. Aussi, elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua doucement dans un courant d'air un peu amplifié à cause de la grande fenêtre ouverte.

Une fois en tête à tête, Riza s'assit en face de Rose qui tenait toujours son petit dans ses bras et commença d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui tremblait à cause du stress :

- "En fait, ce qui est arrivé à Edward est beaucoup plus grave."

Rose sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos. Elle avait peur de commencer à comprendre et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Son bébé le sentit et il commença à s'agiter, elle tenta donc de garder son calme.

- "Il s'est fait..."

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. En fait, Hawkeye était tout simplement au bord des larmes et elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour pouvoir calmer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses/bruns si elle-même n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser et à contrôler ses larmes. A sa grande surprise, l'adolescente en face d'elle lui saisit d'une main la sienne et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant même si elle aussi était à deux doigts de pleurer :

- "Je m'en doutais..."

Riza lui sourit à son tour puis sécha les larmes qui menaçaient de couler ; elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant alors que Roy, Edward et tous les autres comptaient sur elle. Elle s'interdisait de baisser les bras. Elle reprit d'une voix plus ferme et distincte :

- "En effet, nous l'avons retrouvé dans un sale état. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas arrêté la bonne personne et j'ai besoin qu'il s'en souvienne, mais l'ennui c'est que le traumatisme a causé un choc à son cerveau et il a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ces 2 derniers mois et a interprété les choses comme il le voulait."

Rose l'écoutait en hochant la tête et commençait doucement à comprendre, non pas que ça lui faisait peur, c'était juste étonnant.

- "Je crois que je comprends, j'ai moi-même subi un viol et vous voudriez que je lui rappelle le sien en utilisant la psychologie ?"

Hawkeye se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était bien ça... Quand l'infirmière lui avait dit "appel au viol", elle s'était tout de suite rappelée qu'une jeune fille qu'Ed et Al connaissaient avait subi la même chose. Elle pensait qu'une personne ayant déjà vécu cela pourrait les aider.

Mais avec du recul, elle se rendit compte que c'était tout simplement inhumain de faire ça a quelqu'un, mais c'était leur seul espoir...

- "Je ferai de mon mieux."

Évidemment, Riza écarquilla les yeux : ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça ?!? Devant son air étonné, elle se contenta de sourire :

-"Vous savez, j'ai vaincu ce traumatisme depuis longtemps. Alphonse m'a beaucoup aidée et je ne vois ça maintenant que comme un mauvais souvenir, si mon expérience peut vous aider, je serais ravie de vous apporter un coup de main"

La militaire aux yeux d'ambre s'affaissa d'un coup sur sa chaise en soupirant de soulagement, elle qui s'attendait à une réaction négative ! C'était vraiment une fille formidable, cette Rose !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Et donc, vous voyez pourquoi Edward devrait boire du lait."

La femme en face du cadet Elric se contenta de hocher la tête avec un petit sourire. Voilà près d'une heure qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le couloir en train de discuter. Enfin, discuter est un bien grand mot puisque Alphonse n'arrêtait pas de parler, et l'infirmière d'écouter inlassablement son interlocuteur. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui et de son frère et elle apprit beaucoup de choses sur son nouveau patient : celui-ci avait bientôt 16 ans et il avait une taille assez moyenne (pour ne pas dire petite), il détestait le lait mais adorait manger, il dormait beaucoup et il aimait écrire de la main gauche.

Ce petit adolescent était pire que la concierge qu'elle rencontrait tous les jours en rentrant de son boulot en bas de son immeuble, qui savait absolument tout sur tout des gens du quartier : qui fait quoi avec qui, où et à quel moment (et même de quelle manière, ce qui est quand même fort !).

- "Al, arrête d'embêter cette pauvre femme, tu vois bien que tu la fatigues !"

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui était leur sujet de conversation : celui-ci semblait avoir une meilleure mine, l'air frais lui avait fait bu bien ! Elle remarqua bien ses joues roses qui étaient un bon signe de vie. Ses plaies les plus artificielles s'étaient refermées, on allait donc pouvoir lui retirer quelques pansements, ce qui allait sans doute alléger son visage. Par contre, il avait toujours du mal à se lever et à bouger et il était donc tiré et poussé en fauteuil roulant que cette tendre fille aux longs cheveux blonds manipulait.

Fille qui avait elle aussi le rose aux joues, ainsi que des petites étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains se leva pour accueillir son frangin, suivi de peu par Virginie qui décida de les laisser entre amis.

Après avoir mit au courant Edward et Winry de l'arrivée de sa chère amie, Alphonse les invita à les rejoindre, elle et Riza, dans la chambre de son aîné qui accepta. Il toqua trois coups à la porte et la réponse fut positive, et le trio rentra avec le sourire dans la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "NOM D'UN POLAR !!!!!"

Fuery sursauta et manqua de peu de tomber de la grosse pile de livre sur laquelle il était perché, en train de lire le chapitre 8 de la loi n°72. Il se rattrapa de justesse et utilisa l'échelle pour descendre doucement de son perchoir, et d'aller rejoindre Schiezka qui venait de hurler, histoire qu'elle s'explique un peu.

Il trouva celle-ci tenant un énorme dossier à la main, fermé, mais qui avait heureusement un marque-page. Son expression était étonnée mais aussi... avec une pointe de fierté. Elle lui brandit le document sous son nez et déclara avec une voix soulagée et triomphante :

- "J'ai trouvéééééééé !!!!"

Ceci dit, elle se laissa tomber aux pieds de l'adjudant qui la releva avec sollicitude pour l'asseoir sur une petite pile de livre qui était par là.

- "Alors voyons ça..."

Il commença à lire là où il y avait un marque-page, sous l'oeil attentif de la jeune femme à côté de lui. Une fois terminé, il ferma le dossier rempli de feuilles et se tourna vers la bibliothécaire :

- "On ne peut pas aller le dire directement, nous avons des obligations ici."

- "Le sous-lieutenant pourrait aller le faire."

- "Vous croyez vraiment qu'il acceptera ?"

- "C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas d'arguments très convaincants, il faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse le persuader."

- "Oui, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de faire peur."

Ils firent mine de réfléchir en même temps dans un même marmonnement, puis ils se regardèrent avec le même sourire et dirent d'une voix similaire :

- "Hawkeye !"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien loin de tout ça, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même et assis sur son banc, Roy Mustang réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Havoc. Ça l'étonnait un peu qu'Hawkeye s'occupe autant d'Edward, il se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle recherche sans ménagement le vrai coupable...

Le _vrai_ coupable.

L'homme eut une grimace à cette pensée, qui était accentuée par l'obscurité de sa cellule, ce qui lui donnait vraiment un air sombre et malsain. Comment allait-il _le_ dire. Il savait bien qu'il devrait dire la vérité mais il avait trop honte !

Honte d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Honte d'avouer, tout simplement !

A cause de lui, le Fullmetal était à l'hôpital, dans un sale état,à cause de lui,il s'était fait...Son subordonné...

- "Edward..."

Ce garçon qui avait tout chamboulé. Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant. En admettant qu'il réussisse par on ne sait quel moyen, à sortir d'ici ou qu'Ed daigne venir le voir. Tout était de sa faute, tout.

Et il ne pouvait même pas trouver le moyen de s'excuser mais juste d'attendre ici, dans cette prison sale, humide et sordide, que ceux qui étaient impliqués avec lui trouvent un moyen de sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Coupant court à ses pensées, il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder en dehors de sa cellule pour deviner que c'était pour lui et il ne se leva pas, pas même la tête, quand un homme en uniforme pénétra dans sa cellule. Il le fixait d'un regard glacial à faire pâlir n'importe quel détenu mais Roy n'en eut cure, si lui était là, cela voulait dire qu'il savait.

Il s'assit en face de lui sur son lit et fit signe au geôlier de fermer la porte à barreaux de sa cellule et de les laisser seuls.

Une fois cela fait, il lui adressa la parole d'un ton froid, un peu interrogatif mais surtout triomphant :

- "Vous n'avez jamais été prévenu que le Fullmetal se faisait agresser, n'est-ce pas."

Roy acquiesça durement, à quoi bon mentir tout ce qu'il ferait ce serait s'enfoncer encore plus. La tristesse dans son regard était infinie, mais elle était voilée par de l'indifférence.

- "Et vous savez très bien pourquoi."

Ça lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Ses entrailles étaient comme déchirées et il se retenait à peine de vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait avalé depuis son arrestation.

- "Depuis le début, j'étais avec lui. Depuis le départ, j'étais présent."

Archer sourit diaboliquement, il avait enfin le dernier mot sur cet homme qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il pouvait enfin le regarder de haut et marcher sur sa tête.

Et Mustang le savait, il savait qu'il venait de perdre, mais il se contenta de le laisser le dominer, sans rien faire ou dire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fenêtre ouverte faisait passer un grand courant d'air qui faisait claquer les portes brutalement si elles se trouvaient abandonnées et ouvertes. C'est donc pour ça que la jeune fille Rockbell se tenait devant afin de les fermer pour éviter d'autres claquements.

Enfin, c'était juste un prétexte, en fait elle voulait cacher sa peine dans les plies du rideau. Elle avait entendu dire que la petite copine d'Alphonse allait peut être aider Ed à retrouver la mémoire, mais elle n'était pas enthousiaste. On pouvait même dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rappelle de tout ça. Elle voulait le garder avec elle, près d'elle. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi attentionné avec elle, et puis il semblait heureux. Et même si elle ne savait pas tout, ce qui lui était arrivé était horrible. Pourquoi vouloir le faire souffrir à nouveau ?

Hawkeye l'avait bien vue, elle avait bien vu que la jeune Rockbell ne voulait pas de ça, mais Edward était leur seul espoir. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers celui-ci qui entretenait une conversation très animée avec son frère. Elle se dit avec sourire que, amnésie ou pas, Edward aimait et entretenait toujours un lien fort avec son frère. Un lien qu'elle aurait bien aimé comprendre mais qu'elle ne saurait sans doute jamais.

- "Mademoiselle Hawkeye, on a un appel pour vous."

Riza se tourna vers la bonne femme et se décida à la suivre jusqu'au centre de l'étage, laissant les deux jeunes filles et les deux garçons seuls dans la chambre avec l'infirmière Vina. Une fois arrivée au stand téléphonique après quelques bonnes minutes de marche, elle entra dans la cabine que la bonne femme lui avait indiquée et prit le téléphone.

- "Allô, Service Après Vente des alchimistes-Amnésiques bonjour !"

- "Votre humour s'améliore de jour en jour, Lieutenant"

Riza ne pu s'empêcher de rire de sa propre blague et de celle d'Havoc de l'autre bout du fil. Et cela lui faisait du bien, énormément de bien car ces derniers temps, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve et un peu de détente lui faisait du bien.

- "Alors, quoi de neuf ?"

- "Et bien, je suis allé parler au Colonel."

- "Vous lui avez parlé ! Et alors ? Il va bien ? Il n'est pas trop mal ? Comment il..."

- "Du calme Hawkeye ! D'abord, sachez qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, il... Il a l'air assez désespéré. Il m'a demandé d'arrêter l'enquête et tous ceux qui essayaient de le sortir de ce mauvais pas."

- "Si vous avez accepté, votre vie sera un enfer."

- "Le diable attendra un peu, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre... Après, il m'a dit un charabia que je n'ai pas compris."

- "Un charabia."

- "Pour une personne normalement constituée, oui."

Riza sentit sa bonne humeur diminuer d'un cran. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est maniaque des armes et qu'on maîtrise le feu, et qu'on peut foutre une raclée à 15 gars avec un seul point d'automail qu'on est pas forcément normal. Hugues aussi disait ça, et Roy n'était pas le seul à s'énerver.

- "Bref, dites-moi tout ce qu'il vous a dit."

Havoc joua donc l'intermédiaire, reportant mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Mustang sans oublier une seule syllabe. Riza le remercia chaleureusement et raccrocha le combiné, non sans souhaiter bon courage au sous-lieutenant. Après cela, elle s'assit sur le banc à côté pour réfléchir à ces paroles.

Si on la surnommait "Oeil de faucon", ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa grande capacité au sniper et à la précision, mais aussi à sa clairvoyance. Hawkeye, malgré ses airs froids et professionnels, connaissait bien les sentiments humains, elle avait vu et vécu des choses qui l'avaient sensibilisée. De plus, si elle connaissait le colonel depuis tant d'années, elle connaissait aussi l'attitude de celui-ci. Elle passa donc en mémoire chacune de ses phrases.

Au bout d'un moment, elle eut un petit tilt dans son esprit et elle comprit une partie de l'histoire. Ho, tout n'était pas encore clair, mais elle commençait à comprendre le point de vue de Roy. Et ça commençait un peu à lui faire peur.

Une autre sonnerie venant de la cabine à côté d'elle faillit la faire sursauter. Ne voyant personne autour d'elle, elle décida de décrocher :

- "Allô ?"

- "Bonjour lieutenant…" fit une voix malicieuse...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Une journée entière pour finir ça, vous y croyez ! En plus j'ai la sensation d'avoir diminué dans mon écriture, mes chapitres sont plus courts, moins soignés, faut que je me reprenne là !

Enfin bref, review quand même ?


	10. Chapter 9: Pensées impures

**Coupable ou innocent**

Cette fanfic aura ma mort XD. Hem... Heu, le chapitre précédent était un peu indispensable pour la suite de cette fic. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en 8 chapitres, je n'ai pas mis un poil d'action... En plus, j'ai oublié de préciser le caractère OOC des personnages...

... J'ai honte XD

Bref, bonne lecture (pour changer XP).Et merci beaucoup pour toute vos rewiew.Je vais accélérer le rythme:Une chapitre par semaine,grâce à vous :)

_Réponse aux rewiew:_

_Kiku-chan :__ Ben oui, il était pas si dur que ça a deviner, le rôle de Rose :). Winry est un peu méchante mais bon; dans ce chapitre, elle inspire plus de la pitié. Sinon, pour la voix malicieuse, tu auras la réponse tout de suite. Bonne lecture._

_Sabine02 :__J'ai fait exprès de mettre Rose comme ça dans ma fic (c'est sa revanche sur tout ceux qui la détestes XD). Et les questions sur Roy suscitent, mais va falloir un peu de patience sur ce point. Merci pour ta rewiew, bonne lecture :)_

_Seerlena :__ Le suspens est intense mais tu sera peut être rassasiée ici. Enjoy_

_Lumineko __: Ha, Mustang se laisse vraiment aller ici (qu'est ce que je suis vache avec lui XD). Et oui, Archer est un vilain pas beau qui mériterait la chaise électrique XD. Quand à Winry... on va essayer d'être un peu indulgent (un peu XD). Je suis contente que t'apprécie Rose et Riza ici. Bonne lecture :)_

_Dragonna :__ Plus de scène entre Ed et Winry... heu, j'aviserais XD., après tout, Riza est pas Superwoman, elle peut encore baisser sa garde (méchante Fagocyteuse XD). Et oui, vive Rose parce qu'elle est vraiment cool. Quand a Ed et sa mémoire... Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre (et tu auras encore plus envie de la tuer... XD.) Pour ce qui est de Riza et Roy, j'y avais mais c'est une bonne idée... je vais la noter sur mon carnet de bonne idées XD. Et beaucoup de questions sur l'attitude de Roy. J'adore torturer mes lecteurs (je suis bonne pour la peine de mort là XD). Quand à Rose... et bien, tu verras bien. Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Bonne lecture :)_

_Astate :__ (lui tend un mouchoir) Allons, allons, tu me connais, tu sais que je suis pas si vache... (Si on oublie la conversation d'hier XD). Promis, tu appréciera la fin (enfin, j'espère XD). Sinon, je ne crois pas que Archer a un seul fan XD. Sinon, les choses vont évoluées, je te rassure. Mais dans un sens peut être différents qu'on attend. Enfin, bonne lecture et bisou :)_

_Hanabi-chaan :__ Elle est super ta théorie, Sista, mais je pense pas que ce soit ça XD. Enfin, tu verras par toit même. Bisou, adore :)._

_**Bêta lectrice :**__** Lil' Booo.**_

_**Ahaaa… Ed va pas tarder à découvrir la vérité !**_

_**Et Mustang bientôt libéré ? Suspense, suspense !!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- "Comment allez-vous Lieutenant ?"

Fuery entendit juste une respiration faible à l'autre bout du fil. La jeune femme devait être surprise de l'entendre, surtout de deviner qu'elle était dans cet hôpital. A côté de lui, Schiezka guettait sa réaction, le petit écouteur collé à l'oreille. Elle pensait qu'au départ, elle ne les reconnaîtrait pas mais finalement :

- "Très bien, Adjudant chef, que me vaut votre appel ?"

Son interlocuteur sourit puis lui expliqua le contenu/trouvaille de Schiezka plus tôt dans la bibliothèque. S'en suivit un long récit sur ce fameux dossier et sur ce qu'il y avait avec, que la petite brunette n'arrivait pas très clairement à comprendre, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que le colonel allait peut être retrouver sa liberté...

Une fois son discours fini, Riza eut l'air sceptique à l'autre bout du fil :

- "Je ne peux pas abandonner le chevet d'Edward..."

- "C'est ce que je pensais, et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'Havoc devrait aller le faire."

- "_Havoc_ ?" Ce nom sonna dans sa bouche comme une indignation mais aussi comme si Fuery venait de dire que les cochons pouvaient voler !

Oui, c'était vraiment comparable à ce que Fuery voulait lui faire faire.

- "Il refusera ! Même vous, vous savez qu'il ne peut pas."

- "Nous, c'est sûr, on n'arrivera pas à le convaincre, mais vous, oui !"

- "Moi ? Vous croyez vraiment ?"

- "Je vous connais bien Lieutenant, vous avez de bons arguments, j'en suis certain !"

- "Si c'est pour libérer le colonel, je _le_ traînerais jusqu'en enfer avec moi s'il le faut !"

- "Cela ne vous dérangerait pas autant que ça, n'est-ce pas ?" fit le brun d'une voix taquine. Sans même avoir besoin de l'entendre, il devinait qu'elle devait bouillir intérieurement et se retenir de lui dire gentiment ce qu'elle pensait de son opinion !

- "AU REVOIR !"

Quand il entendit un _tut, tut, tut_ sonore provenant de l'appareil, il comprit qu'elle avait raccroché et fit de même, Schiezka l'imitant également avec son écouteur qu'elle mit à côté du téléphone. Elle se tut pendant un moment, cherchant ses mots mais c'est Fuery qui prit la parole :

- "Bon, nous avons rempli notre part du marché, c'est eux qui ont les atouts en main." fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse.

- "Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils en fassent bon usage." lui répondit Schiezka avec le même air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après une bonne heure de conversation entre les trois amis d'enfance sous le regard attendri de la jeune fille brune, la femme en blanc décida que c'était le temps pour cette dernière et Edward de se retrouver en tête à tête afin de... Aussi, elle les interrompit gentiment et leur demanda d'aller dans le couloir ou à la cafétéria située au rez-de-chaussée de l'Hôpital. Si Alphonse accepta avec plaisir -il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin- , Winry était réticente, elle ne voulait pas les laisser car d'une part, même si elle était avec Al, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser cette fille avec son pseudo petit ami, et d'autre part, elle ne voulait pas interrompre ce rêve éveillé qu'elle ne vivait justement que dans ses rêves les plus beaux.

Malheureusement, c'était l'heure et elle décida de partir à contre coeur avec eux, surveillant une dernière fois du coin de l'oeil la venue de Lior. Ils traversèrent le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur, croisant au passage Riza qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose à se faire exploser le cerveau. Le passage dans l'ascenseur fut silencieux et même un peu tendu. Une fois arrivés en bas, Vina les laissa devant la porte de la pièce en leur adressant un gentil sourire.

Une fois attablés, les deux adolescents s'assirent en silence devant leurs plateaux. Alphonse hésitait à parler à Winry qui semblait à bout et Winry ne voulait absolument pas engager la conversation. Elle titilla sa nourriture du bout de sa cuillère sans rien avaler, de toute façon, elle s'était mise au régime. Alphonse, devant elle, ne daigna pas faire un seul mouvement, il la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, les bras sous la table.

Finalement agacée d'être dévisagée, elle lui parla d'une voix froide et irritée :

- "Quoi ?"

Alphonse baissa les yeux, tout rouge de honte. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue parler comme ça, elle était si amère dans son ton que ça faisait peur. Il lui répondit d'une toute petite voix :

- "Je... suis désolé."

- "Moi aussi."

Oui. Elle était désolée. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir garder Edward près d'elle. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir le retenir. Désolée de ne pas être l'élue de son coeur. Désolée de l'avoir laissé à quelqu'un d'autre. Désolée d'être aveugle à ses sentiments. Désolée de ne pas être assez jolie et parfaite pour ce garçon qui avait tout chamboulé dans son coeur. Désolée de ne pas être assez forte et à la hauteur.

Désolée d'être amoureuse.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la chaise qu'on poussait et que son compagnon était parti. Alors, restée seule, elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Toutes ses larmes y passèrent mais malheureusement, pas son chagrin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Havoc remercia gentiment la jeune bibliothécaire de lui avoir laissé l'accès aux archives avec un petit sourire qu'il se forçait d'être "made by Mustang" mais qui n'était qu'une pâle contrefaçon. De toute façon, les jeunes femmes banales l'intéressaient de moins en moins en ce moment. Il commençait à avoir des goûts plus prononcés en matière de femmes et il ne se jetait plus sur la première venue comme il le faisait jadis.

Par exemple, ses dernières fréquentations étaient toutes blondes. Assez jolies, avec les yeux clairs. Et si elles n'avaient pas une certaine musculature, elles avaient un caractère et du tempérament...

Il allait quitter la bibliothèque quand le téléphone de celle-ci sonna. La gérante répondit mais à sa grande surprise, c'était pour lui. Il laissa donc tout ses dossiers en plan et se dépêcha d'aller répondre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut que c'était Hawkeye pour la deuxième foie de la journée !

- "Je vous manquais tant que ça, Riza ?"

- "Plus encore Sous lieutenant, surtout si vous aviez été avec Mustang."

Le grand blond sentit son coeur se briser face à cette froideur venant de la jeune femme et retint le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler puis reprit le combiné :

- "Que me voulez-vous,_ Lieutenant _?"

- "Et bien, j'ai justement une bonne nouvelle à propos du colonel."

- "Il est innocenté ?"

- "Vous croyez au Père Noël, Havoc. Non, mais Fuery a trouvé la faille dans la loi qui lui permettrait de retrouver la liberté, du moins temporairement."

- "Je suis tout ouïe."

La jeune femme se mit donc à expliquer en long, en large et en travers tout ce que le petit adjudant chef lui avait rapporté sur ce dossier. Cela faisait beaucoup de mots qu'elle prononçait depuis le début de la journée et elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle demande un thé au miel pour son souper de ce soir aux infirmières si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver la gorge en feu...

Une fois arrivée à la fin de son récit, elle sentit le fumeur perplexe.

- "C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faudrait encore aller le dire au responsable de l'enquête... et c'est Archer. De plus, je ne pense pas que vous vouliez quitter Fullmetal."

- "Non, justement... Havoc, c'est vous qui devrait aller le dire."

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux combinés, l'un cherchant comment réagir, l'autre se demandant comment il allait réagir. Puis le militaire se mit à rigoler d'une voix faussement amusée en espérant que ce soit réellement une blague.

- "Hahaha, vous voyez Lieutenant, votre humour est vraiment en hausse... hahahaha"

Ladite lieutenant ne répondit pas mais il pouvait deviner son expression sérieuse de l'autre côté du fil. Finalement, le faux rire se transforma peu à peu en fausses larmes de désespoir.

- "Naaaan, Lieutenant, vous pouvez pas me forcer à faire ça ? Pas à moi bon sang ! Je suis même pas certain d'en sortir vivant, vous connaissez Archer ! Il est horrible !"

- "Sous Lieutenant... Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre !"

- "Tout ce que vous voulez mais pas ça !"

- "Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, c'est CA !"

- "Mais... Je vais même pas oser entrer dans ce bureau."

- "Sous lieutenant, je vais vous confier un truc que je ne fais qu'avec le Colonel quand il refuse absolument de bosser et qui marche bien."

- "?"

- "Vous visualisez Archer. Mettez le bien dans votre esprit... vous le voyez ?"

Havoc dut quand même réfléchir quelques minutes avant de mettre cet homme immonde dans sa tête.

- "Ho oui... sa sale tronche blanche comme une merde de laitier... ses cheveux gras... son uniforme gris... c'est horrible !"

- "Bien, maintenant, visualisez-moi en costume de dompteuse."

- "QUOI ?!?"

- "Allez-y."

Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de tout ça, Havoc s'exécuta. Il l'imagina avec les cheveux attachés et bien plaqués contre sa tête avec seulement quelques mèches qui dépassaient et sa célèbre frange. Du rouge à lèvre rouge mauve sur ses fines lèvres, un peu de bleu sur les yeux comme maquillage et un grain de beauté ornant sa joue. Puis le costume... Il l'imagina dans un magnifique corset noir qui moulerait sa jolie poitrine avec trois boucles de ceintures... Pour bas, elle aurait seulement ce qui couvre l'uniforme militaire en bas mais en rouge. Il visualisa aussi qu'elle avait des portes jarretelles avec de longues bottes noires à talons comme chaussures. Et pour bien parer le tout, elle porterait une cravache d'une main et un pistolet de l'autre...

Il ne réalisait même pas qu'il saignait du nez et c'est en entendant un "Ho oui... je vois bien, là" qu'elle comprit qu'il était en plein délire masochiste. Elle reprit donc :

- "Donc vous me voyez bien : alors imaginez-moi en train de vous fouetter le dos jusqu'au sang, vous tirer 60 balles au-dessus de la tête et vous faire danser jusqu'à la nuit s'il le faut ; et bien ça ne serait rien comparé à ce que je vous ferais ! Et ne prenez pas ça dans un sens érotique parce que ce serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir ! Si vous aimez souffrir,vous serez servit!"

Évidemment, le fantasme du grand blond s'arrêta net et il déglutit difficilement :

- "Avant de rentrer dans le bureau d'Archer, vous me comparez à lui et vous verrez qu'il ressemble à un saint à côté de moi !"

- "Vous utilisez ce genre de méthode avec le colonel ?"

- "Ce n'est vraiment qu'en cas d'urgences desespérées, Havoc. Ce crétin m'oblige toujours à utiliser des moyens de secours extrêmes pour le forcer à travailler. Je suis toujours obligée de le menacer et de l'enguirlander comme une belle-mère grisonnante. C'est vraiment fatiguant !"

- "..."

- "Allo ?"

- "Hmmhh... Ho, désolé, j'ai décroché à partir de 'moyens de secours extrêmes'"

_**CLAK**_

_Tudududududududududu_

- "Aucun sens de l'humour..."

Il reposa le combiné avec un sourir amusé puis sortit dans le jardin pour fumer une cigarette pour le courage, parce que ce qui l'attendait serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

- "Puis-je ?"

Edward se retourna distraitement vers la jeune fille au teint hâlé devant lui, souriant timidement, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta et se posa délicatement sur la chaise à côté du lit du patient. D'ici, elle pouvait voir la grande fenêtre qui donnait directement sur le jardin de l'hôpital. Avec la chaleur du début d'après midi, le ciel reflétait bien le soleil. Si il y avait eu un lac, on aurait pu voir les reflets de l'eau sur le plafond.

C'est dans cette ambiance de fin d'été que les deux adolescents imposaient leurs présences sans pour autant parler. Ils profitaient simplement du silence qui s'offrait à eux. Seulement, le répit fut de courte durée et Rose se décida à parler à son ami :

- "Alors, Edward, tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête négativement mais il se doutait bien que si elle était venue de Lior jusqu'ici, ce n'était sûrement pas que pour prendre des nouvelles d'Alphonse même si celui ci avait une place importante dans sa vie.

- "Riza m'a demandée de t'aider à te... souvenir."

Edward haussa les sourcils quand il entendit le prénom du premier lieutenant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à vouloir être familière avec tout le monde, celle-là ? En plus, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine une journée, alors... C'était bizarre ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de cette femme. D'un côté, elle le répugnait un peu parce qu'elle était dévouée à son imbécile de supérieur mais d'un autre côté... Elle lui inspirait de la confiance, de la douceur, quelque chose d'assez étrange. Une sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, enfin, si, mais dont il avait oublié la signification...

- "Mais je me souviens de tout, Rose, ce n'est pas la peine de m'aider." déclara-t-il pour éviter de laisser ses pensées dévier.

Cette phrase piqua Rose à vif mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit qui la dérangeait mais plutôt la façon dont il l'avait dit... Il avait parlé de ça d'une façon étrangement douce. La concernée se serait attendue à un rejet violent mais non... On aurait dit que cette amnésie avait aussi changé un trait de sa personnalité, il semblait moins impulsif, moins colérique... D'une certaine manière, ça faisait un peu peur, même elle qui n'avait pas passé sa vie avec lui, se sentit mal à l'aise en le voyant si tendre.

- "Pourtant, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui t'est arrivé, je veux dire, ton agression."

Ed grimaça à cette pensée. En vérité, il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser tout simplement parce qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il était pourtant en piteux état ! Quand il s'était réveillé, il n'arrivait même pas à rester debout, pour prendre quelque chose, il fallait qu'il demande à son frère ou à Winry et ne parlons même pas de l'état de son bassin ! Il avait été obligé de se déplacer en chaise roulante parce qu'à peine le pied posé à terre, il tombait. Ça lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs d'ailleurs...

- "Tu sais ce que j'ai subi, moi ?"

Edward se retourna vers Rose avec une expression angoissée. Bien sûr qu'il savait ! Ça l'avait d'ailleurs profondément choqué quand il l'avait appris ! Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait au bord de la nausée. C'était bizarre que ça l'atteigne à ce point, c'était certes, horrible, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça lui été arrivé à lui.

Minute...

Il leva la tête pour plonger ses pupilles dorées dans le regard sombre et mystérieux de la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle crut déceler une once de compréhension. Il s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui allait peut être tout chambouler. Rose retint son souffle pendant cette micro seconde où le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Mais malheureusement, le destin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille...

Sans faire attention, Edward renversa son verre d'eau qui lui servait habituellement pour son médicament sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci retint une petite exclamation de surprise en voyant sa jupe toute tachée mais ne dit rien.

- "Désolé, fit le blond, je suis un peu maladroit dans mes gestes en ce moment."

Rose le rassura d'un sourire et partit dans la salle de bain pour essayer de limiter les dégâts,elle n'avait pas d'autres vetements de rechange . Une fois devant le miroir, elle soupira. C'était passé à ça ! S'il avait posé LA question, il aurait peut être retrouvé la mémoire mais ce malencontreux accident avait tout empêché ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Riza...

De son côté, Edward reposa le verre, il culpabilisait un peu d'avoir "sali" son amie mais il ne voulait pas... Quand il allait parler, il avait senti un énorme malaise en lui... Non, il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Et puis, il se rappelait bien l'expression triste de Winry à ce moment là,comme si elle lui avait envoyer un signal invisible. Il avait lu dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus toute la souffrance du monde,la preuve qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça et ne supportait pas . Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer,elle avait déjà trop souffert. Si Winry n'était pas heureuse avec sa décision, il ne ferait rien !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'avais imaginé une autre scène là-dessus mais je pensais qu'elle aurait rendu le chapitre encore plus lourd qu'il ne le paraît... C'est mon point de vue XD

Pour ce qui est du fantasme de "Riza en dompteuse", je me suis pas foulée pour la description, j'ai pris exemple sur Venus Rose Maria, un personnage du jeu "_L'héritière de dieu_" dont un croquis était à la toute fin du Art book de FMA n°2.

Des reviews ?


	11. Chapter 10: Le mal en personne

**Coupable ou Innocent ?**

Aller, je m'autorise un délire perso : J'adore le titre que j'ai donner à ma fic XD. Au départ, je m'étais dit : Nan, mais ça fait trop nul, on dirait le nom d'un polars XD. Après, on a bien vu à quel contexte ça collait et puis je me suis dit :"Ouais, mais je vais pas parler que de Roy, le deuxième thème, c'est Edward et son amnésie."Mais je veux aussi rappeler le sujet principal." parce que mettons que j'aurais appeler cette fanfic : "Un amour d'amnésique" ou un truc du genre, la question principale n'aurait pas été "C'est Roy qui a fait ça ou pas" mais "Ed va il se rappeler ou non", comme quoi, le titre d'une fanfic, ça peut tout changer XD

Et maintenant, après cette petite parenthèse qui ne nous fait pas avancer dans l'histoire, je vous laisse à celle ci :)

PS : Le début rame un peu, c'est parce que je me réserve milieu et la fin pour ce fameux plan qu'ont Riza et Fuery que va exécuter Havoc ;)

_Dragonna :__ Ben, Winry a une façon très... personnelle de voir l'amour XD, et notre pauvre Edo est tellement dans un état de crétinus qu'il se ferrais manipuler par n'importe qui (surtout dans ses conditions TT"). Sinon, tes solutions sont très divers et variés malheureusement : Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, Riza est très occupée (sortir Roy de taule, c'est pas un job de mamie XD) et Edward est amnésique et n'est même pas au courant de ce qu se trame (et c'est pas son entourage qui ira le lui dire XD). Quand à Roy, ben tu verras toi même et à mon avis, ça ferra peut être une équation dans ta tête ;) . Sinon, je me suis éclatée à faire la scène entre Havoc et Riza et oui, j'ai bien envie de les mettrent ensemble ces deux là (vive le Havocai ! Fan officielle de leur union !) .Et ut verra tout sur ce qu'il va se passer avec Archer dans ce chapitre._

_Plus de scène entre Winry et Ed... Ça dépend du résultat d'un sondage que je vais bientôt faire sur mon profil est mon blog... je promet rien :S (comment ça méchante, il FAUT être méchante dans la vie XD)_

_Haha, tu viens de te poser une question épineuse qui est justement en train de me trotter en ce moment ;)_

_Aller, bonne lecture et merci pour ta rewiew :)_

_Astate : __Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Edward est dans un état de crétinus (j'adore ce mot qui est même pas dans le dico XD) mais bon, la frustration, ça fait partit de l'amnésie(ne pas savoir tel ou telle chose sur soit, c'est un coup à péter les plomb XD)._

_Et maintenant que tu connais les souffrances des pauvres lecteur tu vas pouvoir... être super sadique (pas taper les lecteurs, je rigolais XD)_

_Et pour ce truc, j'avoue que pour une fois, je ne suis pas peu fière de moi. Merki pour ta rewiew, bonne lecture, bisou :)_

_Serleena :__ Oui, Havoc se jette en terrains dangereux là, à ses risques et périls XD. Si t'as pas été rassasier, ce chapitre va p eut être t'aider. Aller, bonne lecture et merki pour la rewiew :)_

_Lumineko :__ Et Oui, Edward agace un peu à force d'être... Edwin XD. Quand à savoir qui est coupable, ben... va falloir patienter quand même. Sinon, c'est vrai que Venus Rose Maria ressemble beaucoup à Riza, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisis cette femme, elle est super sexy. (Et puis, j'adore mixer les perso d'fma entre eux XD).Merci pour la rewiew et bonne lecture._

_Kiku chan:__ Ha ça , t'es comme moi,tu lis pas ,tu dévores XD. Et vive Rose . Bien que là,elle vas pas jouée un très grand rôle XD . Merci pour la rewiew :) ._

_Sabine02 : Et oui, notre pauvre Havoc n'a pas finis d'en baver avec Riza .Merci pour la rewiew, enjoy_

_Sista : __T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu comprendras :), et puis, bon, t'es pas lente d'esprit, t'es comme moi XD. On ne peut pas toujours être à son maximum XD. Bon, sinon, au pire, j't'explique tout sur MSN. Aller, bisou et bonne lecture. J't'adoure :)_

_**Note de la bêta-lectrice (cette fois-ci, c'est Matsuyama qui a corrigé (un remplacement XD)) : **__**Et bien et bien ! Ça avance dans ce chapitre, on va peut-être bientôt comprendre ce qui se passe... ! Bonne lecture ! (et espérant que ma correction soit aussi bonne que celle de Lil'-booo)**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Combien de temps était-elle devant ce miroir ?

Personne ne pourrait le dire, même pas elle.

Depuis on ne sait combien de temps, la plus jeune Rockbell restait désespérément devant le grand miroir des toilettes pour filles que personne n'utilisait pour cause d'hygiène. Elle se regardait sous toutes les coutures, de tous les points de vue qui s'offraient à elle comme elle le faisait depuis longtemps déjà.

Ses yeux, ils étaient quand même jolis, non ? D'un bleu saphir clair, comme ça, on n'en voyait pas souvent. Surtout qu'ils étaient bien coordonnés à la couleurs de ses cheveux : blonds, comme le blé, comme le soleil. Et son visage ? Rien à redire ! Depuis toujours, elle s'appliquait à en prendre soin .

Si ce n'était pas sa tête, c'était peut être son physique ! Sa tenue vestimentaire peu être... C'est vrai qu'elle s'habillait plutôt léger pour la saison mais elle préférait être jolie et avoir froid plutôt qu'avoir chaud dans un pull moche et un pantalon aussi horrible. Sa poitrine... Elle était d'une taille raisonnable pour son âge, quand même ! Ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Contrairement à cette fille, là... Rose ! Son ventre ? Il était parfait ! Il n'y avait aucun bourrelet ! Elle s'était appliquée depuis longtemps à bien maigrir pour éviter de grossir. Ses hanches et ses fesses ? Si elle ne pouvait pas les voir, elle ne porterait pas de mini jupe. C'était le même cas pour ses jambes !

Elle soupira... Elle ne trouvait aucun défaut chez elle, rien ! Pas un grain de beauté.

Et c'était pareil niveau relationnel... ils sont amis d'enfance depuis toujours, elle est une fille, lui un garçon. Ce genre de relation amoureuse, c'est forcement comme ça que ça commence; une amitié entre fille et garçon depuis tout petit,puis l'amitié mûrit pour devenir un bel amour pur innocent .

Alors... il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'Edward cesse de l'aimer puisqu'elle était jolie et que leur relation était tout ce qu'il y a de romantique. Et elle s'appliquerait à rester belle pour lui.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle ferait, désormais, plus rien ne comptait d'autre à ses yeux, vu que Riza avait décidé de ne plus "forcer" Rose à aider Edward à se rappeler. Elle le sait. Leur amour parviendra à surmonter tous les obstacles, et bientôt, ils se retrouveront à Resembull.

Et tout redeviendra comme avant... Oui.

Forte de ses bonnes résolutions, elle décida d'aller rejoindre les autres d'un pas conquérant, mais surtout _lui_.

Ho non ! C'est vrai !

Il était parti faire des tests avec cette infirmière. Ils voulaient profiter du fait qu'il aille mieux pour lui faire un diagnostique complet de ses blessures situées au niveau du bassin et plus bas afin de mieux le guérir.

Tant pis, elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit Al, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas avec sa copine. Elle sentait que Rose ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Mais c'était légitime puisque elle, elle la détestait !

De toute façon,elle avait à faire, il paraît que Alphonse voulait lui annoncer quelque chose...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-"Je suis désolé Riza"

La concernée se contenta de lui adresser un sourire triste accompagné d'un regard bienveillant. Elle savait qu'elle était désolée et elle pensait même que ce n'était pas sa faute... Non, ce n'était pas sa faute car si Rose n'était pas assez clairvoyante pour ça, elle si. Et elle avait bien vu le petit jeu auquel Edward et Winry jouaient. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Même si elle aurait dû se sentir honteuse de penser ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire cette petite constatation dans sa tête : Plus le temps passait, et plus Edward se laissait influencer par la jeune Rockbell et accessoirement son frère. Et plus celui là croyait en ses "faux" souvenirs, moins il avait de chance de récupérer ses "vrais" souvenirs.

Et si il ne les récupérait pas, ils ne pourraient pas libérer le Colonel d'Archer, et le futur s'annoncerait beaucoup plus sombre ! Hawkeye retint une grimace : elle détestait les spirales infernales et vicieuses comme celle qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Bon, évidemment, du côté "Colonel", on avait peut-être une solution, mais c'était seulement temporaire, pas du tout sûr et presque que baser sur des mensonges. En plus, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils daignent accepter ne serait-ce que pour une journée. Décidément, quelle merde !

Elle se rassit pour éviter d'avoir trop le tournis à force de faire des aller-retours sans arrêt. A côté d'elle, Rose lui lança un regard de pur remerciement et elle comprit qu'elle se faisait un peu trop de mouron.

Quand même... comme elle le faisait à ses heures perdues, là par exemple, elle attendait qu'il sorte de ses examens médicaux, elle se rappelait de toutes ces semaines passer en compagnie du Fullmetal. Et comme d'habitude, une vague de nostalgie s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois. Elle, Edward et les militaires avaient quand même vécus beaucoup de choses ensembles. Même si son entourage pensait le contraire, le Fullmetal avait été heureux à l'armé.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi sa quête, il devenait plus ouvert d'esprit, plus accessible et se rapprochait de tout le monde. Il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler les subordonnés de Roy par leur nom et non plus par leur grade. D'ailleurs, elle se rappelait que lui et Roy s'était aussi rapprochés. Cela crevait les yeux d'ailleurs ! Edward riait plus souvent quand ils étaient dans la même pièce et Roy laissait tomber peu à peu ses barrières devant lui, des barrières que seuls elle et Hugues avaient réussi à percer.

Riza eu une autre pensées : un jour, il eut même une invitation au restaurant avec elle et le colonel, ce fut une super soirée, Mustang était de très bonne humeur et Edward aussi. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de parler pendant tout le repas. Hawkeye s'était juste contentée de les écouter tout en mangeant, intervenant quelques fois mais cette soirée-là elle ne l'oublierait jamais, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ni Edward ni Roy rigoler comme ça ! Comme si les pêchés et les blessures qu'ils avaient n'avaient jamais été là, et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Plus le temps passait et plus Ed devenait complice avec l'équipe...

Un léger coup de coude lui signalant qu'Ed était sorti la tira de ses songes. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle alla le voir pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Rose n'avait pas marché, ce n'était pas grave, il y avait d'autres choses qui pouvaient guérir l'amnésie. Elle se promit de tout faire pour l'aider. Le visage de Roy l'encourageait encore plus d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille à côté d'elle lui sourit gentiment et déclara vouloir aller sur le toit pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle voulait profiter que son bébé soit entre de bonnes mains pour pouvoir s'aérer un peu.

Riza n'y fit aucune objection et se dit qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin de prendre un bon bol d'air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Havoc se tenait près devant la porte sombre de ce bureau maudit. En bois foncé, peinte en gris, elle reflétait bien l'image du propriétaire du bureau qui était derrière elle; tout ce qu'il y avait pour l'animer était la petite pancarte qui affichait fièrement :

_**Bureau du Colonel Frank Archer**_

Noir sur gris, elle donnait vraiment le ton de l'ambiance. Le grand fumeur déglutit difficilement, il était sur le point de partir en courant sans demander son reste ! Mais l'image d'une Hawkeye en colère tenant un fouet d'une main, un gun de l'autre, lui enleva toute idée de fuite. Si elle apprenait qu'il s'était dégonflé, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau .

Rassemblant tout son courage, il toqua trois coups secs sur la porte et attendit quelques minutes, crispé. S'il avait eu une cigarette dans la bouche, il l'aurait sûrement mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe d'elle même, le bout trop mâchouillé, malheureusement, en présence de supérieurs (surtout celui ci), ça pourrait être considéré comme un acte d'insubordination.

Après quelques instants, un froid "Entrez" se fit entendre et Havoc tourna lentement la poignée -comme pour ne pas effrayer l'occupant- et poussa doucement la porte pour pénétrer dans la cage du fauve.

Cage qui était bien à l'effigie de son maître; les rideaux rouge sang étaient en partie tirés, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, simplement un grand bureau gris froid et en ordre, un fauteuil en cuir noir, une petite bibliothèque sur le côté dont les ouvrages paraissaient tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres et un petit canapé marron qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable.

Le blond rentra et se mit tout de suite au garde à vous en espérant que sa tenue soit des plus conviviale pour son "adversaire". Celui-ci était d'ailleurs debout, derrière son bureau et le fixait avec des yeux froids et cruels. Son visage glacé animé par un micro sourire qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétant. Le Sous Lieutenant se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise en sa présence : si la menace de Riza ne planait pas sur lui et si ce n'était pas le futur de son supérieur qui était en jeu, il aurait fui cet endroit comme la peste. Mais il avait une mission. Fuery et Schieszka avaient fait leur part du travail. Riza également. Le pauvre Fullmetal était dans un état indescriptible, alors maintenant, c'est lui qui avait les cartes en mains.

Il se décida donc à parler en faisant tout pour que sa voix paraisse à la fois ferme et respectueuse. Qu'il soit convaincant et limitant au maximum l'énervement d'Archer :

-"Colonel Archer, j'ai à vous faire part une requête de la part du Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Il valait mieux qu'il dise que c'était la militaire au chignon blond, elle était plus gradée que lui, son titre était presque équivalent à celui de Colonel. Il y avait donc plus de chance pour qu'il accepte venant d'elle que d'un petit "soldat" à la botte de son supérieur.

-"Et bien, transmettez-la moi." répondit simplement le militaire aux cheveux gris foncés. On avait l'impression qu'il devinait qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Havoc déposa des copies de lois sur son bureau bien en évidence- et bien droit afin que son interlocuteur puisse les regarder. Il remercia intérieurement la grande bibliothèque de Central d'être aussi prévoyante et de prévoir des copies de lois. Depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque du temps où le jeune Edward cherchait la pierre avec son frère, et qu'on avait perdu une quantité importante de documents dans l'incendie causé par Scar (et accessoirement les homonculus), l'état avait décrété de faire des copies de chaque document en prévoyance et de les entreposer dans une grande réserve qui ne serait accessible par les hauts gradé (lui avait eu une autorisation spécial).

Enfin bref, grâce à cela, il avait plus de preuves tangibles. Pendant que Archer lisait distraitement le document, Havoc déclara enfin ce qu'il avait à dire :

-"Nous vous demandons de libérer temporairement le Colonel Roy Mustang de sa prison. Selon l'article 9 de la lois n°6 concernant les prisonniers, chaque détenu trouvé en mauvais état doit passer un bilan médical obligatoire pour éviter la propagation d'une quelconque maladie."

Il avait parlé sans reprendre son souffle et s'empêcha _in extremis_ de souffler bruyamment. Devant lui, Archer le regarda irrité avec ses yeux glaciaux à faire pâlir n'importe quel bleu, on voyait la haine dans ses pupilles.

-"Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler ça !" cracha-t-il avec colère, "Qui me dit que cette loi n'a pas été inventée de toute pièce !"

Jean faillit presque tressaillir mais ne se démonta pas et avec tout le courage que le monde pouvait lui offrir, il désigna une marque rouge et ronde bien précise en bas de chaque page du dossier qu'il avait apporté :

-"Il y a un tampon officiel de l'huissier de justice ici. Ce qui prouve que les lois sont authentiques."

Le militaire au visage pâle le fixait d'un air démoniaque, on devinait qu'il lui souhaitait tout le malheur de la terre. Havoc grinçait des dents et s'attendait vraiment à tout, que l'homme l'engueule, qu'il le frappe, qu'il le menace, l'humilie, l'insulte, le fasse chanter ou pire. Quelle ne fut pas sa réaction quand il vit un sourire cruel fendre ses traits. Avant qu'il ait pu l'interroger du regard, Archer commença de sa voix tranchante :

-"Dîtes moi, Sous lieutenant, cette loi, s'applique-t-elle aussi aux "suspects confirmés" ?"

-"Oui, Colonel." répondit le grand blond mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi il faisait allusion. Le colonel était simple suspect... n'est-ce pas ? Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, son interlocuteur déclara avec sourire mauvais :

-"Car notre affaire a fait un pas de géant. Vous savez, Mustang n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Il nous a fait des aveux implicites."

Havoc se retint à peine d'écarquiller les yeux. Des aveux ? Implicites ? Devant son air ébahi, l'homme à la carrure sombre ricana d'une façon malveillante :

-"Il n'est pas si innocent qu'il le paraît, Sous lieutenant, il était là quand le Fullmetal s'est fait agresser. Il a menti en disant qu'il avait été prévenu et qu'il voulait sauver ce gamin ! Il était sur les lieux du crime avant nous parce qu'il y était présent depuis le début."

S'il n'y avait pas eu Archer devant lui, le fumeur serait sans doute tomber dans les pommes. C'était impossible ! Comment est-ce que le colonel... il ... Ce militaire mentait ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Sinon, que ferait le colonel sur les lieux à part... Non !

Mais ses convictions s'envolèrent bien vite quand Archer lui tendit ses propres dossiers d'une main qu'il prit d'une manière presque sauvage. C'était une liste d'appels téléphoniques recueillis dans tout le secteur du quartier du lieu du crime ainsi que ceux passés par le colonel Mustang depuis son appartement ou son bureau . Rien ! Il n'y avait rien qui prouvait que Mustang avait reçu un coup de fil. Son dernier appel datait du jour précédent l'agression! Et il y avait également une liste de témoins tous prêt à dire qu'ils avaient vu le Major Edward Elric en compagnie du Colonel Roy Mustang ce soir-là.

C'était un cauchemar ! Il allait se réveiller, c'était sûr ! Et demain, ce serait l'heure d'aller au QG où Edward et les autres l'accueilleraient ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir le plus rapidement de cet endroit sordide pour aller vomir tous ses boyaux !

Archer sentit son malaise et s'en amusa fortement, aussi, il décida de remuer le couteau dans la plaie :

-"Alors? Vous voulez toujours mettre un individu pareil en liberté. Un pédophile pervers et vicieux, manipulateur avec ça. Vous voulez vraiment relâcher dans la nature un monstre pareil ?"

Havoc était en sueur, ces paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête comme des coups de poignards ! Comment allait-il pouvoir dire oui ! Le colonel... il... Et comment allait-il le dire à Riza et aux autres, que le colonel... était ...

Soudain, le visage de la jeune femme lui revint en mémoire, non pas en costume de dompteuse ou autre, mais la vrai Riza, celle qu'il avait connu. Elle, qu'aurait-elle fait dans ces conditions, aurait-elle refuser ou accepter? Il décida de faire confiance à son instinct mais se fit une promesse qu'il tiendrait jusqu'au bout ! Et dans un souffle ultime, avec une grimace non cachée, il déclara :

-"Veillez à ce que Mustang soit le plus vite possible transféré dans un hôpital."

Le visage de son ennemi se décomposa d'un coup ? QUOI ? C'était tout ce que ce sale bleu avait à dire ! Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il parte d'ici pour aller pleurer dans les jupons de sa maman ! Il ne pensait pas un instant qu'après une révélation pareille, il... Mais comment avait-il pu avoir autant d'audace, le défier, LUI ! Le grand Colonel Frank Archer, futur Général d'Amestris, comment ce sale vermisseaux osait-il !

-"Bien." grinça il de toutes ses dents. L'ambiance était devenu lourde et Havoc sentit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne congé sous peine de recevoir une sale sentence de la part de l'homme grisonnant. Aussi, il récupéra _tous _les dossiers et prit la fuite sans demander son reste sous les yeux bleus remplis de haine d'Archer

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le long couloir du QG, un vieil homme à forte carrure termina son thé et le posa sur la table roulante qui était par-là. Il avait un cache-oeil qui dissimulait un air faussement joyeux. En entendant le dialogue se terminer dans le bureau d'un de ses subordonnés, il décida de prendre congé lui aussi, l'air songeur.

En route, il croisa le Sous lieutenant Havoc qui s'excusa mille fois d'être autant pressé. Il lui répondit avec un de ses faux sourires hypocrites puis le laissa s'en aller.

En le voyant zigzaguer dans les couloirs, des dossiers remplis de feuilles dépassant de ses bras, il se détourna sur une dernière pensée :

_-"La suite promet d'être intéressante"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ouai, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Roy et tout, je suis contente XD(comment ça sadique?). J'ai terminé sur un mini paragraphe sur Bradley pour éviter de terminer sur une ambiance trop sordide (après tout, ma fic l'est déjà assez comme ça)

Une p'tite rewiew, ça fait de mal à personne (au contraire, c'est bon pour le morale d'un auteur XD)


	12. Chapter 11:Doutes et décisions

**Coupable ou Innocent ?**

Heu, je commence à perdre mon habitude de blablater avec cette fanfic XD. Enfin bref, voila la suite.

Et elle commence avec une révélation surprenante faite sur un coup de tête (je lis trop de BD)

_Ps: Pardon,mais j'ai pas le temps de rep au rewiew cette fois. Désolé :s_

_Bêta lectrice :__ Lil' Booo._

_Vous allez surtout être frustrés pas la « fin» de ce chapitre ;p_

_Enjoy ! (et merci à Matsuyama pour la dernière fois)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Notre train part demain soir"

Winry se retourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains qui avait dit ça. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et elle n'était pas la seule, Edward rayonnait de bonheur. Demain, enfin, ils partiraient loin de cet enfer. Demain, il pourrait dire adieu à l'armée, aux militaires et surtout, à son sale supérieur qui l'avait que trop souvent manipulé. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée: bon débarras !

Il saisit doucement la main de sa chère et tendre qui se laissa faire avec un doux sourire, sous le regard attendri de son petit frère, et dit d'une voix joyeuse:

- "Dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir préparer mes affaires. Il faut aussi que j'écrive ma lettre de démission, et puis je la remettrai au Colonel."

Winry et Alphonse tressaillirent d'un coup suite à la dernière phrase. Winry fit signe à son voisin de se taire et prit la parole d'une voix douce:

- "Ed, en ce moment le Colonel n'est pas disponible, il vaudrait mieux que tu nous la donnes, on la remettra à Hawkeye qui la transmettra à Mustang."

Bien qu'un peu étonné de cette façon de faire, Edward accepta. Cette décision de partir à Resembul, c'était lui et son frère qui avaient décidé de la prendre et de l'annoncer à la blonde aux yeux océan. Inutile de dire que celle-ci avait sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'embrasser Edward sur la joue. Tout de suite après, elle s'était reculée et avait "rougi adorablement" selon les propos du Fullmetal.

Une chose qu'ils avaient décidée tout les trois: ne mettre au courant personne! Même pas Rose (ce qui avait évidemment agacé Alphonse) car ils étaient sûrs que d'une part les infirmières ne voudraient pas les laisser partir parce que les résultats des examens n'étaient pas encore arrivés ; et d'autrepart que Riza voulait encore retenir Edward ici pour qu'il se souvienne, et ça, les deux plus jeunes n'y tenaient pas!

Et puis, de toute façon à Resembul ils allaient le dorloter leur Edward. Ils feraient en sorte de le ménager et de lui éviter le plus de chocs possible. Et puis après tout, ils étaient les mieux placés pour connaître Ed, l'un était son frère, l'autre son amie d'enfance ! Elle était plus que ça maintenant, d'ailleurs.

S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi pressés et heureux, ils se seraient sans doute sentis coupables de pratiquement faire un kidnapping!

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion quand ils entendirent un bruit venant de dehors. Évidemment, vu le crépuscule qui venait lentement et sûrement sur Central, ils auraient pu croire à un écureuil qui rentrait dans son tronc d'arbre seulement, le secret les rendit plus méfiants. Aussi, Winry posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer les deux frères de se taire et ouvrit entièrement les rideaux de la grande fenêtre. Ouvrant celle-ci, elle examina avec paranoïa le haut et le bas, la droite et la gauche.

Puis, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait pas d'espion, elle referma la fenêtre et les rideaux.

Se retournant vers ses deux amis, elle haussa les épaules en marmonnant les mots "sûrement un oiseau", puis repartit dans sa conversation avec Edward et Alphonse Elric.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La personne en équilibre sur le toit respira un bon coup avant d'essayer de trouver un moyen de retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mais la montée d'adrénaline l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement brusque, et pour ça il y avait deux raisons: la première était ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et la deuxième était le fait qu'elle avait failli se faire chopper! En plus, ce n'était pas son but premier, elle voulait juste se balader sur le toit pour pouvoir s'isoler un peu.

Et c'est là qu'elle avait entendu.

Et maintenant, elle était coincée. Mais c'était sa faute! Elle n'aurait pas dû monter aussi haut sur ce toit!

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La jeune femme au chignon faisait désespérément les cent pas au centre de l'étage. Elle attendait un coup de fil et cela l'angoissait au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait même pas discuter avec l'un des ados du groupe ou au moins avec Virginie, celle-ci étant en service sur un autre étage. Du coup, elle se retrouvait seule face à son destin.

Enfin plutôt face à celui de son supérieur. Elle priait pour qu'Havoc ait réussi. Sinon, elle le fusillerait sur place, comme une vulgaire volaille . Et puis, il y avait le vrai coupable à arrêter. C'était bien beau d'innocenter le colonel, mais si on n'avait personne à "donner en pature" à Archerd'ici là, les soupçons se reporteraient directement sur lui. Seulement, elle avait conscience que l'équipe de Roy ne serait vraiment efficace sans elle. Déjà, sans Roy elle était bien handicapée, alors sans elle… Même s'ils étaient tous pleins de ressources, ils étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du pays, depuis ces (foutus) contrôles d'armée et de QG. Résultat, seul Havoc et Breda étaient restés avec eux, et ce depuis une semaine. Enfin, dans deux semaines, ils pourraient revenir ici : Fuery, Falman, Schiezka, Maria Ross et Broch (même si ceux-là ne faisaient pas trop partie de leur équipe).

Elle se fit une promesse à elle-même: quand Edward serait en meilleur état et qu'elle serait sûre de son état moral, elle retournerait au QG pour aider Havoc. En fait, elle avait déjà une idée sur le poisson à ferrer, et celui-ci restait toujours dans le même étang. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était permise de d'abord s'occuper de son petit protégé.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se retint à peine d'insulter le pauvre téléphone qui ne se décidait pas à sonner. Elle eut un sourire amusé ; quand elle pensait que d'habitude c'était elle qui enguirlandait le colonel sur les pauvres téléphones maltraités! C'était assez ironique.

Tout en tournant une nouvelle fois, elle croisa trois paires d'yeux assez familières: une qui était ambre comme elle mais qui tirait sur l'or, une qui était d'un bleu profond comme les mers du sud et une qui était noisette mais qui tirait sur le vert, avec une pointe de jaune à l'intérieur. Elle en conclut qu'ils allaient tous les trois faire une promenade dans le parc. En temps normal, elle les aurait sûrement réprimandé à cause de la nuit qui s'installait et de l'agresseur qui traînait dehors mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention car premièrement, ils étaient trois, donc moins de chance de se faire agresser et en plus, elle était tellement préoccupée par l'appel qu'elle attendait qu'elle ne voulait pas se risquer à le manquer en allant parler aux ados, donc elle passa l'éponge pour cette fois.

Elle allait encore souffler quand la sonnerie miraculeuse retentit comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Elle se jeta sur le pauvre téléphone qui n'avait rien demandé et décrocha presque sauvagement:

- "Allo, j'écoute!"

- "Lieutenant, c'est moi." fit Havoc d'une toute petite voix.

- "Havoc! Je veux des détails!"

- "Vous ne me demandez même pas comment je vais, vous êtes horrible !"

- "Ma soeur s'appelait Cruella d'Enfer. Alors, vous l'avez oui ou me... non !"

- "Oui." grinça la voix de son interlocuteur.

- "Je m'attendais à une réponse plus enthousiaste, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?"

- "Lieutenant... Je.. je commence à avoir des doutes."

- "Des doutes sur Archer j'espère !"

- "Non. Je commence à douter du colonel."

- "Voyez vous cela ! Et pourquoi donc je vous prie ?"

Havoc expliqua donc le terrible quart d'heure qu'il avait vécu et tout ce qu'Archer lui avait dit sur l'affaire ; les aveux implicites du colonel, les listes des appels téléphoniques prouvant que celui-ci n'avait pas téléphoné, la liste des témoins l'ayant vu et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Il avait dit ça avec une voix tremblante au bord des larmes. Il avoua ensuite à Hawkeye qu'il n'était plus aussi sûr qu'avant de l'innocence du colonel (au risque d'y laisser des plumes). Après tout, qu'aurait-il fait avec Edward depuis le début ? Et même s'il avait eu une autre attention, pourquoi avoir _menti_ ? Après tout, si ça n'avait été qu'une sortie entre amis, qu'il avait laissé un moment Edward seul, que ça avait dégénéré d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, il aurait juste eu à le dire... Alors pourquoi avoir tout caché si ce n'était que...

- "Je vois, fit Riza, et je suppose que vous l'avez cru et que vous avez paniqué."

- "Qui ne l'aurait pas fait. Hawkeye, il avait des preuves dures comme fer."

- "ESPECE D'IMBÉCILE!" explosa la jeune femme.

Havoc dut reculer le téléphone de son oreille quitte à y laisser ses tympans. Il sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- "Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est une stratégie, siffla son interlocutrice, il cherche à nous déstabiliser pour qu'on arrête les recherches et qu'on laisse tomber le Colonel! Tout ça fait partie d'un plan!"

- "Mais Lieutenant, il avait des preuves et le colonel a _avoué_ lui-même"

- "Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient implicites, ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas dit _directement_ qu'il a commis cet acte."

- "Et les preuves ? La liste des personnes qui disent l'avoir vu en compagnie d'Edward ce soir-là. Plus la liste des appels téléphoniques."

- "C'est sûrement un coup monté, je ne _veux _pas croire que ce soit lui!"

- "Hawkeye..."

- "Non, arrêtez Havoc, vous allez suivre le plan jusqu'au bout. Et vous vous débrouillez pour que vous soyez dans l'un de ses gardes du corps. Je ne veux pas que les subordonnés d'Archer aient entièrement le contrôle sur lui!"

- "Comme vous voudrez."

- "Une dernière chose. Informez-moi dans quel hôpital militaire il sera admis."

- "Entendu, au revoir Lieutenant."

- "Au revoir Sous Lieutenant."

Sur ce, elle raccrocha le téléphone dans un soupir las. Elle savait qu'elle avait été un peu dure avec Havoc mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser le doute dominer. Comme disait son père, _"Il vaut mieux croire que douter". _Alors elle croirait en Mustang. Elle le devait. Après tout, c'était son devoir maintenant. Forte à ses pensées, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Virginie Vina.

Depuis quelques temps, celle-ci passait plus de temps avec elle et son protégé qu'avec ses autres patients. Riza sourit, c'est vrai que cette femme s'était montrée compréhensive avec elle. On sentait qu'elle avait besoin de materner. Elle ressemblait un peu à la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. D'ailleurs, Hawkeye se demandait si la mère Elric était comme ça.

Elle fut persuadée que oui. Quand Edward était avec elle, il lui avait raconté comment était sa mère, il l'avait décrite comme la personne la plus douce et la plus chaleureuse qui existait. Une tendresse qu'elle retrouvait chez cette infirmière. Elle avait l'impression qu'Edward aussi voyait en elle cette chaleur maternelle.

Un jour peut être, elle pourrait comprendre quel est ce sentiment, elle qui n'a jamais connu le mot _maman_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis sur son petit bureau, le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs remplissait les formalités sans grand enthousiasme. Malgré ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme, il restait vraiment sceptique sur la vérité. En fait, il ne savait plus qui il devait croire...

Son instinct lui souffla que Riza avait toujours raison et qu'elle se trompait rarement, surtout quand il s'agissait de sentiments humains.

Mais d'un autre côté, la raison lui soufflait que les preuves et l'aveu implicite du colonel allaient contre ses convictions. C'était un véritable combat contre lui-même et il ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

Il grogna bruyamment et appuya encore plus fort sur son stylo jusqu'à casser la plume. Ses nerfs étaient vraiment mis à dure épreuve et il ne pouvait même pas fumer pour évacuer son stress...

Après plusieurs guerres intérieures ayant pesé le pour et le contre, il décida de suivre son instinct en se promettant tout de même d'être vigilant, aussi bien vis à vis du colonel que d'Archer.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose pour l'instant qui lui remontait le moral, c'était la surprise qu'il allait faire à Hawkeye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maître corbeau perché sur un arbre, en train d'admirer le superbe coucher de soleil, se décida enfin à prendre le risque de descendre du toit, quitte à se planter et à tomber dans le vide. Il prit son souffle et descendit lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre du bonheur.

L'alpiniste faillit tomber une ou deux fois à cause de ses sandales qui le gênaient mais il atteignit la fenêtre. Sans perdre de temps, elle courut dans les escaliers pour aller prévenir les autres.

Autres qui étaient dans la salle de détente en train de siroter un thé que Riza avait amélioré par ses soins, celle qui lui tenait compagnie en semblait enchantée. Elle surprit ce petit groupe :

- "Riza! Riza!"

La concernée se retourna vers la jeune fille qui avait les pieds en compote devant elle et qui reprenait son souffle devant les regards ébahis des autres personnes qui étaient là.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose, d'où tu sors ? On commençait à s'inquiéter de ton absence."

- "Laissez tomber ça, il faut vite que vous alliez rejoindre Ed!"

- "Pourquoi?"

- "Il va... partir avec Winry et Alphonse !"

Riza faillit recracher sa boisson par les narines pour la deuxième fois de cette histoire et se retourna vers Rose avec des gros yeux:

- "De quoi?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Tenez monsieur, gardez la monnaie"

- "Merci mademoiselle."

La voiture jaune repartit sur les routes de la ville à la recherche de nouvelles personnes qui souhaiteraient visiter la ville ou aller dans une direction précise de Central. Pour les deux adolescents qui étaient entrés dans la gare et qui s'étaient posés sur un banc en attendant leur train, ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de cette ville qu'ils connaissaient par coeur, plus jamais.

Cette ville où tant de choses s'étaient passées, où la vie mais aussi la mort était arrivée. Cette ville qu'ils avaient moult fois à moitié détruite, aujourd'hui, ils la quitteraient et n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de la détruire. Cette ville qui avait vu la mort d'une petite fille, d'un père de famille et de tant d'autres gens.

Cette ville qui avait détruit tout un peuple durant la guerre, cette ville qui était le point principal d'Amestris... Pour ces jeunes gens, ils ne la reverraient plus jamais, ils le savaient au fond d'eux que, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas faits pour habiter dans un lieu urbain.

Parmi le trio, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus comme la mer la plus profonde était la plus heureuse. Son sourire béat en disait long et ses prunelles de saphir brillaient de joie. Elle n'était pas la seule, à côté d'elle, son petit ami était pareil. Il avait encore un peu mal aux jambes et au bassin et avait donc "emprunté" des béquilles à l'Hôpital pour pouvoir marcher mais il était tout aussi joyeux.

Il passa délicatement son bras autour de la taille de sa mécanicienne préférée pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Il sentait ses longs cheveux blonds lui chatouiller la peau, son corps chaud contre le sien, son souffle tiède et saccadé. Winry rougissait à vue d'oeil et Alphonse souriait face à ce petit spectacle. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille heureuse comme ça et ça lui faisait plaisir.

Ed n'en revenait pas, il avait réussi à s'échapper de l'Hôpital et à la vue des militaires en douce. Il était enfin libre de mener sa vie avec Winry, une vie tranquille, douce, sans aucune horreur pour les hanter, simplement tous les trois. Il avait promis à Al de prévenir Rose une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés, mais pour l'instant il voulait profiter de ce moment privilégié avec sa jeune copine.

Winry était aux anges, son rêve allait enfin se réaliser. Edward serait enfin à elle, rien qu'à elle. Elle allait enfin être heureuse et profiter de son bonheur. La jeune adolescente laissa sa tête se reposer contre l'épaule de son petit ami qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ils auraient pu rester comme ça si le véhicule tant attendu ne fit pas son entrée en scène et que le contrôleur n'annonce dans un haut parleur:

_Resembul, Resembul, 30 minutes d'arrêt_

Ils se levèrent d'un même geste et partirent d'un pas conquérant en direction du train qui allait les ramener sur leur terre natale. Vers leurs racines et tous leurs souvenirs. Le train du bonheur.

_**Fin**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meuh non, je rigole, je tiens quand même à la vie moi XD. Donc voila, une suite que je n'avais pas du tout prévu mais que je voulais mettre entre ça et _autre chose_ ; p.

Pour ce qui est de la scène de Rose sur le toit, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'avais faim et je pensait à un bon fromage suisse, j'ai alors penser au fables de la fontaine (Le corbeau et le Renard) et voila ce qu'associe mon pauvre neurone XD

Enfin bref, pour en revenir au sujet principale, vous vous doutez bien que ça va pas se finir comme ça, je vous taquine un peu sur ce chapitre (et le suivant) parce que je pense qu'après, la suite va vous plaire (ou pas XD) donc voila:

Rewiew?


	13. Chapter 12 :Faux départ

**Coupable ou innocent ?**

Et que voila la suite :). Je me rend compte(au bout de 13 chapitre,vous pouvez me botter les fesses XD) j'ai pas dit où se situait la fic(parce qu'au cas où,j'ai fait un mixe Animé/Manga)

Du point de vue de l'histoire,j'ai pris l'animé(d'où l'existance de Dante et la presence de Rose)

Du point de vue temporel,j'ai fait un mélange Animé/manga(par rapport à l'age et l'histoire des perso pour avoir un max d'info XD)

Du point de vue géographique,j'ai pris le manga

Du point de vue relationelle: Riza-Ed: Manga(ben oui,dans les tomes 15-16,ils s'entendent bien)

Winry-Ed:Manga

Roy-Ed:Animé

Winry-Riza:Animé(dans le manga,elles s'entendent bien)

Alphonse-Rose: Animé

Roy-Riza:Mélange animé/manga

Havoc-Riza:Manga

Bon,reponse rapide au rewiew:

_Dragonna :__ Haha, tu te poses beaucoup de questions, mais là, j'ai pas le temps de toutes les commenter. En tout cas, faut pas trop en vouloir à Winry et Alphonse : Ils sont jeunes, naïfs et un brin idiots XD .Nan, je rigoles. Ils pensent bien faire, c'est tout (enfin, je pense...)_

_Quand à Roy et Ed, tu verras bien ce qu'il leur arrivera (tu devines presque tout, je ne peux pas faire de coup de théâtre X))_

_Merci pour la rewiew, bonne lecture_

_Astate : __Tartignole ? Heu, ça doit être ça XD. Mais respire bien parce qu'il t'en faudra du souffle pour cette histoire._

_Bon, je peux pas te garantir qu'Havoc ne fasse pas de conneries XD, il est si niai ...un peu comme Alphonse ne fait._

_Et oui, moi aussi je pense qu'escalader avec des sandales, c'est pas commode X)_

_Merci pour ta rewiew, bisou :0_

_Lumineko :__ Oui mais bon, Riza est pas magicienne..._

_Mais bon, tu m'abîme pas trop mes perso, j'en ai besoin pour la suite XD_

_Merci pour la rewiew, Enjoy :)_

_Sabine02 :__ Ha bah, notre Lieutenant devra être sportive. merci pour la rewiew_

_**Bêta lectrice :**__** Lil' Booo.**_

_Héhé ! Action et suspense dans ce chapitre !!_

_(Et une certaine aversion envers les machines qui valident les tickets de train… ;p)_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil avait déjà disparu en bonne partie quand le feu d'artifice se déclencha dans la grande ville. Il dessinait une magnifique teinte rouge, orange sur le sol, et donnait une apparence d'or au moindre objet. Il rendait les nuages d'un rose incroyablement beau, pastel avec des reflets onctueux. Ceux qui étaient les plus blancs ressemblaient à de la barbe à papa mais sous forme de neige à la fraise, qui donnerait l'eau à la bouche de n'importe quel enfant gourmand.

Les animaux de ville et de campagne étaient déjà couchés depuis longtemps pour échapper aux prédateurs nocturnes ou tout simplement à la morsure de la froideur de la nuit. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que les prédateurs étaient comme des simples volailles, comparés à la personne qui chauffait dans l'hôpital de Central situé à quelques pas du QG.

Cette personne aurait en effet fait peur au diable de Tasmanie lui-même, et à tous les passants qui croisaient sa route. Alors qu'elle partait en courant vers l'ascenseur, suivie de deux autres femmes, l'une beaucoup plus jeune que l'autre, elles défaillirent devant le regard grave qui animait ses yeux noisette qui semblaient maintenant d'un rouge diabolique.

Elle appuya avec rage sur le bouton qui indiquait le rez-de-chaussée et demanda à l'infirmière de prendre sa voiture en direction de la gare la plus proche. Celle-ci ne pu qu'obéir devant une colère si imposante et passa rapidement à son vestiaire pour récupérer ses clefs.

Elle rejoignit ensuite les deux jeunes femmes qui l'attendaient au parking et se dépêcha de démarrer en vitesse sans faire de commentaires. Riza se mit devant et Rose derrière. L'ambiance était pesante dans le véhicule et personne n'osait regarder sa voisine. 

Pendant que l'infirmière conduisait consciencieusement, la jeune maman posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres d'une façon dramatique :

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui LUI a pris ?!"

- "Il pensait sans doute que comme l'armée était là, il allait tôt ou tard être enfermé pour être interrogé " répondit amèrement Riza.

Elle était au bord des larmes, ne lui faisait-il donc jamais confiance ! Pourtant, elle lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'elle était une personne digne de confiance. Même sa loyauté, il l'avait perdue alors qu'avec elle, le colonel et toute son équipe, il avait gagné cette confiance envers les adultes qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps. Il avait appris à laisser un peu de côté son orgueil pour demander de l'aide aux autres. Et maintenant, il allait peut être faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie...

Non, elle ne le laisserait pas partir, elle avait une promesse à tenir... Non, même ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle s'était attachée à Edward et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas comme ça en tout cas ! Et puis, son agresseur ! Il était dehors ! Il prenait des risques de partir comme ça, sans garde du corps, juste avec son frère et son amie...

Mais pourquoi avoir pris une décision aussi insensée, ils croyaient peut être que "kidnapper" Edward et l'emmener à Resembull (parce qu'elle était sûre qu'ils allaient retourner là-bas) l'aiderait à combler ses séquelles mentales ? Et ce, à l'insu de l'armée ? Avec pour seule explication une lettre et la montre d'Alchimiste d'État d'Edward ?

Sales gosses ! Ils étaient vraiment stupides de penser qu'ils pourraient se faire la belle comme ça. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Une fois qu'elle les aurait retrouvé, elle leur remonterait les bretelles à sa manière, foi de Riza Hawkeye !

Elle fixa la nuit qui s'installait doucement dans le ciel avec une rage à peine dissimulée ; elle était en colère mais en vrai, c'était le désespoir de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne leur arriverait rien.

Derrière la militaire au chignon, Rose n'était pas en reste et priait de tout son coeur pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Au fond d'elle, elle était vexée qu'Alphonse ne lui ait rien dit. Elle était pratiquement sûre que c'était Winry qui lui avait dit de ne rien lui apprendre. 

Elle sentait bien l'antipathie que la jeune Rockbell nourrissait à son égard. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait été un moment attirée par son ami d'enfance ou à cause du fait qu'elle ne soit pas pour que celui-ci reste dans le mensonge ? Elle n'en savait rien. Par contre, elle avait conscience qu'il faudrait qu'elles règlent leurs comptes au plus vite. Beaucoup de filles aimaient jouer les hypocrites pour éviter de se crêper le chignon ; elle, était plutôt du genre franche et directe.

Les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent toutes les deux le paysage sombre qui se reflétait dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Si même les ténèbres étaient avec elles, elle auraient peut être une chance d'arriver à temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- "Je me demande quand même s'ils ne seront pas en colère."

Les deux adolescents plus âgés soupirèrent en même temps en voyant Alphonse si réfractaire à l'idée. Ils étaient tous trois devant le guichet pour acheter leur billet de train et plus le temps passait, plus l'ambiance devenait oppressante. Edward aussi se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il était en train d'abandonner. Qui ? Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il sentait juste qu'il se conduisait comme un... lâche. Tout à l'heure, il avait été sous l'euphorie de se retrouver enfin avec Winry et son frère mais maintenant..

Winry, qui était la seule du groupe à avoir réellement la conscience tranquille, leur fit un sourire et dit d'une voix rassurante :

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, c'est pas comme si on commettait un crime, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat (1)"

Edward et Alphonse lui répondirent avec le même sourire. C'était vrai qu'après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que leur décision soit insensée, après tout il n'y aurait pas de conséquence. Forts à leurs convictions, ils se mirent tous les trois sur le côté en espérant que la bonne femme leur donne leur billet de train rapidement pour qu'ils puissent enfin s'enfuir.

Le Fullmetal en profita pour admirer les traits de sa pseudo tendre amie : son visage rond aux traits innocents avaient tout de la féminité d'une jeune fille, ses longs cheveux blonds dansaient dans le vent et ressemblaient un peu à ceux de Raiponce, une jeune princesse d'un conte pour enfant dont il avait entendu parler quand il était petit. Ses grands yeux bleus profonds étaient scintillants comme une aigue marine. Ce fut assez étrange quand il remarqua que si de loin, on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient frère et soeur, de près, ils ne se ressemblaient pas.

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop reconnaître ça, il ressemblait plus à Riza qu'à Winry. Celle-ci remarqua son petit manège et se mit à imiter la tomate rouge, ce qui la rendait adorable. Edward sourit doucement devant cette frêle timidité et passa sa main sur sa joue.

Il retira sa main du visage rougi de la jeune Rockbell et se remit en position initiale. Il songea qu'il aurait peut être dû quand même prévenir l'armée, il était possible qu'une démission comme celle-ci, avec juste une lettre et la montre rendue, ne compte pas. Peut-être que Riza n'en tiendrait pas compte. Ou alors, ce serait Mustang qui n'en tiendrait pas compte...

Tiens d'ailleurs, celui-là, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Comment ça se faisait qu'il ne soit pas avec Hawkeye ? Ils étaient pourtant inséparables ces deux-là ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir au moins une fois ? C'était bizarre... Il voudrait bien poser la question à Winry ou à Alphonse mais il sentait que ces deux-là n'en savaient rien...

_Ou qu'ils ne lui diraient pas. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'homme aux cheveux noirs serrait les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair et le mutilent pour lui faire bien mal. Mais aucune douleur n'égalait celle qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Et ce n'était pas une douleur physique mais morale. Et c'était horrible. Son coeur était comme rongé par une bête souterraine et ses yeux avaient perdu toute étincelle de vie.

Il avait aussi beaucoup maigri et son teint semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude,presque gris . A cause de ses vêtements sales, légers et humides, il avait attrapé un bon rhume qui lui prenait le nez. 

Il réfléchissait. 

Trop. 

Beaucoup trop.

Il aurait tant voulu être là pour soutenir son équipe : Riza, Havoc et tous les autres… mais il était coincé dans ce trou à rat. Avec rage, il cogna les barreaux rouillés par l'humidité de son poing serré à lui en faire mal aux doigts. Ça lui faisait horriblement mal à cause du choc et de la froideur et ça n'émettait pas beaucoup de bruit d'écho mais c'était suffisant pour le calmer. Du moins pour l'instant.

Il redressa la tête quand il entendit les pas lourds et imposants s'approcher de sa cellule. C'était sûrement pour un interrogatoire, comme si Archer ne l'avait pas déjà assez fait souffrir, il fallait qu'il recommence. A quoi bon renoncer, de toute façon, du moment qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'à_ lui_, le reste il s'en fichait. Il entendit la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir lentement mais sûrement dans un grincement horrible pour les oreilles et se releva d'un geste.

Il suivit consciencieusement le garde dehors et...

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit _qui_ était là.

Son éternelle cigarette au bec, ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux clairs en bataille. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir du monde, parce qu'à force d'être tout seul, il allait finir par perdre la boule. Enfin, tout seul ou en compagnie d'Archer.

Il fit donc un faible sourire de remerciement mais bizarrement, Havoc restait quelque peu froid envers lui. Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'interroger du regard pour comprendre ; il était sûrement au courant. Aussitôt, son expression de gratitude fut vite remplacée par de la honte dans ses yeux. Aussi, il suivit les deux hommes habillés en bleu foncé sans faire un bruit.

Une fois arrivés devant l'ascenseur, on lui mit des menottes bien solides sur les poignets et Havoc fut obligé de sortir son fusil. Dès que la pièce se mit en marche, le prisonnier se décida enfin à parler d'une voix qu'il voulait absolument blanche : 

- "C'est pour un interrogatoire ?"

- "C'est pour un examen."

Roy ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase. Un examen de quoi ? Voyant son incompréhension, le militaire blond reprit avec une expression neutre. Mais on lisait bien une foule de sentiments négatifs mélangés dans ses petits yeux bleu topaze : 

- "Un examen médical. Nous allons faire un bilan complet de votre état de santé."

Mustang sembla se contenter de cette réponse et ne posa pas plus de questions. Il était partagé en deux. D'un côté, il était content, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de sa cellule pour prendre l'air car il ne savait pas quand il allait pouvoir retrouver sa vraie liberté. Mais d'un autre côté, il sentait qu'il y avait du "Riza" là-dessous, et pas que cela. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le jour où il avait demandé à Hawkeye de tenir sa promesse, il était sûr de sa loyauté et de sa parole, mais maintenant...

Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions et se contenta de suivre le guide qui tentait nerveusement d'allumer sa cigarette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Resembull, le train part dans 10 minutes !_

Si l'ambiance avait été euphorique au départ, calme pendant un certain temps, elle demeurait catastrophique actuellement. Et la raison était toute simple : le train des trois ados partait dans moins d'un quart d'heure et ils n'avaient toujours pas leurs billets. Ils se demandaient ce que fichait la bonne femme au guichet mais celle-ci demeura impassible lorsqu'ils allèrent la voir.

Évidemment, ils avait improvisé ce "voyage vers le bonheur" et n'avaient pas réservé leurs billets à l'avance, et bien sûr comme dit le dicton : "premier arrivé, premier servi" ; ils passaient donc en tout derniers.

Ce n'était pas comme jadis, où les jeunes Elric avaient leurs places réservées à l'avance par l'armée et où ils n'avaient plus qu'à valider leurs tickets pour se déplacer où bon leur semblait dans un train privé reservé exclusivement pour eux . C'était sûr qu'on se rendait compte d'une aide que quand celle-ci s'en allait.

Pour pallier leur stress, Winry triturait ses doigts et ses mèches, Alphonse était concentré sur un jeu sur un bouquin (jeu qui venait de Xing où le but du jeu était de mettre les 9 chiffres dans chaque colonne sans mettre deux fois le même dans une ligne) et Edward était plongé dans un livre d'Alchimie.

Alphonse enroula son magazine et dirigea son regard vers ses deux aînés pour leur demander quelque chose mais il fut coupé par la femme au guichet : 

- "Excusez-moi, mais vos tickets sont prêts."

_"Enfin !!"_ fut la pensée collective du trio.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller vers la femme pour partir aussi vite qu'ils purent pour prendre leur train.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La voiture s'arrêta dans un dérapage contrôlé devant le grand bâtiment beige imposant et elle fut à peine immobilisée que les portières s'ouvrirent déjà pour laisser partir une jeune femme blonde qui visiblement, était plus que pressée. Une autre fille aux mèches roses sortit et hurla désespérément à la militaire : 

- "Attendez Riza !! Vous ne savez même pas où c'est !"

Mais la jeune femme n'en n'avait cure et continua à courir à travers la foule qu'elle bousculait. Heureusement, comme elle était en militaire, personne ne lui fit de remarque. Derrière elle, Rose lui courait après, mais comme elle était plus petite et plus frêle, elle avait plus de mal à circuler et à garder en vue la jeune blonde. Seule Virginie prit le temps de se garer correctement avant de partir à son tour.

- "Laissez-moi passer, répétait Riza, je suis premier lieutenant, je suis militaire, laissez-moi passer !"

Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard, que le train ne soit pas déjà parti avec eux, que l'agresseur ne les ai pas retrouvés. Ses prières se bousculaient dans sa tête en même temps qu'elle faisait de même avec la foule, cherchant du regard le panneau lumineux qui indiquerait le train qu'elle cherchait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Vite, vite, vite !!"

Edward avait abandonné ses béquilles pour se déplacer plus vite et maintenant, il courait sur le quai du train qui partirait d'une minute à l'autre. Alphonse portait tant bien que mal sa valise, celle de Winry et les rares affaires de son frère, et essayait de suivre celui-ci avec. Winry, elle, était un peu plus en retrait car elle avait d'abord dû aller chercher les précieux billets qu'elle tenait maintenant fermement dans sa main.

Une phrase sonna dans leurs oreilles et ils eurent un frisson glacé.

_Le train de Resembull part dans une minute. Que tout le monde s'écarte._

Ils ne baissèrent cependant pas les bras et continuèrent à courir vers l'ouverture la plus proche du véhicule. Ils auraient peut-être une chance, un train ne partait pas au quart de tour et mettait un peu de temps à démarrer, les 3 premières minutes il courait lentement sur les rails pour prendre de la vitesse. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à se hisser sur une des portes pour ouvrir celle ci . Et tant pis si c'était illégal.

Mais les contretemps n'aidaient pas...

- "J'ai oublié de valider les billets !!" hurla derière la fille en mini jupe au comble de l'angoisse.

Même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, à ce moment là Edward n'eut plus qu'une envie vis à vis de son amie : l'étrangler ! Il rebroussa chemin en ordonnant à son frère de monter dans le train, rejoignit au galop la petite tête de linotte, s'empara violemment de ses billets, lui suggéra de rejoindre le cadet et se dirigea vers la machine de validation la plus proche.

Heureusement pour lui il y en avait une pas loin, et comble du miracle, il pouvait faire plusieurs tickets à la fois. Mais dame chance ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille… Il introduisit les trois papiers cartonnés et coupés dans l'espace de la machine mais...

**Veuillez réintroduire vos ou votre billet(s).**

- "Saloperie !" grogna Ed, plus énervé que jamais en réessayant.

**Veuillez réintroduire vos ou votre billet(s). **

- "Saloperie !!" répéta le blondinet plus fort en enfonçant les papiers plus violemment.

**Veuillez réintroduire vos ou votre billet(s).**

- "SALOPERIE !!" hurla carrément Ed, plus d'humeur à jouer.

Heureusement pour lui (et ses billets) son frère avait abandonné Winry (qui avait réussi à monter avec les bagages après moult souffrances) et passant outre les remarques cinglantes de son aîné, valida les tickets. Une fois cela de fait, ils se mirent à cavaler après le train qui commençait à courir lentement sur les rails.

Heureusement ils n'étaient pas trop loin et la porte du paradis allait bientôt leur être ouverte. Seulement, un hurlement au travers le bruit de la foule leur glaça le dos : 

- "EDWARD !!"

"_Et merde…_"grogna intérieurement l'intéressé. Comment avait-elle fait pour les retrouver ? Là, c'était quitte ou double, soit il réussissait à s'enfuir sur le train avec son frère, soit il échouait et était à la merci de l'armée... Aussi, il se mit à cavaler comme jamais, sans se soucier de ses blessures qui s'ouvraient petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait et souillaient peu à peu sa veste .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était bien là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle fut incroyablement soulagée, mais quand elle hurla son nom, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il se mit à courir aussi vite. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, elle partit presque tout de suite après lui et la course poursuite commença. Plus elle hurlait son nom, plus il accélérait.

Maintenant le train fonctionnait presque à plein régime et Winry, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène,avait ouvert la porte pour aider les deux frères à monter. Riza aurait bien voulu utiliser son arme pour les arrêter mais c'était insensé dans cette situation ; tout ce à quoi ça lui servirait ce serait de blesser l'un d'eux, et ce n'était pas son but .

Elle eut la chair de poule quand elle vit qu'Edward avait réussi à se hisser dans l'une des entrées du wagon grâce à l'aide de Winry. Alphonse était toujours en train de courir sur le quai, complètement essoufflé, se serrant les côtes. A cause de ses nombreuses années passées en armure, il avait oublié à quel point les efforts physiques étaient durs quand la fatigue et la lassitude y prenaient part.

Avec horreur, Riza le vit s'effondrer par terre, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Mais ce fut le cri d'Edward qui lui déchira le plus le coeur.

- "AL !!"

Edward s'approcha du bord mais Winry le retint par le bras aussi fort qu'elle put, lui criant désespérément de ne pas sauter.

- "Arrête, c'est trop dangereux ! C'est trop tard !!

- "AL !! AL !!" hurla Edward sans faire attention à elle.

Rose arriva à son tour et courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers le corps inanimé de son petit ami. Riza continua à poursuivre le train et cria à son tour à l'attention du Fullmetal :

- "Descendez !! Sautez du train !! Alphonse ne pourra pas vous rejoindre comme ça !! Sautez !! Je promets de tout vous expliquer !!" 

Sa voix était désespérée et on voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère.

Aussi, le blondinet fit son choix. Il se dégagea violemment de la poigne de son amie et sans un regard pour elle, il sauta du train en marche, roulant par terre pour amortir sa chute. Mais apparemment, cette précaution ne lui servit pas car il eut l'air d'avoir fait une mauvaise chute et grogna de douleur en touchant le sol. 

Avec horreur, on pouvait constater que ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes, surtout celle en dessous de son bassin.

- "Eeeeeed !!" pleura Winry au comble du désespoir.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix et décida elle aussi de se jeter dans le vide, abandonnant ses précieuses affaires dans lesquelles il y avait pratiquement tout ce qu'elle possédait. Elle eut plus de chance que son ami et atterrit sur un contrôleur qui passait par là. Elle n'eut aucun intérêt pour les plaintes de l'homme en uniforme et se dépêcha de rejoindre Riza qui était déjà agenouillée près d'Edward, Alphonse dans les bras.

Quand elle arriva, la jeune femme lui lança un regard lourd de reproches qui voulait dire : 

_"Tu aurais dû rester dans le train !"_

Hawkeye lui ordonna de les aider, elle et Rose, à porter les deux garçons pour aller vers la voiture de Vina. Rose supportant Alphonse en lui mettant son bras au dessus de ses épaules et Riza qui faisait de même avec Edward.

Winry ne fit rien, elle regarda le train s'évanouir petit à petit dans la ligne d'horizon sombre et malsaine tel un train fantôme qui ne faisait que prendre les passagers sans l'intention de les ramener. Aujourd'hui, elle avait tellement été pressée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit était nuageuse. Sans nul doute qu'il allait pleuvoir ce soir... Ce train qui aurait dû les emmener avec lui, il partait comme s'il n'allait plus jamais revenir, à jamais, il se dirigeait vers cette terre natale tant attendue. Elle jeta un oeil à Hawkeye qui avait une expression très inquiète. A cet instant, elle prit conscience d'être devenue l'ennemie de cette femme qu'elle avait jadis tant respectée.

Les voyant partir sans elle, elle leur emboîta le pas, le coeur aussi sombre et mouvementé que le temps qu'il allait faire dehors, et sans nul doute qui allait durer toute la nuit .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

(1)Vive le mixage d'espression. Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventer,c'est ma mère XD,elle a le chic pour detourner les expression francaise(comme Ziva dans NCIS XD)

Pfouuu,enfin finish,j'ai crut que j'allais mourir... Donc,une scene qui "casse" un peu tout XD mais bon,je me donne une raison de plus de faire une certaine scene(laquelle? Mouhahaha XD). La suite promet d'être très interessante ;)

Bon,vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ;p

A plus


	14. Chapter 13:Tensions

**Coupable ou Innocent ?**

Bon; un chapitre que je n'aime que pour une chose : la fin XD. Vous verrez par vous même. Bonne lecture.

_**PS:Désolé,j'ai encore pas le temps de rep au rewiew TT". Mais je salut quand même tout le monde :)**_

_Bêta lectrice :__ Lil' boow._

_Héhé… Les tensions s'accentuent entre certains personnages (il y en a qui vont être contents… ceux qui aiment voir un certain perso martyrisé notamment :p) tandis que d'autres se rapprochent !_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sombre. Seul ce mot suffisait à décrire le monde dans lequel était plongée cette chambre dont l'ambiance était plus que froide.

La fenêtre glacée par la froideur de la nuit et l'humidité de la pluie n'était rien comparée à l'état d'esprit de cette femme blonde à l'uniforme bleu marine.

Le ciel noir et nuageux entrecoupé quelques fois par des éclairs n'était rien comparé aux songes de la jeune fille aux yeux bleu glacé.

Toutes deux regardaient dans le vide, l'une debout prêt de la fenêtre, l'autre assise sur une chaise, se triturant les ongles. Seule cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux mystiques laissait paraître son état d'inquiétude en faisant les cent pas. Elle espérait juste qu'ils allaient bien. Elle sentait que l'ambiance entre les deux blondes n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, mais tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant, c'était de les voir. De _le_ voir.

Les trois filles attendaient impatiemment _quelque chose_. Quelque chose qui apparut sous la forme d'une infirmière aux cheveux châtains noués en une queue de cheval, en blouse d'infirmière, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la nuit quasi blanche.

Les trois paires d'yeux la fixèrent avec inquiétude et peur. Elle répondit à leur question muette avec un petit sourire maternel :

- "Ils vont bien. Tous les deux. Le plus jeune est réveillé mais il faut laisser Edward se reposer. Une visite seulement."

Elles hochèrent la tête avec compréhension. Rose décida qu'elle serait la première à aller voir Alphonse. Beaucoup de choses méritaient d'être dites et d'être mises au clair. Elle laissa donc les deux filles à frange seules dans la chambre du malade qu'elles convoitaient tant, et suivit Virginie Vina d'un pas lent.

Riza se décida à jeter un regard sur Winry pour la première fois depuis l'incident de la gare. Ses yeux étaient sombres et ténébreux, comme un aigle qui regardait une proie qui voulait lui échapper. La fille unique Rockbell ne céda pourtant pas aux deux pupilles rouge sang et leur bloqua le passage vers son coeur par deux sombres saphirs venus de la profondeur de la terre, froids et impassibles.

Brisant leur échange visuel, la plus âgée engagea la conversation :

- "Toutes mes félicitations, Winry."

A ce stade là, ce n'était même plus de l'ironie. Son interlocutrice lui répondit d'un ton glacial :

- "Il aurait été beaucoup mieux avec nous que dans l'armée. Et si vous n'étiez pas intervenue... "

- "Il aurait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie" coupa directement la militaire.

La conversation fut courte mais crue. La guerre était officiellement lancée entre les deux femmes blondes. La plus jeune tourna le dos à son aînée sans un regard pour celle-ci et quitta la pièce pour attendre son cher et tendre dans le couloir.

C'est dans cette chambre froide où grondaient le tonnerre et la pluie, seule, que Hawkeye décida de pleurer. Elle laissa une seule et unique larme couler le long de sa joue. Unique mais remplie de désespoir.

Elle étouffa son sanglot entre ses mains, ne voulant pas laisser entrevoir sa faiblesse à quiconque entrerait ici.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

La jeune fille en robe blanche s'assit sans bruit et délicatement à côté du lit qui était situé dans la chambre en face de celle de l'aîné. Elle le regarda longtemps de ses grands yeux bleus/violets, attendant qu'il engage la conversation. Rose était réputée pour sa sensibilité et comme Alphonse était pareil, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser.

Son ami ouvrit ses yeux or/vert pour fixer sa jeune compagne avec un air désolé. Rose lui sourit et il comprit qu'elle lui avait tout de suite pardonné, par contre, elle exigerait des explications. Et pas plus tard que maintenant.

- "Alphonse. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée mais ferme.

Ledit Alphonse posa une main sur ses joues et lui répondit avec autant de douceur que possible :

- "Pour lui."

Elle comprenait très bien qui était ce _"lui"_ en question mais elle savait qu'il n'en était pas la cause. Aussi, elle répéta sa question d'une autre manière :

- " Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit."

- "Elle me l'a demandé."

Là aussi, il était très facile de deviner qui était le "_elle_" mais la jeune brune sentit un sanglot lui monter à la gorge. Sous ses airs de jeune fille innocente, Winry était une vraie vicieuse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de penser ça d'une autre mais elle ne put s'en empêcher ; elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique les autres garçons, pour ça, il fallait juste une mini jupe, des yeux brillants et des longs cheveux blonds. Elle savait très bien manipuler les garçons et en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle avait réussi à convaincre Alphonse et Edward -même si celui-ci n'était plus lui-même- de lui mentir et de partir avec elle, alors de quoi d'autre était-elle capable ?

Et puis, elle ressentait un pincement au coeur qu'elle avait sans doute déjà depuis longtemps, et bien que ça lui faisait très mal, elle devait savoir :

- "Tu l'aimais ?"

Alphonse se redressa tout étonné pour croiser deux yeux brillant de tristesse. Il passa par toutes les couleurs : sa peau devint pâle en voyant qu'elle l'avait découvert, rouge parce qu'il était horriblement gêné pour terminer sur une couleur sombre en voyant sa tendre amie se retenir de pleurer.

En effet, il ne pouvait le nier, il l'_avait_ aimé. Winry avait toujours été une magnifique jeune fille compréhensive et gentille à ses yeux, son charme l'avait conquis au fur et à mesure. Avant quand il se disputait avec Ed pour savoir qui l'épouserait, il avait bien vu que pour son frère c'était encore un jeu, mais pour lui, c'était déjà très important.

Et puis il s'était résigné. Le jour où, la veille de leur départ à Central pour devenir Alchimiste d' État, la jeune fille blonde lui avait confié qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Edward. Ce jour-là, il n'avait rien dit et s'était condamné à souffrir en silence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il _la_ rencontre à Lior. Ce fut pour lui le coup de foudre direct, et il avait oublié sa peine de coeur. Avec du recul, il put se rendre compte que Winry et Rose, bien que différentes sur certains points, se ressemblaient en fait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et les porta à son visage pour les caresser de sa joue :

- "Au passé, Rose. Mon présent et mon avenir, c'est toi, pas elle."

La jeune fille sourit et décida de laisser son ami se reposer, elle se leva, faisant voler quelques plis de sa jupe et quelques mèches de ses cheveux puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Cependant, avant de quitter la salle, elle lui lança cependant une dernière phrase assez choquante à l'oreille du plus jeune :

- "Elle non plus, ce n'est pas _son _avenir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut au tour d'Hawkeye de pénétrer dans la salle du patient blond qu'elle protégeait malgré lui. Celui-ci était allongé dans son lit, encore plus recouvert de bandages que quand il avait été admis la première fois ici. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et attendit silencieusement, ne voulant pas le brusquer car elle savait que de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien avec lui.

Ses yeux d'or exprimaient de la douleur, de la confusion, une bonne dose de colère mais aussi... de l'égarement. Car oui, à ce moment précis, il était perdu. Devant cette chambre mais aussi dans sa tête. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, il se réveillait dans un état plutôt lamentable avec la subordonnée de Mustang à son chevet. Hier, il aurait dû partir en direction de Rezembull avec son frère et son amie pour vivre un rêve éveillé (qui tourna d'ailleurs au cauchemar). Et ce soir, il était retourné au point de départ, il était de nouveau dans son lit, à la merci de cette femme qu'il méprisait pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Il avait senti qu'il allait se prendre une ristourne dès qu'il se réveillerait, cependant elle ne semblait pas en colère, seulement... déçue. Oui, c'était le sentiment qu'on pouvait déceler dans ses yeux ambre. Elle était déçue par son comportement, son manque de confiance envers les adultes, son attitude immature et surtout, le fait qu'il se soit blessé. Mais il y avait aussi de la compréhension, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Cela le troublait énormément, et avant que ce sentiment qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais éprouver envers qui que ce soit refasse surface, il se décida à parler pour le masquer :

- "Je suis un idiot ?"

- "Encore plus encore !" répondit l'adulte en rigolant.

Pour la première fois depuis il ne savait combien de temps, Edward lui rendit son sourire. C'était bizarre car il avait une impression de déjà vu... Et pourquoi sentait-il le besoin de se jeter dans ses bras pour qu'elle le réconforte ? Tant de sentiments de confusion qui se chamboulaient dans son pauvre cerveau.

- "Tu ne sais plus où aller, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Fullmetal acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre. Elle se redressa pour le border gentiment et lui dit d'une voix maternelle en lui caressant le front :

- "Tu sais... Je t'avais promis des explications. Mais... je pense que tu n'es pas près."

Il regarda la femme à la frange et l'écouta attentivement, et bien que détendu, il se sentait un peu confus. Mais il ne dit rien et la laissa continuer, commençant doucement à somnoler.

- "Fais-moi confiance et je te promets que tout s'arrangera."

C'est bercé par cette voix douce et reposante qu'il sombra dans la béatitude du sommeil pour un voyage au pays des songes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Excusez moi."

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains au standard décrocha l'oreille de son téléphone pour tomber nez à nez avec un militaire. Elle tressaillit d'abord en voyant l'uniforme bleu de l'armée mais se reprit bien vite en s'apercevant de la tête de son interlocuteur. Un grand homme, blond, des yeux bleu doux, le visage carré, une musculature assez bien et une cigarette au bec. Son sourire sympathique la détendit d'un coup.

Un militaire. Oui. Mais un militaire au service du peuple.

Elle lui adressa donc un sourire formel et lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour son service. Il répondit l'air gêné :

- "Nous avons un... patient spécial et nous aimerions savoir quel est l'endroit le plus discret dans cet hôpital."

- "Je vous recommande le dernier étage. Il est tranquille et nous n'avons qu'une dizaine de patients."

- "Merci" répondit sobrement Havoc. En temps normal, il lui aurait sûrement fait la cour mais là... les conditions n'étaient pas les bonnes. Il fit signe aux deux gardes choisis par les soins d'Archer que c'était bon. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient moins gradés que lui, on voyait qu'ils se sentaient supérieurs.

L'un était un homme assez grand et baraqué, le visage carré et les cheveux noirs sales. Havoc se souvint de l'avoir vu souvent parmi les gardes du corps d'Archer. C'était un homme froid qui n'hésitait pas à tuer pour sa vie ou celle de son chef. Un certain George Rari.

L'autre était un peu plus petit et semblait plus sage avec ses cheveux bien coupés, derrière ses lunettes rondes. Mais il était extrêmement mesquin et Archer l'utilisait souvent pour de l'espionnage ou même des missions d'infiltration. Il s'appelait Jean-Claude Frulin.

Bref, deux cas qu'il faudrait soigneusement surveiller. Havoc se dit que rien que par leurs noms et prénoms, ça craignait.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de service, laissant un autre patient arriver à sa place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riza se dirigea vers le distributeur d'un pas fatigué. Elle avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter pour le Fullmetal et n'avait pratiquement rien avalé et elle risquait de tomber malade. Elle se dit qu'une fois cette grosse affaire classée, elle se prendrait des vacances bien méritées à Xing où son seul souci serait de savoir quel ou quel plat allait-elle manger le midi ou quelle activité ferait-elle l'après-midi.

Mais bon, elle avait encore du temps pour penser à ça. Elle était quand même contente, même amnésique, Edward avait gardé une partie de la maturité qu'il avait acquise auprès d'eux. Elle avait même réussi à établir un dialogue entre eux deux. C'était un premier pas pour regagner sa confiance et par cet intermédiaire, sa mémoire.

Avec un peu de chance, il allait retrouver son état normal avant la fin du mois bien qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais bon, les miracles, ça existait ! C'est dans ces pensées pleines d'espoir qu'elle continua sa course régulière vers le point d'arrivée.

Elle vit distraitement l'ascenseur s'ouvrir alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

Elle n'y aurait sûrement pas fait attention si elle n'avait pas vu ce qui était à l'intérieur. Elle aurait sans doute continué son chemin si elle n'avait pas reconnu cette touffe noire entre mille.

Elle se serait sûrement détournée si elle n'avait pas aperçu cette silhouette si familière.

D'un pas de géant, elle se dirigea vers l'être tant attendu et se jeta littéralement sur lui, sous le regard ahuri de l'autre homme à côté de _lui_. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras puissants et musclés, contre sa poitrine un peu imposante et son torse bien baraqué et elle hurla d'une voix joyeuse et emplie de sanglots :

- "Black Hayaaaaaaaaaaate !!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oui oui, moi aussi je vous aime XD. Mais je vos pose la question : Qu'est ce que Riza sans Black Hayat ?

Comme z'avez pu le remarque, ce chapitre est court. Mais c'est en quelque sorte voulut (ça apporte de la légerter à cette fic.)

Mais le prochain chapitre risque d'être... intéressant. (Non, là c'est vrai, promis XD)

Rewiew please?


	15. Chapter 14:Flammes accusatrices

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Désolé pour le retars,j'arrive plus à maintenir mon rythme de publication :s,mais j'arrive quand même à avancer,pas de problème,mais ce sera quand même un peu plus long. Enfin,je vous laisse à ce chapitre.

Rep aux rewiew:

_Serleena__ : C'est vrai que y'a pire comme crêpage de chignon XD. Et oui, Winry est vicieuse sous ses airs de jeune innocente. Merci pour la rewiew, bonne lecture._

_Sabine02 :__ La voila la suite ;).Bonne lecture_

_Une grande fana :__ Et oui, entre Roy et le chien, y'a une petite différence de popularité XD. C'est vrai que mon chapitre précédent n'était pas trop révélateur mais tu veux que je te dise ? Celui là non plus. Enfin, ça dépend du point des lecteurs. Bonne lecture._

_Astate :__ Gentille, hein ? XD C'est vrai que le meilleur cosplay d'fma reste Black Hayat (suffit juste d'avoir un Shiba Inu XD). Alors pardonnes moi encore pour celui ci s'il te plait XD. Merki pour la rewiew. Bisou_

_Lumineko :__ Merci, j'avoue que ça m'a fait marrer d'écrire ce passage. Merci pour la rewiew. Enjoy ._

_Ma sista :__ Et oui, comme tu le vois, je suis sadique. Bisou Sista. J't'adores._

_Dragonna :__ Et oui, Winry est vraiment (tousse tousse) embêtante quand elle s'y met. Mais bon, j'ai encore besoins d'elle pour la suite. Je peux t'assurer que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je la flanquerais dehors à coup de pompe dans le cul (oui, je suis l'auteur mais y'a aussi l'histoire à respecter XD). Et en effet, Rose est clairvoyante sur le petit manège de Winry. On verra par la suite si elle réussi à ouvrir les yeux d'Al (parce que Ed...). Pour la réaction de Riza... Et bien, je ne t'en dis pas plus parce que ça risque de gâcher la surprise. Et moi aussi j'ai aimé écrire la scène entre Riza et Ed. Merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture :)_

_Royai in love :__ Oui, c'est vrai que cette scène était drôle. Merci pour la rewiew._

_**Bêta lectrice :**__** Lil' Boow.**_

_**Eh bien… On commence vraiment à émettre des doutes ! Et puis on découvre qu'un certain personnage peut vraiment être violent ;p**_

_**Enjoy !**_

Le petit animal noir et blanc se pelotonna doucement contre sa maîtresse à qui il avait tant manqué. Maîtresse qui n'était pas en reste et agissait avec son chien comme une fillette qui retrouvait son ours en peluche après des années. Un véritable sourire ornait ses traits et ses yeux, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient fermés et fatigués par la nuit blanche et l'inquiétude ; ils débordaient de joie.

Un fois que son petit chien en eut assez d'être serré si fort contre le corps de la jeune femme, il exprima son envie de retrouver sa liberté. Riza le déposa délicatement sur le sol où il se mit à cavaler non loin du groupe. La femme se retourna vers Breda qui lui, pleurait de soulagement depuis le début des retrouvailles d'être enfin débarrassé du monster munch_ (1)_.

Elle rigola un peu devant l'homme quelque peu enveloppé puis se baissa pour caresser son petit animal de compagnie et remercia l'homme aux cheveux bruns/roux de s'être occupé de son précieux bébé. Celui-ci répondit que ce n'était vraiment rien mais qu'il n'était pas prêt de recommencer un tel service.

- "En fait, je suis aussi venu prendre des nouvelles du jeune Fullmetal" avoua Breda un peu gêné.

- "Ha, il se repose un peu en ce moment, je suppose que Winry doit lui tenir compagnie."

Son visage se referma net mais pas pendant longtemps.

- "Au fait, comment savez-vous que l'Hôpital où je suis était ici ? Et comment avez-vous su que Black Hayate me manquait autant ?"

Breda émit un petit rire malicieux sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune femme avant de s'expliquer :

- "C'est Fuery qui m'a dit (par téléphone) où était l'Hôpital dans lequel avait été admis Edward Elric, et comme vous ne le quittiez pas d'une semelle, c'était facile de vous retrouver."

- "D'accord, mais qui vous a dit que je voulais voir Black Hayate, je n'en avais parlé à personne."

- "C'est Havoc. Il savait très bien que votre petit toutou vous manquerait, alors il m'a envoyé à sa place, et j'avoue que j'étais soulagé."

Ils se mirent tous deux à plaisanter et bavarder pendant quelques temps, profitant de ce moment sympathique au milieu de tout ce stress. Puis Breda manifesta son devoir de rentrer au QG. Hawkeye lui adressa donc un sourire formel mais quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et qu'elle vit ce qui était dedans…

En effet, il y avait en premier lieu Mustang, les menottes aux poignets, un air très fatigué sur le visage. Juste à côté de lui se tenait Havoc, un fusil à la main et derrière eux, deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle était sûre de les avoir déjà vu quelque part.

A ce moment même, tous ceux qu'elle connaissait affichaient une expression plus qu'étonnée. Breda regardait Roy et Havoc (les deux autres s'en foutaient soit dit en passant) qui avaient pour l'un les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, l'autre de surprise.

Mais comme la porte de l'ascenseur, elle, se moquait bien de ce qui se passait, les habitants de la petite cabine sortirent d'un même pas. Les deux subordonnés d'Archer décidèrent de faire un tour de ronde du dernier étage pour voir un peu s'il y avait une chambre libre.

Une fois seuls et face à face, personne ne savait plus quoi dire. Roy baissa les yeux, honteux et mal à l'aise d'être ainsi devant Hawkeye et Breda. Riza ne savait que dire. Havoc n'était pas en reste et Breda se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal, lui qui au départ ne voulait apporter qu'un « cadeau » à Hawkeye de la part d'Havoc, le voilà face au supérieur qu'ils protégeaient tous.

La seule femme du groupe décida d'interrompre ce silence pesant en, à la grande surprise de tous, s'adressant à Havoc d'une voix faussement amusée :

- "Vous n'aurez plus à me dire dans quel hôpital vous êtes, Havoc."

- "Et je vois que Breda a accompli sa tâche" répondit son interlocuteur du même ton. Riza baissa les yeux pour les cacher sous sa frange et décida de s'éloigner un peu. Le grand blond invita le petit roux à prendre l'ascenseur pour rentrer au QG. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et partit, non sans avoir souhaité bonne chance à tout le monde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Havoc adressa un dernier sourire réconfortant puis partit de la pièce où, restait à présent seul Riza et Roy. Le beau ténébreux était vraiment dans un état pitoyable comparé à la jeune femme, qui avait pourtant les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

Son teint était tellement pâle, presque cadavérique, il avait l'air d'un zombie. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute brillance et tout éclat pour devenir ternes comme deux puits noirs ténèbre. Son visage était d'une maigreur à faire peur, creusé par la famine et les remords. Ses vêtements étaient vraiment dans un triste état puisqu'on lui avait remis ceux dans lesquels on l'avait trouvé la première fois. Évidemment, il avait gardé ses menottes aux poignets puisqu'il était maintenant un suspect "confirmé".

Il regarda sa subordonnée avec un air de chien battu. Son apparence si misérable faisait vraiment pitié. Aussi, la jeune femme s'avança doucement vers lui, une tristesse infinie dans ses grands yeux de faucon. Elle leva sa main gauche, chaude et réconfortante, en direction du visage de l'homme et la posa au niveau de la mâchoire où il était mal rasé. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit entre les deux adultes, seulement un silence quasi religieux entrecoupé seulement par leurs respirations discrètes.

Riza s'approcha encore plus de lui, elle ferma les yeux...

.….

Et le frappa violemment sur la joue avec le canon de son arme qu'elle avait sorti à la vitesse de l'éclair de sa main droite.

Sous le choc, l'ex-Colonel tomba à la renverse sur les fesses avec des yeux écarquillés. Il frotta sa joue où une marque rouge était déjà visible sous le coup. Celui-ci avait été si fort qu'il sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche et comprit que quelque chose avait été ouvert dans celle-ci (peut-être une dent cassée).

Il leva les yeux en direction de son agresseur et manqua de tressaillir en voyant l'expression dans les yeux de celle-ci. Une expression qu'il n'avait vue que de rares fois. Ses prunelles marron exprimaient une colère sévère et lourde de reproche. On pouvait lire aussi un profond sentiment de déception. Cette expression, il ne l'avait vue que dans trois cas : le jour où il lui avait appris sa tentative de suicide quand il avait eu à assassiner ce jeune couple de médecins, celui où il lui avait confié qu'il voulait tout lâcher pour venger Hugues et enfin un dernier jour qui était tellement secret qu'il ne voulait pas y revenir.

Dans tous les cas, à chaque fois qu'elle abordait ce regard accusateur, tel Dieu qui jugeait de haut le pêcheur, c'était quand il avait abandonné le sentiment de vivre. Et à chaque fois, c'était la jeune femme qui le lui rendait d'une manière, assez brusque, il faut le dire.

Et à en juger les flammes destructrices qui brillaient d'un éclat rougeâtre dans ses grandes pupilles, il pouvait dire qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Sa prédiction fut exacte puisque quelques secondes après, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer brutalement vers elle de manière à ce que leurs visages soient l'un en face de l'autre .

- "Comment avez-vous pu..."

Il sentit son coeur se briser en entendant des sanglots dans sa voix. S'il n'avait pas peur de la regarder dans les yeux, il était sûr qu'il y aurait vu des perles brillantes dedans.

- "Vous n'avez pas le droit !" continua le lieutenant malgré sa voix brisée. "Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner ! C'est vous qui m'avez dit de ne pas abandonner mon désir de vivre ! Et voilà que maintenant, vous laissez tout tomber..."

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise,les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, il ne voulait pas l'affronter en face.

- "REGARDE-MOI, ROY !!"

Il manqua de tomber quand elle le secoua violemment. Le fait qu'elle l'ai tutoyé et appelé par son prénom en disait long sur sa fureur. Il fut obligé de s'exécuter pour faire face à sa colère destructrice :

- "Tu vas te reprendre en main une bonne fois pour toutes ! Que diraient les autres s'ils te voyaient comme ça ? Tu as vu l'expression de Breda ! Et Havoc dans tout ça ? Et tu as pensé à... à Edward ?"

La dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique de 200 volts accompagné d'une douche glacée digne des froids polaires du nord. Il regarda la jeune femme qui avait à présent cessé de pleurer et ôté toute trace de tristesse dans ses yeux pour garder son expression sévère.

- "Je suis désolé..." fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

Hawkeye décida de le relâcher, en se disant qu'elle avait peut-être un peu poussé mais que c'était nécessaire pour lui et pour eux. Il tomba lamentablement au sol mais décida de regarder sa subordonnée avec une toute autre expression à présent ; une détermination intense :

- "Vous avez raison, Hawkeye. Je... Je vais me reprendre en main..."

- "Bien" fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle était trop sévère avec lui mais il le fallait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux deux ; quand l'un baissait les bras, l'autre devait se montrer encore plus rigide.

Elle se releva pour sortir pendant quelques temps, laissant seul l'homme aux cheveux noirs étonné, pour revenir avec une pile de vêtements qu'elle tendit simplement à son ex-supérieur.

- "Tenez, mettez ça. C'est toujours mieux que vos habits sales et humides."

Il les prit avec plaisir, puis, en voyant la jeune femme se diriger vers la sortie pour le laisser se changer, il lui dit d'une voix reconnaissante :

-"Merci, Riza."

Elle lui répondit simplement par un sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire après ce terrible échec. En effet, la jeune Winry se tenait debout au chevet du garçon auquel elle tenait plus que tout au monde. Comment le regarder en face. Ce n'était pas à cause de leur décision de partir, elle ne regrettait rien, c'était le fait qu'Hawkeye soit intervenue qu'elle regrettait amèrement.

Et puis, le fait qu'il l'ai rejetée d'une façon aussi violente... Elle en avait encore des frissons. Elle comprenait bien qu'il n'ai pas eu à hésiter entre Al et elle mais il aurait quand même pu penser un peu à elle s'il l'aimait ...

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas une main qui s'était saisie de la sienne. Elle releva le visage pour voir le doux visage de son petit ami qui souriait tristement, ses pupilles ambre exprimant une compassion avec un sentiment d'acceptation :

_- "Je ne t'en veux pas."_

Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit à son tour sa main et la posa sur son visage en fermant les yeux, des petites larmes roulant sur sa joue :

_- "Ne m'abandonne pas."_

Ils seraient restés des heures comme ça si Rose n'était pas rentrée en compagnie d'un nouvel arrivant. Ses cheveux et ses yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Winry, l'uniforme, aucun doute :

- "Que... Sous lieutenant Havoc !"

Le concerné eut une expression triste ; ainsi, ce que lui avait dit Riza n'était pas faux, Edward avait bel et bien perdu la mémoire. Le fait qu'il l'appelle "Sous lieutenant" et pas "Havoc" l'attristait énormément. Ainsi, il ne le considérait plus comme avant mais simplement comme un militaire...

Edward de son côté, se sentit de plus en plus agacé ! Cette expression ! La même que Riza avait abordée quand il avait expliqué son passé. A croire qu'ils le connaissaient comme leur poche. Ils n'avaient pas gardé les cochons ensemble ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça ? C'était à la mode chez l'armée ou... ou il avait sauté un chapitre ? Il put remarquer que Winry était à peu près comme lui : c'était l'invasion de militaires ou quoi ! Edward n'était pas une bête de foire quand même !

L'expression clairement sérieuse et énervée de Rose et son regard imposant les abstinrent cependant de tout commentaire qui pourrait tendre encore plus la situation. Aussi, Winry décida de sortir de la salle, et donc, lâcha à regret la main de son petit ami. Elle fut suivie peu de temps après par Rose : elles avaient des comptes à régler toutes les deux et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Le grand blond décida de rester debout devant le chevet du patient. Il lui fournit pour seule explication :

- "Hawkeye m'a demandé de venir m'occuper de vous, elle a des... soucis à gérer."

Edward le regarda d'un oeil perplexe, il était peu rassuré et sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Et il détestait n'être au courant de rien. Et puis, c'était quoi cette nouveauté maintenant, de faire un relais pour le surveiller, surtout l'armée !

_- D'abord Hawkeye, maintenant lui. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, le colonel ?!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La jeune femme referma la porte de la chambre du nouvel arrivant avec un grand soupir ; ça, c'était fait. Elle avait réussi à redonner du courage à cette espèce de tête de mule. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui soutirer des infos, car au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, mais au moins, elle lui avait redonné confiance. Mais bon, c'était quand même un peu risqué, mettre le colonel et Edward dans le même hôpital, le "suspect principal" et "sa victime" dans le même endroit. C'était le comble !

C'était pour ça que d'un accord commun, Havoc et Riza avaient décidé de ne rien dire ; ni à Edward et son entourage, ni aux subordonnés d'Havoc (qui actuellement, interrogeait les habituels infirmiers et médecins de l'étage), ni même à Roy lui-même. Elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle savait garder un secret, mais Jean...

C'était une autre histoire.

Si, quand cela relevait du niveau professionnel, c'était un coffre fort, niveau sentimental et vie privée, ce n'était pas ça. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas l'adolescent à qui on disait un secret pour que le lendemain la moitié du monde soit au courant. Enfin, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, du moins, elle le pensait...

Et puis, de toute façon, il faudrait mettre Edward au courant tôt ou tard. Mais elle préférait que ce soit le plus tard possible. Lui dire les raisons qui font que Mustang était... prisonnier, ça serait une catastrophe.

Elle regarda les feuilles que Havoc lui avait apportées, les soi-disant preuves de la culpabilité du colonel. Ses yeux d'aigle survolèrent les lignes et assimilèrent toutes les informations. Bizarre, plus qu'étrange car ce document était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel. Plus vrai qu'un vrai. Cette liste d'appels prouvait bien alors que le dernier appel du colonel datait d'un peu moins de 24 h avant l'agression.

_- "Alors, il a réellement menti..."_

Elle mit cette feuille derrière une autre pour pouvoir lire ensuite la liste de témoins qui prétendaient avoir vu Roy en compagnie d'Ed ce soir-là. Sur le coup, elle avait évidemment pensé à des gens victimes de corruption par Archer, un trucage pour enfoncer encore plus Mustang, mais…

_"Mais, je connais cette femme ! Elle habite dans mon immeuble. Et ce couple de seniors ! Ce sont ceux à qui j'ai rendu des services quand j'étais jeune. Ho, il y a même une de mes amies. Et une ex du colonel !! Mais c'est pas vrai ça !"_

Mais ce qui l'acheva, c'était bel et bien, d'en déduire que Roy _était_ avec Edward tout le temps. Depuis le début ! Évidemment, elle en avait tout de suite déduit un rendez-vous entre amis mais pourquoi avoir menti ! Elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose de malsain. Malgré ses fortes convictions de croire en son supérieur, l'image de celui-ci en train de souiller le Fullmetal s'imposa un quart de seconde dans sa mémoire. Elle fut prise par une grande vague de nausée et mit sa main devant la bouche. Si elle flanchait maintenant, ses efforts n'auraient servi à rien !

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna pour faire face à son vis-à-vis :

- "Il faut qu'on parle."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_(1): Je me comprend très bien XD_

Et oui, ça fait beaucoup de ligne mais ça avance pas tellement que ça . Mais la,c'est promis,le prochain chapitre sera riche ne rebondissement(un peu..hem..il faut le dire..je sens déjà les couteaux sous ma gorge XD).Enfin,j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.

Aller,p'tite rewiew?


	16. Chapter 15:Horreur!

**Coupable ou innocent?**

J'annonce officielement que :

1)Je ne peux plus répondre aux Rewiew

2)C'est en écrivant cette fic que je me suis rendu compte que je detestais les parentales XD(logique est un mot inconnue dans mon vocabulaire,je hais le Roy/Riza et pourtant,y'en a un(à ma sauce bien entendu) que je vais publier dans pas longtemps XD)

3)Je suis une eternelle insatisfaite et capricieuse(une fan de Royai pourra vous le confirmer XD )

4)Je n'attend aucune rewiew pour ce chapitre(nonon,c'est pas une phrase de faux cul, pas de nouvelle;bonne nouvelle comme dit le dicton :3 )J'en ai chialer pour écrire ce chapitre et pour le rendre à peu près potable. Panne de motiv' et d'inspi,quand tu nous tiens...

5)Heu,ma durée de vie risque de se retrouver écourtée avec ce chap'...

_Bêta lectrice : Lil' Boow._

_Héhé à partir de ce chapitre, pas mal de choses vont maintenant changer… ;p_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il en avait marre. Plus que marre même. D'accord, la première fois il avait pu accepter de rester cloué au lit parce qu'il avait été à la masse (être sous somnifère 18h sur 24, ça aide à patienter) et blessé, mais LA !

Non, s'il ne sortait pas se dégourdir les jambes tout de suite, même dans le couloir, il péterait les plombs. Et Winry qui n'était même pas là pour lui tenir compagnie. Et Al qui se reposait à côté. Et Rose qui était avec sa blonde. Et Havoc qui pionçait assis sur une chaise !

Bon d'accord, d'un côté il avait rouvert ses blessures (sauf celles de son visage où il était presque indemne) et du coup, le retour du fauteuil roulant lui avait été imposé. Seulement, il ne s'appelait pas Edward Elric pour rien, il était connu pour être téméraire, impulsif et refuser de montrer tout signe de faiblesse. En gros des béquilles lui suffiraient. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'Havoc, ni de Winry, ni d'Al, ni même de Riza.

_Pourquoi je pense à elle moi, comme si j'avais envie qu'elle s'occupe de moi !_

D'un autre côté, c'est vrai, il avait apprécié quand elle l'avait bordé mais bon il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle vienne toujours voir comment il allait ! Et puis Winry aussi pouvait le border. Bien que ce serait dans un contexte tout à fait différent...

BREF il n'avait pas demandé de l'aide à cette femme. Surtout une militaire. Plutôt crever ! C'était comme demander à Mustang de... Il ne savait pas trop quoi mais bon, c'était un principe chez lui et c'était dur d'expliquer ça sans entrer en plein conflit intérieur. L'armée, une second famille. Qu'on le laisse rire ! Seul Hugues était vraiment sympa avec lui, les autres : zéro !

Fort à ses sombres pensées, il essaya d'atteindre la porte de la sortie sans bruit en essayant de ne pas réveiller le petit monde qu'il y avait dans sa chambre mais aussi à côté de celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas voir débouler les infirmières pour le réprimander. Et surtout pas Alphonse ! Depuis la gare, il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de lui. Quand il l'avait vu s'évanouir, il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide. Il aurait pu y risquer sa peau, si seulement il l'avait attendu...

Et puis maintenant, il pensait à la façon dont il avait repoussé Winry. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Il aurait dû se sentir plus coupable envers elle alors pourquoi rien ne venait ? Pourtant, il l'aimait ? Non ? C'était bizarre en même temps. Ils étaient le couple parfait mais c'était justement ça qui le tracassait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu atteindre la perfection. Juste accomplir son but. Il n'était pas comme une certain bâtard de supérieur qui s'est tapé la moitié d'Amestris depuis dix ans !

Toujours est-il qu'il avait réussi à sortir dans le couloir sans alerter personne, et comme il n'y avait personne à cette heure-là, il était sûr et certain d'être tranquille. Tout en se promenant dans le grand hall blanc, ses pensées divaguèrent un peu partout.

Il se demandait ce qu'il ferait le jour où il serait enfin tranquille avec sa blonde et son frère. Il pensait que cela se terminerait sans doute comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour : lui et Winry se marieraient, il auraient un ou plusieurs enfants à qui ils apprendraient l'alchimie, même scénario pour Alphonse et Rose, et ils grandiraient et mourraient sur leur terre natale où ils avaient vécu.

Edward soupira en pensant que ce n'était absolument pas comme ça qu'il voudrait concevoir le reste de sa vie. Certes, il aimait Winry, mais l'idée de terminer comme tout le monde, femme/enfants/famille et tout le reste, ça le barbait déjà. Seulement il savait que c'était sûrement la conception du bonheur par Winry. Comme toutes les banales filles qui se respectent. Sûrement Rose aussi. Alphonse avait l'air d'en avoir conscience mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Al était naturellement calme, posé, et il avait toujours secrètement rêvé à ce genre de vie mais pour lui...

Pour le jeune Fullmetal, la vie ne se limitait pas seulement à ça. Famille, travail, bonheur simple et tout ce qu'il y avait avec, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets. Il n'avait pas ce caractère. Il avait besoin d'action, de sensations fortes, de choses nouvelles, d'intenses frayeurs. Il aimait bouger, se battre, cogner, courir, voyager et tout ça. En quelque sorte, il préférait retourner à l'époque où lui et Al recherchaient la pierre.

Il ne se voyait absolument pas au village se contentant de travaux banals comme construire les maisons des rares habitants qui viendraient s'installer, pour des sommes médiocres ou reprendre la boutique d'automails de Pinako. Le train-train quotidien, c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus en ce monde. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus !

Mais comment l'expliquer à Winry, elle qui n'était absolument pas disposée à ça !

Il soupira et s'adossa contre la première porte qui s'offrait à lui et pensa que finalement, la situation ne serait pas si facile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Mettons les choses au clair, veux-tu ?"

Winry soupira face à la brune devant elle qui l'avait entraînée seule dans cette pièce pour qu'elles se parlent en tête à tête. Sur le coup, elle n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle était ailleurs mais maintenant elle le regrettait vraiment. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette fille. Elle croisa les bras, fit une mine désintéressée et regarda ailleurs.

- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Rose fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de la jeune Rockbell qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Elle s'approcha d'elle en croisant les bras.

- "Moi je crois que si. Visiblement tu ne m'aimes pas."

- "Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qui me force à t'apprécier" répondit tout de suite la jeune fille en minijupe, dans un ton assez… pimbêche.

Cela agaçait la fille brune qu'on la prenne pour la dernière des idiotes. Simplement parce qu'elle était douce et pleine de générosité, on profitait d'elle et de sa bonté d'âme. Seulement, elle n'était pas aussi naïve qu'on le croyait. Elle aussi savait cacher son jeu.

- "Tu as réussi à berner Alphonse mais moi, je vois très clair dans ton petit manège !"

- "Comment cela ?"

- "Tu veux t'approprier Edward à son insu ? Soit, c'est son choix et je sais qu'il se rendra compte de son erreur plus tard. Seulement Al, tu le laisses en dehors de tout ça !"

- "C'est lui qui a voulu accompagner son frère. Ne me rends pas responsable de l'amour fraternel qu'ils partagent." Fit la jeune blonde avec un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

- "Tu sais bien que ça ne pourra pas continuer comme ça. Edward ne t'aime pas. Il ne t'a jamais aimée."

- "La ferme ! hurla la jeune Rockbell, qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de l'amour, hein ?!"

- "Je le sais parce qu'il n'a pas cette même lueur dans les yeux quand il te regarde que quand Alphonse me regarde. Et s'il n'avait pas cette amnésie, je pourrais jurer que son coeur serait déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre !"

- "C'est toi qui fais fausse route. T'es simplement jalouse ! Cracha Winry d'une voix de peste, tu peux pas supporter de voir du bonheur simple autour de toi alors tu le détruis !"

- "Et en quoi je ne supporterais pas le bonheur autour de moi ? J'ai un amoureux, un enfant et une bonne situation. Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui ne supportais pas le bonheur d'Edward. Le jour où il t'a lâchée, tout s'est détruit autour de toi et tu es devenue mauvaise."

La blonde grimaça devant le fait qu'elle était au courant, sûrement par Alphonse. Seulement elle ne se laisserait pas intimider comme ça par cette fille. Cette espèce de cruche !

- "C'est ça, continue à te bercer de faux espoirs."

- "Tu es bien aussi méchante que je le pensais. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit à Alphonse ou Ed..."

- "Tu me feras quoi ? T'invoqueras ton puissant dieu pour qu'il me foudroie ?"

Rose se retourna simplement, sachant que ce genre de conversation dérivant sur des insultes ne mènerait à rien, d'autant plus qu'elle était déjà très énervée. De toute façon, ça n'avait que confirmé ses doutes sur la jeune blonde ; elle ne pensait qu'à elle et son bonheur égoïste. La brune avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle pourrait comploter pour garder Edward près d'elle et entraîner Alphonse dans son délire. Elle se promit dorénavant de faire très attention à son comportement. Un mauvais pressentiment jaillit en elle et elle n'aima pas ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riza croisa les bras face à l'infirmière devant elle qui l'avait interpellée plus tôt. Au départ, elle avait pensé que Virginie voulait juste prendre des nouvelles d'Edward mais son expression grave lui avait confirmé le contraire.

En fait, elle était au courant pour Mustang. Elle savait pourquoi il était là et son statut aussi. Elle ne fut pas surprise de savoir que c'était les subordonnés d'Archer qui l'avaient mise au courant. Fallait toujours qu'il vienne semer l'embrouille celui-là, même quand il n'était pas là ! Toujours est-il que cette mère de famille avait été assez choquée de savoir qu'un individu comme ça était dans l'hôpital.

Et c'était justement pour ça qu'elle avait interpellé Hawkeye, pour lui exiger des explications. Celle-ci tentant tant bien que mal de défendre le colonel mais en vue de la position de celui-ci et des maigres indices qui ne prouvaient que sa culpabilité, c'était dur.

- "Écoutez, je sais que vous n'avez pas confiance mais..."

- "J'ai trois filles madame, dont une a pratiquement l'âge du petit. Et je vous fais entièrement confiance à vous. Mais cet individu, je ne peux pas. Même s'il n'est que soi-disant suspect d'une agression, je ne veux pas qu'il l'approche. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'on parle d'un criminel ? Vous imaginez le traumatisme du petit s'il apprenait ça ?"

- "Le colonel Roy Mustang..."

- "Tant qu'il n'est pas lavé de tout soupçon sur le viol d'Edward Elric, je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de son chevet. Essayez de me comprendre, je veux ménager son pauvre esprit. De toute façon, vos lois militaires sont très claires là-dessus !"

La jeune militaire baissa les yeux, gênée et découragée. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que c'était horrible mais il s'agissait de Roy ! Et Roy n'était pas n'importe qui ! Même si elle savait que l'infirmière avait raison sur toute la ligne, elle ne pouvait se permettre de penser à ça. Pourtant elle était pratiquement certaine que voir Edward ferait un bien fou au colonel, savoir qu'il est en bonne santé, qu'il s'en est remis, qu'il est heureux...

Non, il n'est pas heureux, il vit dans le mensonge, mais au moins physiquement il va mieux malgré l'incident du train. Ses pensées étaient brassées et rebrassées dans son esprit. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être comme ça. A quelques mètres d'elle, une personne aussi avait le cerveau retourné. Et pas dans le bon sens.

OoOoOoOoOo

Derrière la porte, quelqu'un qui n'avait absolument rien raté de la discussion entra dans un profond choc.

Edward sentit quelque chose se glacer en lui pour refroidir tout son corps et sa température corporelle lui donna l'illusion d'avoir baissé. De son coeur qui avait un instant cessé de battre jusqu'à son cerveau qui était maintenant en surchauffe. Une boule se serra dans sa gorge et il ne s'entendit même pas bafouiller, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Sa conscience explosa en mille morceaux alors qu'il venait de comprendre. Comprendre qu'on lui avait menti depuis le début. Comprendre pourquoi Hawkeye n'était pas avec Mustang depuis le début. Comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Comprendre ce qui s'était passé lors de CETTE nuit horrible. Comprendre qu'il savait d'où venait cette sensation de dégoût de soi qu'il avait sans arrêt.

Le souvenir lui revint comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre et le souffle lui manqua comme si on lui avait coupé le passage entre l'air extérieur et ses poumons. Il retint in extremis son envie de vomir tandis que des images sanglantes, horribles, sombres, surgissaient dans sa tête contre son gré. Cette soirée pluviale qui avait été la pire de sa vie. Cette rue où il avait été pris de force et sali. Cette silhouette noire qui se penchait vers lui.

Tout à coup, le monde lui parut aussi noir que les ténèbres et aussi vicieux que l'enfer. Son paysage se métamorphosa pour devenir immonde. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds tandis que ses jambes et son postérieur atteignirent celui-ci sans douceur. Il sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur sa joue pour atteindre son cou, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Incapable de parler plus d'une seconde. Il se prit son visage entre ses mains et se griffa le front.

Le colonel...

Il l'avait...

Il sentit tout à coup un flot de bile lui remonter dans la gorge et lui brûler la trachée tandis qu'il repensait à cet homme à qui il avait jadis fait confiance et qui maintenant, avait profité de lui. La douleur de son bas ventre lui revenait, et le salissait. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler abondamment de ses cuisses. Les marques sur ses poignets maintenus pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Une main froide et glacée sur sa bouche, lui interdisant de hurler.

Il était souillé ! A jamais ! Par un homme qui le répugnait. Plus jamais... il ne ferait confiance à un militaire ! Non seulement c'était LUI qui l'avait blessé mais ELLE l'avait couvert et refusé de le lui dire pour LE couvrir.

Il s'enfonça petit à petit dans un gouffre d'horreur sombre et noir comme cette silhouette qui l'avait sali. Comme les yeux de celui en qui il ne ferait plus jamais confiance...

OoOoOoOoOOoOo


	17. Chapter 16:Du rire aux larmes

**Coupable ou Innocent ?**

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore LE chapitre qui marquera un tournant à l'histoire mais plutôt une sorte de transition. Je crois que ce sera le prochain... ou celui d'après...

En plus il est court, désolé.

_Bêta lectrice : Lil' Boow._

_Hmm… On peut dire que ce chapitre nous fait passer aisément du rire aux larmes…_

_Enjoy ;) _

Ne se doutant absolument pas de l'horreur qu'avait vécue l'aîné Elric dans le couloir juste à côté d'elle, Hawkeye sortit de la chambre libre où l'entretien avec l'infirmière avait eu lieu. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle ferait pour prouver l'innocence du colonel si celui-ci l'était. Mais il fallait dire que ça s'annonçait plus dur que prévu car tous les éléments étaient contre Mustang. Et dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux trouver des preuves solides.

Elle soupira une énième fois avant de remarquer quelque chose par terre. Intriguée, elle se pencha sur ce qui avait attiré son regard de volatile pour finalement s'agenouiller. Elle fronça les sourcils sur sa découverte et se risqua à y poser un doigt. Ses yeux qui étaient jusqu'à présent plissés s'écarquillèrent mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une bonne femme l'interpella vivement :

- "Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Nous avons un appel pour vous !"

Riza allait protester mais la femme en blanc la tira par le poignet en lui disant que c'était très important, sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de lui demander de s'expliquer. Elle la traîna jusqu'au centre de l'étage où l'attendait le standard téléphonique puis repartit comme elle était venue.

La militaire prit distraitement le téléphone, se disant qu'il y avait des gens vraiment bizarres ici. C'était sans compter la conversation qui allait suivre :

- "Allo, ici le lieutenant Hawkeye, qui est à l'appareil ?" fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- "Bonjour, Rubis." répondit l'interlocuteur, d'une voix féminine mais visiblement, camouflée.

- "C'est un faux numéro, désolée." fit Riza en esquivant un geste pour raccrocher mais la personne à l'autre bout du fil l'interrompit en pleine course.

- "Je ne crois pas ! Si vous êtes une rapace sniper, je suis bien avec la bonne personne."

Hawkeye stoppa net son mouvement de reposer le téléphone. Elle fronça les sourcils sur cet étrange informateur anonyme et reprit le combiné puis demanda d'une voix méfiante :

- "Qui êtes-vous ?"

- "Une vieille connaissance ; Tiffany."

_- "Tiffany ? Mais je ne connais pas de Tiffany. A moins que..."_

Son visage s'éclaircit d'un seul coup. Elle réfléchit rapidement dans sa tête, faisant des équations compliquées puis eut un élan de compréhension, si c'était ce à quoi elle pensait... Ça promettait…

- "Je ne connais qu'une Tiffany ! On s'est connues dans le désert dans des conditions sanglantes, on s'est perdues de vue pendant près de 10 ans et on s'est retrouvées mais on s'est re-séparées pas trop en bons termes…"

- "Je suis celle-là même ! " Répondit 'Tiffany'.

Un énorme sourire carnassier orna le beau visage de la jeune femme, comprenant d'un coup ce qui se passait, dans quel guêpier elle s'était fourrée, et surtout,_ qui_ était en train de lui téléphoner à ce moment précis. Elle reprit la conversation d'une voix snobinarde de bourge qui ne lui allait pas du tout, plus amusée que jamais. Comme une jeune fille qui envoyait des lettres secrètes parlant d'amour à une copine sous le nez d'un prof ou d'un parent ou qui s'amusait à jouer à la dînette avec ses peluches.

- "Ha oui, Tiffany ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?" Minauda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus grave, mais surtout, très ridicule, se prenant réellement au jeu.

- "Je suis au courant pour ce qui est arrivé à votre petite pépite d'or !" Répondit l'interlocutrice du même ton.

- "Ho, en effet, c'est une désastreuse nouvelle ! Mais dites-moi, pourquoi ne m'inviteriez-vous pas à boire le thé chez vous pour qu'on développe le sujet !"

- "Excellente idée, ma chère ! J'habite au 7 rue du Blitique. Cela nous changera de notre _train train_ quotidien !" S'enjoua "Tiffany".

- "Je suppose qu'en ce moment, votre _vie_ monotone vous empêche de venir me voir, quand pourrais-je venir vous flatter de ma délicate présence ?" Demanda Hawkeye en se triturant une de ses mèches blondes sorties de son chignon, se retenant de pouffer.

- "Demain après-midi, ce sera parfait !"

- "Parfait, reprit la blonde d'une voix mélangeant l'agacement de l'aigu et le souffle court, et énervement du grave, alors je vous dis goodbye Tiffany."

- "Bye bye ma chérie."

La militaire raccrocha pour de bon. Dix secondes passèrent sous silence où l'on entendait que les bruits des roues des chaises roulantes frotter le sol, jusqu' à ce qu'elle éclate de rire toute seule en repensant à cette conversation. Elle aurait dû enregistrer cette conversation sur magnétophone, c'était vraiment trop drôle. Elle se tint les côtes d'un bras et utilisa son autre main pour se tenir le visage et cela dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le personnel et les patients la regardèrent de travers, se disant qu'elle était bonne pour la section "psychiatrie".

Elle reprit ses esprits pour éviter d'aggraver sa situation sur sa santé mentale, mais toujours aussi enjouée et excitée. Elle décida d'aller rejoindre Havoc pour lui faire part de sa conversation. Avec un sourire léger, elle pensa que cette affaire prenait un tournant particulier et l'avenir se promettait d'être riche en rebondissements, surtout avec l'apparition de nouveaux éléments.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Sous lieutenant, réveillez-vous !"

Le concerné ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus pour croiser un visage assez jeune, les traits faussés par sa vision floue due au sommeil. Il aperçut en premier des cheveux roses, clairs. Puis son monde devînt plus visible pour qu'il voie le visage souriant d'une jeune fille au teint mat.

- "Je... ho, pardon mademoiselle Rose !" s'exclama Havoc en se redressant vivement de la chaise où il récupérait ses heures en moins de sommeil, sous le regard amusé de Rose. Elle recula pour le laisser émerger un peu.

- "Ce n'est rien. Mais est-ce que vous savez où est Edward ? Alphonse m'a demandé d'aller le chercher pour qu'ils parlent un peu."

- "Il... il n'est pas dans son lit ?"

Rose fronça les sourcils, elle avait pensé que si le militaire s'était endormi, c'était parce qu'il était sûr de l'endroit où était Ed. Elle scruta la pièce de ses yeux bleus/violets et s'aperçut que les béquilles avaient disparu. Alors celui-ci se serait autorisé une promenade clandestine ? Mais où ? Et pourquoi ? Elle se dit que pour une fois, Winry n'y était pour rien puisqu'elle venait de la quitter mais alors, où était-il ?

Elle réfléchit deux secondes puis se dit que de toute façon, il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin vu son état. Elle se retourna vers Havoc et le réconforta.

- "Ce n'est rien, on va le retrouver. S'il s'est promené dans l'hôpital, on le trouvera bien vite. Et puis, il a sûrement croisé Riza."

Le blond se releva doucement, sentant une douleur dans sa nuque à cause de sa position sans doute puis répondit à la jeune fille :

- "D'accord."

Ils décidèrent de passer par la chambre d'Alphonse qui était liée à celle d'Edward pour rassurer celui-ci avant de sortir pour rechercher le petit blond en espérant le trouver rapidement.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le petit blond en question, ils le manquèrent de peu puisque celui-là était venu de l'autre côté de leur direction et était passé par la porte qui reliait directement le couloir avec sa chambre. Il prit soin de refermer celle-ci pour éviter qu'on le voit dans cet état avant de s'affaler sur son lit, le visage en sueur et les yeux glacés d'effroi. Ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il savait la vérité et cela lui faisait horriblement mal.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en prenant un bout de sa couverture et de la grignoter, le corps tremblant de rage. Il avait des spasmes qui l'empêchaient de respirer correctement et il dut se calmer deux fois pour éviter de tomber dans le coma ou carrément mourir par suffocation. Sa tête était embrouillée, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire. Peut être...

Peut être mourir. Après tout, il était tellement mal et tellement... sale. Il ne serait pas une grande perte pour les autres. Son frère, Winry, Pinako... ils pourraient vivre sans lui. Comme lui pourrait mourir sans eux. Il chercha de ses yeux or ambrés quelque chose puis une idée lui vint. Pourquoi pas son automail ?

Il le changea doucement par transmutation alchimique en lame bien coupante. Puis il retroussa la manche de son pyjama pour regarder quelques temps son bras gauche qui était bien blanc. Il pouvait la voir. La veine. Sa peau était tellement transparente qu'il pouvait voir le filet bleu partir de sa paume pour traverser tout son bras dans une courbe plus ou moins droite.

C'était _là_, l'endroit parfait. Juste au milieu. Là où ça saignerait le plus. Là où il aurait le plus mal. Là où il aurait le plus de chance de mourir.

Quand il y repensait, il se trouvait pathétique. Il y avait déjà maintes et maintes fois pensé, à _cette_ solution là. Bien avant qu'il ait retrouvé le corps de son frère (il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais songé après, il en était certain même si sa mémoire lui jouait des tours), bien avant qu'il ait eu à passer l'examen d'alchimiste national, bien avant la transmutation de sa mère. En fait, à ce moment là, quand elle était morte devant lui, ses yeux verts devenant ternes. Une seule idée lui avait traversé l'esprit :

_Je veux mourir_

Mais il avait toujours eu un but, un rêve qui l'avait empêché de rejoindre sa mère, l'espoir de revoir son sourire, le but de retrouver le corps de son frère, réparer son erreur, vivre enfin une vie heureuse. Jusqu'à ce que _ça_ arrive. Il avait en une seule nuit, brisé son bonheur. Et maintenant, plus rien ne le raccrochait à la vie. Plus rien.

Doucement, sans un mot, il rapprocha la lame de la chair, il n'y allait pas brusquement, il voulait lier les deux, que le métal fusionne avec la peau et le sang. Comme l'être qu'il était. Un mariage entre l'acier et l'humain. Le liquide rouge s'échappa et commença à couler doucement le long de ses deux bras, comme une rivière. Sauf que sa rivière à lui n'avait pas une source inépuisable. La rivière de la vie.

Il commençait déjà à sentir sa vision se brouiller et même apercevoir le visage bienveillant de sa mère à travers une mer de lumière quand il sentit une vive douleur à son bras. Il avait été anesthésié par le choc et l'inconscience de son acte, aussi, il laissa un énorme cri s'échapper de sa bouche.

Il leva sa tête devenue pâle par le manque de sang vers la personne qui avait osé le priver de sa délivrance et tressaillit en voyant un visage baigné de larmes et crispé par la souffrance et la douleur. Une énorme vague de honte l'envahit tout à coup et il se rendit compte que depuis le début, il s'était trompé.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il pleura à son tour et serra son petit frère dans ses bras en s'excusant de tout son coeur meurtri par la douleur.


	18. Chapter 17:Arrivage

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Alors, déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard mais il m'est arrivé une tuile pas possible: Mon ordinateur a mourut et donc, j'avais plus de fic puisqu'elles ont disparues avec le disque dur. Ca, c'est juste la première mauvaise nouvelle, la deuxième est que ma bêta est temporairement indisponible pour ses exam'(D'ailleurs, bonne chance Boo') et donc, ce chapitre là est corrigé que par moi (et mon correcteur mais bon ...) donc désolée si vous trouvez des fautes. Si quelqu'un veut bien devenir ma bêta temporaire, ce serait cool, sinon, je comprendrais (m'envoyer un MP avec votre adresse MSN)

Bon, j'arrête ma petite annonce et vous laisse à ce chap. Bonne lecture .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Riza chercha du regard l'objet de toutes ses attentions. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait depuis l'hospitalisation d'Edward. Enfin, la première fois où elle n'était pas obligée. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce désagréable souvenir, de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis, là elle était sûre de laisser Edward entre de bonnes mains; Virginie, Havoc, Rose. Et puis, Alphonse aussi même si celui ci aussi avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Elle n'avait ni compté Winry parce que maintenant, elles étaient en froid, ni les subordonnés d'Archer parce que quand on connaissait le patron, on savait comment étaient les employés. Mais le plus ironique était qu'elle se retrouvait exactement au même endroit qu'il y a quelque temps; une gare.

C'est donc à cause de ça qu'elle dû abandonner son protéger, pour accueillir quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe qui, et ça, elle le savait puisqu'elle lui avait déjà parlé. Un énorme sourire déforma son visage à cette pensée. Des bouffons, voila quel nom ils méritaient, aussi bien elle que son mystérieux correspondant. Correspondant qu'elle essayait d'apercevoir à travers la foule.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas trouvé Havoc dans l'hôpital et avait décidé de partir seule. De toute façon, c'était mieux comme ça pour ne pas se faire repérer, et puis, les subordonnés d'Archer étaient toujours là. En la voyant partir seule, ils se poseraient moins de questions.

Elle _les_ repéra enfin et se dirigea vers un duo d'homme qui leva la tête vers elle, l'ayant aperçu. L'un sensiblement plus baraqué que l'autre mais les deux avait des traits assez similaires même si on voyait tout de suite qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté. Riza sourit malicieusement, en voyant que, comme d'habitude, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

L'homme à la queue de cheval lui adressa un signe discret de la main, un visage neutre peint sur son visage carré aux yeux d'or. A côté de lui, un homme de plus forte carrure et avec une coupe ébouriffé fit un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme de toutes ses dents pointues de requins. Les deux étaient en tenue de civil mais ils étaient méconnaissables.

-"Je vois que vous avez deviné où nous étions,_ Rubis_" Ricana Kimblee, visiblement amusé d'avoir fait du "langage codé" avec elle .

-"En effet, et je suis ravie de vous revoir après tant d'années, ma chère _Tiffany._" Répondit Hawkeye dans le même état d'esprit.

-"On est désolé d'être passé par là, mais cette andouille voulait à tout pris utiliser le langage codé pour vous contacter. Depuis l'affaire "Archer à Lior", il psychose sur l'armé." Fit Greed, en se grattant la nuque d'un air moqueur sous le regard noir de l'écarlate. Même si celui ci était doré.

-"C'est ça ! Tu me trouvera moins "parano" quand tu te seras retrouvé en taule parce que t'as fait confiance à l'armé !"

-"J'ai eu mieux comme traitement : 130 ans enfermé par un chieur avec une coupe farfelue et une timbrée narcissique !" Répliqua l'Avide en croisant les bras.

Hawkeye était un peu à l'écart de toute ses querelles et croisait les bras attendant que ça finisse .A comprendre : elle s'en foutait complètement des scènes de ménages entre les deux hommes et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'est de rentrer à l'hôpital, depuis tout à l'heure, elle se sentait mal pour une raison inconnue. La blonde décida de les interrompre par un léger toussotement, leur faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour régler ses comptes et qu'il fallait partir.

Une fois dans la voiture et en route vers l'hôtel qu'elle avait loué rapidement pour eux, elle décida de commencer son interrogatoire:

-"Alors, dîtes moi tout."Fit-elle d'une voix blanche en restant concentré sur la route .

-"Et bien, difficile à dire et dur de commencer." répondit Kimblee un peu maladroit.

-"Bon, alors je vais faire simple : Comment êtes vous au courant pour Edward ?"

-"Ben, en fait, vous savez sans doute que nous venons de Dublith, au Sud. Et bien, là bas, il se trouve que cette femme qui avait attaqué notre repère... comment elle s'appelle déjà ?" demanda Greed en se tournant vers l'homme à la queue de cheval.

-"Izumi, le maître des deux frangin de métal."

-"Ha oui, voila !" s'exclama l'Avidité.

Hawkeye haussa les sourcils; Izumi ? Une femme ? Elle avait déjà entendu parler du maître d'Edward par l'intermédiaire de ce dernier, mais celui ci devenait bleu de peur, tout tremblant, comme si elle était en train de le menacer avec son arme. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé à un type baraqué, mais maintenant... C'est vrai qu'il avait eu cette affaire de l'attaque du QG Sud. Une femme qui l'avait démoli à elle toute seule (un peu avec l'aide d'Armstrong, mais bon...) pour délivrer un enfant. Quand on lui avait parlé de ça, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un grand respect pour elle car c'était une preuve d'amour maternelle tout à fait honorable.

Bref, si cette femme était la même que le maître du Full métal, alors, ça expliquait en partit pourquoi ces deux rigolos étaient là.

-"D'accords, mais elle même, comment est-elle au courant ?"

-"C'est une militaire qui venait d'être mutée là bas qui lui en avait parlé, apparemment, elles se connaissaient... son nom c'était du genre Marina... Marion..."réfléchit l'homme brun en claquant des doigts.

-"Maria Ross." soupira Kimblee, les bras croisés, exaspéré devant la mémoire de poisson rouge de l'Homonculus. A croire que tout le carbone qu'il utilisait pour son bouclier ultime lui pompait aussi des neurones

-"Ha oui, voila, une jolie poupée d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, donc, y'a cette Izumi qui en l'apprenant... ben, elle a sûrement dû être verte de rage."

-"Ouai... je n'aurai pas voulut être là quand elle a appris pour le Full métal. J'imagine d'ici sa tronche."

Un frisson glacé parcourut tous les passagers de la voiture, même Riza, avant que la conversation reprenne.

-"Donc, elle nous a raconté qu'avec l'aide de cette Maria, elle avaient fait des recherches et suivit l'affaire jusqu'ici. Et elles sont tombées sur un truc très intéressant."Kimblee fit une pause et laissa Greed le soin de continuer. Celui ci s'exécuta et appris à Hawkeye tout ce qu'elles leur avaient dit.

La jeune blonde, en apprenant la nouvelle, manqua de déraper et de se prendre un arbre. Après un redressage sur la route bétonnée, et des sueurs froides pour tout le monde, elle se remit de ses émotions et demanda :

-"C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes venus."

-"Ouai. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à aider Mustang, mais Greed et moi, on a des comptes à régler. C'est donc pour ça qu'on vous a contacté,_ vous_. Nous savions que vous accepterez notre aide.

-"En effet, si ce que vous dîtes est exact, on est bien partis. Mais pourquoi m'avoir appelé, moi ?"

-"Parce que je ne me voyais pas débarquer en disant à Archer :"On va vous aider dans votre enquête" sans me faire emprisonner et interroger en taule. Et puis, on sait qu'avec le Full métal, vous êtes la plus proche de Mustang, et aussi, la plus clairvoyante, Œil de Faucon." Kimblee accentua ses derniers mots d'un sourire taquin

Le reste de la route se déroula en silence, pendant que Kimblee déchargeait la voiture de ses maigres valises, Riza tira Greed à part pour lui poser la question qui lui trottait depuis tout à l'heure :

-"Dîtes, c'est un miracle où il est passé dans un centre de lavage de cerveau ?"

-"Hein ?"Greed ne semblait pas comprendre

-"Attendez, je quitte un fou psychopathe qui explose tout ce qui bouge et je me retrouve avec un gars calme, posé, presque gentil."

-"Ha, ça c'est depuis Lior."

-"Comment cela ?"

-"Ben, apparemment, le jour où Scar à faillit le tuer, il a dit être passé à deux doigts de la mort. Je sais ce qu'il a vécut puisqu'il m'est arrivé pareil avant lui. Bref, il semble avoir pris un coup sur la tête et ses problèmes psychologiques sont en partie disparus ."

-"En partie ?"

-"Bah, si il arrête enfin de changer de camp comme de chemise et que son caractère est à peu près stable, il a toujours cette manie des explosions."

-"Pourtant, il a rien fait exploser, là."

-"Ben, d'une part, je sert de défouloir (c'est la seule garantie pour qu'il touche pas à mes chimères), d'une autre part, je lui ai fait promettre de se tenir sagement."

Hawkeye ne voulait pas en savoir plus et ne pas comprendre ce que voulait dire "lui faire promettre", parce que d'une part,elle savait que tout les arguments étaient bons mais souvent bas pour obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un , d'une autre part,ce n'était tout simplement pas ses affaires et elle avait besoins de conserver l'esprit claire... au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ! Aussi, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de régler les formalités pour l'hôtel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Ne refais plus jamais une chose pareil !"

-"Je te le promet."

Edward soupira, non pas d'ennuie, mais de honte, pendant que l'infirmière lui recouvrait le bras gauche de bandages blanc pour stopper l'hémorragie. Pendant ce temps, Alphonse le fixait tristement et lui murmurait dans des sanglots de ne plus faire ça. Et Edward ne pouvait que promettre, car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cet horrible incident, il avait appelé discrètement Virginie Vina pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui sans que personne ne soit au courant. Celle ci s'était exécutée avec compréhension. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'attachait à la petite troupe qui avait élut domicile ce dernier étage de son service. En quelque sorte, elle était contente, parce que ça mettait plus d'animation dans l'hôpital, même dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Cependant, ce qui la frappa, ce fût l'expression froide que le jeune Edward eu envers elle. Comme si il lui en voulait de quelque chose. Elle ne savait évidemment pas les causes de sa tentative de suicide et n'était pas au courant qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Riza.

Alors que l'ambiance se faisait vraiment lourde, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa paraître dans l'encadrement de la porte la dernière personne qu'il manquait pour achever la honte du blond.

-"Ed..."

Le concerné baissa les yeux, ne voulant absolument pas affronter ceux océans de la jeune blonde qui tremblait de tout ses membres. Elle venait de l'apprendre. Et tout s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Virginie laissa la place à la jeune Winry qui avança, la tête baissée, vers le chevet de son ami, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Une fois arrivée à destination, son premier réflexe fut de le frapper avec sa clef à mollette, aussi violement qu'était sa peine

Elle l'avait d'ailleurs sortie, et brandit. Mais s'était stoppée en plein mouvement et à la place, elle laissa sa clef tomber par terre et s'effondra en larme au pied du lit du jeune blond, lui murmurant des supplications. Entre deux sanglots, elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça, et Ed ne pu que s'assoir sur son lit et lui caresser la tête avec son bras de métal. Il les avait blessés, tous. Lui qui avait été salit, il avait entraîné les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux dans sa chute. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'égoïste.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois qu'ils furent plus ou moins calmés, Winry et Alphonse exigèrent de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, car ils en étaient certains, quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. Edward garda le silence pendant quelques secondes puis dirigea sa tête vers l'infirmière, celle ci ayant peur de comprendre :

-"Je me suis rappelé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... et j'ai été aidé."

Virginie écarquilla les yeux de terreur en comprenant enfin pourquoi il était comme ça. Elle comprit qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle et Riza avaient dit à ce sujet. Elle s'en sentait honteuse mais son travail la forçait à poser la question :

-"Alors, vous vous souvenez de tout ?"

-"Non, uniquement de cette nuit, c'est encore flou, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est assez claire pour m'atteindre,_ madame_ !" Il avait répondit rudement en se tenant le bras gauche, ses yeux brûlant maintenant d'une haine envers elle qui lui avait tout caché, mais également envers les autres personnes qui étaient liés à cette fatalité.

Virginie réfléchit. Ce n'était pas bon, ça. Il se souvenait de son agression mais pas du reste ? Alors qu'allait dire Hawkeye quand elle saura ça.

De son côté, Winry ne savait plus si elle devait souffler de soulagement ou se tendre encore plus avec les révélations d'Edward. Il savait ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourtant, Riza leur avait expliqué le jour où ils étaient arrivés, plus ou moins clairement mais elle leur avait expliqué

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-"Lieutenant Hawkeye, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Edward ! Pourquoi il est dans un tel état." Supplia la jeune fille aux yeux bleus à une grande blonde à côté d'elle. Le jeune garçon châtain, lui, regardait inquiet la discutions entre les deux femmes._

_-"Calmez vous mademoiselle Rockbelle, répondit ladite Hawkeye, d'abord, je peux vous dire que nous l'avons trouvé dans un état plus pire que celui là. Il... il était au bord de la mort, si je dois être franche._

_Les deux adolescents laissèrent échappés une exclamation d'horreur, une main devant la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Devant eux, Riza leur fit une expression désolée. Winry, plus courageuse que le cadet Elric demanda hésitante :_

_-"Et...et vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?"_

_-"Et bien, nous pensons qu'il a été entraîné dans une bagarre et que ça à mal tourné. Mais il faudrait examiner ses blessures en profondeurs pour en savoir plus."_

_-"Mais, vous savez qui à bien pu lui faire ça."_

_-"Non." mentit la jeune femme_

_Les deux plus jeunes acquiescèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur le petit blond allongé dans le lit. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait deviner quel tournant allait prendre le futur. Et aucun d'eux ne connaissait la vérité du passé._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Alors, ce qu'elle aurait dit était faux. Elle aurait menti. Mais menti sur quoi ? Sur qui ? Pourquoi ? Beaucoup de questions lui chamboulèrent l'esprit et elle ne pouvait deviner que la réponse allait être horrible.

-"Cet enfoiré... ce... ce connard de Mustang, il m'a violé !"

Cette phrase avait été dite sans hurler, sans crier. Mais le dégoût, l'horreur, la haine, la colère, la rancune qu'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix valaient tous les échos du monde. Vina baissa son visage dans une expression fermée, Alphonse devint livide et manqua de tomber dans les pommes et Winry... Winry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Edward avait été violé ! On l'avait touché, forcé à... Elle sentit une nausée la gagner et se retint de vomir tellement cette vision là d'Edward la dégoûtait. Mustang... C'était lui ! Lui qui avait volé l'innocence de son tendre amant. Lui qui avait OSE le... le... Mais quelle horreur ! Elle tomba à genou, encore sous le choque de l'information,ne faisant plus attention aux autres. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, elle venait de se rendre compte que Edward ne serait jamais plus sien comme elle l'avait espéré...

Pourtant, le plus pire fût quand ils apprirent tous que Mustang était en ce moment même dans l'hôpital, au même étage qu'eux.


	19. Chapter 18:Crise

**Coupable ou Innocent?**

Et que voila la suite :) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture

...

Quoi, je suis gonflée d'arriver comme une fleur avec on ne sait plus combien de temps de retards? Désolééééééée, j'ai eu une baisse de forme (et une nouvelle passion)

Dans ce chap', et bien, celui là non plus, je n'en suis pas fière, je vous laisse lire. (On va la tuer, on va la tuer)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy Mustang soupira longuement quand la énième seringue sortit enfin de son bras. Il n'aimait pas les piqûres et faisait toujours son possible pour les éviter, bien qu'il ne tapait pas une crise hystérique comme un certain FullMetal lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. L'aiguille, la seringue, les substances contenues dedans, naturelles ou fabriquées par l'homme, cela ne lui rappelait que trop de souvenir.

Combien de seringues étaient étalées sur le sol de cet hôpital quand ce couple de médecin était tombé par terre lorsqu'il les avait lâchement tués? Combien de piqûres avaient été utilisées à Ishbal pour injecter des substances illicites soit aux soldats par stress ou pour se rendre plus fort, soit aux Ishbals pour expérimenter de nouveaux médicaments ?

Pourtant, là, ce n'est pas la piqûre qu'il détestait. Ce n'était pas non plus la douleur au creux de son bras, ni cette sensation que ses veines avaient en quelque sorte, été comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le bras qui le répugnait. Non, ce n'était rien de tout cela, c'était simplement...

-"Monsieur Mustang, nous devons maintenant mesurer votre tension."

L'homme soupira, il préférait ne pas y penser. Comme il ne voulait penser à rien. Il voulait simplement... partir. Il avait l'impression d'outrer et de violer l'honneur en osant être en liberté, qui plus est dans un hôpital, bien qu'il fût gardé par deux hommes qui lui colleraient une balle dans la tête à la moindre tentation. En fait, on ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis, c'est Hawkeye et Havoc qui avaient pris la décision, soit disant pour gagner du temps...qu'est ce qu'ils étaient naïfs.

Bien loin des ressentiments qu'endurait le militaire, le médecin fit son travail sans broncher, un peu tendu quand même, sans doute à cause des deux gaillards qui tenaient chacun un fusil à un mètre de lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se sentir rassuré. Mais bon, encore deux ou trois choses à faire et la "visite" sera terminée, il pourra enfin envoyer les examens au laboratoire le plus proche avec ceux d'Edward Elric.

Il aurait bien pu envoyer ceux du jeune FullMetal avant mais le soir ou la voiture devait partir, c'était la veille de la nuit orageuse, celle qui avait précédé le "Faux départ" des trois adolescents. Il devait donc attendre que ceux de Roy Mustang soient finis. Faire une pierre deux coups comme dirait l'expression.

Roy, bien loin de tout ça, espérait que tout cela finirait bien vite. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Havoc et Hawkeye se soient frottés à Archer pour lui obtenir un petit sursis dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler seul à seul pour y voir plus clair. Non, vraiment, cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il regarda une dernière fois la fiole qui contenait son sang et retint de justesse une grimace de dégoût face à ça. Il était dégoûté par son sang, par sa peau, par sa propre personne en réalité. Cette sensation a toujours été là et il montrait l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait pour le cacher mais en vrai, il se répugnait. Pourtant, cette sensation n'a été que grandissante au fur et à mesure de son séjour en prison.

Alors qu'il remettait sa veste sous les yeux méfiants et vicieux des deux soldats, il eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose allait arriver et... Non, il se ressaisit, cette visite médicale était finie et maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir porter son fardeau en paix.

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent comme un bruit de cavalcade dans les couloirs. Pourtant, on n'avait pas le droit de courir dans des hôpitaux et les infirmières ne portaient pas des chaussures aussi bruyantes. Sans même avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, la porte s'ouvrit violement et avant même de voir qui était la personne dans l'encadrement, Roy sentit une vive douleur sur sa joue, au même endroit ou Riza l'a frappé. Il ressentit une vive douleur mais ce ne fut rien comparé à toute l'accusation et la haine portée dans ce mot

-"Salaud !"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Havoc soupira quand l'infirmière lui déclara avoir retrouvé Edward tout à l'heure. Depuis le temps que lui et la jeune fille brune passait au peigne fin tout l'hôpital pour retrouver cette petite tête blonde, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas tout dit car Alphonse, Edward et Winry lui avaient demandé de ne rien dire sur sa tentative...

Mais Rose n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que quelque chose de grave s'était passé pendant qu'elle serpentait le couloir en compagnie du Sous Lieutenant. Par contre, autre chose attira son attention: Riza avait à son tour disparue et restait introuvable. Pourtant, elle serait bien la première à ne pas quitter l'hôpital, il y a deux précieux colis qu'elle doit protéger.

-"Dîtes, vous savez ou est partie Madame Hawkeye?"

-"Non, désolée. Par contre, elle m'a dit que comme elle ne vous trouvait pas..." Elle se tourna vers Havoc."Elle allait mener sa petite enquête seule, elle m'a juste dit de vous transmettre le message suivant: « Je_ rends visite à deux connaissances qui viennent du Sud_"

-"Ha, je vois."Répondit le fumeur, espérant avoir compris. Il ne savait pas que Riza était partit hier soir et ce matin, il espérait qu'elle revienne cette après midi.

Rose resta un peu sceptique face au dialogue. Là encore, il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait sous son nez.

Mais avant qu'ils purent réfléchir, un énorme bruit de fracas les interrompit dans leur pensé et ils se redressèrent tous surpris. On aurait que quelque chose de métallique venait de frapper encore autre chose.

Alphonse, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre émit un cri de terreur sous le regard des trois autres:

-"Non... elle ... elle l'a quand même fait!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Comment avez vous put ! Comment avez vous osé!! "

Roy recula face à la jeune blonde débordante de haine, le menaçant de la seule arme dont elle pouvait disposer et qui lui ferrait vraiment mal: sa clef à molette. Derrière lui, les deux subordonnés d'Archer ne savaient pas comment réagir, en tant normal, ils auraient dû tirer mais l'agresseur était une adolescente. Ils risquaient de se faire mal voir s'ils butaient une jeune fille. Qui plus est dans un hôpital et devant un témoin(le docteur qui regardait ahuri la scène)

N'ayant aucun obstacle contre elle, la fille se rua vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs, dégainant sa clef pour espérer lui faire le plus mal possible. Peut être qu'en touchant le cerveau, elle lui ferait un traumatisme crânien. Oui, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Elle le cognerait, l'insulterait, si elle en aurait eu l'occasion, elle le traînerait dans la boue pour l'humilier, comme il l'a humilié elle en osant toucher à son amant. Elle savait bien que ces mots et ces gestes se traduisaient par une crise hystérique mais pour l'instant, elle se fichait des autres. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était _lui_.

Et Mustang ne put rien faire à part essayer d'esquiver les coups sans même broncher lorsque certains l'atteignaient sur sa tête, son front ou ses tempes. Quelque part, il méritait ça, il le savait, même se faire frapper par une jeune fille n'avait plus aucune importance.

-"TRAÎTRE!! LÂCHE!! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSEZ LUI FAIRE CA!! RHAAAA!!"

Winry hurla de rage quand Alphonse la saisit par les épaules en lui demandant de se calmer. Celle-ci n'en n'eut cure et lui ordonna de la lâcher tout en se débattant sauvagement. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une colère et d'une détermination si intense qu'elle en faisait presque peur. Son état était bel et bien proche de la folie.

-"LÂCHE-MOI!! JE VEUX LUI FAIRE PAYER SON CRIME!! JE VAIS LE TUER!!"

Elle donna un violent coup de coude dans le nez d'Alphonse qui tomba sous le choc par terre et repartit à l'assaut du Colonel, qui ne broncha pas, dans la ferme intention de lui faire le plus mal possible, voir le tuer. Rose, Havoc et Virginie arrivèrent à cet instant. En voyant que la jeune Rockbell allait s'attaquer à l'homme, l'infirmière et le grand blond se ruèrent vers Winry pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle n'atteigne Roy tandis que Rose se penchait vers Alphonse pour appuyer un mouchoir contre son nez meurtri. Le garçon ne répondit rien, encore choqué par le coup.

Lorsqu'ils la saisirent par les bras, Winry se débattit avec rage en hurlant des insultes et des menaces aux deux adultes pour qu'ils la lâchent. Avant que ceux ci n'aient eu le temps de l'éloigner, elle donna un coup de pied dans menton de Roy puis ils l'emmenèrent plus loin pour la calmer même si ont pouvait encore entendre ses hurlements de désespoir.

Une fois la tornade passée, personne ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement, les deux militaires ordonnèrent au médecin de s'occuper de Roy. Celui ci se laissa faire sans broncher, encore dans un état second. Il semblait pris dans une sorte de conflit intérieur.

De son côté, Rose aida Alphonse à se relever pour qu'ils partent dans la chambre de celui-ci, dans le but de s'isoler afin de se remettre leur forte émotion, tout cela laissa le cadet Elric vraiment choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Alphonse. Alphonse, est ce que ça va ?"

Elle s'était assise en face de lui pour bien lui soigner sa blessure, lui était assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Il semblait ailleurs pendant que sa tendre amie lui appliquait les soins nécessaires pour éviter une hémorragie grave du nez. La jeune fille aux mèches roses reposa sa question, voulant vraiment être sûre de l'état de son compagnon.

-"Alphonse..."

-"Je... je vais bien."

Rose pris une expression grave devant l'hésitation du garçon. Elle savait très bien détecter les mensonges avec son expérience. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un radar pour savoir que le jeune homme était très mal.

-"Al, tu es tout tremblant et tu semble traumatisé, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Alphonse ne répondit rien mais son visage s'assombris. Rose craignait quelque chose et devait en avoir le cœur net

-"C'est... c'est pour le Colonel?"

Il se redressa vers elle et nia. Alors, si ce n'était pas ça, qu'était ce?

-"Alphonse."

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux comme un grand mur invisible. Elle semblait très confuse et il ne voulait vraiment pas aborder le sujet. Puis finalement, le jeune Elric pris une respiration et déclara d'une voix tremblante:

-"Elle... elle m'a frappé."

La jeune fille tiqua enfin sur le problème d'Alphonse. Bien qu'elle s'en doute, elle fut maintenant sûre que c'est Winry qui a levé la main sur Al.

-"C'est elle qui t'a frappé?"

-"Elle... elle était si douce...si gentille avant."

Même si la situation frôlait la tragédie, Rose ne pût s'empêcher de penser ironiquement que vu le portrait parlé qu'Edward lui avait fait d'elle une fois, les coups de clefs de douze comme marque d'attention et le fait que la jeune Rockbell prenne le lancé de clefs anglaise comme épreuve aux J.O., témoignait largement de sa personnalité... violente. Ou du moins, la personnalité qu'elle aimerait se donner, pour avoir l'illusion d'être forte.

La voix d'Alphonse la tira de ses pensé sur le comportement puéril de Winry

-"Dis moi Rose, tu étais au courant? C'est bien pour ça qu'on t'a fait venir, non?"

Il y avait de l'accusation dans sa voix mais aussi de la tristesse. Et c'est elle qui parlait de secret qu'il ne faut pas garder pour soi et de confiance à respecter.

-"Je... désolée..."

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Le silence était quelque chose d'important pour eux deux, la solitude leur avait forgé un caractère serein qui n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer par des couinements. Aussi, ils restèrent longtemps dans cette pièce sans rien dire.


	20. Chapter 19:Là,il faut agir

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Heu, vous voyez, je n'ai pas tardé(ou juste un peu) pour ce chapitre. Et encore heureux vont me dire certain vu comment ça avance. Mais promiiiiiiiis, le prochain annonce enfin un dénouement!!

En attendant, bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Riza sortit de l'ascenseur, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver une atmosphère si pesante. Bien sûr, son instinct lui avait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas pendant son absence, mais de là à trouver Havoc avec une expression aussi grave... Et c'est bien la première fois que la grande blonde pouvait y lire une sorte de... reproche. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle n'avait jamais vu les yeux bleus d'Havoc lui reprocher quoi que ce soit car elle était presque irréprochable. C'est vrai qu'elle était partie hier soir sans prévenir et elle n'était de retour que l'après midi, mais si ça n'aurait été que cela, à la limite, on ne lui aurait rien dit. C'est donc à ce moment qu'elle en conclut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé durant son absence. Le Premier Lieutenant n'y alla pas par quatre chemins:

-"Que c'est il passé pendant mon absence, Sous Lieutenant ?"

Avant que le Sous Lieutenant susnommé n'ait eu le temps de répondre, l'infirmière s'approcha d'elle, une expression de culpabilité, de regret et de tristesse. C'est là que la militaire se rendit compte que la situation était quand même un peu (beaucoup) critique.

-"Je suis désolée... la... la jeune Winry est au courant."

-"Elle s'est attaqué au Colonel."Enchaîna Havoc sans faire de détour.

A ces mots, Hawkeye se sentit tressaillir. Winry était au courant. Au courant de ce sombre secret qui les liait lui et Edward ? Mais comment ? Comment aurait elle bien pu savoir que Mustang était accusé mais également dans cet hôpital ? Elle se retourna pour passer son regard de volatile sur ses deux interlocuteurs. La mine renfermée de Virginie lui répondit tout de suite.

C'était mauvais, ça. Pour une fois qu'elle venait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, il fallait que ça leur tombe sur le nez maintenant. Oui, maintenant elle en était sûre : l'équipe de Roy Mustang était poursuivit par le mauvais œil (même si elle ne croyait pas à tous ces trucs superstitieux) .Ce fut justement à ce moment que le grand blond aux yeux bleus lui demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dénicher pour s'être absentée sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Riza hésita à lui expliquer car elle voulait garder cela confidentiel et inconnu à un maximum de gens le plus longtemps possible. Aussi, la jeune femme demanda à Virginie de se retirer puis elle commença:

-"Kimblee et Greed, ils sont au courant."

-"Qui ça?"

Riza soupira, c'est vrai qu'Edward n'avait parlé de ces deux là qu'à elle et Roy. Elle expliqua donc brièvement qui étaient ces deux guignolos qui leur venaient en aide avant de reprendre:

-"Ils ont trouvé..."

Ses yeux ambre détectèrent rapidement la présence des deux subordonnés d'Archer qui n'étaient pas loin. La propriétaire des yeux se retourna pour mieux les apercevoir. Tant que cet enfoiré continuerait à mettre le nez dans cette affaire (peut être parce que c'est lui qui dirige l'enquête, décidément, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver mieux), ils ne pourraient pas parler d'une autre piste tranquillement sans que celui-ci soit mis au courant et décide de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-"Mais je vous en parlerais cet après midi autour d'un verre."

Havoc eu du mal à se retenir d'exclamer toute sa confusion, d'abord, on lui parle d'un alchimiste fou et d'un homonculus en cavale, puis d'un éventuel autre indice, et pour finir, une jolie femme l'invite à boire un verre. C'est sûr, ça ne devait pas tourner rond ces temps ci. Surtout que ladite belle femme venait de lui faire un clin d'œil complice quand elle se retourna vers lui.

Finalement, ils reprirent tous deux un visage stoïque quand l'expression du Premier Lieutenant se décomposa, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose, de quelque chose d'assez déplaisant: Si Winry était au courant, alors Edward et Alphonse l'étaient sans doute aussi.

Elle se mit la main devant la bouche quand elle se rendit compte de la catastrophe qui venait de se déclencher, Edward devait être complètement perdu maintenant ! Comment allait-elle faire pour regagner sa confiance maintenant qu'il devait savoir pour Mustang ? Et elle qui lui avait caché tout ça, oh non, elle sentait qu'elle ne serait pas accueillie joyeusement quand elle irait le voir.

-"Ou est FullMetal?" demanda elle à son collègue d'un ton tranchant.

-"Heu... je crois qu'il doit calmer Winry, dans sa chambre." répondit ledit collègue, un peu surpris

Sans un mot, ou même un bruit de plus, elle se dirigea vers la destination citée suivit peu après de son collègue. Il était hors de question pour elle de perdre la confiance d'Edward après tant d'effort et de galère pour l'aider. Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras alors que maintenant était devenu un moment critique. Et elle ne faisait pas cela seulement pour Ed. Elle le faisait aussi pour Roy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"S'il te plaît, Winry."

La concernée baissa les yeux, elle était déchirée entre la tristesse et la colère, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Edward, assis face à elle lui tenait les mains dans les siennes et lui demandait de ne plus refaire ça. De s'attaquer à Mustang ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que défendre son petit ami. Elle n'avait voulut que le protéger, rien de plus. Elle ne comprenait pas, en temps normal, Edward aurait été le premier à faire payer ce genre de chose à qui que ce soit, blessé ou pas. Et en plus, quand il leur avait annoncé ce secret, il semblait en colère, mais là, plus rien, juste de la tristesse

-"Ne t'en prend pas à lui." implora il une énième fois avec une voix teintée de désespoir et... d'amour ?

Un autre vague de colère l'envahit de nouveau puis elle se ressaisit tout de suite. Non, Edward était à elle et elle était sans doute encore sous le choc. Ils auraient put continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que Rose et Alphonse n'entrent dans la pièce accompagnés par l'infirmière qui s'était occupé d'eux pendant tout ce temps.

Rose passa devant Winry qui ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, elle ne regarda pas non plus Alphonse car elle éprouvait une certaine gêne depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état de folie et qu'elle l'avait frappé au nez. Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas présent à ce moment là, sinon...

Edward qui regarda honteusement son petit frère ne put que le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme il pouvait, mais à vrai dire, lui non plus, même si il avait voulut empêcher Winry de s'attaquer au Colonel, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui. Ou plutôt, il préférait ne pas y penser et surtout, ne pas en parler à Winry. Il s'en doutait un peu mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ils restèrent donc tous en silence, un peu gêné et personne n'osa parler.

Aussi, l'entrée de Riza et d'Havoc, aussi discrète soit elle, ne passa pas inaperçue et tous remarquèrent le duo de blonds qui étaient venus sans aucun doute pour parler à Edward. Winry fut la première à partir juste après leur arrivée, ne voulant absolument pas leur adresser la parole, suivit de peu par Virginie qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Le jeune couple lui, hésita à leur emboiter le pas pour les rejoindre. En fait, plus le temps passait, plus ils commençaient à craindre Winry, malgré toute l'amitié qu'ils ont pu avoir pour elle dans le passé. Mais ils se montrèrent compréhensifs et partirent sans caprice.

Finalement, quand les trois blonds se retrouvèrent en tête à tête, l'ambiance se tendit immédiatement. Riza décida de prendre la parole la première, sachant qu'Havoc n'avait nI le cran, ni le tact pour pouvoir lui expliquer:

-"Je n'ai rien dit parce que je voulait te ménager."

-"Ménager quoi ? Mes nerfs ?" demanda amèrement Edward

-"Non, mais...on ne pouvait pas prévoir ta réaction."

-"Alors vous étiez bel et bien au courant depuis le début ! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit !"

-"Nous somme désolés, Edward, nous voulions juste... juste te protéger."

-"Vous avez de drôles de façons. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit là, cet enfoiré, ne me dites pas que vous n'y êtes pour rien." répondit l'adolescent, vraiment pas disposé à s'attendrir avec eux après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

-"Ce... Ce n'était pas prévu, en fait..."s'expliqua enfin Havoc, un peu maladroit. Il ne savait pas que c'était cet hôpital là, s'il aurait su... Bon, En même temps, ça avait évité à Riza de devoir quitter Edward mais vu le résultat...

-"Puisque tu es au courant, pouvons nous au moins te donner notre version?" demanda Hawkeye le plus doucement possible. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward se berce dans de faux souvenirs.

Ed répondit docilement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il les laissait faire mais quelque chose lui disait de leur faire confiance... C'était étrange, une sorte de déjà vu. Et donc, la grande blonde expliqua cette nuit pluvieuse ou ils l'avaient trouvé dans une ruelle sombre, dans un sale état, avec le Colonel à côté de lui, qui n'était pas mieux que lui. Elle expliqua comment cette position avait mis Mustang dans de sales draps et comment Archer s'était occupé de tout.

En entendant le récit de la blonde, Edward eu quelques flashS. Il eu soudainement très mal à la tête et s'arracha les cheveux tellement c'était douloureux, autant sa tête que le souvenir qui remontaient à la surface. Il poussa un gémissement et les deux militaires vinrent le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe de sa chaise.

-"Oui...Il pleuvait des cordes cette nuit là... le...le restaurant..."Chuchota douloureusement le petit blond

Oui, il se souvenait de ce restaurant... et puis après, il s'était retrouvé dans cette ruelle... et puis... le noir. Après, il se souvint d'avoir été plaqué contre un mur froid et d'une horrible douleur dans son bas ventre. Egalement d'un hurlement de terreur qui n'était pas le sien. Il se souvint aussi de quelque chose de crucial pour Riza;

-"Ils...ils étaient plusieurs... Il y en avait deux qui me tenait chaque bras et... et d'autres étaient plus loin !"

Malgré le drame qui se jouait en ce moment, Riza fut pleinement satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et souris intérieurement. Et Havoc sentit son contentement sans comprendre de quoi il s'agit. L'instant d'après, Edward s'endormis dans leurs bras,térassé par la douleur et ils furent obliger de le transporter jusqu'à son lit qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Plus loin, juste derrière la porte en fait, deux hommes souriaient eux aussi, mais leurs sourires avaient quelque chose de mauvais.

Ils se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers le téléphone public de l'hôpital.

C'est le boss qui sera content.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Personne n'osa se regarder ou se parler. Si la présence d'Edward aidait à leur trouver un point commun pour éviter les querelles, maintenant, ils étaient face à face mais personne ne voulait vraiment déclencher une dispute. Alphonse et Rose parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas la bagarre, Winry parce qu'elle était trop inquiète pour avoir le cœur à ça et Virginie tout simplement parce qu'elle les aimait tous affectueusement (et accessoirement, elle était la seule adulte du groupe).

Ils étaient tous en bas, près de la machine à café, mais ils s'étaient tous postés à des endroits stratégiques pour éviter de devoir regarder ceux qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir. Alphonse chercha un peu de courage dans le regard de Rose qui lui sourit timidement. Il commençait à avoir peur de Winry, elle avait changée, pour lui, c'était la seule explication. Avant, elle était gentille, douce et compréhensive mais maintenant... c'est comme si elle était possédée par la jalousie et la colère.

Rose regarda en coin la jeune blonde de ses pensées. Quelque chose lui disait que les problèmes n'étaient pas finis avec elle et que le pire restait à venir. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle n'avait déclenchée que des catastrophes, leur stupide tentative d'escapade à Resembool sans autorisation, ni rien, sa crise de colère contre ce fameux Colonel alors qu'on ne savait rien de plus. Non, vraiment, pour elle, Winry méritait plus de surveillance que Mr. Mustang.

L'infirmière, elle, pensait justement au militaire sombre. Même si il y avait toujours un doute, elle voulait quand même croire Riza qui n'avait pas douté de lui une seconde. Mais son principal problème restait quand même Edward qui en avait bavé moralement et physiquement ces derniers temps. Et en plus, d'après ce que lui avait dit son frère cadet, ce n'était pas sa première mésaventure (même si il a omis tout les détails "confidentiels")

Et celle qui était concernée par presque toutes ces pensées sombres n'en n'eu qu'une seule, de pensée :

-"_Il faut que j'agisse, et vite!"_


	21. Chapter 20:Rendez vous amoureux

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Alors,un chapitre un peu spécial qui n'est que sur Havoc et Riza mais riche en révélation. A partir de maintenant, ça va s'enchaîner :) Bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un rayon de soleil,enfin. Enfin un moment calme,paisible, sans horreur ni rien qui pourrait,pour le moment,troubler ce petit instant de lumière dans cette histoire sombre. C'était clairement la pensée de Hawkeye et de Havoc . Tous les deux étaient au calme sur une petite terasse d'un bar moderne qui venait d'ouvrir. Ils avaient décidé de prendre ce jour,cet unique jour ou le soleil de fin d'été venait saluer une dernière fois les habitants de Central avant de laisser définitivement place à l'hiver, bien que celui-ci s'annoncait finalement plus doux que prévu.

La belle blonde regarda son collègue en face de lui qui avait prit soin d'éteindre sa cigarette avant de la rejoindre. Comme ils n'étaient pas en service, ils avaient laissé l'uniforme de militaire au profit de vêtements civils. Aussi,ce fut la première fois pour Havoc de voir Riza habillée pour le quotidien: elle portait un t-shirt rose délavé avec par dessus une veste blanche assez chaude car le vent d'automne soufflait dans les feuilles mortes. Elle portait également un jean ni trop serré,ni trop "taille basse" pour ne pas mettre en valeur les formes qu'elle voudrait cacher mais assez pour laisser deviner de jolies jambes fortes. Et bien sûr,elle avait détaché ses cheveux.

Le grand blond avait fait un peu plus simple,il portait un blouson noir dont la fermeture Eclair ouverte surmontée de fourrure sombre laissait apparaître un t-shirt blanc. Il portait également un jean mais contrairement à celui d'Hawkeye,il était plus taille basse et il avait des chaînes reliées. Etonamment, il portait également des gants noirs. L'ensemble lui donnait un air de play-boy. Car apparement,contrairement au Colonel,Havoc n'était pas vieux jeu et le "gentleman célibataire" à la classe incroyable. Il restait dans un esprit jeune et c'est peut être ça qui fait son charme... et ses déboires amoureux quand il essayait d'être classe .

Bref,tout les deux sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson,un thé pour Hawkeye,un café pour Havoc. Ils ne disaient rien,profitant seulement du moment présent. De loin,c'est vrai qu'on aurait put tout à fait croire à un rendez-vous amoureux, et cela les satisfaisait tout les deux car c'était l'impression qu'ils voulaient donner. Car il n'y a pas meilleur couverture que de se faire passer pour un couple banal qui viendrait prendre un verre ensemble.

-"Bien,maintenant que nous somme seuls et tranquilles,je vais pouvoir vous donner toutes les informations ainsi que le plan." annonça Riza,feignant cependant de continuer à s'interesser à son thé,au cas ou il y aurait un regard ou une oreille indiscrète.

-"Je vous écoute,Hawkeye." répondit son voisin,faisant de même.

Il jetta un coup d'oeil rapide aux allentours. Il n'y avait pas foule malgré la journée belle mais très fraîche. Cela les arrangeait bien de toute façon,moins de personne pour les écouter et donc,moins d'espion potentiels...

Il se retourna vers Riza qui lui adressa un sourir tendre,les yeux petillants de malice . Elle avait eu une vrai idée de génie de lui proposer ce jour de congé comme moyen de pouvoir mettre au clair leur informations. Et ce n'était pas une journée perdue car il allait enfin être au courant de tout, mais il allait également pouvoir participer à la libération du Colonel. Evidement,ils avaient demandé à Breda de venir s'occuper d'Edward pour ne pas le laisser seul. Mais l'idée de feindre un rendez-vous amoureux pour ne pas eveiller les soupçons était vraiment une bonne idée.

-"Je vais tout vous raconter en détail donc ne me coupez pas et ne posez des questions que lorsque j'aurais fini,d'accord ?"

Voyant le consentement de son ami,elle commença :

-"Voila, la nuit ou j'ai été chercher Kimblee et Greed,ils m'ont expliqué qu'il y a quelques mois,ils ont eu affaire à un autre groupe de voyous,une bande ennemie à Greed pour résumer. C'était entre le moment de l'incident du laboratoire numéro cinq et l'attaque du QG sud. Cette bande ou plutôt,le chef,aurait proposé ses services à Greed mais celui-ci a refusé,disant qu'ils travaillaient en "solo", de plus,il n'aimait pas leur façon de faire car ils n'avaient aucun scrupules. Le groupe de Greed et l'autre groupe auraient continué à "zonner" dans le sud jusqu'à la trahison de Kimblee qui força celui de Greed à se séparer quelques temps."

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour prendre une gorgée de son thé au citron,sachant en toute connaissance de cause qu'Havoc devait être perdu et ne pas faire le lien entre tout ça. Oui,l'esprit ramollit ,si seulement son cerveau pourrait être aussi important que ces muscles...

-"Seulement voila,quand Greed et tous ses sbires se sont réinstallés au Devil's Nest, l'autre bande n'était plus là et ils apprirent plus tard qu'elle avait déménagé à Central,leur planque étant un restaurant."

La blonde fouilla dans son sac à main pour y dénicher des documents discrets entre son rouge à lèvre et sa laisse pour chien. Elle les tendit à Jean qui les regarda distraitement tout en l'écoutant parler et formuler ses explications.

-"Ce groupe se ferait appeler La Gorge rouge et le big boss a comme nom de code Gruude. J'ai appris que Kimblee et Greed avait fait des recherches sur ce groupe et il s'agit plus d'un simple groupe: c'est une organisation de malfaiteurs qui ont commis plusieurs délits et crimes, payés par certaines personnes qui auraient besoin de leur service et autres. On trouve de tout: Vol, aggressement,harcèlement moral et physique, et d'autres choses plus grave: meurtre,assassinat,viol..."

D'un seul coup,le fumeur se redressa pour croiser les pupilles ambre de la blonde qui avait maintenant un air grave. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et enfin le lien avec cette affaire et ça commencait à l'angoisser.

-"Vous voulez dire que vous pensez que c'est ce groupe qui..."

-"Vous souvenez vous ou nous avons trouvé Edward et Mustang cette nuit là?"Coupa Riza qui prit Havoc un peu au dépourvu.

-"Heu,oui,dans une ruelle,entre deux bâtiments."

-"Un appartement et un restaurant peu fréquantable pour être précis. Le Cochon Pendu pour être plus exacte."

Havoc regarda la feuille des informations sur le groupe qu'avaient receuillit le duo d'hommes. En effet,il y avait beaucoup de chose mais quelque chose l'interpella:

_Nom:La Gorge Rouge_

_Chef de Bande: Gruude_

_Méfaits:Crimes et délits_

_Planque: Le Cochon pendu_

-"Mais... mais alors... les coupables étaient devant nous... il... il aurait suffit qu'on rentre pour une inspection pour tout découvrir et... et à cause de..."

-"A cause d'Archer qui avait déjà un coupable tout prêt,nous n'avons pas pu."Compléta Riza d'une voix blanche ou se perça néanmoint l'amertume qu'elle avait pour l'homme grisonnant

Le grand blond se retint à peine de frapper du poing sur la table de rage mais ça aurait attiré l'attention et fait renverser les tasses. Et puis,cela ne se faisait pas pendant un rendez-vous galant,même lorsque la femme plaquait l'homme (ce qui lui arrivait malheureusement souvent). Hawkeye décida de reprendre avant qu'il ne pète les plombs.

-"Nous avons donc mis au point un plan pour pouvoir intercepter ces bandits et leur faire avouer leur lâcheté. Malheureusement,malgré toutes les informations que nous avons eues ,je n'ai pas assez de preuves pour demander un mandat,d'autant plus que comme c'est en relation avec l'affaire,ce sera à Archer qu'il faudra le demander. Impossible donc. Et je sais bien qu'avec ce genre de pouriture qui sait détourner la loi,il nous ferait arrêter par nos propres supérieurs"

L'homme aux yeux bleus sembla avoir repris son sang froid et hocha la tête tout en demandant muettement ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-"Nous avonc décidé de les prendre à leur propre piège et de leur faire avouer ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit là . D'autant plus qu'avec un peu de chance,les résultats des tests que j'ai demandé de faire sur Edward et le Colonel arriveront dans la semaine."

-"Dit comme cela,ça paraît simple."

-"Mais ce sera loin d'être une partie de rigolade,Jean. Tiens,prends ça."

Elle sortit de la poche intérieur de la poitrine de sa veste un bout de papier et le mit dans les mains d'Havoc,

-"La date,l'heure,le lieu et tout les accessoires que tu devras avoir. Ne sois pas en retard."

Elle se leva dans un geste gracieux, emporta son sac,termina son thé qui était devenu bien secondaire et salua Havoc mais avant de partir et de laisser celui la seul, le concerné l'interpella:

-"Mais... vous m'avez tutoyé!"

Riza se retourna avec un sourir charmeur et annonça d'une voix légère:

-"Nous sommes censé être en rendez-vous amoureux, et donc,les amoureux en couple se tutoie." Elle poncuta sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil avant de reprendre sa route,persuadée de laisser un Havoc ahuri sur la terasse. Mais apparement,le grand blond n'en n'avait pas fini avec elle: il s'était relevé rapidement et l'avait saisie par le bras

-"Au fait, ça n'a pas dû vous prendre toute la nuit pour préparer ce plan,pourquoi n'êtes vous revenue que le lendemain après midi?"

-"Je préfère ne pas en parler."répondit la belle femme dont le sourire taquin avait disparut à la pensée de se souvenir.

-"Vous voulez pas me dire." fit Havoc d'une voix suspicieuse

-"Voyons,seriez-vous jaloux par hasard?"

Le grand blond la lâcha immédiatement,le rouge aux joues à cette idée... surtout... avec deux mecs quoi... Il chassa tout de suite ses idées pas nettes. Mais lorsqu'il reprit concience,Riza avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette pour échapper à cet interrogatoire.


	22. Chapter 21:Ca se complique

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Encore un chapitre qui sert a rien(ou presque...),en plus,je suis mega à la bourre,vraiment désolée mais voila la suite,bonne lecture. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain de ce petit "rendez-vous" amoureux, Hawkeye et Havoc étaient revenus à l'hôpital ensemble, comme si de rien n'était pour éviter tout soupçon et ça marchait à la perfection ou presque. Il n'en ressortait qu'une petite complicité mais toujours d'ordre militaire. Les deux personnes avaient pour habitude de ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Bon, là, ils avaient fait exprès pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, enfin bref...

Après avoir remercié l'infirmière qui s'était occupé des jeunes et également Breda d'avoir surveillé Edward et le Colonel, Hawkeye prit Rose et Alphonse à part pour leur poser quelques questions. Riza savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, leur nature naïve leur donnait une vertu franche et sincère. Le mensonge ne faisait pas partie de leurs défauts. Elle leur posa quelques questions sur sa journée d'absence. Comment allait Edward, comment se comportait Winry, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'incident. Pour celles sur le colonel, elle demanderait à Breda mais pour l'instant, c'est Edward qui l'intéressait.

Le couple répondit aussi clairement qu'il put à l'interrogatoire. Edward était très épuisé de se souvenir, son cerveau ne tenait pas le choc et pour l'instant, c'étaient juste des détails sans importances sur sa vie d' "après la dispute avec Winry" mais "avant le jour sinistre". Bref, sa routine quand il était encore avec eux. Le bon vieux temps.

Ils lui apprenaient aussi que Winry ne leur avait rien dit depuis longtemps, ni à Al, ni à sa fiancée et que les rares fois ou elle se manifestait devant eux, elle avait l'air déprimée. Elle se faisait discrète et ne parlait que lorsqu'elle était en seule à seul avec Edward. Mais comme ils avaient peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec eux, ils n'étaient jamais loin de la porte et des fois, écoutaient la conversation entre les deux blonds qui n'était que supplications et déchirures.

A ce moment là, Alphonse se rendit compte de son erreur : il aurait vraiment voulut que Ed retourne ses sentiments à Winry pour qu'il voit enfin qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille auquel il tient, et qu'il peut retrouver le bonheur auprès d'un amour d'enfance. Et également pour Winry qui avait tant souffert durant son enfance et qui avait le droit elle aussi au bonheur et à l'amour. Mais depuis que tout les deux "sortaient" ensemble, ça n'avait été que larmes et blessures entre eux. Le début fut presque heureux mais il mit du temps avant de voir que tout dégénérait.

Parce qu'on ne change pas les sentiments d'une personne, quelle que soit sa mémoire ou son état.

Et il l'avait malheureusement comprit trop tard, à cause du fait d'avoir cru naïvement qu'Ed allait tomber amoureux de la jeune fille avec son amnésie.

-"Ha oui, aussi, nous n'avons plus vu ces deux militaires louches depuis votre départ." fit Rose, coupant net les pensées d'Alphonse

-"Les subordonnés d'Archer? s'interrogea Riza. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas du genre à quitter leur poste, ils aiment trop l'argent des heures sup' pour ça."

-"Si vous voulez, je sais ce qu'ils ont fait juste avant de partir." intervint Virginie Vina

-"Dîtes le moi." dit anxieusement la grande blonde

-"Eh bien, ils se sont dirigés vers le stand de téléphone publique situé au centre de l'étage. Comme ils étaient militaires, je n'ai pas pu vraiment contester leur appel, ni le fait qu'ils soient passés sans aucun scrupule devant une vieille dame qui attendait juste de pouvoir téléphoner."

-"S'il vous plaît, abrégez."

-"Oui, pardon. Donc, ils ont appelé pendant cinq ou dix minutes, l'air ravi. Ils l'étaient encore plus quand ils ont raccroché. Ne me demandez pas la conversation, je n'étais pas assez proche pour l'épier, et j'étais en service et ma surveillante est sur mon dos en ce moment."

-"Vous n'avez vraiment rien entendu?"

-"La seul chose que j'ai compris, c'est qu'ils allaient avoir une prime par leur chef, mais après, je n'en sais rien."

Riza ne répondit rien, un peu inquiète de cet événement. Si Archer est au courant de quoique ce soit, selon ce que c'était et ce que ça apporterait, il pourrait au pire non seulement remettre le Colonel en garde à vue, voire le condamner définitivement mais également interdire à elle et son équipe tout accès à ce qui aurait un lien avec l'affaire, Edward compris. Et là, elle serait totalement... oserait-elle le dire, _impuissante_.

Retenant une grimace, et le juron qui allait avec, elle décida de chasser ses idées noires. Pour l'instant, ils n'en n'étaient pas encore là. Elle avait un bon contrôle d'une majeure partie de la situation, si on ne compte pas Winry dont les réactions sont trop imprévisibles, la mémoire d'Edward qui commençait à se réveiller mais trop lentement à son goût et bien sûr, les connaissances d'Archer sur cette affaire. En parlant de ça, elle se demandait bien ce que les deux pourris avaient put entendre pour être aussi enjoués.

Elle se dit amèrement qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Je vous remercie d'être venus, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

-"Ce n'est rien, monsieur Mustang."Cela lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler de nouveau "monsieur", elle qui était habitué au "Colonel" formel. Avant de s'engager dans l'armée, elle l'appelait comme ça, mais ça remontait à pas mal de temps.

La grande blonde fit signe au médecin de prendre congé et une fois le vieil homme parti, elle s'assit sur une chaise, à côté du lit sur lequel était allongé le noireaud et elle attendit en silence que celui-ci daigne lui adresser la parole. Après deux minutes, il haussa sa voix, faible à cause de son état et de ses médicaments qui l'assommaient (pour éviter tout risque, soit disant)

-"Hier, vous ne vous êtes pas absentée pour rien je suppose."

-"Non, j'ai trouvé le moyen de vous innocenter de cette affaire."

Mustang écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation.

-"C'est impossible. C'est ma faute ce qui est arrivé, vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux."

-"Ce que j'ai vu ce soir noir de pluie, c'est une pauvre victime agonisant sur le sol et un innocent embarqué malgré lui dans cette histoire." répondit doucement mais fermement Riza.

-"Vous avez tort, Hawkeye. Je n'ai pas été embarqué malgré moi dans cette histoire. Laisser-moi retourner là bas et tenez la promesse que vous m'avez faite ce jour là."

La grande blonde se redressa un peu, soupirant de l'entêtement de son supérieur. Elle décida d'arrêter ce petit manège et joua carte sur table avant de lui dire:

-"Cette promesse, je la tiens et je la tiendrais toujours. La preuve aujourd'hui, je suis dans cet hôpital à quelques mètres de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, celui qui a le plus besoin d'aide, c'est vous"

-"Hawkeye..."

-"Ne me forcez pas à vous refrapper sur l'autre joue. Le fait d'abîmer votre belle gueule ne me ferait pas culpabiliser mais ça vous assommerait encore plus que vous ne l'êtes."

-"A quoi bon, de toute façon, je ne risque plus de sortir avec quelqu'un pendant pas mal de temps."

-"Ca, je le savais déjà."

Il se redressa, étonné pour voir en face de lui une belle femme toute sourire avec des yeux pétillants de malice, la tête penché sur le côté soutenue par sa main, plus pour accentuer sa complicité envers lui que pour autre chose. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça et pourtant... on aurait dit qu'elle faisait exprès de changer de sujet.

-"Comme moi, j'ai pour mission de vous protéger, vous aussi, vous devez le protéger."

-"Mais j'ai échoué, et par ma faute, regardez dans quel état il est."

-"C'est pour ça que si vous abandonnez maintenant, tous vos efforts pour lui redonner le sourire auront été en vain!" répliqua fermement le Lieutenant

L'ex-Colonel soupira. Elle avait raison. Comme toujours! Des fois, il se demandait si elle n'était pas vraiment tombée du ciel pour être aussi parfaite. Mais elle ne savait pas tout le dessous de l'affaire, quoiqu'elle ai put trouver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riza soupira tout en marchant dans les couloirs sombres à cause du temps gris qu'il faisait dehors. Vivement la fin de cette histoire qu'elle se prenne des vacances ailleurs qu'ici. Quand elle sera sûre que tout sera bien rentré dans l'ordre, elle se paierait un voyage bien plus au sud, dans un autre pays ou il ferait beaucoup plus chaud qu'ici. Tient, il y en a un dont elle avait entendu parlé, un pays très chaud ou le vent et le sable soufflaient, dont le dirigeant était âgé de tout juste quinze ans, il paraît qu'il était très beau, les cheveux roux et des yeux uniques en leur genre et que, malgré la réputation assez sombre qui le suivait, il faisait tout pour protéger son pays.

Riza sourit en imaginant ce qui se passerait si Edward qui avait un peu ce genre de critère, deviendrait Führer.

_-"Ca pourrait pas être plus pire que le nôtre."_

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par un vacarme qui semblait venir du centre de l'étage. Inquiète, elle courrut vers l'endroit et eu la plus grande surprise de sa vie: Les deux hommes de mains d'Archer emmenaient le Colonel sous les protestations de Madame Vina et du docteur, sous les yeux impuissants d'Havoc qui semblait crispé. Riza allait demander sévèrement à Havoc pourquoi il les laissait faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Archer. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'un pauvre Sous-lieutenant ne pouvait pas protester les ordres d'un colonel et elle non plus.

Par réflexe et de mauvaise grâce, elle recula d'un pas et se mit au garde à vous.

-"Colonel Archer, que faîtes vous ici?" demanda elle une fois le repos accordé

-"Je vais incarcérer Mustang pour de bon, cette fois, il ne passera même pas au tribunal."

-"Je vous demande pardon! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela, vous n'avez pas encore suffisamment de preuves." protesta Riza au bord de la colère

-"Ho que si, j'ai de nouvelle preuves! Le Fullmetal! Il s'est souvenu! Il s'est souvenu qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes en plus de Mustang ce jour là."

-"Cela ne prouve absolument rien!"

-"Au contraire, cela prouve qu'il y a eu préméditation!"

-"Pardon?"

-"C'est simple, Mustang a appelé Edward Elric pour X raison, il l'a attiré dans un piège ou des gens qu'il avait payé les attendaient et vous connaissez la suite."

-"NON! Ces gens ne sont pas..."

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, manquant de se mettre une gifle tellement elle avait été stupide. Elle avait été sur le point de dévoiler des informations cachées à un gradé. Elle a faillit se faire voir retiré la surveillance d'Edward sous son nez à cause d'_elle_. Elle avait tellement été précipitée par le fait de sauver Mustang qu'elle a oublié que cet homme savait _déjà_ que Mustang n'était pas coupable dans cette histoire. Il ne voulait que l'éliminer du jeu, rien de plus, ce qu'il ai put faire à Edward ou à qui que ce soit d'autre l'importait peu.

A juger les yeux bleus glace brillant de l'homme en face de lui, elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle rattrape son faux pas avant qu'Edward ne tombe entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre-Elle s'exprima cette fois d'une voix claire et posée, surveillant quand même du coin de l'œil le Colonel entre les mains des deux autres hommes.

-"Je veux dire, comment pouvez vous prouver que le Colonel et ces hommes aient eu un lien pour piéger Fullmetal ? Il se peut que se soit l'inverse, que ce soit eux qui aient piégé Mustang et Elric."

-"Et vous, vous oubliez dans quelles circonstances on l'a retrouvé, vous même, pouvez vous prouver ce que vous avancez, ou n'avez vous pas la moindre petite preuve et juste des affirmations et des hypothèses, comme_ d'habitude _?"

La voix ironique et tranchante de l'homme lui fit serrer les poings de rage pour éviter de prendre son arme et de tuer ce sale... bref.

C'est impuissante qu'elle assista une deuxième fois à l'arrestation du Colonel. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, elle se retint de fondre en larmeS et passa une main sur son visage. Elle sentit soudainement une main se poser sur les épaulettes de son uniforme.

-"Lieutenant Hawkeye..." commença Havoc.

-"Il est temps... il est temps de passer à l'action. Nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre." répondit la jeune femme blonde en regardant l'horloge qui sonnait dix huit heures.

_-Courage, Roy, on ne te laissera pas tomber comme on ne laissera pas tomber Edward._

-"Hayate, au pied!" fit elle au chien qui avait été sur la défensive et n'avait cessé de grogner quand Archer était arrivé.

Le petit chien suivit au pas sa maîtresse qui se dirigeait au fond du couloir de l'hôpital, vers la chambre d'un ado tourmenté par ses songes.


	23. Chapter 22:Le cerveau de l'operation

**Coupable ou Innocent?**

Vous connaissez plus en retard que moi?

Ben,moi non plus XD

Vraiment désolée, j'étais en bac blanc(il a duré que trois jours)... heu, je me suis faite un bleu sur le pouce(utilises tes doigts) et ... en rentrant chez moi pour taper la fic,j'ai croisé un chat noir et j'ai fait un détour (Coprite:Excuse bidon de Kakashi XD)

Et maintenant que c'est les vacance de nowël,on va pouvoir glander XD

Bon,j'arrête, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui une fois de plus,est un peu court...(ce qui n'arrange pas mon taux de survie)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le sous-sol d'un restaurant-bar peu fréquentable, un homme ne se souciait guère de ce qui pouvait se passer en ce moment même. Il ne se sentait absolument pas intéressé par le malheur d'autrui et pourtant, il était bien souvent la cause de celui-ci. Mais il était connu dans son milieu pour n'avoir aucune culpabilité et aucun sentiment humain. Pour ceux qui l'engage, il était l'homme idéal, pour les autres, il était juste un monstre sans cœur et sans pitié. Son vrai nom était inconnu de tous, même de ses plus proches personnes. On ne savait qu'une chose, son nom de code:

Gruude.

C'était un homme qui avait un grand air mature. Ses yeux étaient toujours dissimulés par des lunettes de soleil noires foncées si bien qu'on ne connaissait ses expressions que par ses sourcils bien rasés et sa bouche sèche. Il avait la peau un peu pâle mais sans aucun bouton, cependant, on y voyait les effets de la fumée du mégot de qualité qui était toujours dans le coin de sa bouche. Il avait les cheveux brun foncés un peu longs, ondulés rattachés en queue de cheval derrière la nuque. Il mettait du gel pour bien les aplatir pour qu'aucune mèche ne dépasse. L'homme portait un costume blanc qui avait l'air de grande qualité et des chaussures noires.

En ce moment, il était assis sur un canapé en cuir sans doute volé, avec une jeune femme assise sur ses genoux en tenue trop légère pour la saison et grossièrement maquillée. Il but une gorgée de son verre d'alcool fort avant d'entamer son discours à ses sbires:

-"Alors, comment ça s'est passé?" demanda il d'une voix autoritaire

-"Comme sur des roulettes, ils ont résisté un peu plus qu'on ne le croyait mais tout s'est déroulé selon votre plan, monsieur." fit un homme en baissant la tête respectueusement.

-"Donc, ce prétentieux est en taule maintenant, et le mioche?"

-"A l'hosto. Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas trop l'approcher, il y a des militaires qui sont collés à son chevet."

-"Ils me feront chier jusqu'au bout ceux-là!"

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus agacée et l'ambiance se figea dans le sous-sol. Le femme descendit de ses genoux pour aller derrière lui et commença à lui masser le dos affectueusement.

-"Enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave, on a le plus important: Mustang est sous les barreaux."

-"Oui, et comme prévu, c'est Archer qui s'occupe de l'enquête."

L'homme ne répondit plus rien. Il savait bien que tout s'était passé comme prévu, mais il se demandait pourquoi _lui_ les avait aidé. Il avait au départ vraiment cru à une magouille mais finalement non. Bien sûr, il savait que lui aussi souhaiterait se débarrasser de Mustang mais... c'était étrange. Enfin, du moment que cet enfoiré était hors d'état de lui nuire ,pour lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Parce qu'il trouvait qu'en ce moment, ce noiraud fouinait un peu trop son nez dans leurs affaires. Il devrait pourtant savoir que Gruude était pratiquement un intouchable. Quand on a des contacts dans l'armée, même prit en flagrant délit, il était sûr de passer au pire une nuit en prison.

C'était cool la vie de pourriture.

-"Monsieur Gruude, ils sont arrivés!"

-"Ha, très bien." répondit l'homme aux lunettes en se levant.

La femme lui fit un petit clin d'œil puis il s'éloigna pour remonter en haut, le "bar officiel" pour servir des bières.

-"C'est quoi ce soir?" demanda un de ses sous-fifres, un gros bras qui avait toujours au moins trois armes, quelque soit leur nature, sur lui.

-"Une très bonne affaire! Un couple venant d'Aruego vient nous proposer une drogue extrêmement rare qui ne pousse que là-bas. Il paraît qu'ils auraient même des liens avec la Mafia."

-"Des gens si haut placés ne pouvaient s'adresser qu'à vous." répondit un autre homme ayant beaucoup moins d'importance aux yeux du maître, et qui était pourtant plus clairvoyant que tous les autres.

-"Moui..." grommela celui-ci.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de la boutique, tout était là comme prévu: deux personnes qui les attendaient. C'était dans une ruelle sombre qui avait été tantôt squattée par l'armé. La ruelle du crime sur l'alchimiste d'état. Gruude sourit à cette pensée. Ses deux acolytes le remarquèrent mais ne savaient pas s'ils devaient en être soulagés ou au contraire s'en inquiéter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils purent enfin les distinguer clairement. L'homme d'abord semblait un peu plus grand que la femme. Il avait les yeux étrangement clairs et les cheveux noirs, du moins, c'est ce qu'on pouvait en voir des mèches qui dépassaient de son chapeau blanc. Il semblait porter un costume de la même couleur, mais moins luxueux que celui du maître. C'est lui qui portait la valise.

A côté de lui, une femme assez jeune restait droite comme un I et en retrait. Elle avait les cheveux roux détachés avec deux mèches devant bien cadrées. Elle portait des lunettes ovales qui lui donnait un air professionnel .Son habit était simple, un tailleur noir avec une jupe mi-longue ainsi que des talons aiguilles comme chaussures. D'ici, on pouvait deviner qu'elle était assez sévère.

-"Bonjour monsieur Gruude, heureux de vous voir." fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs

-"Laissons les politesses, parlons travail." répondit le concerné

-"Oui, oui, bien sûr..."

L'homme ouvrit la valise pour montrer au chef ce qu'il voulait voir. A savoir, de la drogue de bonne qualité. Le maître sourit de satisfaction et fit signe à l'un de ses hommes d'apporter une autre valise, sans doute remplis de billet gagnés par des pots-de-vin.

-"Parfait, elle a l'air magnifique, je suis prêt à y mettre le prix fort!"

-"Vraiment? C'est que nous ne voulons pas vous ruiner, nous pouvons vous faire un rabais." Dit l'homme.

-"Ho... ce serait avec plaisir mais en fait... j'ai touché le jackpot ces derniers temps et je ne suis vraiment pas en manque." Et là, il ne parlait pas que pour la drogue...

-"Ha bon, une affaire, un service?"

-"Pas exactement. Disons en clair que j'ai été payé à faire plaisir à mes hommes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Gruude avait gardé son sourire arrogant tout le long de la conversation mais on le sentait impatient de partir avec son bien. Ses deux sbires derrière lui aussi commençait à s'impatienter, voire à s'irriter. Ils n'aimaient pas en effet l'indiscrétion de cet étranger, encore moins comment le patron pouvait se laisser avoir quand il était en présence de drogue et de femmes.

-"Bon, je crois que nous en avons fini maintenant." fit un des hommes."Nous avons la marchandise et vous avez l'argent, nous n'avons plus rien avoir ensemble maintenant."

-"Jean!!!" Aboya le maître aussi irrité que l'homme au chapeau par cet interruption."Sache que je peux à tout moment te faire brûler, alors surveille toi, c'est moi qui dit quand on s'en va."

-"Oui, excusez moi." fit le concerné en s'inclinant.

-"Bien, et si vous veniez boire un verre avec nous." fit Gruude en attirant l'homme et la femme vers lui

-"Ce serait avec plaisir, vous pourrez nous en dire plus sur cette affaire."

-"Oui... enfin, je préfère garder cela secret, je n'aime pas parler d'autres "travails" que j'ai fait avec des étrangers."

-"Pourquoi? Vous avez peur qu'on vous balance? Cela doit être une chose grave. Je veux dire, encore plus grave que le commerce et l'achat de drogue et de prostituées que vous pratiquez régulièrement."Annonça l'homme avec une certaine certitude.

-"Ca suffit!" protesta le maître

-"Ha mon avis, ça doit être un truc ou, si on vous chope, vous serez immédiatement exécuté, et ce, malgré votre statut d'intouchable."

-"Cette conversation est terminée!" Fit l'un des gros bras du maître en plaquant un revolver contre la tempe de l'homme en blanc.

-"Non, elle continue." fit pour la première fois la femme en sortant non pas une, mais deux armes, une sur Gruude, une sur le gros bras qui menace son coéquipier.

Aussi bien Gruude que le gros bras que Jean se figèrent en entendant cette voix qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre mille. Une voix dont le propriétaire était connue pour faire craindre le pire brigand de la ville.

-"Oe...Œil de Faucon..."

Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi Riza Hawkeye s'était tue durant tout l'entretien. Elle était connue dans le bas-monde, connue dans le sens ou même avant son service dans l'armée, elle avait contribuée à l'arrestation de plus d'une dizaine de gang de crapules dans leur genre. Sa voix comme son visage était connu et craint de tous les brigands.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait s'empara habillement du flingue de l'homme qui le menaçait et pointa le groupe avec.

-"Allez les sirènes, on se cache derrière maman!" fit durement la femme blonde (enfin, rousse)

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les sbires de Gruude se mirent derrière leur patron et attendirent que ça se passe. Le patron, justement, avait un sourire aux lèvres malgré sa situation. Il s'expliqua rapidement.

-"En fait, j'avais un peu prévu que vous seriez des flics même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Mademoiselle Hawkeye vienne en personne me voir, c'est un honneur."

-"Ravale tes paroles pour l'interrogatoire!"

-"Bien sûr, et puis-je savoir qui est la personne qui vous accompagne?"

L'homme enleva son chapeau pour montrer un peu plus clairement son visage pâle, les yeux dorés, un sourire narquois. Gruude eu du mal à le reconnaître mais maintenant, des souvenir lui revint de l'époque ou il était encore à Dublith.

-"Kimblee, et bien ça pour une surprise. Heureux de voir que la rumeur comme quoi toi et ton abruti de chef étiez morts est fausse."

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera vite remplacée par une autre: La tienne, celle qui dira que tu vas croupir en taule jusqu'à l'attente de ta sentence."

-"Ne me croyez pas si stupide tout les deux, quand je dis que j'ai prévu le coup..."

C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas se fit distinguer au bout de la ruelle. Une grande silhouette et une autre un peu moins imposante s'approchèrent doucement. Des nouveaux joueurs. Riza et Kimblee étaient coincés, ils ne pouvaient pas pointer leurs armes sur autant de personnes à la fois. S'ils se concentraient sur le chef, ils se feraient buter par les renforts et s'ils s'occupaient des nouveaux venus, c'est les hommes du chef qui se chargeraient d'eux.

-"Cette fois c'est la fin, Oroto, charge toi d'eux!" fit le chef d'une voix sadique en s'adressant au plus grand des colosses.

-"Hum... vous voulez parler de lui?"

C'est alors que le bras de la silhouette surgit de l'ombre pour montrer ce qu'il agrippait: un homme qui avait la figure en sang, le nez cassé, les yeux éclatés, des traces de griffes partout et pourtant, il était bien bâti. Le chef ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que...

-"Greed! Enfoiré!!!"

-"Vous voyez, nous aussi on prévoit notre coup. On lui a demandé de surveiller le coin de la ruelle au cas où vous auriez d'autres pigeons pour vous aider." expliqua Riza.

-"Maintenant vous allez tout nous dire du début à la fin dans ce magnétophone." Dit Havoc, bien caché derrière Greed en tendant l'outil.

Pendant que Gruude tremblait avec tous ses sous-fifres derrières lui, le groupe acquiesça en même temps un sourire satisfait: La mission était une réussite totale! Ils avaient Gruude et il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur sa culpabilité. Les choses allaient enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Du moins, ils l'espéraient tous les quatre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ceux qui lisent le manga doivent avoir très bien en tête le costume de Kimblee :p quand à Riza et bien... j'ai fait dans l'originalité XD


	24. Chapter 23:Vive émotion

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Oui oui, Je ne suis pas trop à la bourre pour une fois. Alors, ce chapitre est le plus court de tous mais vu son contenu(et celui du prochain), on comprendra pourquoi, comme dirait le roi Arthur de Kaamelott:"Pas toutes les émotions d'un coup" XD

Avec ça,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'infirmière qui travaillait de nuit s'affala sur son bureau en lâchant un gros soupir de soulagement. Virginie avait terminé sa tournée et elle passait au bureau pour regarder sa dernière liste et informer celles qui sont de jour de tel ou tel patient à surveiller ou tel médicament à prescrire. La femme aux cheveux châtains était sans doute la plus pointilleuse de toutes et c'est souvent à elle qu'on s'en remettait. Mais aujourd'hui,elle avait décidé de vite marquer les choses importante sur un bloc note et rentrer chez elle se reposer.

-"Virginie, on a reçu les résultats d'une analyse que l'armée a demandé de faire." fit une de ses collègues

-"Ha bon?"

-"Mais c'est pourquoi tout ça ? Toutes les analyses médicales y sont passées, ça doit être important,"

-"Affaire secrète," fit la femme en prenant la grosse enveloppe marron que l'autre infirmière lui tendait.

Elle était la seule avec le docteur à connaître les raisons de l'hospitalisation d'Edward et l'armée lui avait dit de tenir tout ça confidentiel.

Elle se demandait si elle devait les lire maintenant ou attendre le retour du Lieutenant Hawkeye de sa mystérieuse mission avec le Sous Lieutenant Havoc. Elle décida de juste y jeter un coup d' œil histoire de savoir... Et puis,elle aussi s'était prise d'affection pour Edward et elle ne le considérait plus comme un simple patient maintenant, elle estimait donc normal de s'inquiéter de son état de santé. Mais elle se promit de laisser Riza découvrir tout par elle même sans rien lui dire. Forte de ses résolutions,elle prit d'abord l'enveloppe d'Edward et l'ouvrit sous l'œil curieux de sa collègue.

Elle en sortit la feuille blanche et regarda attentivement les résultats qui étaient marqués les uns après les autres. Une minute passa lourdement. Puis deux. Et le visage de la femme changeait de plus en plus d'expression. A la fin, elle était toute chamboulée et ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait lut. A bout,elle lâche nerveusement :

-"Ho mon dieu..."

La femme qui était à côté d'elle ne comprit rien mais il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment lente à la détente. Virginie tremblait de tout ses membres et relit encore une fois pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompée.

Aucun doute possible

Oubliant sa promesse, elle se dépêcha de lire l'autre enveloppe et tout se confirma. Mais autre chose attira son attention et elle se retint de vomir. Elle se leva brusquement, rangea la feuille dans l'enveloppe et la pris avec elle ainsi que celle de Mustang. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte mais avant de sortir, elle déclara à sa collègue:

-"J'alterne ma nuit de ce soir avec la journée d'aujourd'hui!"

Puis elle partit en claquant la porte, faisant trembler la tasse de café au lait qu'elle s'était prise plus tôt pour se redonner un dernier coup de fouet pour faire la route jusqu'à chez elle. Sa collègue resta sans voix,

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Riza sortit de l'ascenseur qui la menait directement au dernier étage, elle soupira en se massant le dos. Elle avait quelques cernes sous les yeux et quelques mèches dépassaient de sa coiffure, indiquant qu'elle avait passé sa nuit à bosser plutôt qu'à dormir. Et quel boulot elle avait fait ! Leur nouveau suspect refusant d'avouer son crime dans le magnétophone et déclarant qu'il préférait "crever de la main des chiens de l'armé que de _le_ dire" ne leur avait pas laissé le choix: ils ont dut l'embarquer en douce et il était actuellement enfermé dans un repaire secret avec Greed et Kimblee comme compagnie. Hawkeye ne pouvait toujours pas l'arrêter "officiellement" pour l'enquête sans avoir Archer sur le dos.

Mais quelque chose la travaillait depuis pas mal de temps. Elle avait mis la mains sur le vrai coupable et même si celui ci refusait d'avouer, elle aurait put se dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps mais elle trouvait ça plutôt bizarre... il y avait trop de zones d'ombre pour être sûr de classer cette affaire.

_-Cette histoire ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! Je veux mes vacances moi !_

Elle essaya de se calmer et de faire le point dans sa tête pour être sûre de savoir quand même où elle allait et qu'est-ce qui ne collait pas :

-D'abord, ils avaient surpris le Colonel avec le Fullmetal et des preuves en béton armé prouvait qu'il était là depuis le début, c'est un fait.

-Ensuite, le vrai coupable refuse d'avouer son crime, même sous menace de mort. Si il refuse d'avouer, cela veut dire qu'il n'agissait pas seul. Il y avait encore quelqu'un derrière cette histoire

_-Un manipulateur de manipulateur..._ Pensa la blonde

Qui d'autre aurait intérêt à faire disparaître Mustang, à le briser ? La femme à la frange pensa à Archer, après tout, il était l'homme idéal pour ce rôle: Il détestait Mustang, il était étrangement sûr de sa culpabilité, il faisait tout pour le retenir dans sa cellule. Tout cela était d'un compliqué...

-"Ouaf!"

Riza regarda doucement le chien à ses pieds qui avait sagement attendu son retour. Cédant à une pulsion d'affection, elle se baissa pour s'agenouiller et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre elle. Black Hayate se nicha encore plus contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse, devinant par instinct que celle-ci était dans un moment noir et qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Ils partagèrent tout les deux un moment chaleureux avant que Riza ne murmure:

-"Toi, tu es bien le seul garçon qui ne m'a jamais posé autant de problème."

Elle le reposa sur le sol avant de commencer à marcher vers la chambre d'Edward suivie par son fidèle compagnon. L'aîné Elric ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis son départ et elle s'inquiétait de son état. Le seul point positif dans cette affaire était qu'au moins,il avait retrouvé une toute petite partie de sa mémoire mais heureusement, une partie importante. La partie dont elle avait le plus besoin. Heureusement que depuis cet incident,elle n'avait plus vu les subordonnés d'Archer traîner dans le coin puisque leur surveillance était celle de Roy et non celle d'Ed. Bon débarras !

Elle était face à la chambre de son protégé, elle allait poser la main sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus dont la frange cachait l'expression. Elle poussa Hawkeye d'un geste violent et partit en courant dans les couloirs dans un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot. La femme aux cheveux attachés était encore trop surprise pour réagir et regarda simplement la silhouette de Winry s'éloigner.

Elle allait rentrer quand Virginie courut vers elle, l'air complètement choqué comme si elle venait de voir la Porte de la vérité.

-"RIZA!! RIZA MON DIEU!!!!"

La concernée cligna des yeux, l'infirmière semblait réellement bouleversée. Elle tenait deux enveloppes marrons dans ses mains et sembla en tendre une des deux comme si c'était une nouvelle qui annonçait la fin du monde. Elle tira la militaire derrière elle sans écouter les protestations de celle-ci dans une pièce à part qui semblait être la lingerie. Elle tendit le première enveloppe intéressante à la femme en bleue avant de la prévenir: vu la nouvelle,elle devrait s'assoir pour éviter un choc.

-"Ce sont les analyses d'Edward." Expliqua la femme en blanc

Riza ouvrit l'enveloppe, n'étant pas étonnée que celle-ci soit déjà ouverte et sortit la feuille de papier. Si elle n'aurait pas eu toutes ces années dures d'expérience, elle aurait sans doute tremblé de tous ses membres et n'aurait même pas été capable de tenir la feuille correctement, tant sa peur de découvrir la vérité était grande. Elle lit d'abord le haut qui n'était pas important mais qui lui donnait du courage puis passa directement à la partie la plus intéressante.

Elle n'avait pas de grandes connaissances en médecine mais elle savait lire un rapport scientifique et cela lui évita de demander à la femme de lui expliquer ce que tout ces mots, ces chiffres voulaient dire. A ce moment là... elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de lire... toute cette enquête... toutes ces larmes, ces émotions.... pour arriver à un tel résultat. Elle trembla. Ca y est... c'était enfin le moment.

-"Je... je n'arrive pas à..."

Virginie finit la phrase pour elle:

-"Que ce soit par le colonel ou quelqu'un d'autre, Edward Elric n'a jamais été violé."


	25. Chapter 24:Début de solution

**Coupable ou Innocent?**

Oui, je sais... Et j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour me défendre. Au moins le chapitre est là mais vous avez ma parole que je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic, quelque soit le temps entre chaque chapitre. J'y tiens trop. Bref, bonne lecture sur ce chapitre qui, bon, fait avancer l'histoire lentement mais sûrement. Enjoy :)

OoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoO

Alphonse traversait le couloir de l'hôpital en compagnie de Rose, n''ayant pas grand chose à faire. Son état depuis l'accident du train allait beaucoup mieux, on lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de refaire du sport petit à petit pour habituer son "nouveau cœur" à faire ce genre d'exercice. Malheureusement, il avait peur de ne plus en refaire pendant longtemps de ce sport là. Il ne s'était plus bagarré avec Edward depuis que celui ci lui avait rendu son corps, étant partit vivre à Lior ou paix était synonyme de vivre là bas. Mais c'était sans lui déplaire car il n'aimait pas la violence et préférait vivre tranquillement avec sa tendre amie.

Il serra un peu plus la main chaude et brune de Rose qui était un vrai signe de réconfort pour lui. Celle ci lui donna un sourire chaleureux qui lui fit du bien au cœur. Depuis pas mal de temps, il se sentait vraiment mal et déprimé avec tous les événements qui ont eu lieux: Edward, son horrible histoire, le colonel, Hawkeye et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Il avait du subir les chocs les uns après les autres avec Winry en très peu intervalles de temps et depuis un certain moment, son morale ne suivait plus et il se sentait assez abandonné par les autres.

Edward avait plus besoin de soutient morale que de soutenir quelqu'un, Winry pensait plus à Edward et elle même qu'à eux, Riza était concentrée sur le Colonel, Virginie Vina, en plus d'Edward, avait une trentaine de patients à s'occuper et Havoc... sans être désagréable, n'était pas la personne la mieux qualifiée pour lui remonter le morale.

C'est donc dans des moments comme ça qu'il aimait plus que tout sa Rose. Depuis le début, elle avait toujours été à ses côtés, ne le quittant jamais, même quand il lui a mentit. C'est elle la première qu'il a vu à son chevet, déçue, certes, mais inquiète de son état. En fait, elle était bien la seule à être restée avec lui tout le temps, malgré sa position par rapport à Winry et Edward. Elle l'avait réconforté, soigné comme le sait si bien faire une jeune maman. Rose était vraiment son ange guérisseur

-"Dis moi, Rose, est ce que tu as vu Edward ces derniers temps?" demanda le brun

-"Non, depuis sa crise, quand il a retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire, Madame Vina refuse que je le vois de peur que son traumatisme ne s'aggravent… Tu sais, par rapport à..."

-"Oui, je vois."

Ils continuèrent un peu avant de s'arrêter près d'une porte.

-"Et Winry?"

-"Oui, elle voit Edward régulièrement." répondit la jeune fille d'un air qu'elle voulait détacher.

-"Non... toi, est-ce que tu l'as revu?"

Le visage de Rose se referma et le cadet Elric eut sa réponse. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Rose et Winry ne s'aimaient pas mutuellement. Même si "ne pas s'aimer" était euphorique puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas se voir pratiquement. Il aimait Rose de tout son cœur mais Winry comptait également beaucoup à ses yeux et il ne voulait pas choisir entre deux filles qu'il adorait. Il aurait bien voulu les réconcilier mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas dans leur projet. Surtout Winry qui y mettait de la mauvaise volonté. Bon, du moment qu'elles ne se crêpaient pas le chignon à chaque fois quelle se croisait, ça pourrait aller.

-"J'espère que tout ira bien pour Riza." fit Rose pour changer de sujet.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'avoir fréquenté pendant pas mal de temps, je peux te dire que cette femme est très habile. Elle se sort de toutes les situations."

Et c'est à ce moment là que la concernée avait décidé de sortir de la lingerie, écrasant la porte de celle ci contre le visage d'Alphonse qui avait eu la bonne idée de se mettre derrière. Elle avait claqué la porte tellement forte que celle ci avait fait un gros bruit sourd contre le nez du jeune garçon. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte puisqu'elle courrait déjà vers l'ascenseur en tapant bruyamment du pied, signe qu'elle était dans une colère très noire.

L'infirmière sortit à son tour et fit quelque pas vers la blonde en lui demandant de se calmer, ce au quoi celle ci répondit en hurlant à qui veut l'entendre:

-"Cette fois, ce n'est pas sa figure que je vais déboiter!!!"

La femme en blanc soupira, ne voulant pas se risquer à la retenir en y laissant des plumes. Pendant ce temps, Alphonse s'était agenouillé par terre en se tenant son nez affreusement douloureux. Lui qui avait commencé à se rétablir du coup de pied de Winry. Rose lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et fit signe à l'infirmière de ne pas s'alarmer.

Quel début de journée décidément...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était étrange...

Très étrange...

Il était assis sur son lit, ses yeux or vides, son teint très pales, ses traits creusés par la fatigue et les émotions, ses cheveux blonds en bataille qu'il n'avait pas entretenu depuis un certain moment déjà. Sa chambre était plongée dans une pénombre à cause des rideaux tirés pour apaiser son esprit. Mais il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte, il ne voyait même pas que Winry était partit sous le choc. Il ne voyait pas que son estomac criait famine.

Il ne voyait rien.

Sauf ce jour maudit. Ce jour de pluie.

Un jour qui aurait du être normal, même plus et qui avait tourné au cauchemar.

Pour lui et... _lui_

Maintenant il savait, maintenant, il était au courant. Ca lui était revenu d'un seul coup, comme ça, comme une goutte de pluie qui vous tombe sur le nez. Une étrange phrase qui dictait son état: Il se rappelait qu'il était amnésique.

Et surtout, ça lui était revenu devant Winry. Dans un état second, il avait repoussé sa main. Elle demanda pourquoi. Il lui répondit la première chose que son cœur lui dictait." Ce n'est pas toi". Et il a expliqué qu'il se souvenait de tout, il lui a expliqué à elle comme il l'expliquerait à n'importe qui. Comme si ce n'était pas _elle_ qu'il voyait mais un parfait inconnu. Du moins, c'est ce que ses yeux et son cerveau lui dictaient.

A la fin, elle était sortit sans bruit, sans rien dire, juste quelques sanglots étouffés, le laissant seul.

Et maintenant qu'il était seul face à lui même, il tentait de refaire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre ce jour là et maintenant. Pourquoi il était là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, pourquoi il était blessé, pourquoi Winry était près de lui alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à Central, surtout pas dans ses conditions. Il réfléchissait encore et encore mais un trou noir l'envahissait. La même sensation que lorsqu'il était amnésique? Non, c'était encore autre chose.

Et plus il creusait, plus il tombait dans un puis anonyme.

Un éclair lui traversa la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et dans un crie étouffé, il se redressa pour tomber de son lit tant son geste fut brusque. Avec ses maigres forces, il s'appuya à sa table de chevet et murmura un seul nom.

-"Ri... Riza..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Non mais t'es complètement cinglé toi!"

Kimblee regarda d'un air vraiment mécontent son ami-Homonculus (peut être plus) qui se contenta de lui donner un sourire débile digne du demeuré qu'il était depuis un certain temps. Ils étaient tout les deux dans une espèce d'ancien hôtel désinfecté qui était abandonné à cause d'une espèce de rumeur sur des fantômes qui s'y promèneraient la nuit. Ce n'était en fait que le sous sol qui était un laboratoire clandestin de l'armé pour des recherches sombres. Encore une sale histoire de l'armé, vivement le prochain généralissime tient.

Bref, c'est ici qu'ils avaient fait leur base pour enfermer le Boss et ses sbires en attendant de trouver mieux (comme une sale d'interrogatoire et la prison du QG par exemple). Simplement, Kimblee n'était pas content car ils n'étaient que deux pour surveiller une trentaine de crapules. Ok, un homonculus et un alchimiste d'état, c'était largement suffisant, mais quand même...

-"Aller, fait pas la tête!"

-"Je fais pas la tête!" Grogna le brun à la queue de cheval d'un ton qui prouvait le contraire.

-"On ne pouvait pas les ramener à Dublith parce que mademoiselle Riza les veut sous la main et c'est trop risqué de faire venir mes chimères ici."

-"Je sais..." soupira l'homme aux yeux dorés

-"De toutes façon, ils ne sont pas près de s'enfuir avec mes menottes spéciales, je les ait fabriqués moi même avec mon carbone." Fit l'homonculus en tenant les menottes près de son visage en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues

-"Ha ouai... résistantes à ce point." fit Kimblee, l'air un peu intéressé

-"Et encore. A la base, je les avais fabriquées pour une autre utilisation mais quand ça peut servir."

Kimblee regarda d'un air étrange Greed en ce demandant de quelle "autre utilisation" il voulait parler. Greed sourit d'un air assez vicieux qui mit la puce à l'oreille de l'alchimiste. Celui ci rougit un instant avant de claquer des mains et de frapper l'homculus avec l'une d'elle en hurlant un "CRETIN!!!" bien placé. Immédiatement, le visage de l'homme aux cheveux en bataille explosa.

-"Mais c'est vrai!!! T'arrêtais pas de les casser avant que j'ai finis..." se défendit l'homonculus dont le visage se reconstituait

-"LA FERME!!!"

-"Oui, ce serait bien, il y a des âmes chastes par ici et on vous entend à trois kilomètres à la ronde..."

Les deux hommes se retournèrent comme un seul pour voir Havoc (qu'ils avaient complément oublié) sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre (si on peut encore appeler ça comme ça) qu'ils avaient choisis. Derrière lui, il y avait une petite brune à lunette dans l'uniforme de l'armé avec une jupe longue et un brun qui avait aussi des lunettes et également l'uniforme. Les deux étaient très rouges, signent qu'ils avaient entendu la conversation et c'est à Kimblee de rougir et Greed de s'amuser.

-"Cool, des nouveaux joueurs."

Avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête. Havoc soupira en remettant son blouson en cuir noir (il faisait froid dans ce bâtiment et il était en simple t-shirt noir) et expliqua la présence des deux militaires qu'étaient Schezka et Fuery.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Riza se tenait face au Colonel Archer, dans une posture droite et sévère, à la fois respectueuse mais ne manquant pas d'une certaine fermeté. L'attitude parfaite quand on a quelque chose à exiger d'un haut gradé qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection pour avoir passé tant d'années aux côté de Mustang. Elle savait quand il fallait baisser la tête et quand il fallait montrer les dents. Actuellement, elle semblait plus sur la défensive vis à vis du militaire. Celui ci en était d'ailleurs plus qu'agacé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait lynché comme il le pouvait pour ce manque de respect camouflé (selon lui) seulement voila, il n'y avait pas insubordination, juste une légère opposition.

-"Le Colonel Mustang restera dans notre prison jusqu'à son procès." C'était beau les promesses mais Hawkeye n'était pas dupe, cet homme réussirait à convaincre que il fallait mieux étouffer l'affaire et passer à la sentence plus qu'évidente.

-"Vous allez devoir reprendre votre enquête depuis le début car le colonel n'est en rien coupable ne cette affaire."

-"Pourriez vous me dire en quoi?"Demanda d'une voix agacé l'homme aux cheveux gris

-"Que tout simplement Edward Elric n'a été violenté par personne!"

-"Le mensonge vous mènera à votre perte, Lieutenant!"

-"J'ai des preuves!" La blonde sortit du grand sac de travail qu'elle avait les analyses d'Edward qui prouvait par A+B qu'en effet, Edward n'avait rien qui pouvait soupçonner tout signe de viol. Quand Archer lu l'analyse, il manqua de déchirer la feuille sous la rage et la colère mais savait que c'était en vain puisque les preuves étaient là. Il ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincu.

-"Très bien, cela pourra en effet alléger la peine de Mustang mais je vous rappelle qu'Edward Elric a subit des agressions physiques, si je me souviens bien, on ne l'a pas retrouvé en bon état en compagnie de Mustang cette nuit là!"

La femme en bleue serra les dents de colère face à la mauvaise fois de l'homme en face de lui. Elle avait beau y être habitué, ça passait toujours aussi mal. Et quand quelque chose passe mal chez elle, ça se termine en séance de tire. Malheureusement, dans ce cas là, il faudra qu'elle s'en dispense. Cependant, le ton montait entre les deux militaires

-"Monsieur, si monsieur Mustang n'était pas..."

-"Si vous n'avez pas d'autres preuves que celle ci, veuille disposer! De plus, estimez vous heureuse que je ne vous dénonce pas pour dissimulation de preuve, il n'y a pas ma signature sur ces enveloppes, vous avez fait faire ces testes ADN sans mon autorisation, ça ne devrait même pas être pris en compte!"

-"Monsieur, vous faîtes erreur et vous le savez. Le Colonel Mustang n'est pas coupable, et ces testes ADN compte car toute chose se rapportant à l'enquête compte! De plus, ces tests ont été fait par décision du docteur qui voulait vérifier si les deux ne couvraient pas de maladie, et c'est comme ça qu'on a découvert la chose!" Répliqua Hawkeye à grande voix

-"Je ne veux plus vous entendre si vous n'avez rien à me dire de plus! Ces tests prouvent que Elric n'a pas été violé et après, prouvent ils que Mustang est innocent?"

-"Oui!!" s'exclama la blonde

-"Et en quoi, pouvez vous me le dire! « cria le brun

-"Parce que c'est lui qui a été agressé sexuellement!!!"

Le silence retomba entre les deux militaires dans la grande pièce. Hawkeye aurait voulu le dire le plus tardivement possible, mais maintenant, ce qui était fait était fait.


	26. Chapter 25:Chacun de son côté

**Coupable ou Innocent?**

Mais le voilà enfin, le chapitre 25 ! Je dois avouer avoir eu du mal à le commencer mais une fois parti, c'est allé tout seul ! Malheureusement, on n'avance pas tellement dessus, il sert aussi un peu de transition et à faire durer le plaisir (quand je dis que je n'aime pas bâcler une fic!). Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Hawkeye, je pensais tourner homo avant d'avoir à vous dire ça mais... vous avez sérieusement gaffé pour pas dire autre chose!"

La concernée se retint d'émettre un soupir à l'autre bout du fil. Elle n'avait même pas envie de se défendre au nom du Colonel ou même menacer Havoc avec son Beretta, et lui dire que c'était _elle_ qui avait tout mené de A à Z et que le fumeur était vraiment très mal placé pour lui faire ce genre de remarque. La femme blonde n'avait aucune justification valable pour avoir dévoilé à Archer des éléments cachés, même si c'était pour sauver le Colonel, elle savait que ce faux pas lui avait coûté cher puisqu'on lui interdisait maintenant tout lien qui soit en rapport avec l'enquête, donc, Edward lui était désormais inaccessible jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

-"Que voulez-vous que je vous dise..."

-"C'est une chance pour _vous_ que maintenant, tout joue en faveur du colonel, parce que plus tard, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé."

La femme en bleu enleva le combiné de téléphone pour le regarder d'un œil perplexe, comme si elle avait affaire à un extraterrestre. Elle se questionna un moment pour savoir si c'était vraiment Havoc à l'autre bout du fil, pour lui parler avec autant de ....cran ! Alors qu'il ne s'appelait même pas Roy Mustang ou Edward Elric ( les deux seuls gars qui pouvaient lui survivre si affront il y avait). Elle ne savait pas si c'était Greed et Kimblee à côté de lui qui lui donnaient ce courage ou quoi mais une chose est sûre : une fois cette histoire finie, la femme aux yeux ambre allait lui montrer sa véritable face diabolique dans son costume de dompteuse, juste pour lui apprendre la vie.

-"Passez-moi Kimblee avant d'aggraver votre cas, Sous_-_lieutenant !"

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, elle se retrouva en ligne avec l'ex-alchimiste d'état qui semblait contrarié au vu du ton de sa voix.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Ils ont avoué le reste ou pas ?"

-"Non... ils refusent de parler et je commence à être en panne sèche d'imagination de torture là. Ils sont cons mais ils n'en ont rien à foutre que je leur fasse exploser les orteils les uns après les autres! "

-"Punaise ! Il faut qu'ils parlent ! Il y a encore trop d'éléments incertains pour les livrer à Archer ! Ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que je retourne cette histoire dans ma tête, et plus j'y réfléchis...plus je me dis que c'est un coup monté."

-"Développez." Demanda simplement le brun aux yeux dorés

-"Il faut qu'on sache pourquoi Edward était avec Mustang ce soir-là, juste au moment ou cette bande leur est tombée dessus. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit dû au hasard !"

-"Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! Ça tombait vraiment _trop mal_ que vous ayez vu Mustang juste après l'agression près du FullMetal, dans la plus mauvaise position qui soit. Ce coup de fil anonyme aussi, tout a dû être calculé pour les faire tomber dans un piège, tout les deux pour les blesser tous les deux." expliqua Kimblee

-"Oui, quelqu'un a sûrement dû les réunir, ou faire en sorte de les réunir dans cet endroit puis payer cette bande de crapule pour commettre l'irréparable. "

-" Maintenant, la question, c'est de savoir si c'est tous les deux ou seulement un seul qui était visé par ce complot ?"

-"C'est Mustang !" affirma Riza

-"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?"

-"Parce que c'est lui que cette bande de salauds a...."

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge tellement ça lui faisait mal rien qu'à cette pensée. Au début de l'affaire, elle aurait tout donné pour que Edward n'ai jamais subi ça, mais si elle avait su que son vœu se serait réalisé aussi atrocement... Choisir entre ses deux protégés était un choix impossible et au bout du compte, c'est les deux qui en ressortaient meurtris. Elle se mordit la lèvre en retenant ses larmes et ses sanglots étouffés, sachant que Kimblee était encore au bout du fil. Elle se sentait vraiment minable, incapable d'avoir pu protéger deux hommes précieux pour elle.

-"Ho..." fit simplement l'alchimiste écarlate, assez surpris par la nouvelle.

-"No comment." entendit Riza, ça devait être Greed qui soufflait derrière lui.

-"Bon, si ils parlent, vous m'en ferez part, ok ?"

-"Ok."

La blonde raccrocha le téléphone, un peu soulagée mais pas encore libérée. Elle savait que maintenant, elle n'avait plus autant de cartes en mains mais au moins, elle avait réussi à faire sortir Roy de tout soupçon et c'était une très bonne chose. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps. Mais maintenant, tous les éléments se tournaient vers Edward. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne s'il a déjà vu des gens en vouloir à Mustang pendant ses absences. Hawkeye n'était pas bête, elle s'était faite une liste noire de toute personne susceptible d'avoir utilisé cette bande pour toucher, mais elle avait aussi des moments d'absences. Tout dépendait d'Ed maintenant. La femme à la frange espérait que celui-ci aille bien...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le métier d'infirmière n'était pas de tout repos. Outre le salaire de misère, les heures supplémentaires non payées et tous les problèmes que les patients et leur famille peuvent poser, le plus dur dans ce boulot, c'était de gérer le stress. Virginie Vina était pourtant habituée à cela, avec l'âge et l'expérience mais comme diraient certains, on est formation toute notre vie. Ce qui voulait dire qu'on avait toujours quelque chose à apprendre ou à découvrir. Dans le contexte, c'était de gérer un adolescent amnésique complètement perdu qui vient apparemment de retrouver la mémoire.

C'est pourquoi elle tente depuis tout à l'heure, debout devant son lit de le calmer. Elle l'avait trouvé dans le couloir, à moitié dans le coma et il ne faisait qu'une chose, murmurer le nom du Lieutenant.

-"Il faut absolument que je la vois !" réclama le petit blond

-"Calme toi Edward, elle a un problème, elle ne peut plus venir te voir !" expliqua la femme

-"Et pourquoi ça ?"

-"A cause d'une affaire. Toi il faut que tu reste ici, tu n'es pas remis de tes blessures !"

-"Mais je m'en fous de mes blessures ! Il faut que je voie Riza, c'est à propos de Mustang !"

Madame Vina fut troublée par ce changement de comportement. L'ado lui avait pratiquement crié dessus. Depuis qu'il était ici, elle l'avait certes vu dans un état colérique, mais cette colère était en quelque sorte comateuse, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'exploser. Et puis, le fait qu'il réclame le Lieutenant en l'appelant par son prénom et qui plus est, que ce soit pour le colonel Mustang, un homme qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le répugnait. Ça n'avait pas de sens à moins que...

-"Edward, est ce que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?"

-"Ha ben non, là c'est sûr."

Virginie crut s'être fait de faux espoirs quand...

-"Si je me souvenais ce que je fous dans cet hôpital et pourquoi Winry et Al sont ici, je ne serais pas en train de gueuler !"

La femme en blanc eut un sursaut. Edward continua cependant sur sa lancée:

-"Je pensais avoir été clair avec Winry y'a deux mois, mais elle veut rien entendre apparemment. Et puis Alphonse, je ne pensais pas que je lui manquais autant pour venir comme ça sans prévenir !"

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça...

-"Edward, qu'as-tu fais ces deux derniers mois ?"

-"Quelle question, je suis resté à Central auprès du Colonel pour continuer à bosser !"

Cette fois, l'infirmière ne se retint pas et afficha une mine plus que joyeuse. Edward avait enfin retrouvé la mémoire ! Elle ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû, ce qui s'était passé mais c'était merveilleux ! Surtout pour Hawkeye qui allait enfin avoir un poids en moins sur le dos. Elle se pencha près du jeune homme de façon rassurante et commença à s'expliquer :

-"Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais tu as été agressé par quelqu'un, un soir."

Edward se frotta la nuque avec perplexité. C'était donc de là que venait tout ses bandages. C'est étrange mais il avait la sensation que cette soit-disant agression avait l'air beaucoup plus grave. Il avait mal au ventre et sous le bassin mais il n'avait pas cette sensation d'être sale. Il avait juste de la misère à marcher correctement.

-"Oui, tu as deviné, ça y ressemble par la douleur mais tu n'as pas été violé."

-"Je... je m'en doutais..."

Virginie hésita s'il fallait qu'elle lui parle de Mustang ou pas. Le jeune Elric semblait avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ( encore !) et également tout le temps qu'il était amnésique puisqu'il ne comprenait ce que faisaient Winry et son frère ici. En voyant comment il avait réagi en sachant que Riza avait des problèmes, il valait mieux qu'elle garde le secret quelque temps. Elle n'était pas vraiment la mieux placée pour lui parler de ça et en plus, elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Non, le mieux était d'attendre que tous soit réglé et de faire confiance à Hawkeye.

Elle n'imagina pas à quel point elle avait eut raison de faire ce choix pour elle, quand on connait le tempérament d'Ed quand il est dans son état normal....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy Mustang ne savait même plus ou il était quand il se réveilla tellement il avait changé de pièce ces derniers temps. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à sa condition pourtant méritée. Il était passé d'un cachot miteux à une chambre d'hôpital à barreaux, puis à cette cellule isolée et sans issue à part la porte en face de lui. C'était une cellule beaucoup plus propre que son ancienne prison, presque luxueuse. Il avait un lit digne de ce nom, une table et une chaise avec quelques feuilles, un encrier et il bénéficiait de la lumière d'une ampoule au-dessus de lui. C'était presque confortable pour un détenu de son statut. C'était une cellule de condamné à mort.

Le brun regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment avançait l'enquête, personne ne voulait lui dire et Archer savait que ça le rendrait dans un état proche de la folie de ne rien savoir. Il savait juste qu'on avait les indices accablants sur sa culpabilité. Tout le monde savait maintenant quel crime il avait commis. Même si une poignée de personne s'obstinait à croire l'inverse.

L'homme eut un sourire amer. C'est vrai, cette nuit là, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait cette horrible chose mais la lâcheté dont il a fait preuve ces derniers temps, ses actes et ses gestes et ce qu'il a fait ce fameux jour, c'est comme si il avait lui même violé Edward. Et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses entrailles, cette sensation d'être sali n'était rien comparé à ce que pouvait ressentir le garçon à ce moment même !

Il se dégoûtait lui de se sentir aussi sale même, mais être violé n'était qu'un plus aux autres péchés qu'il portait en lui. Le meurtre, le sang sur ses mains de milliers d'innocents plus tout le reste. Ceci n'était qu'un petit plus à l'horreur qui le rongeait chaque jour.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant... juste attendre. Attendre que sa chère Riza échoue ou réussisse. Si la deuxième solution se produirait, il ne saurait jamais comment se comporter devant eux mais surtout devant _lui_. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas feindre que tout allait bien, surtout pas après ça. C'est pourquoi il espérait vraiment que c'était la peine ultime qui l'attendait et pas la liberté. Car cette liberté là aura un goût très amer pour lui. Celui du fautif non puni. C'était pire que tout.

Mais il préférait que ce soit lui qui vive ça plutôt qu'Edward. A la pensée du FullMetal, il posa sa main tremblante sur son cœur et serra le tissu de la chemise qui le recouvrait. Malgré tout ça, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait qu'à penser au fait que le calvaire d'Edward prendrait bientôt fin et il se sentait déjà plus léger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Rose et Alphonse cherchaient Winry dans l'hôpital. L'infirmière leur avait bien dit qu'elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir et que celle-ci ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Elle semblait être dans état de choc et se faisait de plus en plus absente. En fait, elle rôdait près de la chambre d'Edward mais refusait d'y entrer. C'est pourquoi la femme de soins avait demandé au jeune couple de la chercher pour elle, n'ayant pas le temps de le faire. Les deux avaient accepté sans grand enthousiasme.

C'est pourquoi, ils faisaient pratiquement le tour de l'hôpital ensemble depuis tout à l'heure sans trouver l'objet de leur rechercher et Rose commençait à désespérer. Elle regrettait un peu que ce soit comme ça entre toutes les deux, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'elles auraient pu être amies s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces complications. Dur pouvait être le destin parfois.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, celle dans laquelle ils avaient été réunis au tout début. Celle où tout avait basculé. Alphonse se doutait que Winry cherchait refuge dans la pièce maintenant abandonnée, comme si elle voulait y revivre ce qu'elle a vécut ces derniers temps avec Edward. Même si c'était faux, même si ce n'était dû qu'à une amnésie, la jeune blonde avait besoin d'amour, de l'amour d'Edward pour elle et personne d'autre. C'était triste...

Les deux ados regardèrent un peu plus près les meubles de la pièce pour y déceler une trace de la jeune fille. Rien pour le moment. C'est alors que la fille aux cheveux bruns et roses découvrit quelque chose sous l'oreiller du lit. Un morceau de papier sur lequel était gribouillé un mot. Un mot qui chamboula les deux une fois lut. Les amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que le garçon ne laisse échapper le résumé du mot :

-"Winry est partie..."


	27. Chapter 26:Des nouvelles variées

**Coupable ou Innocent?**

Bonjour à mes lecteurs(s'il en reste) et merci de continuer à être fidèle à ma fic malgré mon retard. Je suis coupable et je n'ai pas d'autre excuses que la panne de motivation qui est une abommination pour les fanficeuses(Bouhouuuu TT).Cependant, j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre. Je ne garantis pas la date du suivant,je suis désolée.

Mais bonne lecture quand même

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je suis désolée de partir comme ça sans prévenir personne mais vu qu'Edward ne m'aime plus, je ne vois pas ce qui me rattache à cet hôpital_

_Pardon Alphonse_

_Je t'ai causé bien des problèmes mais j'étais juste amoureuse, je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre._

_Je ne veux plus voir personne pour le moment, je préfère être seule pour le moment, réfléchir à tout ça_

_Je ne reviendrais qu'avec la certitude qu'Edward retournera enfin mes sentiments_

_Au revoir_

_Winry Rockbell_

Riza haussa seulement un sourcil à la lecture de cette lettre comme si cette nouvelle ne l'étonnait guerre. Elle avait bien sentit que depuis un moment, Winry n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'au début, quand elle a apprit qu'Edward pensait l'aimer. Cependant, elle n'attribua pas seulement la cause de cette disparition à ce seul élément. Il y avait certainement autre chose pour forcer la jeune Rockbell à quitter amis et ex- petit ami. Un événement déclencheur. Sans doute Edward. Elle avait un doute mais elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne le lui confirmer avant d'établir n'importe quelle hypothèse là dessus.

Elle baissa le bout de papier pour regarder Alphonse, ses yeux clairs la fixant comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. S'il était venu en personne au QG de Central City pour la retrouver et laisser son frère, c'était bien dans ce but là. Mais Hawkeye n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Certes, c'était inquiétant que Winry parte comme ça mais le colonel était toujours sous les verrous et la bande de crapules refusait de parler et comble du comble, elle avait été retirée de l'enquête! La jeune blonde était un peu le cadet de ses soucies. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas laisser Alphonse dans cet état de panique, elle savait que Winry comptait beaucoup à ses yeux.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Alphonse." Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait le plus rassurant possible." Elle est sans doute dans une phase de déprime à cause d'Edward. Je suis sûr qu'après un peu de temps, elle se sentira bien."

-"J'espère... mais ça m'inquiète de ne pas savoir ou elle se trouve."

-"Elle n'est pas à Rezembull, ni à Rush Valley." Affirma la militaire.

-"Comment en êtes-vous si sûre?"

-"Elle a marqué qu'elle voulait être seul pour un moment. Si je me souviens bien, sa grand mère vit à Rezembull, celle ci s'inquiétera surement pour sa petite fille. Quand à Rush Valley, vous avez beaucoup d'amis là bas et c'était de cette ville dont elle venait, n'est ce pas?"

-"Oui..."

-"Voila. De plus, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne voudra pas trop s'éloigner d'Edward, elle est donc soit à Central, soit dans une ville aux alentours."

Alphonse acquiesça sans bruit. Il mourrait d'envie de demander à Riza d'organiser des recherches mais il savait que c'était tout à fait inapproprié pour des militaires, même pour elle. Et puis, il voyait bien qu'elle était occuper sur autre chose; Le Colonel. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de déranger Riza maintenant. Elle en avait déjà fait beaucoup pour elle, c'était suffisant. Pour le reste, le cadet Elric se débrouillerai avec ses petits moyens, lui aussi avait de la ressource.

-"Merci beaucoup, Lieutenant."

Il s'inclina poliment, reprit la lettre puis s'en alla sous le regard de faucon de la femme. Celle ci croisa les bras, regardant la silhouette de taille moyenne s'éloigner d'elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait aidé volontiers mais là, ce n'était pas possible. Et puis, l'armé avait ses limites aussi. Même s'il s'agit de l'amie d'un Alchimiste d'état, personne n'autorisera de recherche approfondit avec les ressources de l'armé. Pour l'armé, ce n'était qu'une fillette, rien de plus. Soupirant pour la forme et pour sortir cette histoire de sa tête, elle se retourna vers le Sous Lieutenant Havoc qui avait l'oreille contre le téléphone, feignant d'être appelle. Riza le regarda d'un œil qui voulait dire « On ne me la fait pas à moi", sachant qu'il n'avait rien manqué de la conversation.

Jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, il dit au revoir poliment à la personne imaginaire à qui il téléphonait avant que la blonde ne lui dise:

-"Maintenant au boulot, Havoc!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Puis je?"

Rose avait une impression de déjà vu, et ce n'était pas seulement une impression, elle avait déjà vécu ça. Assise à côté du lit d'Edward en seul à seul avec lui. La seule différence était que maintenant, Edward avait retrouvé une bonne partie de sa mémoire et ce n'était pas par intérêt qu'elle était là mais seulement par inquiétude. Le garçon aux yeux dorés lui donna l'autorisation de venir s'assoir et elle s'exécuta, arrangeant bien sa robe pour être le plus à l'aise possible car elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas quitter cette pièce de sitôt. Elle commença la discutions:

-"Comment te sens-tu?"

-"Ca peut aller... pour quelqu'un qui a retrouvé la mémoire."

-"Je vois." Apparemment, l'infirmière avait quand même lâché quelques trucs, sous la pression d'Edward, elle avait du y être obligée. C'est que le Full métal savait comment s'y prendre pour soutirer des informations!

-"Et mon frère?"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. C'est surtout lui qui est inquiet pour toi."

C'est un peu pour ça que la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et roses avait hésité quand Alphonse avait dit qu'elle devrait lui rendre visite en première. Elle aurait préféré porter la lettre et la nouvelle sur Winry à Riza et laisser les deux frères en tête à tête. Malheureusement, personne ne la connaissait au QG militaire et elle aurait eut beaucoup de mal à y entrer en tant que simple civile qui a plus ou moins des liens avec Edward Elric. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter en tant qu' "amie" ou "petite copine du frère de celui ci". Alphonse lui même a du avoir du mal puisque l'Alphonse Elric qu'on connaissait là bas portait une armure...

Edward se contenta de la regarder de ses deux yeux dorés, lui transmettant par là qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle. En fait, il semblait même plus proche que lui que pendant le temps ou il a perdu la mémoire. En ces temps là, il était distant, froid avec elle, comme s'il savait que Winry n'aimait qu'elle l'approche de trop près. Il avait donc poser un mur entre eux, comme une sorte de barrière pour empêcher tout interdit. Mais maintenant que sa mémoire était revenue, la barrière s'était effondrée. La froideur entre eux également.

-"Rose, je voudrais te remercier."

La concernée ne s'y attendait pas et interrogea son ami du regard. Celui ci lui fit un infime sourire et lui expliqua:

-"Merci de t'être occupé de mon frère."

-"Ca, ce n'est rien. Il est très précieux à mes yeux."

-"Je sais..." Edward savait que Rose n'avait rien de plus cher à son cœur qu'Alphonse. Il avait lut au fond de ses yeux un amour pour son frère, différent dans le sens, mais égale au sien dans l'intensité. C'est pour ça que le blondinet appréciait autant la jeune fille: elle aimait Alphonse autant que lui même. Et même amnésique, cet amour n'avait pas changé, au grand soulagement de Rose. Elle avait eut peur que Edward soit tellement "fou" de Winry qu'il en oublie son propre frère. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-"Dis moi, qu'as tu dis à Winry?"

-"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

-"Elle a disparut."

Cette information troubla un peu l'ainé Elric mais sans plus. Il s'attendait en fait à une réaction de ce genre de la part de la blonde. Quand celle ci était déçue ou triste de quelque chose, que ce soit en lien ou pas avec lui, elle disparaissait sans prévenir personne. Sans se soucier du fait qu'elle pourrait inquiéter son entourage. C'était immature comme réaction, et ça ne menait à rien sauf à l'aider à se trouver des idées farfelues pour régler son problème. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'épisode de sa montre en argent à Rush Vallet avec Paniya. Juste pour lui faire avouer que son automail était génial. Il savait très bien que c'était un orgueil mal placé.

-"Elle reviendra... mais non sans attirer d'ennuies, que ce soit sur nous ou sur elle."

Ce fut au tour de Rose d'avoir la même réaction. Pour avoir côtoyé Winry pendant un laps de temps, aussi court fut il, elle savait qu'elle devait s'attendre presque à une catastrophe avec son retours. Elle n'aimait pas juger les gens comme ça mais c'était la vérité. Son regard mystique croisa les deux orbes en or d'Edward et les deux se sourire. Ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Jamais aucun des deux n'aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient autant en commun.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Greed soupira une énième fois quand un nouveau cri de terreur remplis l'hôtel fantôme. Ca faisait il ne savait combien de temps qu'ils squattaient cet endroit et toujours rien! C'était rageant, aucun pourri ne voulait avouer son crime sous aucune pression et Kimblee en devenait de plus en plus colérique. Devenant par conséquence de plus en plus cruel avec les prisonniers mais sans résultat. Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient été obligés de descendre à la cave pour éviter de rameuter le quartier. Et éviter aussi que leurs nouveaux pensionnaires ne tournent de l'œil à chaque hurlement de souffrance.

Schezka et Fuery avaient enfin vu leur demande de mutation recevoir une réponse positive. Ni une, ni deux, ils s'étaient empressés de revenir à Central par le premier train pour venir apporter leur aide directement. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle surprise à leur retour. L'affaire Mustang-Elric était loin d'être bâclée, au contraire, ils étaient arrivés au moment le plus critique. Etant complètement hors de l'affaire, tout comme Riza maintenant, ils poursuivaient leur recherche en clandestinité. Schezka et Fuery leur fut assez utiles dans les archives. Surtout Schezka avec sa mémoire comparable à celle d'un disque dur d'ordinateur. Elle y avait notamment retrouvé les anciennes méthodes de torture de l'armé classées trop inhumaine pour être utilisées.

En deux heures, elle en avait recopié l'intégralité et en avait fait cadeau à Kimblee et Greed qui commençaient d'ailleurs à épuiser les idées contenues dans l'ouvrage.

_-Je vais finir par croire qu'ils ont été entraînés à être torturés!_ Maugréa intérieurement l'homonculus en s'allumant une cloppe.

A peine eut il commencer à se détendre qu'une tête brune bien connue fit irruption, le haut taché de sang, l'air maussade. Greed n'eut pas besoin de lui demandé si ses petites expériences avaient porté ses fruits. Compatissant, il lui fit une place à côté de lui sur le fauteuil pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer. L'alchimiste écarlate ne se fit pas prier. Les minutes passèrent entre eux, ils se demandaient combien de temps ils allaient devoir continuer ça. Kimblee soupira longuement avant de reporter son regard doré sur lui.

Personne à droite, personne à gauche. Pas de bruit de pas raisonnant dans le couloir, pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Le plus jeune se pencha vers le plus vieux et lui tira sa cigarette du bec. Lui lançant un regard interrogatif à travers ses lunettes rondes et noires, Greed haussa un sourcil. C'est ce que Kimblee aimait bien chez lui, il mettait un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Cependant, en sentant une main sur ses reins, il se dit que l'homonculus était assez réveillé aujourd'hui. S'échangeant un sourire vicieux, ils unirent leur lèvres. Ce qui débuta pas un chaste baiser devint très vite indécent, mais heureusement, pas au point d'être X car on les interrompit tout de suite.

-"Les gars... les hôtels, c'est fait pour ça mais ayez la délicatesse de prendre une chambre privée!" Bougonna Havoc

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, plus agacés que gênés d'être interrompus. Derrière le blond, Schezka était toute rouge et avait détourné son regard, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation particulièrement gênante. Elle en avait pratiquement perdu son latin. Après avoir réussi à pouvoir regarder un des deux bruns sans bafouiller, elle s'expliqua:

-"Je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse mais Fuery à réussit à infiltrer les archives de connexion par téléphone de l'armé et j'ai pu tout mémoriser et recopier."

-"Et alors?"

-"Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je pense que ça devrait intéresser Riza Hawkeye. C'est ce fameux coup de fil que Roy Mustang à passer à Edward Elric avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent. Il s'est avéré que juste avant, il a reçut un autre coup de téléphone de l'extérieur, devinez qui!"

Greed prit la feuille avant Kimblee et faillit en faire tomber sa cigarette fraichement allumée.

-"Les enflures... connard de Gruude... »

-"Et vous ne connaissez pas la meilleur." Intervint Schezka avec une autre feuille.

Et sur ce coup, Greed n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'avaler sa clope.


	28. Chapter 27:Discutions

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Bonjour les gens. Oui, je sais, ça traîne cette fic mais bon, je tiens ma promesse, non ? Je la continue coûte que coûte. Le temps, ce n'est pas mon fort (et je n'ai même pas les cheveux gris XD).Enfin bref, bonne lecture de ce chapitre. Je suis contente, j'approche la trentaine. Je pense que cette fic ne va pas passer loin de la quarantaine de chapitres.

* * *

-"Alphonse, nous sommes frères, ne l'oublie pas !"

Le concernée se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher tout son trahissant son malaise devant son ainé. Depuis cinq minutes que cette conversation avait commencée avec Edward, il regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé Rose s'informer auprès de lui jusqu'au bout. Son grand frère savait qu'il était allé parler à Riza en personne au QG des militaires. Et bien sûr, quand le blondinet apprit cela, il avait sauté sur son frère pour lui demander des détails. Il avait cru d'abord que ce qu'il voulait savoir était pour Winry mais en fait, il demandait pour le colonel ! C'était le monde à l'envers !

-"Nii-San, cet homme..."

-"Il s'est occupé de moi pendant près deux mois, Alphonse ! Crois le ou non, je m'y suis attacher. Et pas qu'à lui ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais de Riza !"

-"Rien... je te l'ai dit, je suis allé la voir pour Winry..." Alphonse se tortilla les doigts, mal à l'aise. Il aurait bien aimé avoir Rose à côté de lui pour y trouver une source de soutient mais sa belle amie était à la machine à café pour combler son estomac vide depuis hier soir. Du moins, c'était son prétexte pour laisser enfin les deux frères ensembles face à face.

-"De toute façon, elle n'aurait rien pu me dire. Ed, enfin, tu es le premier concerné dans cette histoire. Il est soupçonné de t'avoir violé !"

-"Agressé ! Je n'ai jamais été violé !" Rugit le blonde aux yeux d'or en se redressant sur son lit.

Alphonse n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, toute fois, il baissa les yeux et tourna la tête. Quelque part, il était heureux de retrouver son grand frère d'autre fois : hargneux, colérique, bagarreur et de mauvaise fois, mais il doit avouer que ça l'a reposé le temps ou il était amnésique, car en ce temps là, il était tellement anesthésié par Winry qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'énerver ou de crier. La paix et le silence ne présence d'Edward, une utopie...

-"D'accord, ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait."

-"Désolé..." Répondit seulement l'ainé en se reposant sur son lit. Il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête avec Alphonse mais depuis quelque temps, il avait réapprit à aimer d'autres personnes, à faire confiance aux adultes. La compagnie de l'équipe de Mustang lui avait fait un grand bien, comme s'il retrouvait une deuxième famille. Mais il ne voulait pas à avoir à choisir entre sa famille de sang et sa famille de cœur.

-"Si ça peut te rassurer, elle va bien." Commença Alphonse, sachant que de toute façon, sa tête de mule de grand frère ne lâchera pas le morceau." Elle s'est occupée de toi et du Colonel depuis le début de l'enquête. Je t'avoue qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop compris mais je crois qu'elle est sur un coup..."

-"Quel coup ?" Demanda Edward, perplexe.

-"Je n'ai pas trop compris mais je pense qu'elle mène sa petite enquête en secret avec d'autres gens."

-"Les autres? Mais ils ont été mutés dans différents endroits !"

-"Non, pas eux, je crois qu'elle a fait venir des gens de Dublith, je voudrais pas m'avancer mais je crois que c'est..."

Pendant un moment, Edward et Alphonse se regardèrent dans les yeux, tous les deux une pensée horrible les traversant d'un seul coup. Si Riza avait fait appel à la personne qu'ils croyaient, alors Edward n'aura plus qu'a demandé un transfert à la morgue située au réez de chaussé de l'hôpital et Alphonse, de préparer un testament pour Rose.

-"Notre maître serait... au courant ?"

-"Non." Répondit une voix masculine.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir avec un mécontentement non dissimulé la tête pâle du Colonel Archer. La dernière personne qu'ils avaient envie de voir. Qu'est ce que ce salaud foutait là ? Edward fronça les sourcils et serra le poing de son automail. Alphonse fit de même en se levant, les deux frères sur la défensive. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier le sourire hautin de l'homme qui remercia sa garde personnelle. Puis il s'approcha à pas lent vers le lit du blondinet, les mains derrière le dos dans une stature tout à fait droite.

-"Allons, allons. C'est comme ça qu'on accueille la personne responsable de vous rendre justice."

-"La seule justice que vous défendez, c'est celle qui peut vous mettre le cul sur le trône !" Cracha Edward sans retenir sa rancune.

Cela déstabilisa quelque peu l'homme aux cheveux gris. Le môme n'était-il pas sensé être amnésique ? Du moins en partie ? Un autre détail que cette garce d'Hawkeye avait apparemment omis de lui signaler. Si elle n'avait pas été retirée de l'enquête, ça aurait pu lui faire une preuve toute prête. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, il lui réglera son compte à son tour, à cette rapace beaucoup trop gênante pour lui qui voie tout. Il se ferait un malin plaisir à la détruire juste après son précieux colonel et son sale gamin.

-"Très bien Full métal. Je comptais sur toi pour témoigner à la cour mais étant donné ton état mental peu fiable, nous nous abstiendrons de ton avis. Ton amnésie ne te rendrais pas trop crédible."

-"Salopard !"

Edward connaissait bien le caractère de ce pourri. Pendant les deux mois qu'il l'avait croisé au QG (jamais dans de bonnes conditions), son antipathie n'avait de cesse d'évoluer. Cet homme n'hésitait pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour détruire Mustang, comme embrouiller ses relations avec ses subordonnés ou même les supérieurs. A chaque fois qu'il discutait dans le couloir avec quelqu'un, le blond se sentait toujours obliger de peser ses paroles au cas où cette ordure était dans les parages et ne retourne ce qu'il a dit contre lui. Il utilisait tous le monde comme des pions et les jetait dés qu'ils n'étaient plus bons à prendre. Un vrai salaud.

De son côté, Alphonse se demandait quoi faire. Il ne connaissait pas Archer personnellement mais pour le peu qu'il savait de lui, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser faire ou dire n'importe quoi à son frère. Même si celui ci ne manquait pas de mordant, un soutient était toujours nécessaire. Si cet homme s'est déplacé en personne pour le voir, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-"Cessez de jouer les hypocrites au moins une fois dans votre vie et dite moi ce qui vous amène !"

Alphonse ne put se retenir de sourire. Une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas qu'Edward ait retrouvé la mémoire : Ils étaient de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tension était à son paroxysme dans la pièce qui servait jadis de suite, dans la partie la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel (qui était également la plus isolée avec le sous sol). Des vieux sofas avaient été disposés de façon à ce que le débat ait toute sa forme. Car il s'agissait bien d'un débat qui se déroulait ici, long et interminable ou chacun se creusait du mieux qu'il peut les méninges pour trouver une solution à cette impasse. Greed et Kimblee assis côtes à côtes en face de Schezka et Havoc. Seule Hawkeye n'était pas assise et faisait les cents pas.

-"D'accord, apparemment, Mustang a un lien avec Gruude depuis le début !" Déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme." Mais en déduire que c'est finalement lui qui a organiser tout ça ne tient pas debout !"

-"J'ai juste donné ma vision des choses ! » Se défendit Schezka en agitant les bras." Si le Colonel entretenait le contact téléphonique avec lui, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas totalement blanc dans cette histoire !"

-"Bien sûr, il a été violé, quelqu'un appelle pour prévenir qu'un alchimiste se fait agresser exprès pour qu'on croit que c'est lui, mais à part ça, il a tout organisé lui même ! » Répliqua verbalement la blonde à la grange.

-"En tous cas, une chose est confirmée : Mustang est le premier visé dans cette histoire, de toute façon." Intervint Kimblee pour calmer le jeu.

-"Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est de savoir pourquoi ils se contactaient et à quel sujet." Fit Greed en étalant ses mains le long du sofa dont la droite atterrit sur l'épaule de Kimblee."Après tous, on a affaire à un truand de bas étage et un colonel respectable. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche dans le tableau."

-"C'est une chance qu'on ait trouvé ça avant Archer. Il aurait pu réincarcérer Mustang et retour à la case départ." Fit Havoc en se penchant sur ses genoux.

-"Si on sait la nature de leur contact, on aura sans doute la réponse à toute nos questions." Fit brutalement Riza en se retournant vers eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "On va devoir passer à la vitesse supérieur puisque les techniques de Kimblee et Greed ne fonctionnent pas. J'aurais voulu éviter ça mais on a pas le choix"

Tout le monde la regarda d'un même œil interrogatif la femme qui venait d'annoncer ça d'un ton amer. Elle leur tourna le dos pour cacher son expression, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Et Havoc fut le premier à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur la table base mise entre les sofas (plus par décoration que nécessité) et ne savait pas s'il devait la dissuader de faire ça ou ne pas s'en mêler. Hawkeye savait ce qu'elle faisait après tous.

Même si effectivement, ça faisait mal.

Quand elle était plus jeune, Riza ne se contentait pas d'être sniper à la guerre d'Ishbal. Pour une raison inconnue, on lui enseignait aussi l'art de la torture. Un enseignement donné par des personnes dont le visage déformé par un sourire inhumainement cruel, les oreilles pointues et moches, le menton carré et mal rasé. Une heure par jour, dans une cave sombre qui donnait l'impression que mille et un morts étaient passés par là avant eux. Quand le professeur s'arrêtait de parler, la jeune blonde pouvait entendre d'ici les cris fantôme d'horreur.

Hawkeye n'a jamais expérimenté la torture. Ses délires sur la dompteuse étaient uniquement pour faire peur aux hommes qu'elle appréciait. Mais ce qu'elle a vu en ce temps là, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Ses cours eux même étaient une véritable torture. Mais personne ne saurait dire si le plus horrible était physique ou psychologique.

L'achèvement ne se limitait pas à savoir si oui ou non, on pouvait regarder une personne innocente endurer mille souffrances devant nos yeux à cause de notre propre choix égoïste. Cela allait bien plus loin. C'était une méthode aussi simple que celle ci : Si vous avez une mauvaise note, votre voisin subira la punition. Si vous avez une bonne note, c'est vous qui subirez la punition. Si vous ne répondez pas, toute la classe à part vous subira la punition.

Mustang avait eut le droit au même traitement, voir pire puisqu'il était Alchimiste d'Etat, un militaire encore plus spéciale.

Elle savait que Kimblee et Greed se contentaient de les prendre un part un pour un interrogatoire musclé. Cela marcherait bien sur un délinquant chef de bande ou un simple voleur de pacotille recherché dans une ville. Mais là, ils avaient affaire à des pros. Alors la militaire n'avait autre choix que d'agir en pro.

-"Je vais les faire parler. Quittez cet hôtel et revenez dans une heure. Ils auront avoué." Annonça Hawkeye d'une voix blanchie de tous sentiments.

C'est peut être ça qui brisa le plus le cœur d'Havoc à ce moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une auberge non loin de là, à quelques kilomètres de Central se situait dans une petite ville perdue. L'un de ses villages qui sont assez grands pour avoir la vie peu chère mais caché et camouflés par la grande ville de centrale. C'est l'un des ces villages dont les maisons ne sont habitées que par les personnes qui gère les boutiques au bord de la route. Un village perdu entre la route et la ville, dissimulé par le brouillard des grandes habitations grises à quelques mètres de là. Un patelin invisible dans lequel ont ne s'arrête pas car le but, c'est Central, toujours Central. Les voyageurs qui viennent pour voir la grande ville n'accordent pas une seconde aux habitations.

Le vieux propriétaire s'approcha gentiment de sa cliente, dissimulée sous un manteau à capuche. Il lavait un verre déjà propre et sa femme, située à la caisse et aux commandes, réquisitionnait leur fille pour servir un client qui râlait à force d'attendre. Il jeta un regard un regard par dessus ses paupières tombantes à sa femme. Celle ci regardait ailleurs. Il se décida donc d'adresser la parole à la jeune fille fraîchement arrivé

-"Alors mam'zelle, qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans un patelin paumé comme celui là ?" Demanda le vieil homme d'une voix grave mais tendre.

-"J'avais besoin de réfléchir..." Répondit la cliente d'une voix blanche.

-"Vous avez l'air bien déprimée. A vot' âge, ça se fait pas. Vous avez la vie d'vant vous. Tenez, c'est ma tournée !"

La demoiselle se retrouva avec un énorme verre de cidre devant elle.

-"Vous êt' jeune, mam'zelle. Vous d'vez croquer la vie à pleine dent. A vot' âge, je me baladais dans les champs avec ma femme."

Le patron vit que la jeune fille se mise à trembler et peinait à soulever le verre plein de liqueur alcoolisée. C'est là qu'il comprit ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille.

-"Vot' fiancé vous a abandonné ?"

-"On peut dire ça comme ça."

-"Allons bon, les homme d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus de dignité. Une jolie fleur comme vous, il a du être aveugle ! »

La dite fleure eut un sourire ironique que le vieil homme put à peine distinguer car elle gardait sa capuche sur sa tête.

-"Les chagrins d'amour, ça passe, vous verrez."

-"Je ne crois pas, non..."

-"Allons Mam'zelle ! Vous laissez pas abattre. Si vous y tenez tant, à vot' gaillard, alors prouvez lui ce que vous êtes ! Vous savez, ma femme aussi avait un autre homme dans sa vie mais je me suis accroché et je crois qu'en c'temps là, j'aurais put le fusiller moi même pour avoir ma compagne. Ouaip mam'zelle, l'amour n'a pas de limite."

-"Je vois... vous pensez que je devrais me battre pour l'avoir ?"

-"J'en suis persuadé. Et puis, une jolie colombe comme vous, ça cour pas les rues ! Si ma fille était comme vous, j'aurais été un père beaucoup plus fier de son enfant mais voila. Ma fille n'est pas foutiue d'additionner deux et deux, quand au travail manuel, regardez moi ça..."

La cliente se tourna brièvement pour voir la fille du patron qui venait de renverser le lait de chèvre commandé sur son client. Elle avait les cheveux roux, frisés rattachés en deux couettes. Sa figure était constellée de tache de rousseur et son nez était beaucoup plus long que la moyenne. Ses yeux verts reflétaient une sorte de naïveté et d'insouciance à toute épreuve. Elle portait en dessous de son tablier taché une salopette trouée et remontée jusqu'aux genoux, laissant apparaître des mollets trop gros mal dissimulés par des bottines marrons.

-"C'est vrai que j'ai mes chances..."

-"Foncez jeune fille ! On ne vit qu'une fois."

Puis, il fut appelé par sa femme qui semblait très mécontente qu'il néglige sa clientèle pour une fille qui ne consommait pratiquement rien. Il laissa la demoiselle réfléchir pendant une bonne heure avant de revenir à elle pendant que sa femme avait le dos tourné.

-"Monsieur, je vous remercie de vos conseils." Fit la jeune fille d'une voix étrange." Je vais loger ici quelques temps, pouvez vous me préparer une chambre."

-"Avec plaisir ! C'est si rare d'avoir une présence délicate ici. Au fait, comment vous appelez vous et d'ou venez vous."

La jeune fille enleva sa capuche, laissant enfin apparaitre son visage. Ses yeux bleus, rougis et bouffies par les larmes n'alternaient en rien son charme et même si ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille, le propriétaire la trouvait encore plus belle qu'il ne l'imaginait.

-"Je m'appelle Windy Roswell et je viens de Est City."


	29. Chapter 28: Imprévu

**Coupable ou Innocent?**

(Sifflote innocement) Bonjours chers lecteurs. Comment allez vous? En ce beau matin(ou soir) d'été, je m'interogeai sur le sens de la vie... et je me disais justement que pour Mes rendez vous, j'étais toujours en avance... Cela veut donc dire que j'ai compris ce qui est essentiel,non?

(File se planquer chez sa BFF qui la fout dehors à coup de pied au cul)

Vous inquietez pas, cette fic aussi me tiens à coeur. Bonne lecture XD

* * *

Elle courait.

Elle courait à s'en arracher l'haleine, comme si le démon en personne était derrière elle, prêt à prendre son âme. Elle ne fit pas attention aux personnes qu'elle bousculait sur son passage même si le plus souvent, c'était elle qui fût déviée de son chemin par le choc. Elle reprit la direction par laquelle elle devait aller. A tout prix. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle y arrive. Tremblante et haletante, elle ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde même si son cœur, ses jambes et ses poumons ne suivaient plus.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée à destination qu'elle s'autorisa à s'arrêter. Elle prit trente secondes pour reprendre un peu de souffle et reposer son cœur puis ouvra la porte, réellement perturbée.

-"Edward ! Alphonse ! Riza... Riza a réussi!" Hurla Rose en faisant sursauter les occupants de la chambre d'hôpital

Elle s'arrêta tout de suite en voyant la silhouette d'un militaire devant le lit. Celui ci, d'allure mauvaise, se retourna lentement vers elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et pour qu'elle raison venait-il rendre visite à Edward ? Elle tourna ses yeux violets vers celui ci qui lui fit le signe du doigt sur la bouche. Un secret ? Lorsqu'elle regarda Alphonse, celui ci se mordit la lèvre. Rose se rendit compte qu'elle venait de commettre une grosse gaffe. Ou plutôt, qu'elle s'apprêtait à la commettre.

Et l'homme en face d'elle ne semblait attendre que ça.

-"Riza?" Demanda Archer, toujours aussi droit."Comme Riza Hawkeye? Je pensais pourtant lui avoir interdit tout contacte avec Edward Elric, qu'il soit direct ou indirect."

-"Je... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Tenta Rose, mal à l'aise, et pour cause, hormis Riza et sa bande, elle détestait les militaires. Ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient salie...

-"Vous utilise-t-elle comme intermédiaire? C'est illégale vous savez. Je devrais vous faire enfermer." Archer eut un sourire cruel.

C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait espéré en obligeant les frères Elric de rester dans cette chambre et attendre avec eux. Cela voulait dire qu'Hawkeye allait en prendre pour son grade. Riza, justement, eut à peine le temps d'assimiler ces mots et la terreur qui s'y apparentait qu'Alphonse prit Rose par le bras et la tira contre lui pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps dans un geste protecteur, voir possessif. Choquée, la jeune fille ne pu rien faire et laissa Alphonse parler à sa place.

-"Vous n'avez aucun droit d'arrêter une civile à l'hôpital qui a simplement mentionné un prénom comme un autre!" Menaça le jeune Elric en fusillant du regard l'homme aux cheveux gris.

-"Et je rajouterais même qu'elle fait partie de _mon_ entourage, un militaire officiel. Alchimiste d'Etat qui plus est!" Rajouta Edward qui, même du fond de son lit, arrivait encore à lui tenir tête.

Que le jeune et doux Alphonse Elric se rebelle contre lui était déjà debout mais qu'un insupportable gamin qui tenait encore à peine sur ses jambes lui réponde de manière aussi arrogante ne passait pas. Archer allait répondre à cet outrage lorsqu'une infirmière l'interpella et l'arrêta immédiatement dans son geste. Elle sépara le groupe en deux. D'après ses dires, c'était l'heure des examens médicaux et aucune personne étrangère n'était tolérée dans la pièce du patient. Celui ci approuva gravement et jeta les touristes dehors à l'exception de son frère.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, Archer voulu profiter qu'elle soit seule pour arrêter Rose mais une autre infirmière l'arrêta encore une fois. Elle s'empara d'autorité la petite amie d'Alphonse et l'entraîna de l'homme, prétextant une urgence au téléphone. Rose fut traînée loin dans le fond du couloir de l'étage puis dans une pièce secrète, l'infirmière lui parlant tous le long du voyage d'un examen médicale qu'ils auraient l'obligation de passer avant la fin de l'année maintenant qu'ils avaient côtoyé un malade.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul dans le long couloir qu'Archer se rendit compte de la supercherie. Il venait de se faire duper non pas une fois mais deux !

-"Les sales vicieux! Ils ont de la ressource, même dans le corps médical!"

Frustré et en colère de s'être fait avoir comme ça par trois mômes et deux bonnes femmes, il prit le chemin de l'ascenseur d'un pas rageur, se promettant que l'une des choses qu'il fera, une fois la place de Généralissime atteinte, sera de raser cet hôpital et rendre encore plus misérable la conditions des infirmières et du corps médicale en général.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward et Alphonse ouvrit enfin la dernière porte qui lui faisait obstacle pour rejoindre Rose qui les attendait de l'autre côté, dans la pièce, en compagnie d'une collègue de Virginie Vina. Celle ci aidait le Fullmetal à marcher depuis sa chambre et le supportait comme elle pouvait. Une fois réunis, les adolescents rigolèrent entre eux sur la stupidité d'Archer, suivis par les infirmières qui n'étaient pas en reste. Heureusement que Virginie avait pensé à tout sinon, ils ne savaient pas comment ils auraient pu faire pour s'en sortir. Brillante idée de permettre aux chambres d'hôpital de communiquer entre elles...

-"Vous l'avez échappé belle les enfants!" Commenta la deuxième infirmière."Virginie m'a raconté, vous êtes dans un sacré pétrin."

-"Je suis désolé d'avoir faillit tout gâcher." S'excusa Rose auprès des deux frères, le rouge aux joues.

-"C'est rien, t'inquiète." La rassura Edward." Et puis, si ça n'avait été pas toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre."

-"Maintenant, on l'aura plus dans les pattes pendant un bon moment." Déclara Alphonse." Rose, dis nous maintenant ce que Riza à "réussi" à faire."

-"Ho, oui! Vous devriez vous assoir parce que c'est assez aberrant."

Les quatre personnes obéirent, prenant place sur une chaise ou un lit fraichement drapé pour son prochain pensionnaire. Rose étant une personne relativement tierce à cette histoire, personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire dessus car les émotions ne se lisaient pas sur son visage, du moins, à part une certaine appréhension.

-"Voila. D'abord, je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais monsieur Mustang est loin d'être innocent dans cette affaire."

Virginie eut une petite expression d'évidence ironique tendis qu'Edward serra les poings sur son pant de pyjama. Rose le savait, ça allait être dur. C'est ce que lui avait dit Riza. Mais il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui l'annonce. D'une part, parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'approcher en dehors de la famille à cause de cette affaire sinistre, d'une autre part, parce qu'elle savait toujours trouver les mots justes, les phrases qu'il fallait et les tournures pour que le choc soit moins dur à encaisser. Une sorte de faculté à arrondir les angles à toute épreuve.

-"Mustang et Gruude ont un lien depuis le début. Bien avant cette histoire en fait."

-"Pardon?"

Rose baissa la tête pour fouiller une des poches de sa robe et en sortit un bout de papier plier en quatre. Elle le donna à Edward pour qu'il puisse le lire. C'était codé, bien évidemment, mais Rose avait l'air de déjà savoir ce qui devait être marqué dessus. Alphonse le regarda de plus prêt et fit confiance à son frère pour décoder le message. Ce fut chose faite au bout de quelques minutes de tensions intense. Et le Fullmétal ne paraissait pas être content, du tout!

-"C'est pas possible!" Hurla le blondinet.

-"Si, je suis désolée, Ed, mais c'est la vérité. Gruude et monsieur Mustang se contactait régulièrement par téléphone depuis près d'un mois. Et le coup de fil reçut avant cette nuit là, il l'a reçut de Gruude. A ce propos, Edward, il faut que tu nous le dise."

-"Que je vous dise quoi?"

-"Tu as reçut un appel de monsieur Mustang cette nuit avant que ça ne se passe." Expliqua Rose, se rappelant très bien des directives de Riza.

-"Vraiment?"

-"Tu ne t'en souviens pas?" Demanda Virginie Vina.

-" Non... j'avoue qu'il y a encore des morceaux de ma mémoire floue mais... je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir reçut un coup de téléphone de Mustang."

-"Mais alors, pourquoi tu étais derrière ce restaurant?" Interrogea Rose, un peu perdue.

-"Je crois..." Commença Edward, cherchant au fin fond de sa mémoire."Je crois que j'avais prévu de faire un truc là bas... bien avant ce fameux appel."

-"QUOI?" Crièrent ensemble les quatre autres personnes en se relevant.

En voila une première. Maintenant, Edward non plus ne serait pas totalement blanc dans cette histoire? C'était à en devenir fou! Et Riza n'allait pas être contente, songea Rose. Si sa mémoire pouvait revenir, ça aurait pu tout faciliter, mais ces maudits trous de mémoire empêchaient encore et encore que les choses se mettent au clair. Cependant, Alphonse eut peut être un début de solution à la déclaration plus que renversante de son frère. Après tout, il y était bien habitué depuis le temps:

-"Alors ça veut dire que tu serais éventuellement partit avant le coup de fil du Colonel."

-"Pour ça, il faudrait demander à Fuery et Schezka." Fit Edward en réfléchissant.

-"Mais si cette hypothèse est vraie, le Colonel Mustang était prévu pour être le seul visé dans cette affaire, non?"

-"Oui, d'ailleurs, Riza a dit elle-même que c'était lui le premier concerné." Intervint Rose.

-"Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que je n'étais pas du tout prévu dans le plan des crapules de l'affaire." Enchaîna Edward, commençant de plus en plus à comprendre.

-"Alors ça signifierait..." Commença Alphonse.

-"Que c'est Mustang qui détient la clef de l'énigme, et personne d'autre. C'est lui qui sait qui, comment et pourquoi on l'a violé et pourquoi on a voulu faire croire que c'est moi la victime et lui le coupable dans cette histoire." Termina Edward.

Les deux collègues infirmières tentaient de suivre le fil de la conversation mais n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Ces trois ados semblaient être parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde et savoir exactement de quoi ils parlaient. La seule chose de sûre était qu'ils avaient mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important et quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"BORDEL DE MERDE!"

Havoc, Kimblee et Greed levèrent la tête en même temps lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix purement féminine cracher ce juron. Le grand blond fumeur s'était dit qu'il avait tout vu et tout entendu depuis le début de cette histoire. Il avait eut tord. Entre autre, entendre Riza crier des paroles vulgaire était un moment à marquer d'une pierre blanche! Edward Elric, c'était normal, le colonel, c'était rare, Kimblee et Greed, ça devenait banal. Mais Hawkeye! Hawkeye, si droite, si rigide, si honnête, si pointilleuse sur les principes et la bonne conduite, c'était tout simplement impensable.

C'est pourquoi il eut très, très peur quand il entendit des bruits de pas monter les escaliers. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle était rentrée dans le sous sol pour extraire les informations aux truands mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le silence religieux qui régnait depuis. Ils avaient pensé, les trois, que la torture s'accompagnait toujours de hurlement de souffrance à faire trembler les murs, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils avaient congédié Schezka et Fuery, sachant leur cœur sensible à ce genre de chose. Mais, là, rien.

La surprise se fit plus forte lorsque, quand elle se présenta devant eux, Riza n'avait aucune éclaboussure de sang sur elle. Impeccable comme le moment ou elle était descendue. Et pourtant, au vu de ses yeux ternes, elle n'avait pas que parlementer avec Gruude et ses sbires.

-"Ils ont avoué." Déclara-t-elle calmement. Sa voix était tellement maitrisée qu'on n'aurait pas cru qu'elle venait de jurer il y a quelques secondes.

-"Et alors?" Osa Greed, le plus courageux des trois hommes.

-"Tenez vous bien, ça risque d'être long..."

Tous décidèrent de rester assis pendant que la belle blonde prit place. Elle prit une inspiration, visiblement aussi bien extenué moralement que physiquement et se décida alors à expliquer tous les aveux qu'elle pu retirer des brigands et de la même manière qu'Edward, y trouver une explication logique.

-"Je vous préviens, même moi, je n'y croirais pas si ça n'avait pas été moi qui les ai interrogé."

Havoc comprit bien le sous entendu et ne pu réprimander une expression triste. Il était désolé qu'elle doive passer par là pour le Colonel et Edward. Si elle avait pu faire autrement, s'il avait pu trouver un autre moyen, il l'aurait fait. Cependant, le temps n'était plus aux regrets car le drame était loin d'être finit.

Les propos de Riza ne firent que le confirmer


	30. Chapter 29:Explications

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Super, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi rapide (par rapport au mon rythme normal, ça c'est de l'express je trouve XD). Et bien que dire sur ce chapitre, on avance, comme d'habitude à pas de mouche. Sauf que là, c'est un pas bien placé. Par contre, je trouve que je fais moins agir Riza. Ces derniers temps, c'est que du blabla... Il va falloir que je remédie ça.

A part ça, bonne lecture

* * *

-"Voila comment ça s'est passé." Acheva Riza en prenant une gorgée d'eau après avoir résumé ses trouvailles.

Selon elle et les aveux qu'elle avait extraits : Roy entretenait une relation étrange et sombre avec Gruude pour une raison tout aussi mystérieuse. Une journée, ou plus, avant le fameux soir du crime, Edward, en fouinant dans les affaires du Colonel (habitude qu'il avait prise depuis le temps) était tombée sur la preuve de cet échange entre le militaire et le truand. Ou il a entendu une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas du écouter à un moment ou Mustang se sentait seul. Bref, il avait découvert le pot aux roses.

Toujours est-il qu'inquiet ou curieux (sûrement les deux) pour son supérieur, il décida d'aller en avance à ce rendez vous en secret pour voir de quoi il en retournait et aider, en cas de coudure, le colonel. C'est entre ce moment là et le départ de Mustang de son bureau qu'il a reçut le coup de fil de celui ci et si tout s'est passé comme Riza l'imagine, il n'aurait pas du décrocher puisqu'il n'était pas là. A partir de ce moment, Roy, pensant qu'Edward devait dormir, décida d'aller à ce rendez-vous sordide et c'est là que les choses se corses car Hawkeye a plusieurs hypothèses sur ce qui s'est passé à ce rendez vous derrière le restaurant :

D'abord, les truands on soit attrapé Edward tout de suite, soit celui ci serait resté caché jusqu'à ce que l'entretient dégénère (car il a dégénéré, pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent comme ça au final). Dans le premier cas, ils auraient mobilisé et utilisé Edward pour faire pression sur Mustang, lequel se serait retrouvé pris au piège puis, ils auraient entraîné l'un dans un coin sombre pour simuler ce qu'ils ont réellement fait à l'autre. Il ne restait plus qu'à appeler l'armé et laisser la justice faire son boulot.

Dans le deuxième cas, ils se sont prit au Colonel et Edward, voulant le secourir, se serait prit dans la bagarre et dans ce cas, Mustang serait au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Edward et se serait donc posé coupable volontairement. En se basant sur l'hypothèse que Mustang et Elric étaient ensemble depuis le début, ça tenait la route.

Peut être que Edward est entré en communication avec Mustang avant l'arrivé des brigands mais dans ce cas, à deux, ils auraient pu largement faire face une fois prévenus et vue leur travail d'équipe.

La dernière solution était qu'Edward, complice du gang criminel, les aurait aidés à piéger Mustang. Mais cette hypothèse là était rejetée pour mille raisons: les blessures, la perte de mémoire, l'honnêteté d'Edward et les liens qu'il a avec eux. Les probabilités étaient pratiquement de zéro pour cent

Kimblee et Greed regardèrent d'un air ahurit la belle blonde qui semblait déjà n'espérer qu'une chose: dormir et se reposer de toutes les émotions fortes qu'elle venait de vivre. Malheureusement, ses devoirs n'attendaient pas et elle allait patienter un peu plus longtemps avant de goûter au repos mérité. Déjà, les deux hommes la bombardaient de questions divers et variées et elle mit sa main devant eux pour les intimer de se taire et de se calmer. Elle allait y répondre, à leurs questions, mais une par une!

-"Mais pourquoi Mustang communiquerait avec des cons dans leur genre?" S'indigna Greed qui, après avoir apprit cette nouvelle, la digérait toujours aussi mal. C'est vrai quoi! Sa bande à lui était meilleur que celle de cet abrutit de Gruude et il aurait pu s'entendre avec lui si c'était qu'une question de fric !

-"Il faut le demander au Colonel." Répondit Riza.

-"Comment Edward en viendrait-il à aider Mustang? Il est tombé sur un truc grave ou quoi?"

-"Il faut demander au Colonel." Répéta la blonde.

-"Mais comment le célèbre Fullmétal se serait fait battre par de simples gros bras? J'en ai morflé avec lui et pourtant, on se les ai farcis facilement."

-"Il faut demander au Colonel."

-"De quoi ils auraient pu parler pendant ce rendez vous?"

-"Il faut demander au Colonel."

-"Je me demande si c'est vraiment qu'une histoire de fric... peut être qu'un truc nous échappe avec Edward."

-"Il faut demander au Colonel."

Les trois battants se regardèrent chacun. Ils avaient la clef de cette énigme mais pas la porte qui mène à la vérité. C'était comme s'il y avait plusieurs petits verrous dessus dont chacune des combinaisons étaient différentes et demandaient des trésors d'imagination pour les ouvrir. Chacun correspondait à un indice mais seule la serrure ouvre et scelle la porte entièrement. Les verrous ne sont là que pour assurer une sécurité de plus mais aucun ne remplaceront cet élément important. Maintenant qu'ils avaient bien perdus leur temps à ouvrir chaque petites sécurités, il était peut être temps de faire tourné la clef et provoquer le déclic.

-"Allons demander au Colonel." Conclue la belle blonde en se levant pour se diriger vers une chambre pas trop en mauvais état et enfin savourer sa sieste tant méritée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en vain. Alphonse soupira de découragement. Après que Winry soit partit, il fallut que Rose ait disparue. Ou diable était elle passée ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés après les révélations d'Edward, Rose avait voulu s'éclipser pour réfléchir un peu en compagnie de madame Vina. Mais cela faisait maintenant trois heures, Virginie était revenue seule, l'heure du dîner approchait et ils devaient de toute façon retourner à l'hôtel (puisque rester la nuit ici n'était pas autorisé)

Par un heureux hasard, il croisa enfin une infirmière qui les connaissait un peu. Peut être qu'elle pourrait les renseigner.

-"Excusez-moi. Vous n'auriez pas vu une jolie jeune fille. Mate, les cheveux bruns avec des mèches roses."

-"Si, une dinde comme ça, ça se remarque facilement." Grogna la bonne femme.

-"Vous pourriez me dire ou elle est?" Demanda poliment Alphonse.

-"Au réez de chaussé, près de la machine à café. D'ailleurs, vous devriez en profiter pour partir, c'est finit l'heure des visites et c'est pas pour les mômes ici!" Répondit l'infirmière en se détournant de lui de manière méprisante.

Alphonse la salua et partit, non sans une certaines crispation dans son sourire. Madame Vina avait l'avoir prévenue que la moitié du personnel avec lequel elle travaillait, c'était des vraies peaux de vaches, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait être aussi désagréable envers autrui. Lui qui était d'un naturel aimable et social n'arrivait pas à cerner. Il y avait des gens comme ça, encore heureux que son frère ne soit pas tombé sur elle pour ses soins. Ca n'aurait pas fait long feu longtemps.

Il descendit par les escaliers, ne voulant pas gêner les gens pressés et lorsqu'il arriva à l'espace détente, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa bien aimée. A part deux, trois gens et la personne tenant le stand de magasine et snack, personne d'autre ne pourrait le renseigner. Il demanda d'abord au vendeur. Bonne pioche.

-"Ha oui, elle est venu ici il y a deux heures je crois. Elle a prit un thé à la machine mais elle ne l'a jamais bu."

-"Vraiment?" Demanda le cadet Elric.

-"Oui, parce qu'il y a un gars bizarre qui l'a accosté tout de suite après. Un type en uniforme je crois."

Alphonse se vit blanchir tout d'un coup. Un type étrange en uniforme. Quelqu'un de l'armée en résumé. Quelqu'un qui aurait accosté Rose. La suite du récit confirma bien ses doutes. La personne avait emmenée Rose dehors et apparemment, ils ne seraient pas rentrés. Cette fois, Alphonse commençait à paniquer sévèrement. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à sa bien aimée à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Un infirmier interrompit ses pensées: téléphone. Il mettrait sa main à couper que c'était Archer qui devait sans doute être au courant.

-"Alphonse Elric à l'appareil."

-"Vu que tu as mis si peu de temps à répondre, tu as déjà deviné qu'elle a disparue." Bonne pioche! Garder son sang froid, surtout ne pas l'irriter d'insulte jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ache ou est son amie. Il n'était pas son frère: irresponsable et irréfléchie!

-"Ou est Rose?"

-"En salle d'interrogation du QG en tant que témoin... ou complice potentiel."

-"Comment osez-vous!" S'indigna Alphonse qui commençait à perdre son calme. Bafouer ainsi les droits des gens, c'était tout simplement...

-"Je vous avais prévenu. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, et pour elle, tu me dis tout ce que tu sais à propos de notre petit affaire concernant Mustang."

-"Jamais!" Il était hors de question qu'Alphonse révèle quoique ce soit à cette ordure de premier ordre.

-"Réfléchit bien, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive deux fois la même horreur, n'est ce pas."

Alphonse sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Comment Archer pouvait-il être au courant de ce qu'à subit Rose à Lior? A moins que... l'enfoiré! Si ce n'était lui indirectement, c'était sans doute des hommes qu'il connaissait. Et il les laissait en liberté après ça! Cette fois, c'était sûr, cet homme était officiellement son ennemi et il allait lui faire payer cet affront de ses propres mains. Il n'était plus une armure mais il en avait de la ressource. Foi d'Elric!

-"Vous n'oseriez pas!"

-"Qui sait... Rappel moi au plus tard demain pour me donner ta réponse. En attendant, nous gardons ta jolie copine dans nos cachots. Les prisonniers seront ravis d'avoir une présence féminine à leur côté."

Sans qu'il puisse réponde, Alphonse entendit la tonalité sonore qui accompagnait le raccrochage du téléphone. Archer gardait Rose en otage et il ne la libérait qu'à condition d'avoir les informations qu'il voulait. Avec ce qu'il savait, le jeune Elric pouvait facilement satisfaire Archer mais cela revenait à trahir son frère et condamner le Colonel. Si Mustang avait peu d'importance, Edward comptait beaucoup. Et il refusait d'avoir à choisir entre son frère et son amour. Que faire... Que faire?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas encore la date exacte de l'exécution, Roy Mustang ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter d'effrois et appréhender la personne qui venait d'ouvrir sa cellule. Depuis un certain temps, il avait l'impression que chaque nouveau pas l'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa situation médiocre. Malheureusement, la seule chose pire que d'être condamné à mort serait de l'être tout de suite en perdant ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux. Il se redressa donc d'un mouvement brusque sur son lit, entendant déjà les mots "C'est l'heure" dans sa tête.

Le gardien de sa cellule lui annonça durement qu'il avait de la visite puis il se décala pour laisser le visiteur passer et entrer. Mustang savait d'avance qu'à moins qu'ils n'aient vraiment calculé leur coup (et ça l'étonnerait vu ce qu'ils risquaient pour pas grand chose), Hawkeye et sa bande ne pouvait pas être de la partie. La personne était plutôt grande, de sa taille, il portait un long manteau noir dont la capuche cachait le haut de son visage jusqu'en bas du nez ainsi que ses cheveux et une écharpe qui couvrait tout le reste. On ne pouvait même pas distinguer ses yeux.

La personne vint s'assoir sur une chaise en face de lui et Mustang se prépara à tout et à n'importe quoi.

-"Monsieur Roy Mustang. Enchanté." Fit l'inconnu d'une voix camouflée

-"De même. Monsieur... madame?"

-"Peut importe qui je suis. L'essentiel est votre situation à vous."

-"C'est Riza qui vous envoie?" Demanda suspicieusement l'ex-Colonel.

-"Non, même si je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas innocente au fait de ma présence ici." Répondit l'étranger.

Roy croisa les bras. C'était peut être un avocat. Non, impossible, ils avaient évité le jugement (comme ce qu'ils font à chaque affaire délicate et évidente) et ce type n'avait de toute façon pas la carrure d'une personne de ce genre. Alors un piège que lui tendait Archer. Si c'était le cas, Mustang n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement. Bien qu'au fond du trou, il était hors de question que son désespoir l'amène à commettre une erreur fatale pour Riza et les autres. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-"Très bien, que puis-je faire pour vous." Interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-"Rien du tout. C'est moi qui vais vous rendre un service, monsieur Mustang."

-"A moins que vous ne pouviez remonter le temps, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire."

-"Allons, allons..." Réprimanda l'inconnu."Il est vrai qu'il est impossible de faire marche arrière mais on peut toujours arranger les choses en allant de l'avant."

-"Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, partez."

-"Monsieur Mustang, je sais que vous n'êtes pas blanc dans cette histoire."

Le concerné eut un tressaillement. Non, impossible que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve ne soit au courant. Il reprit son calme en fermant une seconde les yeux puis fixa ceux de son visiteur. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait l'avoir.

-"Qu'en savez-vous! Vous n'êtes pas à ma place alors ne parlez pas de choses qui ne vous concerne pas."

-"Je sais que si vous ne vous êtes pas défendu dans cette histoire, c'est pour le protéger." Déclara l'homme, sachant que Mustang devinerait à qui il faisait référence.

-"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez." Se défendit Roy, la voix un peu tremblante.

-"Moi je sais que si. Les hommes qui vous ont fait ça l'avaient prévu depuis le début. Vous par contre, vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'_il_ arrive, n'est ce pas."

-"C'est faux!"

-"Monsieur Mustang, vous aviez vraiment cru qu'il s'était fait violé, mais si vous disiez la vérité à vos subordonné, il n'y a pas que lui qui en paierait les conséquences."

-"Taisez-vous!" Cette fois, il commençait à perdre patience.

-"Non, je ne me tairais pas!" S'entêta l'inconnu. "Depuis longtemps, vous communiquez avec le grand chef à cause de tout cela. Vous savez qui est derrière ce crime, n'est ce pas."

Roy s'effondra. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait prévu que quelqu'un découvre le derrière de l'histoire. Si jamais cette personne l'apprenait, il pouvait dire adieu à ses subordonnés. Non, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'apprenne. Personne !

-"Je vous en supplie, dîtes moi que vous avez découvert ça seul!" Vraiment, il était devenu pitoyable pour s'abaisser à supplier.

-"Presque. Mais vos subordonnés ne sont pas au courant si vous voulez savoir."

-"Ne leur dite rien, si jamais..."

-"Je sais." Coupa l'étranger."C'est la raison de ma présence ici."

La raison? Mais pourquoi diable serait-il venu lui en parler à _lui_. Pour acheter son silence? Mais Roy n'avait plus rien maintenant qu'il était arrêté et condamné à mort. On lui avait tout prit. Qu'espérait cet individu? Qu'il fasse appel à Riza pour qu'elle réunisse une certaine somme et le donner à cet homme? C'était du n'importe quoi! Il allait lui demander ce qu'il attendait exactement de lui lorsque son visiteur prit l'initiative de se lever.

Doucement, il enleva d'abord son écharpe lentement pour la laisser tomber à terre, dévoilant un menton pointu et une bouche assez fine puis, il souleva sa capuche, assez pour qu'on reconnaisse son visage. Et là, Roy cru qu'il allait vraiment tourner de l'œil. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné dans cet accoutrement, même sa voix avait été dissimulée sous l'étoffe de laine. La personne eut un sourire moqueur en le voyant pâlir à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait à tout prit qu'il photographie.

-"Edward!" Murmura Mustang, les yeux près à sortir de leurs orbites.

-"Salut Roy." Fit le jeune homme sans perdre son sourire.


	31. Chapter 30:Séparation

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Alors,j 'ai fait un peu le bilan de cette fic (arrivé au trentième chapitre, j'ai le droit). Je me souviens que je voulais commencé par un drame sur Edward et Riza, et puis j'ai déviée sur une guimauverie basée sur un amour amnésique avec Winry, je suis passée par un polar super maladroit à cause de Roy et en ce moment, je dirais qu'on est sur un thème un peu mafieux avec l'arrivée de Greed et Kimblee.

Alors, pour le bouquet final, qu'est ce que je viens pouvoir pondre...? XD

Bah, vous me direz: "On s'en fout du moment que nous le poste". On se refais pas...

Enfin, bonne lecture sur ce chapitre et pardon pour le retard.

* * *

-"Edward, aurais-tu perdu la tête!"

Le concerné se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant devant l'homme qui lui avait posé cette question d'un ton réellement paniqué. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'il s'était fait enfermé de son gré dans la cellule de l'homme que l'armé et la justice officielle considérait comme son agresseur et la dernière personne dont il devait s'approcher. Maintenant au moins, Mustang était certain que Riza n'avait rien à voir là dedans: vu la promesse qu'il lui avait fait faire, elle n'aurait jamais permis à Edward de prendre ce risque, et pour lui même, et pour le colonel. Celui ci s'appliqua à garder son calme. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que les gardiens viennent voir ce qui se passe.

-"C'est sympa d'accueillir comme ça l'équipe de secours." Bouda l'alchimiste en croisant les bras.

-"Tu n'es pas censé rester en observation à l'hôpital."

-"J'en avais ras-le-bol de rester enfermer toute la journée dans une chambre blanche qui pue le désinfectant. Avec les infirmières qui me collent en plus, non merci!"

-"Mais qu'est ce que tu es venu fabriquer ici, nom d'un chien!" Exigea Roy, maintenant beaucoup plus remonté que tout à l'heure.

-"Je suis venu chercher la vérité, Mustang!" Dit Ed d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas de réponse négative.

L'ex-Alchimiste de flamme soupira en se prenant la tête dans la main. Edward avait bien récupéré depuis la dernière fois que Riza lui en avait parlée. Il avait récupérer la mémoire, et la hargne qui y était associée. Et maintenant, il savait que le jeune homme n'allait pas lâcher le morceau tant qu'il ne satisferait pas sa curiosité. Après tout, c'était légitime étant donné que le blondinet était l'un des principaux concerné de cette histoire. Il l'avait suivit, tenté de le défendre et ce qui devait être un simple règlement de compte au départ avait tourné au drame par sa faute et Edward en était ressortit meurtrit, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, sans parler de son entourage.

-"D'accord, tu as gagné. Je te dis tout si tu me promet que personne n'en saura jamais rien... et si tu te rhabilles vite!"

-"Promis, je ne dirais rien." Annonça le Fullmetal en croisant les doigts derrière son dos. Ce n'était pas au vieux singe qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace

Il remis son chapeau sur la tête et son écharpe pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des geôliers sur lui mais garda le manteau ouvert. Une chose était sûre: pour être aussi téméraire, Mustang pouvait confirmer que Edward avait bien récupérer depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était un soulagement pour lui et il pensa à Riza qu'il remercia de tout son cœur. Elle avait tenue sa promesse de veiller sur Edward. Si elle était là, elle répondrait sûrement qu'elle n'avait fait que son devoir, celui qui lui avait été imposé. C'était un peu triste qu'elle pense à une promesse comme à une mission donnée par le supérieur qu'il fut. Déformation professionnelle sans doute...

Tout à ses pensées, il réagit lorsque le Full Métal lui demanda de cracher le morceau et tout ce qu'il savait sur cette histoire.

-"Je ne te dirais que ce que tu as besoin de savoir!" Trancha Mustang d'un ton sec. S'il en disait plus, Ed risquait gros.

-"Et si je vous force un peu? Ca m'étonnerait que les gardiens d'ici rappliquent en vous entendant hurler sous une quelconque torture." Fit le blondinet avec un sourire ironique auquel Roy répondit par le même.

-"Essaie toujours..."

Après s'être mis plus ou moins d'accord, Mustang entrepris de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dont la moitié était déjà su par Edward. Seuls les petits détails lui échappaient ainsi que quelques morceaux par ci par là et une grosse zone d'ombre qu'il comptait sur l'ex-colonel pour l'éclairer un peu plus sur cette histoire. Aussi, il écoutait chaque phrase que l'homme lui donnait pour s'expliquer, le moindre petit mot ne lui échappa pas et, comme il l'avait prévu, il en connaissait déjà une très grosse partie. Et il ne put empêcher la colère s'emparer de lui à certaines partie. Ces types étaient vraiment des enfoirés !

Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un moyen de le dire à Riza sans la compromettre dans sa mission. D'une part, elle avait sûrement beaucoup avancée de son côté, d'autre part, il y avait toujours cette foutue interdiction d'Archer qui planait au dessus de sa tête, et pour finir, il fallait qu'il mette Alphonse et ses plus proches à l'abri. Pour le moment, il allait juste se renseigner un minimum et jouer les malades encore un peu dans le brouillard.

-"Est ce que vous savez au moins pourquoi ils vous imposaient ça?" Interrogea le Full métal d'une vois blanche.

-"Et bien, je suppose qu'ils voulaient avoir une source d'information sûre dans l'armée."

-"Non, non: vous obliger à remettre tout vos rapports, tous vos dossiers, même les plus secrets, vous ne trouvez pas ça louche pour des truands de bas étage?"

-"Et bien, si... mais j'avais comme qui dirait le couteau sous la gorge." Commença Mustang avec un ton amer. "Donc je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention."

-"Vous auriez du!" Gronda Edward d'un air qui donnait l'impression à Mustang de se retrouver face à Hawkeye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Même si depuis un certain temps, elle avait un peu plus de mal à garder son sang froid, Riza était quelqu'un d'avant tout posée et calme. Même face à des personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas, elle savait restée polie et droite, pratiquement irréprochable comme sa position et son métier l'exigeait. Ainsi, il n'y avait que de rares cas ou elle s'énervait, par contre, une fois les feux de sa colère allumés, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'ils s'éteignent tout seul sans que l'affront ne soit réparé. Et dans ces moments là intervenait son deuxième compagnon le plus fidèle (son pistolet).

Par conséquent, lorsqu'Alphonse vint la voir pour lui annoncer avec indignation que sa petite amie avait été mêlée dans cette histoire par Archer, elle fut tentée un moment d'aller chercher Kimblee pour faire exploser le bureau de cet enfoiré. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'attendre à tout de la part de cet homme et pourtant, elle avait espérée qu'il garde un minimum de dignité mais non! Elle avait presque envie de pleurer tellement c'était pathétique et à quel point elle pouvait parfois être naïve. Elle aurait du conseiller à Alphonse et Rose de repartir dans un endroit plus sûr...

Maintenant que le mal était fait, il fallait absolument trouver une solution.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour l'en sortir de là." Promis la jeune femme.

-"Mais comment?" S'enragea Alphonse. "Vous n'aurez même pas le droit d'aller lui parler!"

-"Ne me sous-estime pas, s'il te plait." S'enquit-elle, plus ferme. "Havoc!"

Le grand fumeur sortit le nez du journal qu'il lisait à l'envers l'air le plus innocemment du monde. Riza lui ordonna de dénicher le numéro de cellule dans laquelle Rose était retenue ainsi que l'emploi du temps d'Archer. Et lorsqu'il lui demanda comment il pouvait obtenir de telle information, Hawkeye lui aboya pratiquement dessus d'aller voir Schezka et Fuery. Sentant l'humeur de sa supérieur, Havoc préféra ne pas s'attarder et partis au trot du bureau. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à ce qui adviendrait d'Archer si jamais il se retrouvait seul et dans une ruelle sombre avec Riza...

-"En attendant qu'on la sorte de là, tu devrais aller te cacher, à Rezembull par exemple."

-"Pas question que je parte sans elle! Sans compter mon frère!" S'entêta le cadet Elric.

-"Alphonse, tu es sans doute le prochain sur la liste d'Archer pour faire pression sur Edward. Je te promet qu'on sauvera Rose."

-"Non!"

Riza grinça des dents. C'est fou comme être buté semblait être de famille. Elle avait beau argumenter comme elle pouvait, il restait inébranlables. Elle réussi tout de à le convaincre de rester à l'hôtel plutôt qu'à l'hôpital même grâce à ses talents de belle parleuse qu'elle avait acquis depuis le temps (merci Mustang). Une fois le jeune homme partit, elle prit le temps de s'assoir pour se reposer un peu. Ces enchaînements d'événements finissaient par l'épuiser et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle ne rêvait plus que de se mettre dans son lit avec un thé, des petits gâteaux et un bon livre policier.

A peine eut-elle pensé ça que le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Pas une minute de répit...

-"Lieutenant Hawkeye à l'appareil."

-"C'est Greed..."

-"Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire: Pas sur les téléphones de l'armé!"

-"Je sais bien mais il nous est arrivé une tuile..." Riza redoutait le pire et elle avait raison. "Il est mort."

-"Pardon?"

-"Le boss. Il est mort." Répéta l'homonculus d'un ton presque inaudible.

-"J'espère pour vous que vous plaisantez."

-"Non... Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute! Il s'est suicidé."

-"Comment ça il s'est suicidé?" Gronda la militaire.

-"Ben... il a réussi à attraper un bout de verre et il s'est trancher les veines avec avant de..."

-"Je parle pas de ça, idiot!" Explosa Riza dans un accès de colère. Sa dose de patience était presque à bout après avoir appris que son seul témoin pour libérer le colonel venait de mourir. "Comment ça se fait qu'il se soit suicidé?"

-"Ben, y'a ses pions qui ont dit qu'il préférait crever de lui même plutôt que par les mains de son..."

-"Employeur?"

-"Voila. Et depuis, ben, ça tourne au suicide collectif."

-"Ecoutez moi bien, bande de tarés; vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il en reste au moins un quand il faudra libérer Mustang! Je ne suis pas Alchimiste mais moi aussi je peux faire mal!"

-"Je veux bien mais bon... on pourra pas les empêcher d'avaler leur langue dans le pire des cas."

-"Démerdez vous, je les veux en état de parler quand je reviendrais!"

Sur ce, elle raccrocha violement le combiné du téléphone pour passer accessoirement ses nerfs. Ce n'est qu'après s'être épongé le visage avec un mouchoir qu'elle s'aperçut que non seulement la pièce était vide mais également le couloire. Tout le monde semblait avoir sentit son aura de colère depuis leur bureau et n'osait pas sortir. Alors qu'elle pensait ne pas connaître pire niveau colère, Havoc ouvrit la porte paniqué:

-"Lieutenant! Edward Elric a disparu de sa chambre d'hôpital!"

Le reste se finit sur une longue série de coups de feu...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fuery regarda son téléphone avec une lourde impression d'avoir commis une bêtise. Bien sûr, il avait accomplit son devoir en transmettant toutes les informations sur Edward Elric qu'il avait pu grappiller par ci par là (n'étant pas en lien direct avec l'équipe d'Hawkeye qui se chargeait de cette affaire, ajoutant sa réputation candide, il était le mieux placé pour espionner Archer). Mais bizarrement, il sentait que ce pauvre lieutenant Havoc allait pâtir des conséquences...

Ses inquiétudes s'en allèrent très vite lorsqu'il vit Schezka lui apporter un dernier dossier. Depuis que Hawkeye avait fait cracher aux bandits tout ce qu'ils savaient, ils n'étaient plus retournés à cet hôtel lugubre. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait jamais supporté la torture, ensuite parce que cet homonculus et cet ex-alchimiste d'état les mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Il y avait une impression que quelque chose de louche se passait entre eux, et honnêtement, Fuery comme Schezka ne tenaient pas vraiment à tomber sur quelque chose qui les traumatiserait à vie.

-"Dite, Fuery, est-ce que vous pensez que le Full Métal se soit fait enlevé?"

-"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Edward Elric est fort et il a reprit de poil de la bête. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien." Rassura le jeune homme.

Schezka lui sourit en retour. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas si mécontente de ça de cette aventure. Outre le fait qu'ils avaient été le moins impliqués et qu'ils en avaient le moins pâtis, elle avait l'impression que cette épreuve les avait rapprochés. Leur équipe avait peut être été séparée mais ça avait permis à des gens qui ne se connaissait pas bien d'apprendre à vivre ensemble. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de positif à tirer d'un malheur. Lorsqu'elle en fit part à son coéquipier en s'asseyant près de lui, celui ci rigola doucement et la traita gentiment d'optimiste. Schezka s'énerva mais en vérité, elle était rouge pivoine.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de se rapprocher pour entamer un début de quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit violement et deux hommes entrèrent en trombe.

-"C'est pas le moment pour les niaiseries! Vous attendrez qu'on ais tout régler! » S'exclama Greed avec un sourire aussi pointu que ses dents

-"Gyahh!" Sursautèrent les deux jeunes gens le rouge aux joues.

Kimblee rentra à son tour dans l'appartement de Schezka avec un homme plutôt amoché sur l'épaule. Quand Greed en déposa deux autres à leurs pieds, ils crurent bien avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant l'état de leur visage. L'homonculus expliqua maladroitement que l'un avait tenté de se saigner à vif en se cognant la tête contre un miroir et que l'autre avait carrément essayé le saut de l'ange pas une fenêtre fermée…

-"Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, à la fin!" Cria Schezka au bord de l'hystérie.

-"Si vous pourriez les planquer pour nous, ça nous arrangerais." Expliqua Kimblee.

-"C'est votre travail! Vous étiez sensés rester à l'hôtel."

-"Ben ouai, mais ils ont tellement fait de bruit que y'a des cons qui ont finit par rappliquer avec des exorcistes. Depuis hier, ils fouillent l'hôtel de fond en comble, c'est l'angoisse!" Plaida Greed en se frottant la tête.

-"En plus, on a du nouveau sur cette bande. Il n'y aurait pas qu'eux mais tout un réseau contrôlé. On doit repartir faire notre enquête, on ne peut pas les avoir dans les pattes."

-"Vous êtes culotés!" Grogna Schezka, les mains sur les hanches et les joues gonflées.

-"C'est bon... mais faites vite parce que si Riza apprend ça, elle va pas être contente, Déjà qu'en ce moment, c'est pas la forme." S'inquiéta Fuery.

-"C'est aussi pour ça qu'on met les voiles."

-"La ferme!" Grogna Kimblee qui venait de se faire griller.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du couple, ils déguerpirent très vite de l'appartement de la jeune fille en leur laissant sur le dos trois truands en mauvais état et une explication à donner à Riza. Si les premiers étaient gérables, la deuxième allait être beaucoup plus délicate et ils décidèrent d'un accord commun d'attendre un peu avant de lui annoncer le départ de ses deux demeurés. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils prirent les hommes les uns après les autres et les fourguèrent dans la chambre d'ami après avoir enlever tout objet éventuellement dangereux.

Fort heureusement, Schezka avait un grand appartement mais uniquement deux chambres. Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Fuery qui devint aussi pivoine qu'elle. Ils se rassurèrent mutuellement en se proposant des tours de veilles, que de toute façon, avec le boulot, ils n'auraient pas le temps de dormir ensemble et autres excuses...

Malgré tout, en voyant la jeune femme trier maladroitement ses dossiers, Fuery ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette mission avait vraiment du bon.


	32. Chapitre 31: Au temps des confessions

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Joyeux noël. Une chance que l'inspiration me soit revenue, j'ai finis ce chapitre en deux jours. Bon, c'est promis, après celui là, on arrête de patauger dans la gadoue et on passe aux choses serieuses. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes, en esperant que le meilleurs de 2010 soit le pire de 2011 ;).

Parfois, un rien pouvais ramener en un instant des souvenir très douloureux et il vous transperçait de plein fouet comme une vague polaire sur une peau nue. Cependant, ce n'était pas un petit quelque chose auquel Rose était confrontée mais pratiquement les mêmes conditions dans lesquelles elle s'était retrouvée la période de son enlèvement par l'armée. Un enfer qui avait été long et douloureux, pour son esprit et pour son corps, un enfer qu'elle avait espérée ne plus jamais revivre. Un enfer, tout simplement.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ses efforts pour ne pas y croire, pour l'éviter de toutes ses forces, elle y était revenue. Dans un cachot sale et humide, des chaines rouillées autour de ses poignets et des yeux affamés fixés sur elle. La seule chose qui la protégeait était ces barreaux de fer que n'importe quel gardien pouvait ouvrir. Et elle appréhendait ce moment fatidique car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils n'attendaient que ça. Juste cette pensée la faisait frissonner d'angoisse et suffisait à la tenir éveillée depuis qu'elle avait été arrêtée.

La jeune fille s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle était descendue au réez de chaussé pour boire quelque chose lorsque deux colosses pas très amicaux l'avaient accosté d'une manière très rude. Et ils lui ordonnèrent de les suivre lorsqu'elle demanda ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Etant une fille très frêle, elle n'avait pas eut le courage de s'opposer et était allée dehors avec eux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle fut jetée dans une voiture qui démarra tout de suite. Et alors qu'elle criait au kidnapping, on lui avait posée de force un chiffon sur la bouche, et ensuite, plus rien...

Elle regrettait maintenant de s'être séparée d'Alphonse et de n'avoir pas écouté les conseils de Riza plus attentivement. Elle, Edward et Alphonse avaient voulu faire leur petite enquête de leur côté sans peser les risques que cela pouvait leur apporter. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient cet orgueil si propre aux jeunes, ils n'avaient pas pris en considération l'avis des adultes. Et voila le résultat. Elle était enfermée au fin fond d'une prison en attendant qu'on vienne s'occuper d'elle et son tendre devait sans doute être mort d'inquiétude. De ce côté là, elle ne valait pas mieux que Winry.

Alors qu'elle se retenait de sangloter, un énorme flash bleu envahit sa cellule et elle recula vivement de deux pas de la source lumineuse. Pendant que la lumière perdait en puissance, elle reconnu ce bruit si familier: c'était de l'alchimie. Lorsque l'obscurité tomba de nouveau dans la pièce, elle aperçut une grande silhouette en manteau. La personne tira son écharpe pour révéler son identité. Rose eut un sursaut.

-"Ed! Mais qu'est-ce..." Commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper par la main de son ami.

-"Chut, tais- toi, on va se faire repérer!"

-"Comment tu as su que..."

-"Un vrai coup de bol!" Répondit le blondinet en la tirant dans le trou qu'il avait fait. "Je suis venu voir Mustang déguisé quand j'ai entendu dire qu''Archer avait arrêté un 'suspect'. C'est lorsqu'ils ont parlé d'une jolie minette que j'ai comprit."

Le visage halé de Rose se teinta de rouge et elle se laissa trainer dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de mini-tunnel creusé dans l'enceinte même des murs de la prison. Edward referma son trou aussi discrètement qu'il l'avait ouvert puis s'engagea dans l'allée qu'il avait lui même construite. Il expliqua à son amie que les murs de la prison étaient très épais, non seulement parce qu'ils étaient assez bas niveau profondeur du sol mais également pour éviter aux prisonniers de s'échapper en défonçant le mur car la prison communiquait directement avec la sortie de la ville.

Très vite, ils furent dehors, ce dont Rose s'enchanta en respirant l'air nocturne, elle qui était désespéré une heure plus tôt. L'alchimiste prit sois de boucher le passage qu'il avait fait dans le mur (on sait jamais si Archer avait prit sous son aile un petit alchimiste) puis guida son amie jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait prise pour venir au QG. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la route qu'elle demanda pourquoi il ne prenait pas la direction de l'hôpital.

-"Ils vont sûrement te rechercher et t'incarcérer, cette fois pour des bons motifs. Il faut que tu te planques ma vieille."

-"Bah... c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude..."Soupira Rose en regardant le paysage défiler.

-"T'inquiète, Al viendra te rejoindre dans pas longtemps."

-"Mais, Ed... et toi?"

-"Cette affaire est personnelle, Rose. Elle concerne uniquement moi et le colonel... et éventuellement Riza. Les autres ne doivent pas être impliqués."

Rose se tu. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant la réaction d'Edward quand on avait apprit la disparition de Winry. Le fait qu'il ne fasse rien pour la retrouver l'avait un peu choquée. Même s'il elle avait un peu mal tournée, même si parfois, elle devenait impossible, Winry restait tout de même une amie d'enfance, presque une grande sœur pour Edward. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il l'avait laissée disparaître dans la nature: l'armée ne pourra pas s'en prendre à elle s'ils ne peuvent la retrouver.

Et Rose était certaine que si Winry avait été là, ça aurait été elle qui se serait fait enlevée à sa place pour faire pression sur Edward.

Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent devant une auberge assez mal faite de l'extérieur. Elle ne donnait absolument pas envie de venir dormir mais plutôt de fuir l'endroit comme la peste. Et Rose regarda son ami de travers lorsque celui ci lui annonça qu'elle devra se planquer ici en attendant la fin de leur aventure.

-"Tu te moques de moi?"

-"C'est pas très clean, je sais, mais c'est le dernier endroit qu'ils viendraient fouiller. J'ai déjà payé pour un mois de lit et couvert. J'ai prévu large mais si on prend plus de temps, appelle moi et je t'enverrais de l'argent."

-"J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir à le faire." Répondit Rose en croisant les bras.

Ed lui promis de lui faire envoyer ses affaires personnelles et après une dernière embrassade, il repartit sur la route en direction de la ville. Une fois seule, la jeune fille se décida à regarder son "logis" et un frisson lui envahit le dos. C'était toujours mieux que de rester en prison, c'est sûr, mais elle avait vraiment hâte de retourner dans son petit appartement confortable à Lior avec son enfant et son amoureux.

Sans doute que lorsqu'Alphonse la rejoindrai, ce sera plus supportable à vivre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Vous vous rendez-compte de ce que vous me demander?"

Havoc avait vraiment du mal à croire que les deux personnes qui se tenaient en face de lui étaient réputées pour être logiques, sensées, prudentes et honnêtes. Ces mêmes personnes gardaient chez elle une crapule membre d'un des pires gangs criminel de Central City, alors que c'était à LEURS criminels à eux de s'en occuper. Comble du comble, ils le suppliaient de ne rien dire à Hawkeye, que ce soit pour la fuite de Kimblee et Greed ou le fait qu'ils aient du prendre leur place de nounou(ou geôlier selon comment on regarde cette situation).

L'homme aux cheveux blond soupira sa fumée de cigarette en tâtant le lobe de son oreille qui avait vu passer de près une balle de magnum. Riza pouvait vraiment se montrer effrayante quand elle était en colère, mais ce qui faisait le plus peur, c'est que même verte de rage, elle avait su viser juste à côté pour le terrifier et non lui faire mal. C'était à se demander si elle faisait exprès d'être aussi sadique sous son doux visage, maintenant, il comprenait mieux pour le colonel, jadis, ressortait souvent en larme après une nuit de boulot passée avec elle.

Rien que pour arrêter d'être le remplacement de son souffre douleur, il espérait de tout cœur le retour de Mustang.

-"S'il vous plait, juste le temps que Kimblee et Greed reviennent avec de bonne nouvelles. C'est l'histoire d'une semaine... ou deux." Affirma Fuery d'un ton aussi convainquant que possible.

-"C'est absolument hors de question. Que vous lui mentiez et dissimulez des choses vous regarde, mais si jamais elle apprend que MOI, je lui ai mentit, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais!" S'exclama Havoc, s'imaginant déjà dans une cave sombre attaché à un mur en attendant sa sentence.

-"Mais comprenez que si on lui dit maintenant, elle sera encore plus en colère, elle va vouloir retrouver ces deux là avant de s'occuper du Colonel." Argumenta Schezka.

-"Oui, mais si elle découvre en plus de cela qu'on ne lui a rien dit, c'est un aller simple pour l'enfer!"

-"Et ben on ne lui dira pas."

-"Ca se voit que vous ne bossez pas tous les jours avec œil de faucon."

-"Comment cela?" S'enquit Schezka en redressant ses lunettes.

-"Si elle n'est pas au courant demain, alors c'est sûr qu'on passera pas la semaine."

Schezka et Fuery avaient beau mettre tout leur zèle pour tenter de convaincre Havoc, rien n'y faisait, le militaire refusait de risquer sa vie. De plus, il pensait qu'il fallait avertir Riza de la disparition de Kimblee et Greed, même si cela devait la mettre dans tous ses états possibles. Au moins, elle saurait ou elle en était et n'aurait pas à se reposer sur de faux espoirs en cas de tuile. Le problème, c'était d'avoir assez de diplomatie pour qu'elle s'énerve qu'après qu'il ait le temps de partir du QG... Il avait plutôt intérêt à préparer une bonne coupe de glace ou de chocolat chaud.

Après tout, Hawkeye restait une femme comme une malgré ses petits talents de tireuse... enfin, en tout cas, elle en avait l'air.

-"Laissez nous au moins un délais!" Pleurnicha Fuery avec des yeux "chibis" derrière ses lunettes. Cela ne manqua pas de faire grimacer Havoc qui ne savait décidément pas résister à un visage comme celui là (qui le pouvait, d'ailleurs).

-"D'accord! Je laisse passer deux jours pour que vous fassiez je-ne-sais-quoi, mais après, je préviens le lieutenant."

-"Merci beaucoup Havoc!" S'exclamèrent en cœur le duo, près à lui sauter au cou.

-"De rien... mais croyez moi, ce ne sera pas gratuit. Déjà, Fuery va devoir revenir avec moi au QG."

-"Pourquoi?" Demanda le concerné, sentant la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

-"Archer nous a mis tous les deux sur une autre affaire, histoire de nous occuper un peu." Expliqua amèrement le grand blond en écrasant sa cigarette sur le tapis, s'attirant un regard noir de Schezka.

-"Hawkeye est au courant?"

-"Non, c'est aussi pour ça que je préfère ne pas lui annoncer deux mauvaises nouvelles en même temps."

-"C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu en premier."

-"Tout juste: Attrape ton manteau et de quoi manger pendant deux jours, nous sommes réquisitionnés au QG pour une montagne de paperasse!"

C'est avec un soupir de découragement que Fuery s'exécuta sous les regards désolés d'Havoc et Schezka. Quand on avait une affaire bureaucratique à s'occuper, on ne devait pas espérer voir son lit avant au moins trois jours, si ce n'est plus. Une des raisons pour laquelle Riza alternait entre le rôle de surveillante et de "garde mangé" pour l'équipe. Une échéance se respectait coûte que coûte. Il salua Schezka qui lui promit de bien veiller sur leur prisonnier et de se faire le plus discrète possible. Cependant, une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour canaliser un gars pareil...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Roy Mustang pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu défiler devant sa cellule en quelques semaines plus de personnes qu'un prisonnier ordinaire en un an. Mais actuellement, il y avait une visite dont il se serait bien passé: Celle de son ancienne subordonnée ayant un trop grand penchant sur les armes à feu, alias Riza Hawkeye. Il ignorait par quel miracle (sans doute peu légal) elle avait réussi à obtenir un entretient avec lui, mais vu son état d'énervement, sa sentence sera peut être appliquée avant même d'être annoncée. Bon, au moins ce sera par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, c'était déjà ça.

Quoique, au vu de ses yeux ambrés qui reflétaient des flammes de colère, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-"Il est venu, pas vrai!"

-"Hein, qui?"

-"Ne jouez pas au malin avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur!" Aboya la jeune femme, faisant sursauter son ancien patron.

-"D'accord, d'accord!" Geignit Mustang en secouant les mains.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit?"

-"Je peux pas le dire."

Face à cette réponse négative, Riza sortit son pistolet et, à la grande surprise de l'ex-colonel, elle le posa au sol. Quand il tourna son regard vers elle, il la vit en train de faire craquer ses phalanges avec le même air qu'Izumi Curtis face à ses élèves. C'est vrai qu'il connaissait Hawkeye pour se débrouiller aussi pas mal aux poings (il n'y avait guère qu'avec les armes blanches qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour se battre). Et honnêtement, il ne se sentait pas trop de taille à lui faire face, c'est pourquoi il préféra se mettre à table, sachant que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix. Elle était vraiment déterminée à savoir

-"Vous avez gagné... Avant cette agression, j'étais victime de chantage par ces hommes."

-"C'est bien ce qui me semblait." La grande blonde se détendit enfin et la veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe se rétracta.

-"Vous vous souvenez, à l'époque ou nous étions rentré de la guerre d'Ishbal, je fréquentais pas mal de bars et de clubs en tout genre. Je n'arrivais à gérer mon stress que par le sexe, je changeais régulièrement de partenaire."

-"Oui, vous étiez vraiment dans un état déplorable à cet époque. Presque tous les soirs, il fallait que, sois moi, soi Maes Hugues vienne vous récupérer sous peine de vous retrouver gisant dans un caniveau."

-"Je ne suis pas très fier de moi à cette époque... mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis encore moins fier, j'en ai presque aussi honte que ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre."

-"Quelque chose d'encore pire ? » Demanda Riza en sentant une sorte de frisson glacé lui parcourir le corps. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre.

-"Oui. Il n'y avait que Maes qui était au courant, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais apparemment, cette bande de crapule avait retrouvé des traces et des preuves de cette histoire, et ils s'en sont servis pour m'obliger à leur transmettre des informations confidentielles de l'armée..."

-"C'était si horrible que ça?"

-"Ca aurait pu nuire ma carrière, mais encore pire... vous auriez été tous dégoûtés de moi!"

Hawkeye écarquilla les yeux. Elle pensait tout connaître de la vie de Mustang, vu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'adolescence, et même après s'être perdus de vu, ils s'étaient tout confiés. Avec Hugues, elle avait cru être assez digne de confiance pour qu'il se confie à elle. Qu'il lui dise absolument tout, qu'il n'y ait aucun secret, même les plus honteux. Mais elle s'était trompée. Elle serra les poings de rage: c'était à cause de ça que Hugues s'était fait tué, que Edward avait été meurtrit, et que le colonel...

Non, ne pas pleurer maintenant!

-"Dîtes le moi! Je veux savoir!" Ordonna-t-elle, déterminée à réparer son erreur.

-"Je ne vous en voudrez pas si vous me laissiez tomber après ça."

-"Si je te laisse tomber, Roy, je te tuerais de ma propre arme. Comme promis."

Il leva ses yeux choqués vers elle. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa colère, mais simplement avec sa volonté. Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être une femme incroyablement loyale. Il prit son souffle, sentant tout son corps, déjà faible, être sur le point de tomber sous ses tremblement. Enfin, il se jeta à l'eau.

-"J'ai accepter de coucher avec un de mes supérieurs pour obtenir de l'avancement."


	33. Chapitre 32: Mission discretion

**Coupable ou Innocent**

Considérez ça comme mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin (et comme je suis gentille, je ne réclamerais rien pour la White days -Evite les tomates-). Bonne nouvelle: les choses avances à grands pas dans ce chapitre. Je sais que vous comme moi n'en pouvez plus alors j'ai décidé de raccourcir le supplice. Attendez vous à une fin de la fic dans quelques chapitres, mais je vous rassure, elle ne sera pas bouclée (Ca fait deux ans que j'y travaille quand même XD)

* * *

Alphonse Elric monta les marches craquantes et pourries les unes après les autres avec un certain soulagement. L'endroit en lui même n'était pas la source de son contentement, bien au contraire: il se trouvait dans une auberge, un gîte pour être plus précis (il a bien crut faire une syncope en voyant le prix de la chambre, repas inclus), mais c'était le fait qu'il allait enfin un peu se reposer, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement après toutes ces journées d'émotions, de fureurs et d'action. Dire qu'il y a à peine deux heures, il se rongeait les rongées à imaginer les pires scenarios possibles, maigrement réconforté par l'infirmière Vina. Et maintenant, il allait enfin retrouver sa bien aimée.

Il reconnaissait bien là son grand frère et ses idées aussi géniales que tordues: Devancé le lieutenant Hawkeye en personne et faire évader Rose alors qu'il rendait visite au colonel Mustang déguisé. Si ce n'était pas de la chance arrogante, alors le jeune châtain ne pouvait dire ce que c'était. Après avoir su que Rose était en sécurité, il avait insisté pour continuer l'enquête au côté d'Edward mais celui ci avait refusé catégoriquement. D'abord parce qu'il était désormais une cible de choix pour faire pression sur lui par Archer, et ensuite parce que cela ne le concernait en rien.

Et Alphonse n'avait pu protester. Il l'oubliait souvent, mais il n'était désormais plus aussi invincible qu'il l'était jadis. Il n'était plus une simple armure qui n'endurait ni douleur, ni fatigue. Si on lui coupait le bras, il ne suffira pas de quelques morceaux de métal et de l'alchimie de son frère pour le remettre en état. Il en était conscient, mais il avait parfois du mal à s'y faire. De même que sa condition physique restait encore assez fragile et que, face à plusieurs dizaines de soldats armés, il ne ferait pas le poids. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il regrettait d'avoir retrouver son corps.

Aucune puissance, aucune vie immortelle ne valait la chaleur humaine.

Et il comptait bien en profiter un peu lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte de la chambre de Rose. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec elle qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Avec un sourire, il toqua deux, trois fois avant d'ouvrir, les surprises ne faisant pas partie de ses manières. Cependant, il se trouva face à un étrange spectacle. Rose, au lieu de lui sauter au cou comme elle l'aurait fait en le voyant entrer, lui donna un simple coup d'œil vague, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

Alerté, Alphonse s'approcha de la jeune fille assise sur son lit qui fixait le mur et s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

-"Rose, ça va?"

-"Hum?" Répondit évasivement la demoiselle brune.

-"Tu me reconnais? C'est moi, c'est Alphonse!"

-"Alphonse?"

Le concerné crut qu'on lui donna un coup de couteau au cœur en voyant son air interrogatif. Ce n'était quand même pas possible qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire à son tour! Et comme diable cela aurait-il pu se produire? Il regarda ses yeux violets d'un peu plus près et constats qu'ils étaient comme voilé. Il était clair qu'elle semblait ailleurs, vide comme une poupée. Alphonse sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il caressa sa main froide. L'alchimiste n'avait pas vu sa tendre amie dans cet état depuis... depuis...

Depuis Dante.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de compréhension. Rose avait été droguée! Mais comment, et par qui? Il n'y avait que deux solutions pour droguer quelqu'un de force (sachant que Rose ne ferait jamais une chose pareille d'elle même) : lui injecter des seringues ou cacher la substance dans la nourriture et la boisson. Alphonse fronça les sourcils: cet endroit était certes mal famé, mais il imaginait mal ce que les propriétaires aurait comme avantage de droguer leur client... à part bien sûr s'ils voulaient abuser d'eux ou les dépouiller de tout leurs biens.

-"Rose... chérie." Murmura le garçon, au bord des larmes.

Cependant, Rose ne répondit rien. Elle était belle et bien plongée dans un état hors conscience.

Le jeune homme sentit soudain une sorte de rage s'emparer de lui. Edward lui avait dit de rester à l'écart de l'armé mais il n'a rien mentionné quand aux petits salopards des patelins paumés. Ce soir, il allait bien faire attention à ne rien manger de son assiette et à piéger ses hôtes. Foi d'Elric, il n'allait pas laisser passer un acte aussi lâche sans rien faire, surtout lorsque cela concernait sa petite amie.

Il se leva, Rose ne s'apercevant même plus de sa présence et réajusta sa veste, près à partir. Cependant, ses plans furent contrecarrés quand il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer derrière lui, plongeant toute la pièce dans le noir.

-"Je suis désolée, Alphonse." Murmura une voix au bord des sanglots.

Il ne se souvenait plus du reste sinon un grand vide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce n'était pas facile de retourner ici. Mais c'était le dernier endroit que l'on pensait prendre pour un rendez vous: une ruelle derière un restaurant dont le gérant et tout ses employés ont été attaqués par des gangs de rue, le tout de la zone mit sous le contrôle de l'armée et interdite au publique. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça pour les décourager. Techniquement, ils n'enfreignaient pas la loi puisqu'ils étaient membres de l'armée. Cependant, les circonstances faisaient qu'ils étaient quand même dans un cadre illégale. De toute façon, ils étaient en civils, alors...

La jeune femme regarda sa montre puis le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

-"Tu es en retard, Ed." Réprimanda Riza derrière ses lunettes et sa perruque, cette fois brune et très courte.

-"Désolé de ne pas être galant." Répliqua celui ci, des rougeurs sur les joues.

-"De ce côté là, tu n'as rien à envier à Roy."

Sur cette dernière pique, le couple décida qu'il était temps de partir avant de se faire repérer par un soldat.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Hawkeye ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très fière d'Edward. Il avait réussit en à peine deux jours à régler des problèmes pour lesquels elle passait des semaines de nuits blanches. Il avait mis son frère et son amie en sécurité (comme Alphonse, elle comprenait d'ailleurs maintenant mieux pourquoi il avait laissé Winry disparaître dans la nature), avait réussi à quitter l'hôpital et infiltrer la prison pour aller voir Mustang sans attirer la moindre méfiance d'Archer. Le tout sans aide, ou presque.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était contente de voir que ces quelques mois passés avec lui et tout son travail à le former ont quand même servis à quelque chose. Enfin un cas non-désespéré qu'elle ait put s'occuper avec plaisir. Après tout, il s'agissait bien là d'un petit prodige, même si le Full Métal hurlerait de colère en entendant le surnom.

Ils s'installèrent au même bar ou elle et Havoc avaient discutés affaire. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne faisait pas beau mais nuageux, et le vent la faisait parfois frissonner. Elle commanda un café au lait et une limonade pour Edward, puis, après avoir vérifiés qu'ils n'étaient ni suivis, ni écouté, l'adolescent expliqua dans tous les détails ce qu'il avait put tirer de Mustang. Riza n'en fut guère étonnée étant donné qu'elle avait déjà parler au principal concerné avant. Après l'exposition de leurs deux versions des faits, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

-"Le fait qu'ils étaient au courant de la relation passée de Mustang n'est pas anodin." Fit Riza avant de prendre une gorgé de sa boisson chaude. "Il y a également le fait que leur chef de bande semble avoir été engagé par quelqu'un, et non avoir fait ce coup pour son propre compte."

-"Je le pense aussi. Cette bande d'ordure n'a pas simplement fait chanter Mustang pour du fric ou avoir une source dans l'armée. Des types aussi pouilleux ne pouvaient pas avoir accès à une information aussi secret, surtout en ce qui concerne l'armée."

-"Le fait qu'Archer ait été mis sur cette affaire confirme aussi qu'ils avaient intérêt à ce que Mustang porte le chapeau pour toi, même si on sait ce qui s'est réellement passé."

Edward serra les dents et les poings sur ses genoux. Il était au courant de ça aussi, et le fait que pratiquement tous les enfoirés qui avaient fait ça à Mustang soient morts le mettait encore plus en colère. Riza préféra ne rien ajouter sur ce point et continuer ses explications.

-"Donc, Edward, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point." Déclara-t-elle en fixant les yeux de son voisin.

-"Oui" Répondit le Full métal. "La personne avec qui Mustang a été obligé de coucher est la même qui a engager la bande de Grüde."

Les deux baissèrent la tête dans leur boisson pour réfléchir. Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient presque mises en place. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'un seul élément et ils pourraient enfin blanchir Mustang de tout soupçon (et entamer des grosses poursuites contre le personnel de l'armée chargé des enquête, et donc des hauts gradés). Cependant, ni Hawkeye, ni Elric n'avait prévu que ce serait contre un supérieur dont ils ne connaissaient rien, même pas le nom, qu'ils allaient devoir se battre. Même Mustang n'en savait rien, d'ou la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré abandonner dés le départ plutôt que s'engager sur un terrain glissant ou il entraînerait ses subordonnés.

Rize toussa un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère et reprit la parole.

-"Bon, au moins, nous avons toutes les cartes en mains."

-"Oui, et j'ai assuré toutes mes arrières donc à part notre boulot, nous n'avons maintenant plus rien à risquer de nous engager à fond dans nos recherches." Dit Edward avec conviction.

-"J'aime ce genre d'attitude." Sourit la femme blonde qui avait l'impression de se reconnaître de plus en plus en Edward. "Il nous reste encore des sources d'information à exploiter."

-"A ce propos, il paraît que Greed et Kimblee sont venus vous aider. Personnellement, je les aime pas trop mais..."

-"Oublie-les." Coupa Riza. "Ils sont repartis refaire leur recherche de leur côté. Havoc à essayer de me le cacher mais bon... " Elle soupira un peu à la manière dont son collègue pouvait parfois être impressionné par une simple cravache. "On va attendre de voir ce que ça donne."

-"Alors du coup, qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant?"

-"On se fait discrets, on observe tout ce qui se passe et on se tient près à agir dés le moment venu."

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils finirent leur boisson, payèrent et s'engagèrent dans une promenade qui allaient les mener nul part, du moins jusqu'à ce que Edward pose la question qui le titillait assez. Il venait de quitter l'hôpital alors qu'il n'était pas "officiellement" rétablis. Il était donc porté disparut et recherché par des militaires. C'est pourquoi il demanda à Riza ou est ce qu'il pourrait bien dormir sans attirer trop l'attention des autres.

-"Quelle question Edward. Chez moi bien sûr!"

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il se mit à rougir comme une tomate...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tension était à son comble dans le bureau, à tel point que la jeune secrétaire récemment mise au service du jeune Colonel regrettait d'avoir été choisie pour ce poste: elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ils avaient accepté sa candidature aussi rapidement. Après tout, le premier critère pour avoir cette place était "Avoir une bonne santé". Supporter les humeurs de son supérieur était réellement en soit un exercice exténuant. Et bien qu'on lui ait assuré que ce n'était que temporaire à cause d'une affaire délicate sur lequel il planchait, la jeune femme se dit qu'à ce rythme, elle ne tardera pas à donner sa démission.

En plus d'être d'une humeur horrible, affaire militaire ou pas, le Colonel Archer était loin d'être juste dans ses décisions.

Cependant, il fallait qu'elle accomplisse son travail jusqu'au bout, sinon elle pourrait dire adieu à sa paie pour toutes ses heures supplémentaires passées en compagnie de cet homme acerbe. Elle regarda le planning minutieusement noté sur sa feuille à la minute près et le récita d'une voix parfaitement neutre bien qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

-"Aujourd'hui, à quinze heures trente, vous avez la visite de deux nouvelles recrues qui rejoindront notre section."

-"Ha, j'avais oublié!" Fit Archer en regardant sa montre qui affichait quinze heures.

-"Voulez vous que nous reportions le rendez vous?"

-"Non, non... je préfère voir par moi même la tête des nouveaux afin de vérifier ce à quoi nous allons nous attendre dans leur travail."

La secrétaire ne fit aucune remarque bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas du moins. C'est à dire que ce n'est pas par la tête de quelqu'un qu'on juge la qualité de son travail. De toute façon, avec l'affaire en cours, compétents ou non, les nouveaux allaient surement devoir s'occuper du triage de dossier dans un premier temps. Le colonel Archer avait tellement monopolisé de militaires sous-gradés pour faire tout le sale boulot sur le terrain et pour la paperasse qu'il ne restait plus personne de disponible pour s'occuper des tâches quotidiennes.

Aussi, l'arrivée des deux "bleus", comme on aimait les appeler dans l'armée, fut accueillit avec un véritable soulagement et Archer n'eut même pas besoin de leur faire passer un test pour les mettre tout de suite à l'entretient de son bureau et tout ce qu'il y avait autour. La jeune secrétaire leur expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement du système puis suivit rapidement son patron sous le remerciement des deux hommes.

De leur côté, Greed et Kimblee pouvaient considérer que la mission pouvait commencer.


	34. Chapitre 33: Dans l'attente

**Coupable ou Innocent?**

Comme quoi, quand on veut, on peut! Moins d'un mois pour ce chapitre, c'est-y pas super ça! Bon, j'ai peur qu'en même temps, il paraisse bouclé (j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, beuheu...).

Enfin bref, j'espère quand même que vous apprécirez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Schezka sortit enfin du long et grand couloir sombre éclairé par de faibles lampes tous les cinq mètres. Il fallait avouer que le sous-sol du QG dans lequel se trouvait la prison n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Pour tout dire, elle se croirait dans un film d'horreur, s'attendant à voir surgir un mort-vivant ou un psychopathe de chaque coin qu'elle passait. Et les prisonniers n'arrangeaient vraiment pas les choses, leur donnant des regards lubriques à chacun de ses passages, une proposition peu conventionnelle pour les plus courageux d'entre eux, sachant que les gardiens étaient juste à côté et veillaient au grain.

Enfin, ce mauvais moment valait bien l'entretient qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Roy Mustang. Contrairement à Riza Hawkeye ou Edward Elric, elle n'aimait pas utiliser la force ou le chantage pour le persuader de lui parler, c'est pourquoi l'échange avait bien duré deux heures alors que ses deux prédécesseurs avaient bouclée l'affaire en une demi-heure à tout casser. Cependant, malgré ces difficultés, elle réussit à faire parler le Colonel qui semblait de plus en plus à bout (on venait d'annoncer la date de son exécution qui se révélerait dans deux semaines).

Elle était aller le voir pour obtenir des renseignements sur ce fameux "supérieur" auquel il s'était vendu (Mustang s'était d'ailleurs étonné de voir à quel point les informations passaient bien entre les membres de son équipe, même si Schezka n'en faisait pas partie). Il était haut-gradé, cela n'était pas nouveau. Par contre, elle put déduire que si cela s'était passé à Central, et qu'il était toujours à Central (sinon, comment s'être occuper de Mustang et avoir engagé la bande sur les lieux même), alors il y avait de grande chance pour qu'ils puissent le coincer ici. De plus, Mustang se souvenait d'un grade plus élever que celui de Colonel. Cela en éliminait beaucoup.

Si Greed et Kimblee étaient partis enquêter là dessus, cela la soulagerait beaucoup, mais comme elle n'avait aucun moyen de les prévenir...

Arrivée au premier étage du bâtiment, elle croisa par hasard le lieutenant Havoc, visiblement surchargé de travail. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de compassion en imaginant le lieutenant Hawkeye lui donner tous son travail. Mais il fallait dire qu'en ce moment, ils étaient tous très occupé. Elle tenta de rester le plus naturelle possible quand il s'arrêta face à elle.

-"Bonjours Lieutenant Havoc."

-"Bonjours Mademoiselle Schezka. Vous allez bien?" Répondit le grand blond avec un sourire sympathique.

-"Oui... un peu bof en fait. Ma tante a de gros problèmes de santé, une fièvre de cheval horrible! Son médecin lui a prescrit un traitement fort donc j'espère que cela ira mieux! »

-"Ha, vraiment? Mais pensez vous que ce médecin soit compétant?"

-"Je pense, oui. Après tout, il est diplômé des meilleures universités de Armestris. Il paraît qu'il pourrait même intégrer l'armée." Rigola la jeune femme.

-"En effet, si il est aussi doué que ça, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème."

-"Et vous, je vois que vous travaillez toujours avec le lieutenant."

-"Oui, en ce moment, elle est très occupée, elle a des petits soucis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

-"Ce n'est pas bien de faire ce genre de remarque, lieutenant!" Gronda Schezka en fronçant les sourcils. "Enfin bref, lorsque vous la verrez, pourriez vous lui dire que le gros dossier sur l'élite est bientôt prêt?"

-"Je n'y manquerais pas. Bon..." Conclu le fumeur en voyant une troupe de supérieurs s'avancer vers eux. "Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne journée."

-"Bonne journée."

Sur ce salut, ils se séparèrent aussi naturellement qu'ils avaient commencé à parler. Tendis qu'Havoc se dirigeait vers la machine à café pour en prendre un pour le lieutenant, Schezka s'enferma dans son bureau et soupira profondément. Elle hotta ses lunettes pour les nettoyer puis décrocha le téléphone tout en notant quelque chose sur une feuille de post-it présent sur son bureau. Son interlocuteur décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

-"Bonjours, ici le QG de Central. J'aimerais que vous nous fassiez parvenir la liste des gradés présents à Central pendant une période bien précise... Comment? Bien sûr, nous avons l'autorisation du Généralissime! La section? C'est une demande générale mais vous pouvez la poser devant le Bureau des Renseignements... Oui, bien sûr, un certificat avec la signature de tous les hauts-gradés vous seront parvenus... Très bien, merci. Au revoir."

Elle prit le temps de respirer un peu et de tousser. Elle n'était pas habituée à camoufler sa voix, encore moins de mentir, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, elle était la seule à pouvoir gérer cette affaire. L'information faisait partit de son domaine et on comptait sur elle pour rassembler des preuves en béton armée. Ce n'était même plus pour le colonel qu'elle le faisait mais pour prouver à ses amis qu'elle pouvait leur être utile. Elle composa un second numéro qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

-"Monsieur Falman. Oui, c'est moi, Schezka. Je me demandais, c'est bien demain que vous revenez à Central? Parfait! Dîtes moi, vous rappelez vous de la fois ou vous me vantiez vos talents d'imitateur en terme d'écriture?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kimblee s'affala sur le lit de l'hôtel réserver en soupirant très profondément. Il avait oublié à quel point le métier de militaire pouvait être exténuant, surtout dans la bureaucratie, en particulier en tant que simple pion. Avant d'être gradé, il était un simple Alchimiste d'Etat, et bien que leur grade soit déjà élevé, lui aussi avait du passer par la case "Paperasse". Si ça n'avait été que de lui, il les aurait bien réduits en millier de confettis par une jolie explosion, mais comme à l'époque, il était plus posé (période d'Avant-guerre) et que ses supérieurs gardaient un œil sur lui…

Toujours est-il que même après tant d'année, il ne s'y faisait pas. Il était un homme de terrain, pas de bureau.

Greed vint s'allonger à côté de lui avec une feuille de papier réunissant tous les supérieurs qu'ils purent espionner dans la journée. Et mine de rien, il y en avait du côté d'Archer!

-"Bon, d'après ce qu'on a put tirer des autres enfoirés, leur big-boss les contactait toujours depuis l'intérieur du QG."

-"Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils ne le contactent plus? Depuis au moins le jour où on les a arrêtés avec Hawkeye et Havoc."

-"Donc une... deux semaines. Il doit être en train de flipper en ce moment." Fit l'Alchimiste écarlate en regardant ses mains tatouées. "Qu'est ce que tu proposes?"

-"Si ont pouvait savoir qui c'est, on pourrait lui téléphoner en se passant pour l'autre con de Gruude, lui fixer un rendez-vous et le coincer là bas..."

-"On n'est pas encore assez renseignés, passe moi la liste des suspects!"

Devant tant d'amabilité de la part de son partenaire, Greed s'exécuta en lui donnant un "tenez, Milord" très ironiques. Ignorant la remarque, les yeux d'ambres de l'homme parcoururent rapidement les lignes de la feuilles et les noms cités. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que le nombre de haut gradés présents à central était phénoménal. Autant d'êtres corrompus jusqu'à la moelle, aurait sûrement dit Hawkeye si elle avait été là. L'alchimiste posa le papier sur la table en soupirant.

-"Bon, on a pas le choix, on va devoir continuer notre petit boulot de pion jusqu'à ce qu'on pêche le bon poisson."

-"Bah, c'est pas si mal, je trouve. Ca change de risquer nos peau auprès de l'autre mégère." Rigola Greed en pensant à ce que Riza lui aurait fait si elle l'avait entendue.

-"Tu parles, je suis plus habitué à ces uniformes, j'ai toujours détesté ce genre de vêtement!"

-"C'est dommage, je te trouvais plutôt sexy comme ça."

A peine eut-il posé sa main sur le postérieur de Kimblee que celui ci lui explosa la main. Bon, apparemment, il n'était pas trop d'humeur ce soir...

-"Garde ça pour plus tard, crétin! On doit être en forme pour demain, je te signal! Et tous le monde ne peut pas se passer de sommeil!"

-"Merci pour moi, t'auras intérêt à te rattraper après!"

Sur ce dernier avertissement, ils éteignirent les lumières, l'un frustré, l'autre contrarié.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le même temps, dans un appartement à l'autre bout de la ville, deux autres personnes avaient une discussion un peu plus sérieuse. Riza et Edward étaient assis à la même table, une simple bougie éclairant leur visage et reflétant leurs cheveux blonds. Ils réfléchissaient également au moyen de faire sortir le loup de sa taverne tout en n'interférant pas dans le travail de Kimblee et Greed dont ils ne savaient absolument rien. Ils avaient beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, ils ne trouvaient aucun moyen. Et ils ne savaient même pas comment ils pouvaient les contacter.

Redressant une de ses mèches de cheveux, Riza posa sa pince sur la table et exposa son plan.

-"Pour le moment, il faut juste que nous nous tenions près à intervenir en premier. Il faut s'attendre à ce qu'ils contactent le QG d'une minute à l'autre pour une affaire urgente."

-"Oui. S'ils sont sur la trace de l'enflure qui a fait chanter Mustang, il faut que nous soyons les premiers à lui mettre la main dessus. En particulier avant Archer."

-"Il m'inquiète celui là. Depuis l'évasion de Rose, il n'a plus agit, il s'est contenté de rester à la documentation. Ca ne sent vraiment pas bon."

-"En même temps, ses principaux témoins ont disparus alors qu'il est le premier en tête de l'affaire. Les big-boss n'ont pas du apprécié et l'on retiré que l'enquête."

-"J'espère que tu as raison." Soupira la jeune femme blonde avant de se lever pour aller préparer à manger.

La vie en collocation n'était pas trop dure entre eux, Edward savait respecter l'espace vitale de Riza et celle ci s'appliquait à quand même bien le recevoir sans qu'il n'y ait de manière. Ils avaient même réussi à s'entendre sur les tâches ménagères! Le jeune homme, en attendant que ce soit prêt, pris place près de la fenêtre pour penser un peu à son frère et tous ses proches. Il avait mener sa bataille d'une véritable mai de maître mais il était désormais dans l'impasse, obligé de résoudre cette affaire jusqu'à la fin sans quoi il sera accusé de trahison.

Personne ne voudra croire que c'est à cause d'Archer qu'il a fait ces cachoteries même si en fait, tous le monde connaissaient le personnage. Voila à quoi menait d'être gradé dans l'armée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une troupe militaire fit irruption chez le Lieutenant sans crier gare. La jeune femme qui était en train de faire la vaisselle se mis immédiatement sur la défensive et posa sa main sur son pistolet. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit Archer à la tête de cette petite bande de bras cassés. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là et Edward avait bien anticipé le coup. Surtout lorsqu'elle les vit fouiller les tiroirs de son salon et sa cuisine sans même l'avertir.

-"Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous prend?"

-"Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que vous avez enlevé le Fullmetal Alchimiste."

-"Ben voyons... vous êtes tellement en manque de preuves que vous êtes obligés de vous acharner sur moi, un _militaire,_ alors que c'est une bande de voyou qui est impliquée."

Malgré la petite ride sur le côté de sa bouche, signe qu'il était très agacé de cette réplique, l'homme ne répondit rien. Il vérifia plutôt chaque coin et recoins que ses subordonnés découvraient. Ils retournèrent la chambre à coucher, inspectèrent chaque placard de cuisines, allant même jusqu'à regarder dans les poubelles: aucun signe d'Edward. Et pourtant, Archer était sûr et certain que le Fullmetal était présent: la propriétaire, sous la menace, a déclaré qu'un jeune homme vivait depuis peu dans l'appartement de Madame Hawkeye.

Après avoir retourné toute la maison sous l'œil très critique de la jeune femme, ils abandonnèrent au bout d'une heure.

-"Vous êtes satisfaits?" Interrogea ironiquement Riza.

-"Ce n'est pas finit, _Lieutenant._ Il reste les voisins et les caves. Je vous préviens: si nous trouvons le Full métal Alchimiste dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre de chez vous, vous serez considérez comme suspecte dans cette affaire et vous devrez vous attendre au même traitement que votre _ancien_ supérieur."

Sur ces tendres mots, Archer ordonna à ses pions de battre en retraite. Au bout d'une demi heure, après avoir interrogé (menacer) les autres habitants de l'immeuble et dévalisé la cave, ils quittèrent le secteur. Riza, qui observait tout depuis la fenêtre, enroulée dans une couverture, ne put que laisser évacuer son soulagement par une grande expiration. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait plus aucun militaire dans le secteur, elle s'approcha du mur juste à côté des toilettes et le frappa trois fois puis deux fois.

Un grand flash bleue envahit la pièce, heureusement cachée par de grand rideau noir, et le mur disparut pour découvrit Edward caché dans un placard à balais.

-"J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais partir!" Se plaignait Edward en repoussant le balai qui se servait de sa tête comme support.

-"On a eut de la chance cette fois ci que la concierge nous prévienne, mais cela veut dire que nous allons devoir nous montrer encore plus prudent."

D'un coup d'œil échangé, les deux s'entendirent sur la garde de cette nuit au cas où ils auraient une nouvelle visite surprise. Résigné, Edward décida d'y aller le premier, en espérant que Greed et Kimblee agissent vite parce qu'il détestait ce genre de situation entre deux moments.

Nul doute que le prochain coup sera le coup final.


End file.
